I'm in your Mind
by Diasphro
Summary: Laxus had rebuild Fairy Tail after a year from disbanding and he stumbeled on some suspicious dark guild activities. He was captured with suprise of many. Lucy had seen it and followed them and managed to free him. His last words before falling in unconscious was 'Mind control.' Her friends came barging in the weapon room. The dark mage smiled. They had just outnumbered themselves!
1. Prologue - Chapter 1

**Summary :** It has been 9 months since the disbanding of Fairy Tail. Lucy had been training in the forest, while feeling pain and guilt of her loss. Fighting the fear of being alone all over again. She was finally making steps of moving on, until she rescued a wounded man. It was Laxus! Will she run away or will she open her heart for her memories and feelings from her past.

 **Hi all. I'm working on mutiple projects and I really wanted to share this story with you guys. This story happens before the story I'm in your Mind(I'm still working on that one). Don't worry about Devilish and Game/Prey from the Lalu week, I haven't forgotten them. They are in my multiple project list :P**

 **I will be updating this Prologue story on Tuesday and Thursday every week. ^_^**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I own only the extra characters and this plot.**

 **Prologue - Chapter 1**

 _It's been almost a year since I have last written. I don't know where to start, I'm searching for the words that always came so easily to me. A lot of things had happened, but you know momma, nothing in life could prepare me for the things I had seen, or for the things I needed to do. Now that I'm thinking back, I guess it's nine months ago already. It's hard to keep track of time in middle of the forest, luckily I have my spirits around me to keep me company._

 _Even when I'm trying to write this down after such a long time, my hands are still trembling and new tears are filling my eyes, I have lost Aquarius, Momma. We were attacked by a dark demon guild Tartaros. Everyone was trapped inside a spell called Alegria and only I could fight them. Even when I could summon three spirits, I was still too weak to defeat them. Aquarius asked me to destroy her key to summon the Celestial King. I screamed for another option, but I knew we didn't have another choice. With pain in my heart I saw Aquarius disappearing, tears in her eyes, when her golden key broke. In the end the Celestial King managed to dispel Alegria and my nakama had finally won the battle against Tartaros. But at what price!? What did it cost us!? Aquarius can never come to Earthland again and it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough. It wasn't just me who was feeling weak that moment. Everyone had their own loss, their own sadness to overcome._

 _I'm sure that our Master could feel that everyone needed a timeout, but not in this kind of drastic way. The only thing he told us, was to flap our wings for a new age that had come and before we knew it Fairy Tail was dissolved. I was so shocked, no one complained, they just left one by one and before I knew it, I was alone. I had cried until no tears were left. My spirits comforted me and they gave me the courage to leave Magnolia. I had left my apartment, well…what was left of it, behind me and said goodbye to my landlady, who just yelled at me that she wouldn't wait for me this time. I planned to search for Natsu, but every lead I had took me to a dead end._

 _While on my journey I came across Yukino and the twin dragon slayer. They were so sweet to me, they even invited me to join their missions, while not being close friends or even a part of Sting and Rogue's guild. I can guess Yukino had put in a good word for me. It felt almost like team Natsu, but still they couldn't fill the emptiness I had. I was still stuck in the past._

 _I had finally found something to make a new start for myself. While on those missions I came across a library with ancient text books about runes, the connection they had with newly created spells and I realized something._

 _To open a gate you need a key to unlock it, or as Natsu would say 'blast it open'. I had tried to open the gate of Loke in the past to save him without a key and I had summoned the Celestial King by breaking a key. I'm determined to find a way. There must be a way to open Aquarius' gate without her key. I'm gonna blast that door open with everything I have to get Aquarius back to Earthland again._

 _With all the books I could get and new keys I could buy, I'm feeling determined to become stronger than ever. I'm now training in the forest and I'm deciphering runes while I'm resting. Momma, even if I feel alone and miss my Nakama. I finally have a feeling I can move forward. So don't worry, Momma, I'm doing good and I will write you again of my progress. Until that time watch over me from the stars and give dad a loving smile for me._

Lucy saw some tears falling on her paper where she was writing. She sat up and rubbed the remaining tears away while looking up to the dark clouds. It was pretty dark, with only the campfire giving light to her surroundings. It's been a month now since she had stayed here and she looked around her. It was an open field in the middle of the forest of the Saikono Mountain, to the left of Crocus. She had a tent and used a trunk to sit on while eating or resting. In her tent was a bed made out of Ariel's Wool and some clothes that Virgo would wash and replace every day from the Celestial world. Lucy summoned a new friend, Cham from the constellation Chamaeleon. A little lizard was sitting on her shoulder and hissed cheerfully to his owner.

'I'm done, it's time to go to bed. Do you want to keep me company?'

Cham nodded while Lucy walked into the tent to sleep. Lucy had changed clothes and laid down on Ariel's Wool bed. It was soft and comfortable, but Lucy longed for her old bed.

The next morning she woke up from the smell of fish frying over a fire. Cham noticed Loke's presence and returned to his own world. The Lion spirit had caught some fish and had gathered some berries for Lucy to eat. He looked up from the campfire, when he saw Lucy walking out of her tent, getting ready to take a bath in a lake close by. 'Good morning sunshine, slept well?' Loke asked with a smile.

'Good morning Loke! OEH you caught a big one today, I can't wait til breakfast is ready. I'm gonna take a quick dive in the lake.'

'Take Virgo with you!'

'I can protect myself just fine.'

'I know, Lucy, but even if you got new spells, we are still in the middle of nowhere.'

Lucy sighed, her hands resting on her hips. Every day it was the same old argument. She didn't have the energy to deal with it anymore and just gave up. Loke could be more stubborn than her sometimes. One time she was attacked by a large wyvern, while freshening up in the lake. Lucy had run to her keys that were lying near a dead trunk. Loke and Virgo managed to defeat the wyvern, but had been too close a call for Loke and ever since then Lucy wasn't allowed to walk alone. The draining of her magic exhausted her at first. She tried to keep her spirits on Earthland all the time and sometimes they would come through their gate on their own strength. In the end it was a good exercise to expand her magic.

Lucy summoned Virgo and ran to the lake to refresh herself. Virgo stood near the lake, while keeping an eye on the surroundings. The lake was cold and it didn't matter how many times she had taking a bath there before, she could never get used to it. She picked up a towel to dry herself off and dressed herself in black training shorts and a blue sleeveless T-shirt. 'Thanks Virgo, you can go now. I will summon you when I start my training today.'

'Punishment time, Princess?'

'No Virgo, no punishment this time.'

Virgo bowed and disappeared. Lucy saw Loke near the fire with a plate in his hand. She smiled and felt blessed by her spirits.

While eating she could feel Loke's gaze on her. She tried to ignore it but knew he wouldn't stop before speaking his mind. 'What is it Loke?'

'Sorry for being rude Lucy, but I was wondering what your plans were after your training. You can't stay here all your life.'

She looked down, into the fire, pondering what she would do. 'I don't know….I don't feel like joining a guild, or the magic council and I need money if I want to eat more than berries and fish.' She looked at her hand where her Fairy Tail mark used to be. 'I can't let it go yet. Sorry Loke, maybe I'll have an answer later.' She gave her lion spirit a gentle smile but Loke saw right through it. After the sacrifice of Aquarius, Lucy's smile wasn't as bright as it used to be. Deep down she felt guilty, even if the spirits told her it wasn't her fault, that it was the only solution at that time. She would give them a fake smile and a thanks. It hurt them, but they kept strong for her, knowing that in time the old Lucy would return.

Lucy was standing in the open field, ready to attack, her eyes on Capricorn. Ever since she asked him to train her, she noticed a gentle smile on his face. He was glad that she took training seriously and knew Layla would be proud of her, if she was still among us.

Since Lucy had learned to use the magic from her spirits, she finally saw a possibility to fight next to her spirits. With the Stardress ability, she could equip other clothes that were related to her spirits. It was almost the same as re-equipping magic. Even if she couldn't equip as fast as Erza or being as strong as Erza. She had her own qualities.

'Stardress Taurus.'

Lucy's clothes changed into a little black and white bikini with a short that was covered only one leg and gloves.

'Good Lucy-sama, now feel the magic of Taurus through your veins. Keep the magic flowing while you try to use your own magic,' said Capricorn while drinking some tea.

Lucy stretched out one of her arms in front of her and tried to use her new spell. 'Heaven's Gate!'

A golden circle appeared under Lucy's feet and the circle went from her feet to her head until Lucy was gone. She was now in a space between Earthland and the Celestial World. In all her studies opening gates to the celestial realm without a key, this was the closest she could get. Her surroundings from Earthland had slowed down and she flew to the place where she wanted to reappear on Earthland. For common eyes, people would say she teleported. For her it was more like traveling in her own space with its own time. Time moved faster in her space compared to Earthland. That way she could teleport fast in the common eye. In her own space Lucy would be a ghost for Earthland people. They couldn't hear her, see her, feel her or smell her. She could even fly through walls. She wasn't really there.

She opened a portal and reappeared on Earthland and tried it again and again, until she was having trouble getting Stardress on.

It didn't take much magic, but it was hard to keep concentrating on two different magic flows. The flow of magic she gets from her spirit from the Celestial world and the flow of her own magic to her own space.

Sweat was crawling on her face when she was teleporting in her Stardress for an hour.

'Good Lucy-sama. Now I want you to attack me and use the Stardress magic at its fullest while using Heaven's Gate.'

Lucy nodded while drinking some water from the bottle that Virgo had prepared.

'Heaven's gate,' Lucy whispered. The golden circle consumed her and she reappeared in the air to the left of Capricorn while she tried to punch him with the strength of Taurus. Capricorn easily avoided and a big gap appeared in the ground under Lucy's fist. She tried to attack Capricorn multiple times, while teleporting. In time she felt her Stardress disappearing when she had just teleported in front of him. 'Shit!' The humanoid goat pushed Lucy with some force into a tree.

'Come at me again Lucy-sama. Keep your concentration. If I was an enemy, you could have died right now.'

Lucy cursed and tried to focus again. The Stardress reappeared and the training went on.

A couple hours later dark clouds were forming in the sky. They looked up and could smell the pressure of rain in the air. 'I guess that is the training for today, a storm is coming. I advise you to take cover in a cave this time.'

'Thanks Capricorn.'

'You're welcome, Lucy-sama.'

The goat disappeared and Lucy ran to her tent. She summoned Virgo to take her tent to the Celestial World. The wind was getting stronger and rain fell to the earth. It was too dangerous to fly with Aquila, her flying spirit, and she ran as fast as she could to the nearby mountain. Lucy was completely soaked when she was climbing to the cave. Thunder was claiming the silence of the storm, while lightning was dancing between the clouds. Lucy was fascinated by the play in the air and stopped sometimes to watch the sky. She was already soaked, so it didn't really matter to her. She had almost made it to the cave at the foot of the mountain, when she noticed a strange lightning in the air. It was moving different than it used to be and she could see something inside the lightning. The lightning struck the earth and thunder came a couple seconds later. Lucy looked at the spot where the lightning had struck and saw seconds later a lightning blast coming from the spot. A wyvern scream reached her ears.

'That was no normal lightning strike.' Her heart was pounding for the possible danger she could approach. With heaven's gate she teleported through the forest to the place where the lightning had struck. While in her realm she saw a man lying unconscious on the ground covered in wounds. A wyvern was lying knocked out between some trees, while another wyvern wanted to strike an attack on the wounded man. Lucy changed into Stardress Taurus while she teleported just on time in front of the wyvern to block the attack. She held the mouth of the wyvern in her hands. She saw more wyvern crawling from the shadows. She didn't have the magic or energy to defeat all the wyverns, while defending a wounded man. She threw the wyvern to another and grabbed him. She concentrated on both herself and the man. 'Heaven's Gate!'

The man and Lucy disappeared just in time before another wyvern attack could reach them. Lucy flew with the man on her shoulder to the cave. She could feel the blood sliding from her shoulder to rest of her body, she felt the struggle in her magic and knew that she couldn't hold heaven's gate for a very long time. A portal opened to Earthland in the middle of the air between some trees. She felt a couple meters before she could open a new portal that could reach the cave.

At the cave she laid the wounded man down, while kneeling next to him. She had her normal clothes on again and she took a good look at the man she had just rescued. She gasped for air and her hand went to Loke's key. 'Loke!'

'What can I do…..LUCY! YOU'RE HURT!'

'It's not my blood.'

Loke looked from Lucy to the strange man.

…

'It's from Laxus.'

 **This was it for today! Nothing better than a little clif hanger. The next update will be this Thursday! So you don't have to wait long. Was the explanation of her new powers understandable? I'm seeing it in front of me, but I can understand that it may be hard to grasp for others.**

 **Kick, smash, hug the like/follow button or leave a reply. Let me know what you think. ^_^**


	2. Prologue - Chapter 2

**I want to thank the people who had followed/favorite or reviewed this story, you guys have given me a smile on my face. Time for chapter 2!**

 **I bow already as an apology for any grammar mistakes.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the extra character and this plot.**

Prologue – Chapter 2

 _She gasped for air and her hand went to Loke's key. 'Loke!'_

' _What can I do…..LUCY! YOU'RE HURT!'_

' _It's not my blood.'_

 _Loke looked from Lucy to the strange man._

…

' _It's from Laxus.'_

…

'How?'

'I found him in the storm falling from the sky and being attacked by wyverns. I have no idea what had happened to him. Can you come through your own gate. I don't have enough power to summon you and Gemini.'

Loke nodded and returned to the Celestial Realm. He returned within seconds using his own gate. Lucy touched her keys and summoned Gemini.

'Piri piri.'

'I know that I don't have enough magic left, but can you turn into Wendy and heal Laxus for me?'

'We can try,' said Gemi

'But it will be difficult,' finished Mini.

The two little blue creatures turned into a small girl with long blue hair. Wendy held her hands up and a light blue glow went from her hands. 'Lucy-sama, I shall begin the emergency treatment. You need to get some water and find something to stop the bleeding.'

'I will get some bandages and a bucket from the Celestial world. Be right back,' said Loke while listening.

Before she knew it Loke had returned with a bucket full with water and some bandages.

Lucy looked at the bucket confused. 'How…?'

'I made a short stop at the lake near the camp.' She almost wanted to hit herself. She couldn't think straight, everything was going too fast. She felt the glares of her spirits and knew that thinking wasn't an option at the moment. Lucy nodded to Gemini, that she was ready.

Lucy and Loke carefully took the messy clothes off. Laxus' breathing was short, his body was almost completely covered in blood. Lucy examined his head and came to the conclusion that he had a fever. She cleaned his body from all the dirt and blood. She noticed a Black Blue Pegasus mark beneath his tattoo, where first the Fairy Tail mark had been. She stared at it for a second before she searched his body further and her eyes widened at the sight of three sharp spikes, which were sticking out of his side. Gemini glanced at it and took action. 'It's infected. We need to pull those things out or he won't make it.'

Loke grabbed the spikes and pulled them out while Gemini was healing the infection. Lucy kept the pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding with some bandages. She began to breath harder and sweat was crawling from her head. 'Lucy..'

'I know. Just a little bit more, keep healing him Gemini.'

She kept the pressure on the wound, when she noticed more blood was coming out from it. Gemini was bandaging him while Loke raised Laxus heavy body. After some minutes Laxus body was almost fully covered with bandaged. Lucy was still keeping pressure and looked up to Gemini.

'Thanks Gemini, I will call you when I have my magic back.'

Gemini nodded and disappeared. 'Loke can you get some clean towels, bandages and some fresh water.'

In a flash had Loke had returned and he soaked the towel into the fresh water. He laid it under Laxus neck and on his forehead to get his temperature down.

'You need some rest, Lucy. I will keep an eye out for him.'

Lucy said nothing, she was staring at Laxus body while blood was forming under her hands. Loke sighed and went back to the Celestial world to get some blankets. Lucy felt the blanket and saw her body was trembling from the cold. Lucy kept staring at Laxus until her eyes weren't listening anymore. Loke laid a fresh towel over Lucy's hands. 'Let him go, Lucy.'

'He needs me.'

'Everything will be alright. He will be there when you wake up, I promise. Let him go.'

Slowly but with doubt she lifted her trembling hands and leant against a big rock. Her hands were bloody, but she didn't care, she was more fighting against the sleep than worrying about her appearance. It seems to be a lost cause, as before she knew it, her eyes were closed.

Loke kept the pressure on the wound and saw that the bleeding was slowing down. 'Come one Lightning Rod, don't die on us now. I will show you pain personally, if you are going to die now.'

He looked at Lucy and saw a single tear falling from her eye.

'Dammit, she was just finally walking forward. Why did you show up?' Loke whispered desperately in concern of his master.

…

'Dammit.'

The next morning Lucy woke up in a rush and looked to Laxus. His breathing was still weak but the fever was going down.

'The loss of all that blood has made him weak, but I think he is gonna make it. We can't be sure until Gemini has looked at him again. How do you feel?' asked Loke with concern in his eyes. Lucy didn't look well. Dark circles were forming under her eyes. Loke, in the contrary, was looking completely normal. Even if Loke had watched Laxus the whole night, this was nothing compared to the three years he had walked on Earthland.

'Better. I feel a little bit of magic. I will summon Gemini again.'

In a golden flash Gemini had returned and they knew what was asked from them. They turned into Wendy and started to heal again. Lucy started to breathe heavily again and looked at Wendy.

'He is gonna make it. I'm not as good as Wendy, but the infection is gone and his temperature should be back to normal the next day. If he is awake try to give him something to eat. He needs to strengthen up.'

Gemini disappeared and Lucy let out some breath she had been holding. 'Thank the four gods of Ishgar,' said Lucy while tears of joy sprang to her eyes.

'I'm going to find some food, try to clean yourself. You look horrible, Lucy, ' said Loke with a chuckle.

She looked at herself and saw the dried up blood from Laxus on her skin and clothes.

Lucy used the fresh water from the bucket to wash her body. She scrubbed it off roughly until her skin became red itself. Her clothes were a lost cause. Her hand went to her keys. 'Virgo? Can you come through your gate with your own power?'

'Punishment time, Princess?'

'Can you get some fresh clothes for me and do you want to ask Aries if she can make another bed with her wool. We need a big one for our patient. I think it's better to go back to our camp for his and my own health.'

'I will deliver everything to the camp, princess.' Virgo bowed and went back to the Celestial world.

'Thanks Virgo.' Lucy saw the sun rise slowly on the surface. Her eyes closed, when she was concentrating on what little warmth the sun gave her. The wind still carried the scent of the last storm. The world was starting to wake up.

Loke had caught a rabbit this time, after he had skinned it from all the unnecessary parts, he made a fire to roast it. Lucy didn't really feel like eating even if her body was screaming for food. Every bite felt like a struggle and she was glad, when she had finished her plate. Loke extinguished the fire and pulled Laxus gently over his shoulder.

'Loke.'

'Nothing that I can't handle, he is just heavy. Hopefully his wounds won't reopen.'

They walked to the camp where everything stood ready for their arrival. Virgo stood there waiting and helped Loke place Laxus onto Aries wool bed. The tent had been divided into two spaces using a curtain. One with a big bed, specially made for Laxus with another wool chair next to it, and in the other part was another wool bed for Lucy.

Lucy took a quick dive into the lake to wash the remaining blood away, with Virgo as bodyguard, of course. She felt refreshed when she felt her new clothes on her skin. She had been given a day off from her training schedule. There wasn't much to train, with such a low magic level. Back at the tent she noticed that Loke was gone. 'Princess, my brother is taking some rest in the celestial world. I will be here to help you. Punishment?'

'Thank you Virgo, you guys are always here, when I need you the most. Help me remember to thank you all properly.'

Laxus was groaning in pain during his sleep and sweat was forming on his body. Lucy felt on his forehead and felt that the fever had returned. She soaked a fresh towel with water and cleaned his body. With Virgo's help they even managed to give him some water. Lucy kept watching him until sleep had claimed her. She woke up the next day, only from the smell from her breakfast.

The condition of Laxus wasn't getting better. Breathing was again short and his temperature had risen again. Lucy summoned Gemini again. The blue creatures transformed into Wendy, their hands glowed and searched the cause of the backfire in his health. Wendy eyes widened and she removed one of the bandages near his neck to see some purple glow around the wound.

Lucy's hand went to her mouth to hold her gasp. 'What is that?'

'He has been poisoned, probably by a poison Mage.'

'Why haven't we noticed that before?'

'I guess his powers of a dragon slayer had suppressed the poison. But now that it's in such a weak state, it's coming to the light.'

'Can you get the poison out?'

Wendy shook her head. 'It's a complicated spell, I'm sorry Lucy-sama, but I'm not Wendy, I can't heal this. The poison is paralyzing his muscle system, I can't figure it out why his body is reacting in such way. It almost looks like an allergic reaction.'

'Will he die?'

'Time will tell. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you better news, Lucy-sama.'

'It's ok, Gemini. Just try to heal him up as much as you can.'

Gemini in Wendy's form nodded and started the healing process. Wounds were starting to disappear, only the wound on his side frightened her. _That will probably turn into a scar._

After a week Laxus had finally opened his eyes slowly. _I'm not dead._ He felt the soreness of his muscles and it took some time to get a clear image of his surroundings. He felt something wet on his forehead, while feeling something soft beneath him. _Pink wool?_ He could hear another heartbeat near him and could smell the scent of strawberry, vanilla and pine. A person with long golden blond hair was sleeping, lying on her arms, on his pink wool bed. A little lizard appeared on her shoulder and was hissing to Lucy. She groaned a little at the sudden noise and slowly opened her eyes.

'Blondie?' Laxus said hoarsely. His throat felt dry.

Lucy's eyes flew wide open and she looked straight into Laxus blue/grey eyes. He noticed the dark circles and the red veins in her eyes. Before he knew it, two arms flung around his neck. 'Laxus, you are finally awake!'

He tensed at the sudden hug and didn't know how to respond. _What was Blondie doing here? Where is he? What had happened? How long had he been out? Since when does Lucy hug him?_

He felt the warm tears flowing onto his shoulder. The smell of salt, strawberry, vanilla and pine was reaching his nose. He noticed the trembling of his arm, when he wanted to move it, pain shot through his body. Lucy looked at him for his sudden shaking, when she noticed the pain on his face.

'I'm so sorry Laxus, I had grabbed you without thinking. Are you hurt?'

'It's ok. I just….I can't move.'

Lucy looked at his trembling arm, the one he was trying to move. She gently grabbed his trembling hand and pushed it down softly. 'Don't try to overdo, you have been fighting some poison inside of your body, with all the other wounds. You….you could have died.' The last words came hard on her.

Past memories were flashing by and a lonely feeling was crawling up. Laxus felt the sudden change in her eyes. The gentle heat from her hands were slowly getting colder. The lizard on her shoulder jumped onto Laxus chest and hissed to Lucy. She shook her head and looked at her little spirit. The coldness was slowly warming up again. Laxus thought he was seeing things by just waking up after a long time, and didn't wanted to think about it. It wasn't normal for a human being to get that kind of change in body temperature in such a short time.

'Who or what is that?' asked Laxus.

'Oh right, sorry. Laxus, this is Cham, my new friend. Cham this is Laxus.' Laxus looked at the little lizard who was resting on his chest. His skin was made of dark green scales and he had yellow eyes. He had seen glances of Lucy's spirits at the grand magic games and didn't know what to think about them. He could see every spirit had his own potentials, what made her magic very diverse. Even if she wasn't as strong as Flamebrain, she had control of her powers and that wasn't something easy to do. Magic could get easily influenced by our emotions. Controlling your emotions is like lying to yourself and your family. And what he had heard about her past, could easily explain her control. The world of the royals wasn't a world where an honest man could survive. You needed to show no weakness and needed to lie to get what you want. Even if Lucy hated that world, those years weren't for nothing. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Even if she could control her magic, she needed to learn to trust other with her burdens.

Laxus had seen her fake smile in the guild when she was struggling on her own. She was the light of Fairy Tail and could make everyone smile, but would always forget herself. She was praised by his teammates and his grandfather for her bonds with her spirits. Laxus knew there was one way to make her angry and that was to belittle her spirits.

'You're new friend? So it's a Celestial Spirit?'

Lucy nodded and was rubbing her tears away.

'Where am I? How did I get here. I remember….' Rage filled Laxus head, when he remembered what kind of a bastard had done this to him. Small electricity was sparking around his body.

'That fucking bastard!'

Cham jumped on Ariel wool, to dodge the electricity. Lucy felt little shocks of electricity through her body. She didn't wanted to let go of his hand, afraid that he would disappear in thin air. She just ignored the pain and lowered her head onto Laxus shoulder. He felt warm wet tears and looked at Lucy. Laxus noticed what he had done, all his rage was suddenly replaced by guilt. He didn't mean to hurt her, he wasn't thinking, but why did she hold on to him?

He listened to her sobbing and didn't know what to do. A piercing pain of guilt struck him inside of his chest. 'I'm … sorry.' Was the only thing he could say.

He waited until she had calmed down. She went sitting straight on a fluffily wool chair, while keeping her little hands on his big hand. 'We had almost lost you.' Lucy whispered while looking in his eyes. She saw all kind of emotions in them, guilt, angst, pain and relief.

'Don't think about going anywhere. You stay in bed and rest.'

Laxus nodded only and wanted to avoid her eyes, looking somewhere else, but something was preventing him. Virgo interrupted their stares, when she came into the tent with a bowl of food. 'Princes, I brought some food for the patient.'

'Thanks Virgo, can you help him sit up?'

'Naturally.'

Virgo helped Laxus sitting up, while Lucy held some spoon with soup in front of his mouth. He didn't know how to respond. 'Please open your mouth. You can't even grab a spoon in the state you are now. I know this will hurt your pride, but you need some food to get your strength back'. Laxus growled as response but knew she was right. He opened his mouth to receive the soup. Lucy put some more soup on the spoon and blew on it. Laxus ate the food until there was no more soup left. Virgo helped him laying down and left to do the dishes.

'Try to get some rest, I'm be right next to you if you need me.'

Laxus didn't understand were the weariness come from, he closed his eyes and felt asleep right away.

Laxus woke up from the smell of salt and noticed that it was getting dark outside. Loke stood next to Lucy's bed, with Lucy asleep in his arms. He had one arm under her knees and one was behind her back. Loke glanced at him.

'I have no right to explain this to you, you need to ask Lucy yourself. I'm glad you are ok,' whispered Loke to Laxus.

He laid her down on her own bed. 'You can rest Cham, I will take it from here.' Loke whispered to the lizard. Laxus eyebrow went up, when he hadn't noticed the little spirit presence, who had been laying on her shoulder. Cham hissed and disappeared to the Celestial world.

Loke crawled next to Lucy and pulled the blanket around them. In a couple minutes Lucy grabbed his shirt, while tears were still falling from her eyes. 'Don't leave me,' she spoke very softly while being asleep. Lucy laid on Loke's left arm, while his left hand rested on her head. His right arm was resting on her waist. He gave her a kiss on the head. 'We will never leave you Lucy.'

Laxus had the feeling he had seen something, he shouldn't have and closed his eyes. The smell of salt was slowly disappearing. _What had happened to you, Blondie?_

Days went by and it wasn't the feeding he was the most embarrassed about. It was when he needed to take a dump. Loke helped him, but really! He couldn't wait to function normal again. There was only one positive thing about his condition. He wasn't allowed to take a bath because of those annoying bandages. How could that be positive? Well he couldn't ask for any better nurse then Blondie herself.

Lucy would soak a towel in water and clean his naked skin, on the free spots of his body. She gave him a warm feeling from inside. He remembered the words of Master Mavis: _You maybe have the strength and the mind to be a guild Master, but you still miss the heart. A heart who can give and receive love._ I couldn't understand her. He did love, in his own way, his team and other way around. But now he can finally understand it. The love and care he felt now, was completely different than the love and care from his team. He wanted to hold her, but something was holding him back.

The next morning he felt her fingers on his chest removing the bandages. The softness of her fingers. _That's a nice way to wake up._ A pink blush came on his cheeks by the thought. He pushed the blush away and grabbed her hand.

'Blondie, that tickles.' Smirked Laxus to her.

'Sorry Laxus, I didn't wanted to wake you up, I'm almost finished.' She chuckled. Her hand removed the last bandages and looked at the wounds. _They were almost gone. Gemini had healed him well. Even the wound on the side had healed beautifully into an almost unrecognizable scare._

'The wounds are almost completely healed. How you do feel?'

Laxus moved his arm with ease and sat up. He could feel some pain. But it wasn't that painful to move. 'I'm feeling some slight pain, but next to that. Good.'

'That's good to hear.' Said Lucy while giving him her greatest smile. 'If you want, you can take a bath in the lake. I have some fresh towels here. You can even use my shampoo. I don't have anything else at the moment, sorry.'

'I don't mind. Will you help me bath?'

He saw a red flush on her cheeks and his mouth began to curl on the ends.

'You're strong enough to do it yourself. Or do you want me to ask Loke to help you?'

'I prefer your company, then from the little kitty.'

Lucy didn't know how to respond to his cheeky mouth. It was good sign thought. The old Laxus had returned. She wanted to exit the tent, but stopped at the call for her name.

'Lucy...'

….

…

'….thanks for saving me.' Laxus said while struggling to find the words.

Lucy smiled to him. 'You're welcome.'

 **Laxus is alive and almost back in action! But who was the bastard that was able to hurt and almost kill Laxus? \\(O.O)/**

 **Next chapter will be updated this Tuesday. I want to wish you a great and pleasant weekend.**

 **Kick, smash, hug the favorite/follow button or leave a review. Let me know what you think. ^_^**


	3. Prologue - Chapter 3

**It is Tuesday, that means another update. Thanks everyone who has followed/favorite this story.**

 **I was rereading this chapter and I was….wait I rated this story a T…. I was a little bit unsure about some parts if it was appropriate(never really thought about it), so I changed those parts a little bit.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the extra characters and this plot.**

 **Have fun reading ^_^**

Prologue – Chapter 3

 _Lucy didn't know how to respond to his cheeky mouth. It was good sign thought. The old Laxus had returned. She wanted to exit the tent, but stopped at the call for her name._

' _Lucy...'_

… _._

…

'… _.thanks for saving me.' Laxus said while struggling to find the words._

 _Lucy smiled to him. 'You're welcome.'_

Laxus laid in the lake and wasn't surprised to find strawberry shampoo. It took some struggling but he managed to clean his body. He found some new clothes waiting for him. There laid a sleeveless purple shirt and a some black jeans. It were clothes from the celestial world. He dried himself and pulled his clothes on. At some weird reason, were the clothes really comfortable.

He saw Blondie fighting with her goat spirit, when he was returning to camp.

Lucy while wearing Taurus Stardress, used heaven's gate and teleported above Capricorn and attacked him. Capricorn dodged and Lucy punched a crate in the ground. She changed her Stardress into Sagittarius form and aimed with her bow. In this form she wore a dark green sleeveless short dress. Her hair was in a long tail and she wore dark brown knee boots. She shoot star shots at Capricorn. He managed to dodge them with ease. She gnashing her teeth and thought of a plan. Lucy shot multiple arrows and activated heaven's gate after it. The arrows disappeared and reappeared on different locations. Capricorn was barely able to dodge them all and was proud at the speed Lucy-sama was learning. 'Very good Lucy-sama. Your timing is getting better, as your control. Let's see how you respond to this?'

Capricorn was charging to Lucy, she took a defensive position. Her stardress turned into Aries form. Lucy wore a fluffy shorts and top. Her gloves and shoes were also made of pink and cream colored fluffy wool. She wanted to use a wool wall, when she suddenly felt a magic pulse on her right. Loke suddenly appeared and attacked her. She was to slow to react and was pushed into the air. Capricorn was now in front of her, ready to kick her to the ground. Lucy used Heaven's gate to switch position with Loke. Loke hadn't noticed the sudden change and was kicked into the ground instead of Lucy. Lucy stood up on Loke previous place and used the pink wool on Loke. The wool felt sticky and he was struggling to get free, while Capricorn was charging to Lucy again. Lucy blocked or dodged most of his attacks but was punched into a three. She looked up and saw, that Loke had freed himself. Her hand went to her keys. 'Open the gate of the Chamaeleon, Chameleon!'

Cham appeared on her shoulder and hissed. Both him and Lucy became invisible. The spirit Cham had the ability to camouflage things or persons. He wasn't really a fighting spirit, but could give her a big advantage with his camouflage skills in a big fight. 'I hope you don't mind, I summoned Cham for this.'

Loke chuckles. 'Lucy the whole point of being invisible, is to not be detected. It isn't really smart to speak. Regulas Impacto!'

Light in form of a lion came from his fist, charging to Lucy, what she could barely dodge. She changed into Tauros Form and charged to her two spirits. The pressure on the grass was giving away her position and she cursed herself. She looked around and saw some rocks in the field. Perfect just what she needed. She used Heaven's gate on one rock and teleported it above Capricorn and Loke. They dodged it, by the distraction Lucy quickly jumped on a rock. Both spirits looked around and she knew they lost her. This time she used heaven's gate as a decoy. A golden portal moved in a position and disappeared. Both Capricorn and Loke thought she had teleported and waited for another portal for her to come out. A second later another portal came between them and they charged to it. But what they fought was just thin air. While keeping heaven's gate up, Lucy waited for her chance to attack. Loke was getting closer and closer to her and she simply kicked him into Capricorn. Cham camouflage cloak disappeared. The other spirits looked at her amazed.

'Nice one Lucy.' Loke smiled and he returned to the Celestial World.

Capricorn was pleased. 'I will take my leave, you need to rest Lucy-sama. I will see you tomorrow.' He bowed and disappeared in a flash. Cham followed their example and returned as well.

Laxus couldn't believe in what he had seen. This was a completely different level then the grand magic games. 'Not bad Blondie. Where did you learn that?'

'I have made one of my own spell, Stardress is something I have learned when Tartaros had attacked us and Cham ability gives me a lot of advantages, it's difficult to use, though.'

'You have growing stronger.'

'Are you giving me a compliment?' Lucy asked while have a cheeky grin on her face.

'Don't get used to it Blondie, I'm not easily impressed.'

She chuckled and changed into normal clothes. 'Are you hungry we have rabbit stew today.'

Laxus was chewing on some rabbit meat and looked into the fire.

'Laxus? Where is your team?' asked Lucy while looking a little bit sad.

'Probably at the guild of Blue Pegasus, they are doing just fine.'

'That explains the Blue Pegasus symbol beneath your tattoo…..'

…

…

…

A sudden silence came between them until Lucy had the feeling to end the uneasy silence. 'Were you on a mission?'

Laxus shrugged. 'Not really. Was just checking something out.'

Lucy sighed at the low response. He wasn't really a talker and she knew it. Only the slightest tens in his muscles could tell his story. She could see disbelief in his eyes and his eyebrow went up. Something she had said had triggered a flow of thoughts and nothing could interrupt him. She didn't care and knew eventually, if it was important he would tell her. She was just glad he was still alive and well. They haven't really spoken much in the time of Fairy Tail and she regretted that. He had his team and she had her own team. But he was her nakama, nothing could change that. She was curious how life would be at the guild if they were friends. She had heard stories about him before the Fantasia event, but she knew he had changed. He cared about his team. He cared about his gramps. He just didn't liked the noise or to talk and would dissociate himself at the second floor of the guild. Watching everyone with a caring eye.

She chew on some food and looked up in the sky. No clouds could be seen and shining stars were lighting the nightly sky. She felt calm but lonely. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted them all back. She wanted her family back. Her eyes still staring onto the stars, in the hope that her family was watching them to. Laxus looked at her and followed her gaze. The stars, he never used to watch them.

'You really like the stars, don't you?'

She simply nodded. 'They remind me of my mother and mostly remembers me of who I am. I learned celestial magic from my mother before she died. I was always alone, but with my spirits it was manageable. I ran away from home and joined Fairy Tail, where I found new friends, new keys and a new family. The bonds that I have made, the danger that we had stopped, the people we have saved. We are all connected somehow. When I look up at the stars, I wonder if they are also staring at the same stars.'

'You really missed them?'

Tears crawled into her eyes and felt on her cheeks. She looked at Laxus with her warmest smile and the stars shone their light on her hair. She looked like the stars herself and he gnashing his teeth. _Jiji where did you go?_

'Laxus?' asked Lucy when she noticing him staring at her, while wiping away her tears.

'Blondie…..if I was reforming Fairy Tail again…. would you help me?'

'Huh?'

'I had been thinking about it for some time now, while searching for jiji.'

Lucy glanced to him. She should be happy. Reforming Fairy Tail could give her everything back, her friends, her Nakama…..her team… Why did she felt so insecure.

'Blondie?'

'I…..I….can't.'

'I know that I'm not as good as gramps…'

'THAT'S NOT IT!'

Laxus looked surprised at the sudden outburst from the Celestial mage. She gently laid her hands on his hand. 'That's not it. You would be a wonderful guild master, Laxus. You shouldn't be comparing yourself with your gramps. You aren't gramps, or gramps grandson. You are you, with your own talents. If I was still comparison myself with Team Natsu…. heh what would I be in comparison with three destructive team members….' Lucy chuckled at the thought. Her laugh changed into a fake smile and her hand were trembling against his skin. 'It's just…..I'm…..scared. Scared of them leaving me again.'

Laxus knew how that felt. His father exile from the guild. His own exile from the guild, losing your home and family. Not knowing where to go. Feeling the happiness and warmth of his team embracing him on Tenrou Island. They had waited for him and welcomed him home. Laxus looked straight into Lucy's eye. 'I would stay….'I would stay and make a home, you can return to…..'

Lucy looked away. 'I'm sorry….I don't know.'

'Just think about it….. It's pretty late let's go get some sleep.'

It was middle of the night, when Laxus woke up by the smell of salt again. Since Laxus was feeling better, he noticed that Loke and Virgo weren't as frequent here as when he was still wounded. He shoved the curtain in the tent and saw Cham hissing to Lucy in a concerned way. _Why was Cham always with her when she was sleeping? Has she trouble sleeping alone?_ Thought Laxus.

 _I have no right to explain this to you, you need to ask Lucy yourself_.

 _It's just…I'm…scared. Scared of them leaving me again._ Words from Loke and Lucy echoed in his head. He saw how Cham looked at him with pleading eyes. Laxus didn't know what to do. He had always trouble with a crying woman when they are awake, let stand if they were asleep. _Should I wake her?_ Laxus touched Lucy's hand and noticed how cold she was. Then he remembered the night what Loke had done and he sighed. Why are woman so troublesome? Having fun with a woman for one evening and then just moving on to the next one, was one of the things he was good at, but holding a woman and cherish her. That is relationship stuff. _How would gramps handle this?_ Never mind that thought. He would properly just have a nosebleed from all his pervert thoughts. _You aren't gramps, or gramps grandson. You are you, with your own talents._

Tell me what are my talents Blondie? Claiming you, before even thinking about helping the guild against Phantom lord. Letting friends fight against each other, threatening you, while you were stoned. 'Tch, why did you save me?' he whispered when his past came by.

Laxus sighed and held Lucy softly in his arms and brought her to his bed. He laid her down gently and crawled against her. He used his right arm as a pillow for her head and laid his own head against hers. His left arm laid around her waist. Cham laid between them and noticed Lucy moving closer to the sudden warm source next to her. The tears stopped and Cham gave Laxus a gladly hiss. He disappeared with the knowing that his master would be able to sleep safely tonight. Laxus pulled a blanket over them and felt her breath against his bear skin. With the scent of strawberry in his mind, he felt asleep.

The next morning Lucy opened her eyes, she stiffened when she saw her lying in Laxus bed. She noticed that Cham was gone and felt dried up tears stuck in the corner of her eyes. _He probably noticed me crying_.

Ever since she had founded Laxus, she had been haunted again by nightmares and memories. It's always the same dream. She was so glad when her nightmares had stopped a couple months ago, but knew she had only been running away from her problems.

She looked at his muscles. She knew every angle of his bare chest, what she had been washing day after day. Now without all the stress, if he was going to die or not, she had finally the time to really look at him. Laxus had a good build and seemed to train allot. He can be very enjoyable if you look around his cheeky arguments. He wasn't as warm as Natsu, thank god not! She would always kick Natsu out of bed, because of his heat.

 _Fairy Tail….._ She looked at her hand at the bare skin, where her Fairy Tail mark had been. Reforming the guild scared her, but made her smile in the same way. Had she really been running away all along? Her sudden thoughts were interrupted by some fresh air crawling in the tent. Lucy could smell a sudden scent of the air before a lightning storm and a sniff of strawberry coming from Laxus body. She needed to hold a chuckle. So he had used her shampoo. It's strange to smell your own favorite scent on a man's body. Light was coming through the sheets of the tent. The light gave his muscular build more curve and she felt her cheeks blushing. His breathing changed and she noticed sudden movement from him. _Shit, he is going to wake up._

Lucy concentrated on herself and used heaven's gate to teleport herself out of his arms, she run to her clothes and grabbed them, with some towels. Laxus woke up when his arm suddenly felt to bed and noticed Lucy wasn't there anymore. He relaxed again and laid down on the soft pink wool.

She hadn't freaked out….She was probably used to see someone next to her, if he remembered the night when Loke laid next to her, or the stories from Mirajane, how Lucy had been complaining about her team violating her privacy and how Natsu always crawl next to her in bed. That should explain her fear of sleeping alone in the night. She was so used in having someone around, that the whole thing being alone became difficult for her. _Don't leave me._ He had felt that way when his father was exiled from the guild. That feeling had been turned into rage against his gramps.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard some noises near the lake. He looked at her bed and saw her keys lying around. Without thinking he ran outside to the lake in only his boxer shorts.

Lucy who supposedly wanted to take a bath into the lake was rudely interrupted by seven Wyverns. She had already punched one wyvern against some trees in her Taurus stardress form, when Laxus came near the lake. He had electricity sparking around his body. Dark clouds were forming in the sky and the sounds of thunder could be heard. 'Lucy! Get out of the water now!'

Lucy felt the electricity in the air and ran to shore. Once on land, she run and stood a hold behind Laxus. A lightning strike was blasted into the lake. The big explosion pushed the water up in the air and had drenched the wyverns. Another lightning strike came behind it and electrocuted them. A small burned scent was now lingering in the air. The creatures flew away after the painful encounter with the sudden mages.

Lucy landed on her knees and sighed in relief. With a golden glow she returned to her only thing she wore that time. A towel was wrapped around her breast and could barely cover her hips. One hand holding the towel up.

'Thanks Laxus.'

'No problem, Blondie.' Lucy looked at him and noticed that he was drenched by the first explosion. Even if they were drenched in water, they weren't electrocuted. If you think away his rage, he had perfect control with his powers.

She could feel the adrenaline leaving her body. She suddenly noticed how undressed Laxus really was. The water was slipping down over his muscles and she saw how he pushed his blond hair out of his face, back in a spiky model.

A slight blush was crawling on her cheeks. This situation felt awkward. Both of them had barely any clothes on. If it was Natsu, Happy or Gray, she would have yelled to go away. She just literally couldn't. Her heartbeat was getting quicker and the flush on her cheek was getting warmer. He seemed very relaxed under it, like he didn't care. Had her body no effect on him at all? _Why do I care?_

'Relax blondie, this isn't the first time I see you in only a towel, or is your heart beating so fast because of me?' He asked with a cocky grin on his face. Lucy head flushed into a darker color red. 'Of course not!'

Laxus kept smirking and looked at the lake. 'I think you need to find a new bathing spot. I don't think you want to bath in this lake anymore.' Laxus said while watching the blood spots in the lake. He turned around and walked to the camp.

Lucy let out her breath she was holding. In some way she felt disappointed and dried herself and pulled on her clothes. 'Stupid dragon slayer senses.' she cursed between her teeth.

Laxus was smirking. The blush on her cheeks made him wanted to tease her even more.

He had been joking around, about claiming her at the phantom lord attack. He hardly even knew who she was, but ever since the battle with Grimoir Heart, he noticed her scent and her smile. Even Lisanna couldn't stop telling stories about her. She could forgive anyone. You could just be yourself, without any judgements and she would be your friend. People in the guild were still afraid of him, but not her. She just keep smiling like the fantasia event never had happened. _Let's just say, that she is weird but also interesting_.

He had wanted to have fun with her a long time ago. Only problem was she was a guild mate, and Jiji forbid him very clearly to not play around with guild mates. Laxus agreed, he didn't like the idea of seeing the girl, the next day, crying and screaming like she thought they were a thing. Nothing goods would come out of it, if the girl had any feelings for you, while you were just looking for something fun or just something to satisfy your own desire.

He pulled some clothes on. A black simple jean and a purple dress shirt. He looked into the corner of the tent where he found his coat completely cleaned and repaired.

He laid the coat on his shoulders, fired the fireplace and he sat down on a trump.

Lucy walked into the tent to refresh herself. She grabbed her keys and whip and went sitting next to him. 'Laxus? Don't tell anything what happened near the lake to Loke, please.' Lucy pleaded.

Laxus smirked. 'For what, that I have saved you, instead of the little kitty.'

'I could protect myself just fine. You only finished it faster than I could,' pouted Lucy while crossing her arms under her chest.

'I know you could. I won't tell anything.'

Virgo appeared with breakfast and Lucy was in shock to see what was leaning on her shoulders. A big boar was covered in ropes, it seemed to be tortured.

Lucy didn't wanted to know what kind of punishment the boar had got before the finishing blow. Poor boar, she hoped he would be having a better life in his next life.

Virgo saw Lucy shock in her face. 'Punishment time, Princess.' Asked Virgo excited.

'Why did you capture a boar, Virgo?'

'Laxus, was getting back to normal and out of experience, I thought that dragon slayers ate a lot. A rabbit wouldn't be enough. Punishment?'

'No punishment Virgo….. I don't want to know what you have done to that boar.'

'Princess, I first..' Virgo spoke with a glint in her eye.

'I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!'

Virgo skinned the boar and took out all the organs. She made stew from it and gave them a plate. After she was done Virgo returned to the Celestial world. Virgo assumptions were true. Laxus eating habit had returned. Lucy looked at him, while he ate almost the whole boar himself. She was perplexed at his eating manners. In comparison with Natsu or with Gajeel, no food was flying around. Lucy chuckled with the thoughts how Natsu would eat in a restaurant. She was always so embarrassed. This was something else.

'What's so funny, Blondie?'

'Well, you actually have good manners in comparison with Gajeel and Natsu.'

Laxus shrugged. 'Don't compare me with those simple minded fools. Let's just say that Freed and Evergreen like good manners.'

Lucy nodded with understanding. It didn't matter how many times she screamed at Natsu, because of his stupidity. Nothing would get to his thick skull, but that made him Natsu.

'Do you still have some contact with the old guild mates? Lisanna and the blue haired girl…. Hmm Levy right?' Laxus asked when his mouth was empty from any food.

Lucy's expression went from joy to sadness. 'Not really, I call them sometimes on the communication lacrima, but they all seemed so busy. Without knowing it, time flew by. And you, except for your team?'

'I can't contact gramps. He just disappeared from the world without a word. Found Master Mavis on Tenrou Island, though. But the only thing she could say is that he was safe and well.'

'Oh…' Lucy didn't know what to say. Her throat felt dry, the feeling of sadness and loneliness was crawling up.

Laxus laid down his plate and looked into the fire. 'I should properly go back to my team. My health is back to normal and I have much preparing stuff to do. I'll let you know, when the reforming off Fairy Tail will start.'

Lucy knew this was coming, but it didn't made it less hard. _He is going to leave me._ The feeling of being alone was unbearable. She just smiled and nodded to him. Laxus had noticed the slight emptiness in her eyes and the fake smile she had shown to so many people.

'If you want…. you can join me. Evergreen would be happy to see you again. She hasn't really made friends at Blue Pegasus. Sneering more about how disgusting everyone looks in comparison with her.' Laxus smirked.

Lucy chuckled softly. 'Really something for Evergreen to do. Doesn't she have any contact with Elfman?'

'Almost every day. Sometimes she would just disappear and be gone for days. It wasn't really a secret to begin with.'

Lucy looked around her and knew she didn't wanted to stay here. She needed to find another home, now that this place have memories from the events of the past days. It would remind her to much of Fairy Tail. But Blue Pegasus wasn't really an answer to avoid those memories.

 _Am I gonna run away again? I properly should fight this. I need to move forward. Maybe it is a good plan to be in another surroundings. I can always leave if it's too much._ But the thought about the possibility of seeing Ichiya at the Blue Pegasus was turning those thought into cold ice popsicle.

Her trial of thoughts was interrupted by a calling light from the communication lacrima in the tent. 'That's strange, who could that be? ' Lucy said while walking to the tent to pick her little communication lacrima up. She sent a little bit magic through the lacrima and saw a stressed face of Yukino. 'Yukino? What's going on?'

'Lucy! We need your help. I have been trying to call as many mages as I can, within a couple hour reach.'

Lucy noticed fighting sounds on the background and saw Libra holding down some demon kind creatures on the ground with her gravity spells.

'We went to Sakuta City for a mission but when we entered the city, we saw that all the citizens were lying paralyzed on the ground. We don't know what is going on but demons had been attacking us ever since. They keep regenerating. We can't find the source of it, while trying to protect the villagers.'

'We'll be on our way.' Said Laxus who had been sneaking behind Lucy during the conversation.

'Laxus?' Said Yukino surprised. It wasn't the time for questions and her surprised face went back into seriousness. 'I will try to contact more mages. Please make haste.'

 **PUm pumm pummm. (O.O)**

 **This chapter was a little filler. Laxus has his strength back and Lucy had time to recover her magic. Next chapter will be updated this Thursday!**

 **Smack, kick, hug the following/favorite button or leave a reply. Let me know what you thing. ^_^**


	4. Prologue - Chapter 4

**Because of 'invalid message 3' I can't see the reviews that are sent after chapter 2. And I'm not always getting an alert. So if you haven't recieved a pms by me before chapter 4 was updated, then I'm sorry. This is the reason and I hope it will be fixed. When it is fixed I will still pms you back. ^_^  
**

 **It's time for action!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the extra characters and this plot.**

 **Have fun reading. ^_^**

Prologue – Chapter 4

 _She sent a little bit magic through the lacrima and saw a stressed face of Yukino. 'Yukino? What's going on?'_

' _Lucy! We need your help. I have been trying to call as many mages as I can, within a couple hour reach.'_

 _Lucy noticed fighting sounds on the background and saw Libra holding down some demon kind creatures on the ground with her gravity spells._

' _We went to Sakuta City for a mission but when we entered the city, we saw that all the citizens were lying paralyzed on the ground. We don't know what is going on but demons had been attacking us ever since. They keep regenerating. We can't find the source of it, while trying to protect the villagers.'_

' _We'll be on our way.' Said Laxus who had been sneaking behind Lucy during the conversation._

' _Laxus?' Said Yukino surprised. It wasn't the time for questions and her surprised face went back into seriousness. 'I will try to contact more mages. Please make haste.'_

The lacrima went off and Lucy didn't lost any time. She called Virgo to keep all their stuff into the Celestial world, while Laxus was extinguishing the fire. Lucy checked if she had everything and looked confused when Laxus grabbed her and hold her tightly again his body.

'This could give you an uneasy feeling, but this is the fastest way.'

Lucy felt the electricity in the air and felt how her body was changing from solid to electricity itself. Only the arms from Laxus was the only link to her that she was still there. That she still existed. Her heartbeat raised while the adrenaline went through her body. Being lightning was the most excited feeling she had ever felt. She felt free while flying in the air to their destination. Everything around them, went by so fast.

After some time Lucy felt her body changing back into solid again and felt how Laxus was holding her up. Her legs felt numb and she couldn't stand up by herself. 'How do you feel, Blondie?'

'Great. I can't feel my legs, but I'm feeling great.'

Laxus wanted to laugh. She was the first human being who didn't threw up after their first lightning form experience. She was even feeling great. _Weird girl._

After a couple minutes the feeling in her legs had returned. She freed herself from his arms. 'Thanks Laxus, I'm ok now.' She smiled. They walked with cautious to the first couple houses from Sakuta city.

Houses were destroyed and people were laying down on the ground. Lucy noticed a wound with a purple glow around it. She gasped. 'Those are the same wounds you had on….'

Lucy stopped when she noticed how much rage came from Laxus body. His body was charged with electricity. A cheeky grin spread on his lips and he cracked his knuckles. 'That bastard is mine!'

Lucy had no time to question him. Demon like creatures appeared around the corners of multiple destroyed building. Before they knew it, they were surrounded. Laxus used his lightning blast, but after the hit, the demon just regenerating himself. 'This could be troublesome.' Said Laxus annoyed.

'We need to find Yukino and the others.'

'And how do you plan to do that. We can't really walk to them with those demons around us and we got victims lying around everywhere.'

'I don't know, give me a moment!'

Lucy changed into Taurus Stardress form and used her whip to smash some demons to the ground. A lightning strike was blasted and a demon turned completely into dust. But within just a couple seconds, the creature returned back with no scratch on it at all. 'I see that the regeneration source aren't in the creature's self. So the source has to be close by.' Said Lucy while smashing some demons to dust.

'But without the other, it's just impossible,' said Laxus annoyed.

They saw some explosion a couple streets further away. The explosions were coming closer and closer. 'I guess they are coming to us,' said Laxus while smirking.

'White dragon roar.'

From the corner was a light beam to be seen. Demons were pushed by the force into the next building.

Yukino, Libra, who held some villagers up in the air with her gravity spell, Sting, Lector, Frosch and a pink big boar, with some more villagers on its back, were running their way

'Yukino!' screamed Lucy.

'Lucy!' screamed Yukino.

Libra and the pink boar placed the villagers on the ground, after the group had reached Lucy and Laxus. The two girls embraced each other with joy.

'Well what a happy reunion. Couldn't pick a better situation.' Said Sting with a cocky smile.

'Girls,' said Lector the small red Exceed cat, while he shook his head.

'Fro think so to.' Said Frosch, a green exceed with a pink frog suit on.

'Good that you came.' Said Yukino

'Did you get more mages? Where is Rogue?' Asked Lucy while she checking the members.

'I'm here.' Said Rogue while crawling out of a shadow with more unconscious civilians.

'And for the reinforcements, you got only me,' said the pink boar.

Lucy eyebrow went up, when she looked at the pink boar. 'A talking boar….I'm sorry if I'm rude but who or what are you?'

'Don't you recognize me, how cruel! How could you forget me, one and your only real friend'

Lucy stood there with her mouth open and was already feeling guilty of not knowing this person.

'Stop teasing her Lisanna, she can't smell you.' Said Laxus while using lightning strikes to turn the same demons from last time to ashes again.

The pink boar glowed and changed into a woman with short white/silver hair. 'Lisanna?!' said Lucy with a shocked confused face. Lisanna pouted. 'Argh, Laxus you are ruining my fun.'

'You can do full body take over now?'

Lisanna nodded with proud. 'Yeah. Don't tell Elfman and Mirajane that I'm here. They think I'm at Levy's place….even though she was too busy to call me at all.' Lisanna's hands slammed together, while she begged for their silence.

'I don't want to ruin the reunion, but we are still in a difficult situation.' Said Rogue emotionless, while using shadow claws on some nearby demons.

'Right, what is the plan?' asked Lucy.

Sting pointed at her. 'You are the plan.'

'What?'

'Use your teleport gate thingy to get the village out of here.'

'….huh? Are you out of your mind! I can't do that!'

'How can you say that, you have never tried it.'

'I don't have enough magic for that kind of a scale or the control for it. Even if I managed to get the village out of here, the demons will be teleported with it.'

They heard Laxus and Rogue growling when they were forced back. Little cut could be seen on their body. 'Animal soul: Wolf.' Said Lisanna while changing into a wolf. She charged at some demons and was biting them in the neck.

'What Sting is trying to say is that the source of the regenerating is close by. If we get the demons out of reach, then we can defeat them. Plus with the village and the civilians on a safe distance, we can then focus on finding the source. I will help you.' Said Yukino, while she send Libra back to the celestial world.

Lucy nodded but wasn't happy with the plan. 'Let's just hope that the source isn't in the village. Open the gate of the twins, Gemini.'

'Piripiri.' Said the two tiny blue creatures.

'Gemini, change into me.' They nodded and they transformed into another Lucy.

Gemini, Lucy and Yukino were holding hands and concentrated. A golden aura could be seen around them, while magic was pouring out of them. The light from the golden aura was reaching further and further. Sweat was leaping of their faces.

'Luuucccyy,' gasped Yukino by the draining on her magic.

'Just a little bit more.'

She could feel her magic draining fast and concentrated even more.

Sting, Rogue, Lisanna and Laxus were dodging and pushing the demons away when they noticed a huge golden circle under their feet that was reaching at the ends of the village.

'Heaven's Gate!'

The huge golden circle went up. Every house, human and demon were consumed by it.

Yukino noticed that she wasn't on Earthland anymore and looked around her. The golden circle was still in tacked beneath them. Gemini, Lucy and herself had normal colors, but everyone around them was made of stone. They couldn't move. 'Yukino, we aren't there yet.' Gasped Lucy to her fellow celestial mage. 'Why can we move but not the others?'

'Talk later, concentrate now.'

Yukino apologies and closed her eyes to concentrate.

She could feel how everything on the golden circle was moving. They had moved through miles of trees, when she noticed a disturbing in the magic. 'Lucy?'

'I know. There is a limit. I can't hold it anymore. We need to find an open field!'

Yukino looked around her and saw some light at the end of the forest. 'We are almost there, Lucy!' She was at her limit too, her view was getting hazy and her breathing was almost at maximum.

Lucy screamed her last bit of magic out of her body. When they had reached the end of the forest was Gemini forced back to the celestial world. Lucy couldn't care anymore how big the open field was. She was out. Her magic was depleted. The golden circle vanished and the whole village was back in the Earthland. Trees went through some houses at the end of the village. Sting who was charging at a demon suddenly fell forwards after he had hit a rock, who wasn't supposed to be there. 'What the hell?'

Laxus had used a lightning blast on a demon and smirked, when he noticed that the demon was actually bleeding this time. He looked around and noticed their location had changed. _Time to get serious._

'Shadow dragon roar!' Rogue shot down a demon, who had almost reached Sting, who had felt on the ground.

'Tch, thanks….' Mumbled Sting, while he got up.

'I think the girls made it, time to ruff some things up here.' Said Rogue while looking at the celestial mages who laid unconscious on the ground.

'Animal girl, you stay here and protect the girls. We are going to exterminate some demons.' Smirked Sting while cracking his knuckles. Lector and Frosch cheered.

Lisanna wanted to complain, but the dragon slayers were already running off in different locations in town. 'Tch boys.'

She changed back into her normal self and went checking if the girls still had any pulse. The pulse was high and their breathing too, but they were still alive. She sighed in relief.

She waited an hour before Laxus was the first one to return. He had some scratches on him, but seemed alright. 'How are they?'

Lisanna looked at Lucy and Yukino and smiled. 'They are ok, just a little bit exhausted.'

'Good to hear.'

They waited until the twin dragon slayer with their exceeds had returned. Sting wasn't looking so good. He had one arm around Rogue's shoulder to hold his balance. He had multiple cuts and bruises, but he had a stupid smile on his face, to let everyone know that he was ok.

'Anyone got a communication lacrima?' asked Laxus. Rogue was searching in his bag and gave Laxus their lacrima.

Laxus pushed a little bit of magic through it and waited until he saw the face of Doranbolt. 'Laxus? Why the sudden call?'

'Can you send some rune knights and healers to the coordinates I will send you. Sakuta city was attacked by multiple demons and a poison mage. The citizens are paralyzed and can't move.'

'I will send a squad immediately to Sakuta City.'

'Send them to the coordinates. Sakuta City isn't laying there anymore.'

'Huh…what?...'

Before Doranbolt could ask any more questions, Laxus cut of the transition and threw the lacrima to Rogue.

'Sting you stay here, Lisanna will come with us to destroy the source of the regeneration,' commanded Laxus while looking at Sting.

'I can fight! Who made you the boss. I'm a guild master,' said Sting angry.

'A guild master, who can't see his own condition.'

'Tch.'

'Frosch, you stay here as well. Listen well to Lector, while I'm gone.' Said Rogue to Frosch.

Frosch nodded and wanted to hold his tears. 'Fro will stay with Lector.' Said Frosch.

Laxus laid a hand on Rogue and Lisanna shoulder and used Lightning form to travel back.

Sting was mad and sat down on a rock, hitching back by some sudden pain of a wound. 'Sting-kun are you alright?' asked Lector. 'I'm strong remember, nothing that I can't handle.' Smirked Sting to his exceed.

'Fro think so to.' Said Frosch.

Half hour later, Yukino moaned and opened her eyes. It was hard for her to move. The strain had been too much for her body and she looked around as much as she could. 'Did it worked?'

Sting looked up to her and smirked. 'Yeah, it worked. You two did a wonderful job.'

'A stupid job, it could go wrong on so many levels,'said Lucy suddenly, still pissed. She had woken up by the sudden noises.

'It worked right.' Shrugged Sting.

'Urgh…. Just be glad that I can't move right now. Idiot!'

'Lucy-sama, I know that we have no clue about your spell and that you know more of the dangers that brings it. We have only seen it from afar. But we are glad you did it. We couldn't think of anything else. Our situation was critical. I was so glad we managed to get hold of Laxus and Lisanna ….. I was glad you picked up. When I saw your face, I knew there was an option. Even if that option was stupid, dangerous and impossible. The chance was small but visible,' said Yukino while smiling to Lucy.

Lucy couldn't stay mad at them. She just didn't wanted to know what would have happened if they hadn't found an open field. What if they needed to return to Earthland in the middle of the forest. Everyone could be stuck or be pierced by trees.

'It probably take some time before the rune knights will find us.' Sighed Sting annoyed and he clenched his fist. He didn't like it. When they were waiting here, the others could be in serious trouble. Even if the villagers were safe now, the regeneration of those demons is a pain in the ass. They had trouble on their own. Let stand how their situation was now.

'They will be alright,' said Lucy.

'Why are you so sure?'

'We are talking here about Laxus and Rogue. They aren't stupid to charge in without a plan and Lisanna is a smart girl who can take care of herself. Just believe in them, just like you believed that I could move this stupid huge town with everyone in it.' Chuckled Lucy but flinched back from the pain of her body. She felt like a rock, not able to move at all. She was fighting against the sleep, but was overwhelmed. Before she knew it darkness had consumed her again.

Sting shook her head at the sight of her sleeping in a split of a second and a slight curl was visible on the end of his mouth.

Laxus had travelled the little team to the end of the forest. Rogue felt sick by the sudden experience and went barfing behind a tree. Lisanna chuckled at the sight, she was glad to have experienced Laxus lightning form before. Otherwise she would be in the same situation as Rogue was right now.

Laxus sniffed in the air to find a sudden scent and smirked. 'Lisanna, change into something very small and hide under my coat. Rogue when you feel ready, hide yourself into the shadows and follow the scent of bleach and tin. We are looking for a poison mage. He is fast and can paralyze you with a single touch. He is connected with the demons. Avoid any demons. Find the poison mage, find the source and beat the crap out of them.'

Lisanna and Rogue nodded. Lisanna changed herself into a small dwarf field mouse and hide herself under Laxus coat.

Rogue was walking in front, in his shadow form. Laxus with Lisanna walked a couple meters behind him. They followed the trail of the poison mage scent.

'Shouldn't we have waited for the others to heal up.' Whispered Lisanna, knowing that the dragon slayer could hear her.

'Lucy and Yukino had used all their magic power with that spell, they aren't really any use to us now. Sting is too far beaten up. And the mage could escape, while we were waiting,' said Laxus.

'But we are far outnumbered here.'

'For a direct fight yes for sneaking to the source of the demon problem, this is just perfect.'

They paused a bit when he noted a sign from Rogue that he had seen something up ahead. Laxus looked up and noticed a group of different looking demons. They were bigger and had sharp claws. _Well I have seen those before, we must be getting close._ Laxus growled softly when the scars on his side were slightly throbbing from the memory.

'You told us about the involvement of a poison mage. Do you know him?' whispered Rogue.

'I have encountered him a couple weeks ago. Let's just say my hands are itching to beat him up.'

The group demons before them were walking further into the forest. Rogue gave them a sign to move forward, with the trees as their cover, they silently sneaked further into enemy territory.

A council ship had arrived near Lucy, Yukino and Sting location. Doranbolt appeared before them. 'What happened here? I wanted to ask Laxus, but he hang up on me.'

'We are not sure ourselves…..' said Sting annoyed.

'We were on our way to the major of Sakuta city, when we noticed the situation of the village. All the citizens were laying on the ground unconscious. Suddenly demons creatures were attacking us. I called for backup and we managed to get the town to safety. Rogue, Laxus and Lisanna are after the source and after some poison mage. We haven't seen him, but by the way how the people were paralyzed, he should be the one behind the attack.' Said Yukino.

'And how did you manage to get a whole city to another location?'

Yukino and Sting looked at Lucy who was still laying on the ground, sleeping. 'It's a spell Lucy have created. As a Celestial mage we can open doors to the celestial world. She have managed to open a door to her own space. I can only tell so far that everything in her space goes faster than on Earthland. For us it looks like she teleports. It took a great deal out of her. I have tried to support her together with Gemini. In the end we managed to get the town here.'

Doranbolt sighed and smiled, while looking at the unconscious Celestial mage. 'Even after Fairy Tail disbanding, they keep surprising me. She have really grown.'

Yukino nodded, while Sting just shrugged. 'She can't beat me.'

'Sting is the strongest!' yelled Lector.

Yukino sat up and hit Sting on his head.

'Argh, why did you do that?' yelled Sting to Yukino.

'That was rude, without her, we would still be attacked by demons.'

'Tch.' Sting rubbed his head and looked away.

'Sebastian?' yelled Doranbolt to a group rune knights.

'Yes, sire?'

'Sent out a squad to secure the area. Gather all the civilians and treat them. Sent a couple healers for these mages.'

'Understood, sire.' Bowed one of the rune knight and he screamed some commands to the other people around him.

Two healers came to the mages with a bandage kit. 'Who needs to be treated first?' asked one of the healers.

Sting wanted to point his hand in the air but was hit again by Yukino on his head.

'You….!' Sting wanted to yell at her but Yukino held a finger in front of his mouth to shut him up.

Yukino just smiled to the healers and pointed to Lucy. 'Can you check on her first please.'

The healers held in a chuckle, they nodded and began their treatment.

Lucy opened her eyes when she felt a warm glow over her body. It was a woman, who smiled to her, when she noticed Lucy was waking up. 'How do you feel?'

Lucy sat up and felt less strain on her body. Part of her magic had returned. 'I feel great, thank you.'

Lucy heard Sting complaining about how the healer was wrapping him up. Yukino hit him again and yelled at him. The exceeds just ignored them, they were used to this. Lucy chuckled.

'They are very lively, aren't they?' Asked the woman.

'Yeah, they really are.' At some reason she saw an image of Natsu and Erza in front of her. She really missed them.

The warm feeling on her body had stopped and she looked back at the woman who had been healing her. 'This is everything I can do for you now. Your magic is still very low, eat something and take a good rest.'

Lucy nodded and thanked the woman for her help. She waited patiently, when a plate with food came in her sight. Doranbolt stood next to her, with a concerned smile. 'Here is some food, how are you?'

Lucy took the plate and smiled to him. 'Tired but ok.' She took the first bite and felt her body warming up. She hadn't noticed how hungry she actually was and before she knew it her plate was empty. Other rune mages brought Yukino, Sting and the exceeds some food. Yukino ate calmly and reserved, the exceeds were looking adorable when they were eating, while Sting just literally shoved the food in one go in his mouth. 'Another one!'

Yukino got a wrinkle on her face and pushed her plate with food in his face. 'Ask it nicely!'

He rubbed of some leftovers from his body. 'Tch, two more plates and a towel, pleeeeaaaase.'

Lucy laughed at the sight in front of her and looked at Doranbolt, who was just smiling at them.

'I guess you will go after Laxus and the others.'

Lucy nodded. Doranbolt laid a hand on her shoulder. 'Just don't kill yourself ok, we will stay here to secure the victims. Sorry that we can't be of more use to you, we are on short hands. Just call if you need help. We will try to manage something.'

'Will do, thanks.'

Yukino held out her hand. Lucy grabbed it and stood up. Sting had washed himself and joined in. Lucy grabbed a silver key. 'Are you sure, you want to use your magic.' Asked Yukino in concern.

'I'm feeling good Yukino, don't worry. The healer did a good job.'

Yukino sighed but knew how stubborn Lucy could be.

'Open the gate of the eagle, Aquila.'

A very big eagle three times the size of Lucy appeared. 'Climb on board.'

Sting turned green within a second.

'IT'S A SPIRIT, NOT A VEHICLE!' screamed Lucy. Yukino laughed and pulled Sting on the massive bird. The exceeds just shook their head and flew in the air. Lucy sighed and climbed on Aquila as well. They waved to Doranbolt and the rune mages. 'Thanks for your help, good luck here.' Said Lucy.

'Be careful.' Responded Doranbolt.

Lucy gave a sign to Aquila, who opened her wings. With a running speed Aquila flew in the air.

'Lucy, can I ask something?' said Yukino.

'Yeah sure, what is it?'

'When I was in your world or space, why were we the only one who could move. The other looked like statues.'

'You know that rules, promises and contracts are important as a Celestial mage?'

'Yeah of course.'

'Well it's my space. So the rule is that only I can move in my own space, generally. But my magic was linked to you and Gemini. So in some sense I gave you permission to walk in my realm for that time. The others without permission are in some sleep state. In one second they were in Sakuta city and the other moment they are in the forest.'

'I think I get it.'

'Have any luck with the notes I gave you.'

Yukino shook her head. 'No, I can't open the door to my own space yet.'

'Keep practicing, I'm sure you will get the hang of it.'

Yukino smiled.

'Sting we are almost at the place, can you smell the scent of Laxus, Rogue or Lisanna?' asked Lucy.

He tried to sniff in the air, while keeping his meal in his stomach. Sting went greener. The trustworthy scent of his twin slayer had reached his nose and he pointed weakly to a direction. Aquila changed slightly coarse and moved roughly in the air. Sting flinched back and moved both of this hands before his mouth. He couldn't wait to feel stable ground under his feet.

 **Poor Sting you shouldn't be so reckless….on the other hand he would probably throw up like Rogue by the experience of Laxus lightning form. Either way he wouldn't have a pleasant experience.**

 **If people are curious about my decision of Lisanna's power:**

 **Lisanna is a side character and even if we know that she has the same powers as her brother and sister, I always see her transforming parts of her body. Like transforming into a fish but her head almost remained the same. Except for the purple rabbit transformation… I had the idea that Lisanna didn't had total control of a full body take over yet. So I made my own thing.**

 **I also see that maybe Mirajane and Elfman are a little bit overprotective of her, because she was dead and came back in the edolas arc. In that way Lisanna is a little bit more rebels and playful in this story.**

 **Smack, kick, hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. I'm always curious about your opinion. ^_^**


	5. Prologue - Chapter 5

**I hope everyone had a nice weekend. Here is the next chapter. Review system is working again, cheers!**

 **I don't own Fairy tail, only the extra characters and this plot.**

Prologue – Chapter 5

' _Sting we are almost at the place, can you smell the scent of Laxus, Rogue or Lisanna?' asked Lucy._

 _He tried to sniff in the air, while keeping his meal in his stomach. Sting went greener. The trustworthy scent of his twin slayer had reached his nose and he pointed weakly to a direction. Aquila changed slightly coarse and moved roughly in the air. Sting flinched back and moved both of this hands before his mouth. He couldn't wait to feel stable ground under his feet._

Rogue, Laxus and Lisanna had stopped by the sight of a cliff and saw a man standing near a weird device. The device felt like one hell of a magic source. It had the shape of a cube with weird vines around it and the cube flew in the air. The man next to the device had gray spiky hair and green eyes. He wore a sleeveless red shirt, like a second skin for his muscle led build, a black pants and some brown battle boots. He wore some weird metal gloves, who had a weird looking eye on it. At some point it looked like the eyes were moving.

High level demon stood as guards around area. 'That must be the poison mage and the source. What's the plan,' whispered Lisanna.

'We can do this the hard way and just charge in or we can do this fast and swiftly and hopefully it will be easy,' said Laxus.

He looked at Rogue, who was nodding at him. They both knew what to do in this situation. Rogue looked up and saw some clouds a couple meters away from the sun. He waited at the right moment. When the clouds had darkened the area, he changed into a shadow and charged at the poison mage. At a close distance he roared his shadow dragon roar at the poison mage, who looked shocked at his sudden appearance. The poison mage flew in the air. When the poison mage was at a safe distance from Rogue, it was Laxus turn. Laxus just simple snapped his fingers and a lightning bolt struck the mage. A huge explosion came and made a crater on the ground, fellow demons who stood in his range turned to dust, but came back in a couple of seconds.

Rogue focused on the device and wanted to damage it with his shadow claw. When he came at range the vines around the device charged at him. He attacked the vines but every attack he had launched were reflected back at him. He felt a sting of pain in his hands.

'Shadow dragon roar.'

Rogue eyes flew wide open when his roar was reflected back at him, by the vines. He could barely dodged his own attack and noticed that some demons were coming his way.

Laxus explosion had made a cloud of dust. He waited patiently and moved closer. He glanced at a form in the dust and was surprised when a sudden demon charged on him. _Shit, were is he?_

'Did you remembered this trick?'

Laxus eyes turned around and saw the mage smirking at him at close range. The mage withdraw his right fist and punched the air with some force. His fist had purple smoke around it. The mage attacked and yelled. 'Poison sting!' The smoke turned into some snake and charged in the air at Laxus.

Lisanna came out of her hiding place and changed into her tiger battle form. She now was half human, half cat. Her claws sliced the smoke into half. The snake who had almost reached Laxus turned back into smoke and disappeared. She charged now at the mage and pointed her claws. Within a second the mage had turned into purple smoke and disappeared. She looked around when she suddenly heard Laxus yelling at her. 'Behind you!'

The mage had launching his attack. Lisanna was barely able to dodge it and made a backward somersault. She looked up and saw the mage standing right in front of her. _He is fast._ She pushed her arms up to block the upcoming attack, that never came. She saw Laxus standing in front of her. The dark mage had changed into smoke again and was now reappearing a couple meters further.

'Tch, who are you?' snarled Laxus.

'That's right, I haven't really introduced myself the last time. I'm Creco.'

'And what are you planning?'

'That's none of your business.'

Creco charged at him. Laxus used his lightning blast. Creco changed into a cloud of purple smoke, before Laxus could lay a hit. Laxus coughed when he inhaled some of its smoke. He looked around and attacked on the slightest movement he could hear. But again his attack was slicing tin air. 'To slow!' said Creco while laughing like a maniac.

He looked at Rogue and Lisanna and saw that both of them were surrounded by demons. _He is fast and he thinks I'm slow._ Laxus smirked and electricity was sparking around his body. Now that Lisanna wasn't hiding on his back, he had more room to go all out.

When he noticed Creco's location, Laxus charged at him in lightning form. Creco was surprised by his sudden speed and could only block the attack on time with his gloves. Electricity was sparking around the gloves and Creco screamed by the burning feeling on his hands. Not only Creco seemed to scream, the gloves itself were screaming in a high pitch voice. Laxus and Rogue needed to cover their ears and noticed that the vines of the gloves were attacking Creco himself. 'You fucking bitch!' yelled Creco to Laxus. He threw away the gloves to the ground. The vines were crawling around the ground and the eyes on the gloves were bleeding. 'What the fuck is that?' said Laxus finally when the screaming had stopped.

Laxus looked around but didn't see Creco anywhere. Purple smoke was surrounding him. He didn't trusted it and attacked it. His hand went stuck in the smoke. 'Shit.'

'You are coming with me!'

The smoke was growing larger and larger and was wrapping Laxus body completely up. In a second the smoke disappeared, Creco and Laxus were nowhere to be found.

'Laxus!' yelled Lisanna. She didn't had time to look for him. More demons who had seen the multiple explosions came searching for the intruders. Lisanna looked at the numbers of demons walking to them. 'Rogue, we aren't gonna to make it, at this rate.'

'I noticed. Whatever I try, my attacks get reflected back to me. I can't destroy the source.' Rogue growled slightly in frustration.

Laxus looked around him and saw that he was standing in an open field in the middle of the forest. 'If I had known you wanted some time alone with me, I would have brought a shovel for your grave.'

'High words, for someone who barely managed to escape me last time. Let's see who's grave it will be.' Smirked Creco. Smoke was coming out of his hands and surrounded the area. Laxus noticed how the plants and trees were dying around him. He pulled his hand to his mouth. It was getting hard to breath, while smoke was getting inside his lungs. Creco laughed. 'I want to see your pathetic face, when you die.'

Laxus concentrated on the place where Creco was standing and charged a lightning bolts. Creco's body turned into smoke.

'Where are you aiming at?'

Laxus looked around, the voice came from everywhere. His smell was everywhere. _This isn't making any sense._ His view was getting hazy and his instinct gave him a bad feeling. _The smoke? Is the smoke affecting my senses?_ He charged at an image he thought was Creco but his fist was hitting air.

'Not even close.'

Laxus looked around again and could hear his maniac laugh coming from everywhere. He fell on his knees. His body felt limp, while more smoke was passing his longs.

'Should I call a doctor? You don't look so good.'

'You don't need to search for a nurse, I already have one.' Laxus said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Cresco hissed behind his teeth. He would love to hurt him more, to torture him more. But he isn't an idiot. He knows what Laxus could do. He had seen it on the grand magic games. Staying out of his range is his best option or even better not to be noticed at all.

'I'm kind of disappointed in you Creco. I had hoped for a real battle, but you are just hiding away from me. Are you scared?'

'Don't play dumb with me. Why would I throw myself in front of you?'

 _Well I could try_. Thought Laxus. _Just let the scumbag talk a little bit longer._

Creco and Laxus looked up when they heard an explosion, what was later followed, by a bright light that was reaching the sky. 'What's going on!'

'I guess you need to make some new plans.' Smirked Laxus.

-Changing \\(O.O)/ area line -

'Lisanna, Rogue!' yelled Lucy when she was looking down. Rogue and Lisanna stood back to back with demons surrounding them. A weird cubes device with vines, flew a couple meter from them. It was an open field with a cliff on one side and trees on the other side. Sting couldn't stand it anymore and rolled with all his strength from the bird. He crashed on some demons and cried with joy when he touched the ground. It took some seconds before he was completely recovered.

'That's Sting-kun, no emotion sickness can distract him to beat some nasty demons,' said Lector with pride.

'Fro thinks so to,' said Frosch. The exceeds flew in the air with their wings on their back. 'Frosch, Lector stay in the air, it's too dangerous here!' yelled Rogue to the exceeds.

'Where is Laxus?' asked Lucy.

'Having a date with mister poison mage,' said Lisanna. She changed into a white wolf and howled. More wolves appeared next to her. The wolves showed their teeth while growling and charged at some demons.

'Lucy look behind us,' said Yukino.

Demons with little bat wings on their back were flying to them. Yukino was punching and kicking the little flying demons, but nothing seems to work. She didn't had much magic left and could summon only one spirit for max ten minutes. She gnashing her teeth.

'Where is the source?' yelled Lucy.

'The cube is the source, but it reflects any magic. My powers aren't strong enough to break through,' said Rogue.

'Really that sounds like a challenge, ready Rogue?' smirked Sting while going into his dragon force. 'Show them your strength Sting-kun,' Lector smirked. Rogue nodded and also activated his dragon force. Sting and Rogue used his dragon roar on the cube. Again the force was reflected. Sting dodge and the force had hurt some demons on the road. Rogue had dodge it also and looked up. 'You see.'

'If you need force, then I will give you brute strength,' said Lucy with a smile. 'Yukino be ready to jump, Aquila!' The eagle flew right above the cube and disappeared back to the celestial world. Lucy changed into stardress Taurus form and slammed with her fist on the cube. The vine blocked it and the force slammed Lucy in the air.

Yukino landed next to the cube and yelled when she saw Lucy falling from the cliff. 'Lucy!'

'Open the gate of the scales, Libra. Use your gravity to get Lucy back.'

'Ok.' Libra changed her fingers to activated her scales. Lucy looked up, when the gravity around her changed. She wasn't falling anymore, she was flying up, safely on the ground next to Yukino.

'Lucy that was reckless of you!'

Lucy glanced at the other Celestial Mage and didn't know if she should be laughing or feeling sad. _That's supposed to me saying that, against my team_. _What was I thinking. I never go in without thinking things trough._ 'Sorry Yukino. Thanks.'

Yukino nodded, kicked another demon in the face and looked up. 'Well force isn't working. How are we going to stop that device?' Yukino yelled.

'Maybe it's linked to the poison mage. Maybe you can only damage it if you have defeated the poison mage!' Yelled Lisanna.

Rogue looked at her, like she was an idiot. Even if his face was straight, Lisanna could tell it immediately.

'What? Why else would he leave his device all alone. It doesn't make any sense!' Yelled Lisanna.

'Not completely alone,' said Sting while punching some demons.

'Still, doesn't make any sense.'

Lucy had used her whip to wrap it around a demon and throw it against the device. The demon was pushed into a group of demon by the reflection force. 'It's a device a demonic device. How was it built? How did the poison mage get it?' said Lucy while thinking out loud.

 _Demonic device?_ Thought Lisanna and she looked at the cube again how the vines were crawling around it. Then it hit her. 'Those are the same vines as the Hell core from Tartaros!'

'Hell core?' asked Lucy in an alarming tone.

'You know that the demons from Tartaros were reincarnated to a new body. Those vines were used to revive those demons or to turn humans into demons. Mirajane had used her take over to stop it. That's it!'

Her group of wolves kept the demons away and she run to the device. She returned to her normal body and placed her hand on the device. The vines were crawling around her in an alarming state. 'You don't use take over on demons like Mirajane, how will that work?' asked Lucy.

'Take over is a take over. You use your magic to take over another body or soul. Mirajane use it on demons, Elfman on Beast and I use it on animals. But the magic is the same.'

Lisanna concentrated and could feel the magic flowing into her head. Dark whispers could be heard and she felt multiple eyes looking at her. The whispers were getting louder and louder. The eyes were coming closer. What was this pressure she felt? She screamed and wanted to break the contact, but the vines were pulling her inside the cube. 'Lisanna! It's absorbing her!' Yukino grabbed her, while putting down one foot on the device, for more strength and pulled. The device responded on the sudden touch and vines tried to grab Yukino's foot. Lucy was just on time and slammed the vines. Lucy was flinching back by the sudden pain, from the reflection of her own attack. She pushed away the pain and looked up. The vines retreated, Lisanna and Yukino fell at the ground.

Wolves were crying, when claws from the demon managed to penetrate their skins and they vanished in a silver light.

Sting ran to Rogue and both kept the line. Lucy saw the fear in Lisanna's eyes and looked at Yukino, who was shaking her head with concern in her eyes.

They had no ideas anymore to stop the source for regenerating the demons. Lucy clenched her fist. She didn't liked this hopeless feeling.

'Libra!' yelled Yukino when she saw a demon attacking her spirit in the back. Libra was using her gravity spell to hold some demons to the ground, but there were just to many. A demon claw was pushed back. Libra turned around and saw Loke standing with a serious look. Not only Loke had come through his own gate, next to him stood Virgo. 'Loke, Virgo?' said Lucy with joy.

Yukino was gasping her magic was getting low and she couldn't keep Libra's gate open very long.

Lucy had also changed back to normal and noticed how weak her normal whip was against the demons.

One demon came close to her but disappeared into the ground, second later Virgo jumped up. 'Punishment time, Princes?'

'Keep the punishment for the demons.' Smiled Lucy.

Virgo bowed and dug into the ground. More demons were disappearing in the ground.

'Regulas Impacto.'

Light in form of a lion was shot at the wholes what Virgo had made. Lucy sighed in relief that most of the demons were now buried under a layer of sand and rocks. Rogue flinched back and held on his arm. His dragon force was wiring off. Blood was flowing out of his wounds.

'Rogue!' cried Frosch. Rogue looked up and noticed how the exceeds were cornered by a demon. Lector was holding a stick in his hand, but was shaking with fear.

'Lector,' growled Sting. Rogue and Sting charged and kicked the demons out of the way. The demon in front of the exceed was smashed off the cliff.

'Sting-kun!' yelled Lector with tears in his eyes. The dragon slayers hugged their exceed. Frosch felt how tense Rogue's arm felt. 'Rogue?' asked Frosch with fear in his eyes.

'Don't worry, I will protect you.' Smiled Rogue to his exceed.

Yukino sweat was crawling off her face, she had no magic left, Libra was forced back to the celestial world. Demons came flying to them from the air and more came walking out from the forest. The ones who were just buried by Virgo and Loke were crawling out of the holes. There was just to many.

 _Laxus…..Everyone! There must be something I can do_. Yelled Lucy in her mind while she gnashing her teeth. 'Princess?'

Lucy looked at Virgo and noticed the dust and some weird gloves on her head. 'I found these.' The gloves had bleeding eyes and vines familiar to the vines of the cube. 'What is that?'

'I don't know, Princess.'

'Those are….the gloves…*gasp*…. the poison mage had worn. Creco had thrown it… on the ground when the gloves was attacking him….. after a lightning shock from Laxus,' said Lisanna softly. Her eyes were still holding the fear, but she managed somehow.

They heard Sting gasping while kneeling on the ground. The twin slayers were covert in wounds and their magic was running low.

Lucy grabbed the gloves and putted them on. 'Lucy! What are you doing!' screamed Loke in concern.

'I'm following my instinct. If we attack the cube, it reflects and defend itself. If you touch it, it will absorb you. How could Creco transport this device without touching it?'

'It's too dangerous!'

'Do you have a better idea! No!'

Lucy placed her hands with the gloves on, onto the cube. The vines weren't attacking her, neither absorbing her. The eyes on the gloves were looking at her and the vines, from the gloves, poured themselves into her flesh. She screamed by the pain.

'Lucy!' screamed Loke and Yukino.

Lucy looked at the cube and saw how the magic in the cube was calling to her. She concentrated and noticed how the magic from the cube went through the gloves to her body. She gasped by the pain by the force the magic was pushed into her body. Her magic was returning, while the device energy source was getting weaker. _It's getting weaker…_ An idea popped in her head. _If we can't destroy the cube, we can drain it empty. This will be one of my stupidest ideas ever._ Lucy concentrated and pushed her scream away. She felt how her body was getting filled with magic. But there was a max at a sudden point and the cube wasn't empty yet. She felt the strain on her body and the pain was increasing.

She could hear the scream of Yukino and Lisanna, who were attacked by some demons and without thinking she concentrated on the magic inside her body.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

 **Urano Metria!**

Planets were forming in the air and crashed with a force into the army of demons. The explosion could be heard from miles away. Everyone looked at her with confusion but didn't ask. She felt relief on her body and smirked. _Instant magic._ This feeling felt familiar. It was the same way how her spirits gave her magic with Stardress or when her spirits were helping her to keep their gates open together with her. She could use this. She closed the gates of Loke and Virgo with force.

'Lucy?'

'Princes?'

The two spirits disappeared in a golden flash. Lucy concentrated on her golden keys and let the magic flew in her body. 'Open the nine gates, Zodiac.'

Taurus, Gemini, Aries, Scorpion, Loke, Virgo, Cancer, Capricorn and Sagittarius stood before her.

'You scared me Lucy, you are still scaring me!' yelled Loke.

'Please defend my friends, attack the demons.'

The nine zodiac spirits nodded without futher question and attacked the demons. With time they noticed the pain on the demon's faces. Wounds that were inflicted were really bleeding, the regenerating was slowing down.

'It's working Lucy!' yelled Sting with a grin. He saw how the demons were getting weaker and looked at Lucy. His grin changed into a concern one. Her face was screaming of pain and the vines in her arms were moving further inside her body. Blood veins were getting visible on her skin and tears were falling from her eyes.

 _Just a little bit more!_

The cube was almost empty and the demons were disappearing one by one, for real this time. The last part of magic came flowing into Lucy's body and the strain became too much. The magic wasn't going to her keys, but instead searching for another container in her body itself. When the last demon was vanquished, her spirits felt the disturbance in her magic and was forced back to the Celestial world. She felt the pain and couldn't handle it anymore and began to scream. Loke came with a struggle through his own gate again and ran to her with concern. He saw that Yukino and Lisanna were already standing next to her. 'Lucy! Let it go!' screamed Yukino while pulling on Lucy's arm to break the contact.

'I can't!' screamed Lucy. The glove eye looked at Yukino and vines pushed her away.

'Lucy!' screamed Loke. It had no use, the vines kept pushing them away from her. When Loke looked, he saw raw magic with a force pouring out of her body uncontrollable. Lucy screamed louder, she couldn't control it anymore. Her body was glowing a bright light that was reaching the sky.

 _Am I gonna die?_

 **I'm cruel I know, but luckily is the next update about a couple days. And the poison mage isn't Cobra ;-) but an OC. One of the reason why I have chosen for a OC and not Cobra was because of the connection with Tartaros. Cobra knows about the guild and knows not the mess with a demon guild. And I like Cobra to much. If I think back about it, it would be more of a challange to write him as the villain because of his hearing. He would hear the plan of his enemies from miles away.  
**

 **Next chapter will be the last chapter from the prologue, then the real story will start. I probably wait with updating the first chapter after a week so that I can rearrange and improve the chapters a little bit more to my taste.**

 **Review jj, you don't have an account so I will reply in this kind of a fashion :P Thanks for you review, I'm glad you liked it. \\(^_^)/**

 **Kick, smash or hug the favorite/follow button or leave a reply. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Prologue - Chapter 6

**Next update. \\(^_^)**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the OC and this plot.**

 **Have fun reading.**

Prologue – Chapter 6

' _Lucy! Let it go!' screamed Yukino while pulling on Lucy's arm to break the contact._

' _I can't!' screamed Lucy. The glove eye looked at Yukino and vines pushed her away._

' _Lucy!' screamed Loke. It had no use, the vines kept pushing them away from her. When Loke looked, he saw raw magic with a force pouring out of her body uncontrollable. Lucy screamed louder, she couldn't control it anymore. Her body was glowing a bright light that was reaching the sky._

 _Am I gonna die?_

 _-0o0-_

Creco and Laxus looked up when they heard an explosion what was later followed by a bright light that was reaching the sky.

'What is going on!' screamed Creco.

'I guess you need to make some new plans.' smirked Laxus.

'Impossible, only I can control those gloves!'

Laxus tensed at his words. His teeth were gnashing against each other. He didn't like the sound of that and it already took too long to finish this guy off. Creco felt the electric charge in the air and looked at Laxus. 'What did you do?'

'My thunder palace is finally ready.'

Creco looked up and saw a circle of thunder lacrima in the air.

'When did you?'

'You were so focused on me, that you didn't noticed the changes in the air. Did you really believe I was just standing here doing nothing?'

'YOU..!' screamed Creco and he charged with anger at Laxus.

The thunder lacrimas glowed and was activated. Large amount of thunder was crashing into the area. Not a single sand molecule was spared. The smoke vanished and a huge crater was visible. Laxus stood in the middle of it and looked at the lifeless body a couple feet in front of him. He grabbed Creco and used his lightning form to travel back to the others. He didn't wanted to know what had happened. His guts were telling, something wasn't right.

-0o0-

It was far worst then he thought. Lucy was crawling in pain while sending out a huge amount of magic force. Yukino, Lisanna and the exceeds were struggling on the ground from the magical pressure, while the guys were gasping on their knees. Wound were visible on Lucy's body.

'Laxus,' gasped Loke desperately his last words, before he was forced back to the celestial world. Laxus didn't speak, he couldn't speak. When he had heard Creco saying, that he was the only one who was able to control the gloves, it hit him. At the last moment when his thunder palace had activated, he had inhaled a lot of Creco poison into his mouth. The poison had killed the trees and plants in an instant, and as far as he had noticed, had the demonic device plant likely vines attached to it. The poison was a way to beat this device. He laid Creco's body to the ground and used his arm to protect his eyes for the light. He walked to Lucy and felt, how the pressure was getting stronger, with every step he took. Laxus struggled to move and felt his lungs gasping for air. He cursed his body for still feeling numb from the poison and forced his body to move. _MOVE! Just fucking MOVEEE!_

The vines charged at him, but stopped. They were reacting in a strange way and were even retreating. Laxus smirked. _The poison._

Laxus felt on his knees next to Lucy. Sweat was visible on his face. He pushed his head to the vines of the gloves and blew out the last poison smoke out of his mouth. The gloves flinched and pulled his vines back out of Lucy's arms. Laxus pushed the gloves of her hands and grabbed her by the shoulders. He noticed blood was leaking from his nose. The magic pressure was getting too much for his body in this weakened state. 'Blondie! Can you hear me!'

'BLONDIE!'

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, while screaming and crying. Laxus was shocked what he saw. Her eyes didn't had any pupils, it was completely white.

'Laxus it's hurts! I can't control it!'

'You can! Focus on my voice and nothing else.'

Lucy screamed from the pain and didn't noticed the moment when Laxus arms were wrapping around her small body.

'Focus on my voice! Don't be scared!'

Laxus could feel tears falling on his shoulder. The scent of strawberries was filling his nose and he gasped at the rapid sound of her heart. Lucy breathing was getting faster and her heartbeath was dangerous fast.

'Focus the magic and push the magic you can feel into me.'

Lucy screamed softly and tried to push little bit of magic into Laxus. The light that had surrounded Lucy merged around Laxus. The light began to shrink slowly. Laxus felt how the magic pressure was getting weaker.

He could feel the magic searching in his body for an out way. He inhaled and exhaled and took control of the raw magic for her.

After a long time, the magic pressure was finally gone and he looked up to Lucy. Who had collapsed by the strain. Tears kept flowing from her eyes, while her eyes were closed. He softly laid her down on the ground and heard the others moving to them. He couldn't make words out of it. His body felt numb, he could feel the pain of his wounds and he noticed how unstable his breathing was. Before he knew it, darkness had consumed him and he felt on the ground.

-0o0-

When Laxus woke up he noticed the smell of medicines around him and knew he was laying in the hospital.

'He is awake,' said Lisanna.

'Laxus-sama!'

Laxus eyes widened from surprise when he was getting hugged by his team. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were crying from happiness. His eyes went from his team to Lisanna.

'Don't look at me, it wasn't me who contacted them.'

'It was me. I found it important to tell them about your…...condition,' said Doranbolt. 'Good to see you're awake.'

'How long was I out?'

'Just two days, don't worry,' said Lisanna with a sad smile.

'And….Blon…Lucy?'

His team released the hug and looked somber to him. Lisanna opened a curtain on his left side. There she laid on a bed with all kind of machines attached to her to keep her alive. Her corner of the room was filled with flower. 'She is stable for now, but the doctors are for a mystery. Here body isn't functioning normal and because of that, she is been keeping in a sleeping state,' said Lisanna. A tear felt from her cheek. She felt responsible in some ways. She wasn't strong enough to take over the demon. If it was Mirajane instead of her, then Lucy wouldn't be in this kind of a mess. Even if she could do full body take over, in this situation it didn't felt like a step forward at all.

'I see,' said Laxus, while his eyebrows were moving slightly.

'Have you secured that demonic device?' he asked to get his mind on something else.

Doranbolt sighed and shook his head. 'Even if it is out of magic, it is still attacking anyone who comes near it. Wearing those gloves aren't an option for us. We don't know how, but we can't activate it, like Lucy or Creco did. We try to figure out how we can secure it or how we can destroy it. It will take some time, thought. This device has led us to many unsolved cases about abduction of all kind of mages. Apparently they were stripped from all their magic with those gloves, while being paralyzed by Creco.'

Laxus nodded in understanding and wondered if Creco had attacked him a couple weeks ago, for his magical powers.

'And the citizens from Sakuta city?'

'Most citizens are safe and sound. They didn't had any magical powers in them, so they were useless for him. Found some dead bodies….. I'm sorry.'

Laxus clenched his fist and suppressed a growl, who threatened to come out. He felt a fan hitting his head.

'Urgh, man all are the same. Ask for help, when you need it and say what's on your god damn mind. Look what you guys did. You have saved a lot of people and more people if you hadn't stopped Creco with his evil plan,' said Evergreen annoyed while hiding her face behind her fan.

'You did great, Laxus-sama. However, I need to ask you to call us, next time. We were worried,' said Freed.

'I know what you need. Let's go to our favorite bar to get some hot chicks,' said Bickslow while his tongue hang out of his mouth. 'Don't tell me you already went there without me.'

The ends of his lips were curling slightly up. 'No I haven't. I just needed some time off, to clear up my mind,' said Laxus in response. He looked at Blondie. He had made up his mind, but how can he start a guild to call home if he can't even save one of his nakamas, who had saved his life. He felt frustrated. The noise of her heartbeat was calming him down in some way. It secured him, that she was still alive, but for how long? _Come on Blondie, don't leave us now._

-0o0-

She had no idea, how long she had been stuck in there. Her body felt numb, numb and cold, very cold. And everything around her was dark. Was she standing? Her feet weren't touching the ground….ground… was there even a ground? Lucy looked up when memories of her past flew by. She could see a boy with salmon colored hair and a blue cat waving at her….. _Nat..su…Hap..py_ ….. A woman with scarlet hair eating her strawberry cake.… _E….Erza…_ A man with black raven hair while fighting stripping of his clothes.…. _Gray_ …. No tear was leaving her eye even if she was consumed by sadness… _My team_ …. Lucy tried to reach the memory with her hand, but her body didn't moved. ….. _My friends_ … She couldn't move _...my family_ ….. The memories stopped and the darkness would consumed her all over again.

In the blackness she could hear noises around her. It weren't completed sentences, but more like little words, like whispers echoing in the air. With every word she heard, she could feel a slight pull on her conscious…..It…scared her….

'Lucy….'

'….come back…..'

'Blondie…..'

The voices were silenced and the pulling stopped. She could feel something warm on her hand. If it was her hand…..…. She looked at the place where her hand should be. There was no hand…only darkness. The warm pleasant feeling left and the coldness returned…..she was cold…..cold…she was…..lonely….. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She was nothing.

'Lucy dear…'

… _.Momma?..._

'You need to wake up sweetheart.'

… _.Why…._

'Your friends are waiting.'

…. _Friends?..._

Memories that had haunted her in this place were crossing her mind… _.Natsu…_

… _.They left me_ ….

'You did the same, didn't you sweetie?'

… _I…was...the last one_ …

'You could have followed them. Am I right? But instead you ran away, like everyone else. You were lost.'

 _…I'm the same…_

'Do you want to see them again.'

 _….I'm scared…._

'Of what.'

 _….To see them….that…that…they will leave me again…_.

Layla smiled when a recent memory was popping up. _A man with blond hair with a scar on his right eye was sitting in front of Lucy._ _'Blondie…..if I was reforming Fairy Tail again…. would you help me?'…Laxus looked straight into Lucy's eye. 'I would stay….I would stay and make a home, you can return to…..'_

… _.Laxus…._

Light came in front of Lucy in the shape of her mother Layla. Lucy protected her eyes from the sudden light and saw how she was laying down on the ground with chains around her. Her eyes were adjusting to the light and she looked up to her mother.

 _Momma._

'Follow me.'

Layla reached out her hand and smiled to her. Lucy wanted to grab her hand, but the chains were preventing her.

 _I can't. I'm stuck._

'You can Lucy, they are all waiting for you.'

 _They?_

More light was forming next to her mother and Lucy could see Lisanna standing reaching out her hand. Yukino came in sight and did the same. The light became brighter and she saw her friends standing in front of her one for one. She used all her strength to grab those hands. Memories of her pain, of her past were striking in her head. _I don't want to be alone again._ _I have friends. I have a family…_ The chains were getting weaker and she was able to get closer. But it wasn't enough. Another light was getting shape a couple feet in front of her.

 _Laxus?_

'It's time to get home Blondie.'

 _Home?_

'Yeah, to Fairy Tail.'

A tear crawled from her eye on her cheek and she smiled _…a home…._

 _Let's go home._ She thought with a bright smile.

The chains changed into a golden little stars and disappeared. Lucy grabbed Laxus hand and he pulled her up. He led her to the others. Layla hugged her and rubbed away a tear on Lucy's cheek. 'I'm so proud of you. Remember dear, no matter what happens, we will be watching you.'

 _We?_

Lucy's father appeared in front of her and gave Lucy a kiss on her forehead. Layla grabbed his hand and smiled to her daughter. A burst of light blinded Lucy.

She opened her eyes and saw how the sun was shining its light onto her. It was morning, she looked around her and smiled at the sight of the flowers in the room. Laxus had fallen asleep on a chair, while Lisanna laid half on her bed. The machines made it hard to breath and she ungeared them after she powered them off, to prevent any noise. With as much silence as she could she grabbed her keys and walked out of her room. She sighed in relief, that no one had noticed her. Her body felt sore. She walked slowly out of the hospital and felt the fresh air on her skin. She breathed and felt with every inhale more alive than ever. She felt the change in magic and the disturbance from her keys. Loke and Virgo appeared behind her. She felt how Virgo placed a coat on her shoulders. Lucy felt the warmth of the coat, smiled to them and thanked them. Her spirits knew how she felt and knew what she needed. It wouldn't take long before the others would come looking for her. She just wanted to clear her mind. She looked up and even if she couldn't see the stars, she knew they would be there. 'Momma, Papa, thank you,' she whispered. Maybe it was all a dream, maybe it had played all only in her head, but it gave her joy to know that they are watching her.

She heard footsteps running to her and she knew, she would probably be scolded, because of her sudden disappearance. But nothing was said. They just stood there. Lucy turned around and saw how Lisanna was crying with a smile and how Laxus was smirking in relief. Not much later came everyone else running to her. Lucy gave them all her warmest smile.

The doctors couldn't explain her sudden recovery and wanted to do some more test. Lucy just refused and didn't wanted to get stuck in a hospital for any more days. With some help of Doranbolt they could finally leave the hospital.

Finally outside, Lisanna flinched back, when she noticed the two figures at the end of the road running to her, she looked at Evergreen, who was hiding her face behind a fan and she knew she was screwed.

'Lisanna Straus!' yelled Mirajane with a dark aura, what could give the most deadly demon a shiver.

'Lying is not manly!' yelled Elfman behind Mirajane.

Lisanna jumped at Laxus. 'Use your Lightning form now! Get me out of here!'

'Don't get me involved,' said Laxus very calmly.

Lisanna wanted to use her magic to get away, but before she knew it Mirjane stood before her in her Satan Soul. Suddenly she wished to be surrounded by Creco's demons instead of her big sister.

Lucy had said her goodbye to Yukino, the Twin Slayers and their exceed and chuckled when she saw Lisanna's face, who was getting scolded by her siblings.

'How do you feel?' asked Laxus.

'Alive,' said Lucy.

…

'Laxus?'

Laxus looked at her.

'Thanks for saving me. I knew it was stupid, but…..'

Laxus interrupted her. 'We are all save, in the end that's the only thing that matters.'

She smiled to him.

'What?' asked Laxus in confusing.

Lucy looked at her right hand and held it in the air.

'I have been thinking about your proposal and…..I accept…..Let's build Fairy Tail together.' She reached out her hand to him. 'Let's build a home.'

 **Lying isn't manly Lisanna and forgetting to get in touch with you siblings by all the event is sometimes asking for trouble. Hehe.**

 **Well that was the prologue of the story I'm in your Mind. Next week, there will be a little break before the real story begins. The first chapter will be released on 2 May. The only hint I give you guys until then is that Lucy isn't better. She haven't been recovered from her little draining action yet.  
**

 **It's a new start and Fairy Tail will be built again with Laxus as its Master. But where is Macarov? For you a question for me a know. ;-)  
**

 **I.G. review: Yeah a couple days, litterly two days :P In the previous chapters you can read that I update on Tuesday or Thursday. If you had missed that then hereby I update on those specific days. ;-) Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it. :3**

 **Smash, kick, hug the favorite/follow button or leave a reply. Let me know what you thing. ^_^)/**

 **I will see you on 2 May. Have a nice week!**


	7. A new Threat a new Beginning - Chapter 7

**Whoops I told everyone 2 May….but that is a Monday….my own fault. Oh well next week will be the old Tuesday, Thursday update. ^_^**

 **I want to thank everyone for following and favoring this story. I'm glad I'm able to share this story with you guys. The funniest part is that I started writing this story at this chapter. Prologue was written far later. It feels weird to read these chapters again and changing them.**

 **I have also changed the title, summary and picture(just a sketch…oh well)**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Only this plot and the OCs.**

 **Have fun reading, I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes. o_o)/**

 _Gate of the Chamaeleon, Chameleon._

 _A silver key spirit what has the power to camouflage people but also objects. It is weak against physical attacks and is therefore not strong in direct combat. The little spirit sits mostly on Lucy's shoulder. It has the appearances of a lizard with green scales and yellow eyes. It loves to eat insects._

 **Chapter 1**

'Shut your mouth and fill these bags with those lacrima's!' screamed a dark mage. People cowered in fear while sitting on the ground bounded in ropes. The magic guns were pointed in their direction. Monkey looking figures were walking in and out of the building with stress on their faces. 'Guild master will kill me if we don't hurry,' shouted one of the monkeys. A Naked Mummy guild logo was showing off in his neck.

The manager of the shop was trembling in fear and sweat was dropping of his face. He knew that his shop would be empty before any help would arrive. Even the guards who should have protected the shop were laying unconsciously on the ground. He groped the bags and filled them with lacrimas, hoping that the dark mages would leave them in one piece.

Between all the tension, stress and fear was a laugh that shocked everyone. The dark mages stopped and looked up at the sudden noise. In the crowd of hostages was a woman with blond hair laughing. The dark mages were looking surprised at her reaction. It even made some of the dark mages mad.

'What's so funny!' screamed the leader and pointed his gun to the blonde haired woman.

The woman looked straight at his eyes and said: 'You really haven't changed at all in all those years.'

'Are you making fun of me. ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME HUUUUH!' Wrinkles were forming on his head.

'I wouldn't dare, but these guys would,' she smirked.

A lizard named chameleon undid his camouflage and sat on her shoulder. He hissed and three other spirits became visible in front of the monkey leader. Cancer sliced with his scissors the gun into tiny little pieces and looked at the blond woman. 'Lucy-ebi, you haven't called me in a long time, ebi. Want a new look, ebi?'

'Sorry Cancer. I will call you tomorrow, I promise. Now it's time for action. Aries! Use Wool wall to protect everyone. Cancer, free everyone from these ropes. Virgo punish those dark mages and chain them up!'

They nodded and started to move. Cancer was cutting down the ropes and freed the hostages. The civilians sighed in relief and ran to the exit of the building. 'I don't think so!' A couple dark mages yelled, when they saw their hostages escaping. In a blink of an eye they fired their magic gunshots at hostages. Aries placed a Wool wall and protected the civilians from the blast.

'Cancer!' pointed Lucy.

Cancer ran at the attackers and he chopped with his scissors not only into their guns, but also in the dark mage's hair. 'Ebi, Ebi, Embarrassing look, Ebi!' Hairpieces flew around in the air. The dark mages were screaming in agony of their new haircut. Their heads were almost bald with two very long hair locks in the middle of their head, that were tied up in a pink ribbon. 'Ugly,' smirked Lucy with a hand in front of her mouth. At the moment she said it, a sign with the words ugly had hit the mages in their back.

On the other side of the room was Virgo punishing the last remaining dark mages and chaining them up. Everything was finished in a couple minutes. 'Thanks everyone,' said Lucy smiling. The spirits were flashing in a golden light and went back to the Celestial realm. 'Now it is your turn. Open the gate of the Twins, Gemini.' In a golden light two blue looking creatures appeared. 'Piri piri.'

'Transform in some of these dark mage, especially this one….' Pointed Lucy to the leader of the gang '…and look for information.'

'Who are you?' asked the leader of the Naked Mummy.

The lizard spirit, who was still sitting on her shoulder was hissing at the dark mage. Lucy held up her right hand that was showing a pink Fairy Tail mark.

More sweat was dripping of his face. 'But that guild was disbanded a year ago.'

'Not anymore.'

'We got all the information what you wanted Lucy, piri piri.'

'Thanks Gemi and Mini. Then our work here is done.' After a couple seconds that Gemini went home, came the Rune Knights running inside, with Doranbolt behind them. Lucy told the situation, got many thanks from the saved people of the shop, got even a reward and left Shirotsume Town with the train.

It was begin evening when the train left the station from Shirotsume Town. She sighed and stretched her body. 'That felt great. Doing paperwork day in day out had made me cranky. Help me remind to thank Laxus for this,' said Lucy while looking at Cham. Cham looked up in his sleepy state and nodded softly. In a second he felt back to sleep.

'Yeah you're right it was busy day….or year,' said Lucy while looking outside.

It was almost a year ago that Master Makarov had disbanded Fairy Tail. Natsu had left her a note. A note! We had travelled and done so many missions together and everything she got was a note. She was devastated and angry. After the loss of Aquarius, the feeling of losing anyone else was hard to bear. She had struggled, but luckily she wasn't alone. She had her spirits with her….. So she was never really alone….. She had trained and went on missions with Yukino and the Twin, to get enough money to get around. She even got enough money to buy new silver keys. Chameleon was one of those new silver keys. His power to camouflage is very useful.

Even if she had done missions with Yukino and the Twin slayers, she never had the urge to join another guild. Fairy Tail was her home, her family. She was always hoping that her guild would return, but she was scared at the same time….It is still scary. In the end, with the help of Laxus, they managed to start Fairy Tail again, a couple months ago. The number of members are still small but it had brought a smile on her face.

The train was slowing down. 'Ladies and Gentlemen the finale stop will be Magnolia. Don't forget before leaving the train, your belongings. I want to thank you for traveling with us today and I wish you a nice evening.' The train stopped and people were walking out of the train. Lucy followed the crowd with her bag and with Cham on her shoulder and looked up when she left the train station. _Memories….It's so weird to walk here. It have changed so much._ It took a couple months before Magnolia was rebuilt again, after the destruction of Tartaros. Even her apartment that was destroyed that time, had been rebuilt. She wasn't sure if it was luck but her room had been empty for just a month. So Lucy had decided to hire it again.

Lucy looked up and sighed. _The old familiar road._ She grabbed a silver key and summoned Plue to keep her company while walking to the guildhall. Even on this time, she knew that the guildhall wouldn't be empty. Chameleon jumped down from her shoulder and hissed happily at Plue. Lucy laughed when her little spirits were making funny faces between their conversation. She flinched back, when her head was throbbing. She doesn't know why, but her headaches were coming more often. Plue and Chameleon looked at her with a concern face. 'I'm ok, just a little headache.' Plue kept looking at her with a concerned look on his face. 'I'm really ok,' said Lucy while pulling Plue in a hug. Cham jumped back on her shoulder and looked at Plue. They simply nodded, knowing how stubborn their master is. Plue turned around and saw the familiar wooden doors. 'Plue plue,' said Plue while pointing in front of him. Lucy looked up and a bright smile was crossing her face. She opened the doors and blinked a few times by the sudden light. When her eyes were finally accustomed, she could finally recognise some familiar faces. 'Hi minna.'

Everyone looked up at Lucy and greeted her back. She saw Mira getting beer for Macao and Wakaba while Cana had almost finished her fifth barrel. Lastly she saw Elfman talking to his little sister Lisanna and the black exceed Pantherlily, probably about something manly. Lucy walked to the bar and waited for Mira to finish.

'Hi Lucy, how did your mission go?' asked Mira with a smile.

'It went great Mira. It was finished quickly. Do you know if Laxus is still here…sorry Master Laxus. It's still hard to call him Master.'

Mira giggled softly and nodded. 'He doesn't really care how you call him. He is still in his office. Can you bring his scotch with you? He had ordered it a couple minutes ago?'

'Sure no problem. Do you have a lollipop for Plue and a cup of insects for Chameleon?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks.' Lucy placed Plue gently on the bar, while Cham jumped next to him. She waved at them, grabbed the scotch and walked to Laxus office. She knocked on the door and waited for a respond. 'Come in, Blondie,' said Laxus.

Lucy opened the door and saw Gajeel standing in the corner. She putted down his scotch on his office and went sitting in a chair in front of Laxus. 'What did you discover?' asked Laxus while still looking at his paperwork.

'Gemini has copied and searched the members of the dark guild Naked Mummy. They had the mission to get around 500 lacrima's before tomorrow. Only the leader of that group had seen the man through a communication lacrima. He has brown hair and green eyes. He has a scar on his lips were you could see his teeth's through. The man was standing near the Worth Woodsea when he was talking through the communication lacrima.'

'The Worth Woodsea? The place where Nirvana had been sealed?' asked Gajeel.

Lucy nodded. Gajeel growled slightly, what pulled the attention from the other two mages to him. 'This is only a guess, so don't think bloody much about it. A floating council prison, named Nightcrawler will be flying above the Worth Woodsea in a week from now on. The most screwed up guys are prisoned there. I think they are building a weapon.'

Laxus glared at him, while being in deep thought.

'It's a guess….I will look for scar face and discover what they are really after. Bunny-girl do you know the lacrima dumping place?

Lucy nodded and reached out a small note. 'Everything what you need is standing on that note.'

Laxus glance to Gajeel. 'You know what to do, be careful scrapface,' said Laxus.

Gajeel grabs the note and grinned. 'I'm always careful, sparky gihi.'

'Don't forget to tell Lily, he was pissed the previous time,' said Lucy.

Gajeel simple waved and walked out of Laxus office.

Lucy sighed and looked at her own little desk, what was lying full with paper work and more since she returned from her day off.

'I had suspected a larger pile,' said Lucy sarcastically

'I'm sorry to disappoint you. How was your "day off to get some fresh air to clear your mind of the nauseous faults in Fairy Tail's history bookmarks"?'

Lucy laughed sheepishly. 'It was great, thank you. I just couldn't believe how Fairy Tail was able to survive this long, with so many mistakes in their bookmarks.'

'I think we can thank Doranbolt and Yajima for that.'

'Yeah you're right... Laxus? If it's ok with you, I like to go home and start freshly tomorrow,' said Lucy while holding back a yawn. This day was refreshing in comparison with sitting day in day out in front of a desk, but it was a long day. Getting out of bed early, traffeling, disguising as a customer, waiting for an possible attack and lastly defeating the threat.

'Wait one moment, Blondie,' said Laxus with concern in his voice. She looked at him with one of her eyebrow up. 'You know that the grand magic games finals will be starting tomorrow and Doranbolt had informed me today about the appearances of Natsu and Happy near Crocus. If you don't want to face him, I can understand that, but I have a feeling he will make a ruckus. I can always sent someone else over.'

A silence occurred in the room. Lucy sighed and walked to the door. 'It's for the guild right...I will pick him up.'

'Are you sure?'

'Don't worry about it, we both knew he would come to the surface, eventually.'

Lucy grabs her head and felt a throbbing pain. She saw Laxus watching. She smiled slightly and said: 'Just a headache.'

Laxus frowned but let it slide. 'Good night, Blondie.'

'Good night.'

When Lucy had left the office, came the ghost of the first master in sight. 'Master Laxus, have you also felt the sudden change in her magic?' Asked Mavis with concern on her face.

'I felt it slightly but what do you suspect in her situation.' Laxus shrugged and went back to his paperwork.

'I don't think her emotions are the cause of this, I have felt this sudden change in her magic more often then only this evening. Do you know if she had been in contact recently with any sort of magic source?'

Laxus stiffened at those words and sighed. It was good to be true. 'A month ago we helped on an emergency call from her silver Celestial friend, there was an energy source she had to shut down. The energy source was a demonic hell core and she managed to empty it, but had trouble controlling the raw magic inside of her body. She had laid in the hospital for a week. Doctors didn't know what was wrong, her condition was pretty bad and suddenly the next day she was all better without any good explanation.'

Mavis pondered 'Keep an eye out for her. If her magic keep expanding drastically, then her life could be in danger.' Mavis disappeared. Laxus gnashed his teeth and kept staring at his paperwork. _Tch more problems_. He saw the scotch on his office and took a sip. _First the weird activities of the dark guilds. Second the Flamebrain appearances and now Blondie energy spikes. Old man where did you go?_ _The Thunder God tribe hasn't found any clues at all of jiji's whereabouts._

Lucy walked off the stairs and felt sorry for Pantherlily. The little black exceed was sitting at the bar near Lisanna and Elfman, drinking kiwijuice. At the look in his eyes, Lucy could tell that Gajeel had told him. It wasn't because of danger that Gajeel have left Pantherlily behind, it was more that these kind of spionage missions could be very cruel to see or could tiant the mind. You get to know the evil/cruel sides of people, you prefer don't want to know. Lucy knows that side...or better said, Gemini knows that side. In all those years Gemini have served as a spirit, they had seen the most interesting, most cruel, most hatefull or even funniest memories. Instead of being drowed by the most cruel memories possible, they have found a way to learn from it and to accept it. There excist so many diffrent people in this world, evil ones, good ones...as a spirit you have almost no control who will get your key. Lucy knows how glad Gemini is with her as their master. She knows all her spirit are. Her spirits aren't tools to be used, but living creatures she saw as her friends. It doesn't matter if Gemini had no trouble coping even the most twisted person there is, Lucy would refuse it. Pretending the most bloodiest memorie from someone else in your own head, was suffocating. No one deserves that! Lucy looked up when she felt a little paw on her arm and she saw Plue looking in her eyes from the bar. Lucy smiled. 'It's time to go home. Sorry Mira, got work tomorrow, so I'm going home,' said Lucy while grabbed Plue and Cham from the bar. She waved everyone farewell and went home.

In her apartment she took a shower. In the shower she could feel her headache ebbing away and she could finally relax. After drying herself and dressing up in her pajamas. She went to bed and asked Horologium to wake her up at 6 a.m. She was curious for tomorrow, but could also feel a little bit of rage inside of her. Natsu had finally showed up, so a year has passed. She had tried to track him down a year ago but all her clues ended in a dead end. An old nostalgias feeling was crossing her chest. Could everything return like it used to be? She looked outside and saw the stars from her bed. A sad feeling went up. No not everything would be the same. Not until she could get Aquarius back. She need to work on her spell again. I won't give up. She had tears in her eyes. Her snowman and lizard spirits crawled against her, trying to comfort her. Lucy felt the heat of her spirits and felt a sleep.

 **Next chapter will be at the grand magic games. Natsu is finally back. This chapter felt like BOOM this is it, deal with it... let's see if I get the other chapters a little longer and more like my taste. Next update will be probably Wednesday. I'm unable to update on Thursday, with no internet and everything.**

 **Anna: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you will see that the story will just be continuing here. Even if the title and summary have changed, it is still the same story.\\(^_^**

 **Wilxoc tanner: Thank you for your review. 2** **nd** **may couldn't be tomorrow sorry. Hopefully you were able to survive the long wait. xD  
**

 **Smash, kick or hug the following/favorite button or leave a reply. Let me know what you think.**


	8. You Idiot! - Chapter 8

**Time for the next update. \\(^_^)/**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the extra OC's and this plot. Have fun reading!**

 _Heaven's Gate_

 _Lucy developed this spell while searching an answer to summon Aquarius again without a key. When someone or something goes through the portal it comes in Lucy's own realm between Earthland and Celestial realm. In that realm everything moves faster, even time than on Earthland. When Lucy has found a place to return to she opens another portal to the Earthland. Rules, promises and contracts are everything for a Celestial mage. The rule said that only Lucy can walk freely in this realm. Any other need to have part of her magic to grant the permission to move freely in her realm._

 **Chapter 2**

It was 4 a.m. and Lucy jerked awake. Plue was rubbing away the sleep out of his eyes, when he noticed the sudden movement from his master. He noticed that Cham had returned to the Celestial world and looked up. Sweat sat all over Lucy's body, with her hands she tried to remove her hair that was sticking on her face. A nightmare had rudely disturbed her night sleep. Her head was throbbing again. She walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She looked in the mirror and saw the fear still lingering in her eyes. The nightmare hadn't surprised her. Minerva torturing her before everyone's eyes. It's silly to still be afraid. She had forgiven Minerva for her actions a long time ago. Minerva had changed and she had changed. But the feeling of giving your fate to someone else. The feeling of being helpless, the feeling of losing control of your own surroundings. She shook the disturbing feelings away, took her medicine, that Porlyusica had given her and went back to bed. Plue kept staring at her. 'I'm fine. Just a nightmare Plue. Go back to sleep.' Hopefully she could get some extra sleep before the new day would begin.

Next time she woke up was because of the sudden alarm from her spirit Horologium. She took a shower and felt the stress of her earlier nightmare fading away. She looked how the drops of water were falling at the bottom of her bathtub.

….. _Natsu….._

She stepped out, dried and changed into a blue short skirt and a simple blue white T-shirt. She cooked some oatmeal with some milk and added a couple different fruit in it. She ate it silently in the kitchen and gave Plue a couple pieces from the leftover sweet fruit. She laid down her dishes in the tub and filled them with some cold water. She pulled Plue in her arms and sat down in a comfortable stool, what was standing in the living room.

'Cancer?' In a couple seconds responded her friend to her call and stood in the room after the familiar golden light.

'Lucy-sama, how do you like your hair today, ebi?'

'Can you just comb my hair, like the old days with mom?'

The expression on Cancer's face soften. 'Of course, Lucy-sama.'

Lucy hugged Plue closer to her and sighed when the comb was stroking through her hair. The feeling relaxed her. Her thoughts were empty and she breathed in and out slowly. Her spirits didn't ask and time was flying by. Cancer kept stroking Lucy's hair slowly with a comb. The little pulling sensation, made a tingling feeling on her scalp. A tear left her eye and Plue looked up. She rubbed away the tear and smiled. Lucy looked at the clock and noticed she needed to leave. Cancer finished the combing and pulled her hair in a simply side tail. Lucy turned around and gave Cancer her brightest smile. 'Thanks Cancer and you too Plue, you can go back now. I will be fine.' Cancer and Plue nodded and returned to the Celestial realm.

Lucy grabbed her bag and pulled her right fist in the air. 'Alright! I can do this.'

Lucy sat on the train to Crocus. Magic books were lying around her. She was writing notes while reading some of them on the same time. A golden light appeared next to her. 'Your prince in shining armor is here, princes,' said Loke.

'What is it Loke?' asked Lucy while still taking notes. The charming smile on Loke's face changed in a concerned look. 'Are you sure, you are ready to see Natsu?'

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. 'Is that the only thing that made you appear? Don't worry. It's been a long time, but I will be ok.'

He knelt down and placed softly his hands on her notebook. She opened her eyes and was looking straight into the eyes of her spirit Loki. 'I just want to let you know, that you aren't alone. We are concerned about you.'

She hugged Loki. 'Thanks, I will be ok.'

'Is Aquarius doing fine?'

He chuckled. 'She had been stalking Scorpion yesterday. Apparently was there a rumor that he had been talking to another girl.'

Lucy smiled. 'She hasn't changed one bit.'

The train was getting slower. She looked outside and saw Crocus lying ahead. Loki stood up. 'I will take these books back to the celestial realm. Call us if you need anything else.'

She nodded and saw him leave with the magic books. Her fingers were rubbing her keys and felt courage floating inside of her.

-0o0-

The finals had already started, when she looked down in the arena. 'One of the last guilds left standing in the finals is led by the overwhelmingly powerful Chrisack, Dullahan Head! Yet their opponents have won battle after battle with miraculous victories coming from behind! Skull Millione! Because this year's grand magic games are in an elimination format, these two guilds will go head to head with each other in the finals and battle to the top spot! Kapo,' the announcer said.

Lucy looked at them. This year guilds like Lamia Scale and Sabertooth haven't participated the games at all. They didn't had any reason to join the games. The strength levels in comparison of last year was enormous. It looked almost like a joke. Fairy Tail had just started to form again, but Lucy couldn't wait to participate again.

She smiled. It brought certain memories, good ones but also bad ones. The cheating of Raven Tail and the torturing of Minerva. But at the end they had won the games. She was brought back to reality when she heard the announcers cheering.

'Skull Million have won handily! An… An unbelievable…!'

'Oh my that was quite a shock…' said another announcer.

'Skull Millione are our champions and the odds… An Impossible 100 to 1 they've made a killing! Fiore's number one guild is Skull Millione! Kapo.'

Lucy felt a familiar magical pressure. She ran to the edge and focused her sight to the entrance of the arena below. 'Natsu…' She bid her lip.

'What's this? Everyone in the stadium is celebrating, but… What the…Hell is going on!? A Mysterious figure is making his way into the arena…' screamed the announcer through his microphone.

'Who the fuck are you!?' asked a member of Skull Millione.

A black cloaked figure was stepping inside the arena, and they noticed the temperature was rising.

'So you chumps are the number one guild in Fiore, huh?' said the black cloaked figure.

'Yeah what of it, bitch?' bitted the members of Skull Millione back.

'I'm your next challenger!'

Lucy could now see some glimpse of Natsu's face under that cloak. She felt Natsu's magic gathering inside of his fist and without thinking she raised her hand. 'Heaven's gate!'

A golden portal under Natsu was forming and went up. Natsu whole body was consumed by the portal before it and he disappeared. Another portal came under Lucy and she also disappeared. Outside Crocus near a lake two golden portals were forming, where Natsu and Lucy appeared. The magic power of Natsu's fist came out and shot an incredible force of flames. The lake in front of him was condensing and had moved out of the way by its force. 'Huh… What the hell is going on? How did I get here? Where are the strongest mages of Fiore? I want to fight them!'

He smelt Lucy behind him and turned around. His first look was confusing but later it turned into a smile. 'Yo, it's been awhile hasn't it? Lucy!'

Lucy had her head down and was clenching her fists. She walked to him. Drops of tears were falling down on the ground. She looked him straight in the eye, while tears kept falling. Her hand went out and she slapped him in his face. A red mark of her hand was visible and minutes flew by without a word. Natsu's hand went to his face while looking confused with a little bit of guilt. There must be a reason that she slapped her, even without knowing it he had the feeling he had hurt her. 'Lucy…'

'YOU IDIOT!'

He heard her teeth gnashing. '… how could you just leave me with a note. A NOTE! And the first moment I see you, you just charged in and attack the number one guild of Fiore. Have you lost your mind!?'

'Lucy I'm sorry. But you were crying that night and I didn't wanted…..'

'You just left me, like Igneel left you!'

Natsu's eyes widened by the realization.

'Do you know how long I have searched for you!? Do you know how much nights I have cried because of you!? Do you know I feel betrayed by you? What kind of a friend are you, you left me only with a note with an excuse that I was crying that night!?'

She looked at him with disbelief. Natsu couldn't say a word. The silence persisted until a blue exceed with wings came flying to them.

'How mean, Natsu, Lucy, to leave me behind!' cried Happy. Happy flew to Lucy and pushed his face between her chest. She felt her anger slowly fading away and with a hand she brushed the head of the blue cat. 'I'm sorry Happy, I couldn't spot you in time before Natsu would kill everything and everyone in the arena.'

Happy kept crying. 'But… Luuucccy… I was…straight.. beeehiind you.'

'Why didn't you show yourself then?'

'I waaaanteed tooo ….. scaaare yyyouu… buuut I cooouuldnn't. Yoouuu suuuudddeeennly ddiisappeared. Sooo meeeeaaan!'

She smiled and looked at Natsu again. Her eyes were red from the crying and she felt tired. The tiredness not only came from the sudden intense emotions, but also from multiple spirits she needed to hold back, who were trying to force their gates open. Even now she felt her anger for Natsu, but time will tell if she could forgive him. He is a dense idiot, who was indeed planning to make a ruckus and Fairy Tail would probably get the repair bills from it, plus all the extra complains. She needed to get this idiot home and she planned to do so. Minutes past and Happy was still crying his lungs out.

'Let's go home, Fairy Tail is waiting for you guys, ' said Lucy slyly.

She held out her hand in front of Natsu with a slight smile on her face to cover up her red eyes. He hesitated and looked at Happy to avoid her eyes. 'I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't know…..I….I…..'

With hesitation he looked up again to meet her eyes, but instead of her eyes he saw her back.

'Let's go home to Fairy Tail,' she said softly again while starting to walk away. Natsu followed her without saying anything in return.

It was almost evening when they were back at Magnolia. They both had been silence in the train. Natsu motion sickness was also a reason for the silence if he had wanted to say anything, then he couldn't.

On the walk from the station to the guild, Lucy had finally the feeling to say something. 'I presume you did noticed our guild marks were gone for almost a year. Master Makarov had disbanded the guild a day after you left. He also disappeared and no one knows where he is. The guild has just started again a couple months ago by Laxus. Not everyone is back yet, so we are still small at the moment.' She looked at Natsu for his reaction while they were walking to the guild. Surprisingly there was no reaction at all. 'Natsu?'

'I know what happened….I heard it from Sting and Rogue while on my training.'

'Oh…. ok good.'

….

She felt an awkward silence and grabbed two silver keys. 'Open the gate of the Chamaeleon,

Open the gate of the Canis Minor, Chameleon and Nikora.' Two small golden lights were appearing. Chameleon quickly sat on his old spot on Lucy's shoulder, while Plue walked side by side next to Happy. Natsu watched the lizard form spirit making himself comfortable. 'Who is your new friend?' he asked with a slyly smile.

'This is Cham, Cham this is Natsu. He is one of my silver keys I got this year.'

'Hi Cham, nice to meet you.' Cham was looking up at Natsu and jumped at his shoulder. Natsu jerked back by the sudden movement. The spirit felt very light weighed. Suddenly his black cloak was getting invisible with the parts of his body under it. Only his feet, hands and head were still visible. 'WHAA… what happened?'

Lucy laughed. 'He likes you. He has the ability to make persons and object invisible.'

An idea popped out of his head. 'Like a ninja?'

'Huh,' said Lucy like she has lost it. 'Uhm kind of, yes.'

Natsu wrapped his scarf around his head and put his hands in each other to make a ninja sign. 'We can't have them discovering us - the gozaru, Nin Nin!' Cham was hissing in return and made both him and Natsu completely invisible.

Lucy held back a chuckle and looked around her. They were nowhere to been seen. Happy and Plue were still walking side by side. Lucy sighed and felt suddenly a couple hands tickling her. She laughed out loud. 'Naa…. tsuu….. Stooop it!'

'Hey Lucy, what are you doing?' asked Happy while staring at the amusement sight. Lucy was now laughing louder until she could feel her lack of oxygen.

'She lost it,' said happy well shrugging. The tickling stopped and Lucy laid down on the ground to catch her breath. Happy looked up when someone was grabbing his tail, but he saw no one.

'Ghost!' screamed Happy in fear. Wings appeared on his back when he was trying to get away. But the grip on his tail kept him in place. Natsu was laughing. Happy was completely scared when suddenly only the part of Natsu head became visible. Foam came out of Happy's mouth. 'How mean Natsu, scaring me like that!' screamed Happy when he comprehended what just had happened.

'Sorry Happy, this is fun,' said Natsu smiling.

But his fun hadn't last for long. He felt a fist punch on his head, that smashed him on the ground. 'Don't use Cham for those kind of things,' said Lucy irritated still trying to catch her breath from the tickling experience.

'But Lucy isn't Cham…' Happy said before Lucy grabbed the exceed's lips and forcefully stopped his speaking. 'Shut it, stupid cat.'

'Lmhy ym hmnii.'

'I'm not scary!'

Cham made them completely visible and jumped back on Lucy's shoulder.

They were standing before the new building of Fairy Tail. It almost looks like the old one, from a year ago, but then less big. Natsu opened the doors and screamed: 'Oy minna, I'm home!'

Everyone in the guild were jumping at him and welcomed him home. Lucy shook her head and saw Laxus, Lisanna and Mira at the bar and walked to them.

'So everything went ok, I see,' said Laxus while taking a nip of his scotch.

'For stopping a ruckus, yes.' Lucy sighed. Lisanna gave her a hug. 'I have missed you girl. You are too busy. First paperwork and now missions.' Pouted Lisanna. Lucy smiled slightly to Lisanna. 'Sorry Lis, I have missed you too.'

Lisanna wasn't pleased in a bit and was looking angry at Laxus. The main reason she couldn't have fun with her best friend. 'No more spy missions! You're corrupting her.'

'Hi…hi….' Waved Laxus uninterested to Lisanna. The anger was crawling out of her body and Lucy chuckled sheepishly.

'Why don't we have another girl day? Levy is still out on a mission, so it will be just you and me Lisanna?'

Lisanna mood was like a roller-coaster. 'Really? That would be so much fun! We can go to the bathhouse and watch hotties all day long. I have found a new secret spot. Take Cham with you. Really girl you need to enjoy life as long as you can.'

'Lisanna!' screamed Lucy embarrassed.

'Who is corrupting who?' mumbled Laxus softly while grinning. Lisanna extended her tongue to him. He just simple shrugged. The boldness wasn't anything new for him. At the time when Lisanna was still too young to go with Mira and Elfman on a mission, he had baby-sit Lisanna a lot.

When Lucy was freed from the struggling hug, she went sitting next to Laxus, placed Plue on her lap and ordered a beer. She normally wasn't a drinker, but she really needed a beer.

'Lucy dear, what kind of ruckus was our Natsu making?' asked Mirajane to get back on the subject.

'He wanted to fight the number one Fiore guild in front of everyone's eyes.'

Mira placed down a beer and smiled. 'Oh well, Natsu wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't wanted to try that.' Both Lucy and Laxus nodded and sighed. They heard the crunching of tables. A fight had already started between Elfman, Natsu and some other members. Tables and chairs were flying around.

'Shouldn't you be stopping this. The repair bills will be enormous,' asked Lucy to Laxus while they were sitting with their back to the fight. She took her first soak of her beer and already was there a pink flush from the alcohol spreading across her cheeks.

'Let them be for ones, he just came home,' said Laxus while taking his own good soak from his scotch.

Cham hissed. Lucy looked around and saw a chair flying her way. 'Heaven's Gate.' She, Plue and Champ teleported just in seconds before the impact. The chair that should have hit Lucy had hit Mirajane instead. She laid down on the ground while her soul tried to free herself from her unconscious body. 'Ah Mirajane, I'm so sorry!' said Lucy with guilt.

Another chair had hit Laxus in his back, that was followed by a table. Wrinkles were forming on Laxus head. _Natsu just got back and he is already making a ruckus in the guildhall._ _He knew he should have asked Freed to place runes in the whole building, then only on the training grounds._ Thought Laxus. Seconds later Natsu ran with his fist up to Laxus. 'Fight me, Laxus!'

In a fractal of seconds electricity was sparking around Laxus fist and he knocked Natsu out in one swoop. 'It's Master Laxus for you Flamebrain and you are still nowhere near my league,' he said with a cocky grin on his face, trying to hide his annoyance.

Lucy suddenly laugh. Everyone saw the warmth in her laugh they hadn't seen in a year. The old familiar feeling was finally back and they were getting the urge to laugh as well. It felt like the old feeling from the past hadn't be gone for years.

'Welcome party for Natsu, let's drink!' yelled Cana.

 **Yeah Natsu is back! First of all I like Natsu. He is a sweet dense idiot and can bring a smile on your face, he is really good in lighting up the tension. But that note, that was a big nope for me. I still think it is hard to believe the way how Lucy had responded in the manga or anime. Cry about it and it was over. In my eyes he did the same to Lucy as Igneel did to him. He disappeared one day without saying goodbye or anything else. I used Igneel as an example so that he would understand his own mistake. Knowing how Lucy have felt.**

 **If people were curious about Lisanna pervy thing. In my eyes she had almost died on that mission with Elfman and Mirajane. And in combination her brother and sister are a bit overprotective, she really try things her own way and enjoy life as it is. You live once(if you don't believe in reincarnation) and you need to take the fullest of it.**

 **This is it for this week, next week the updates will be normally again, on Tuesday and Thursday. I want to wish everyone a really nice weekend.**

 **Smash, kick or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. Let me know what you think ^_^**


	9. Walking in Secrets - Chapter 9

**SAVE! It's still Tuesday in my country XD**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the extra OC's and this plot. ^_^**

 ***bows* Sorry for any grammar mistakes, couldn't reread it as many times as I wanted to.**

 _Stardress_

 _When Lucy equip into her Stardress, she can use the magic of her spirits. For every spirit she has a different Stardress._

 _Black hole_

 _When Heaven's gate is a portal to Lucy's realm, where you can return back to the Earthland, is a Black hole a portal to a realm of darkness and emptiness. A Black hole sucks everything in and threw it into a realm between Earthland and Celestial realm, where you can never return from._

 **Chapter 3**

It was morning. Lucy woke up by the weird heat source next to her and the weird smell of fish that was lying in her house. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the familiar salmon colored hair lying next to her in bed. She wanted to feel angry, but her headache was throbbing more and her energy flow was getting harder to control. She just didn't had the strength to yell so early in the morning. With cautious she crawled out of bed and almost wanted to vomit by the strong smell that came out of her kitchen. Lucy's eyes widened in disbelieve, in her kitchen laid a large pile of fish, that was almost reaching the ceiling. Flies were started to circle around and the temperature of the room didn't make it any better for the condition of the fish.

'Fish…for…. Lucy…Lucy….is….mad' mumbled Happy in his sleep.

Lucy turned around a looked at her sleeping companions. '….Need more fish… Sorry….Luce….' mumbled the fire dragon slayer this time. _Was this supposed to be a present? What am I supposed to do with so much fish…does it matter….It is all spoiled and started to rot anyway._ She wasn't really sure if she was supposed to be happy or angry by this.Lucy noticed the dark circles under their eyes and she sighed. _They have probably fished the whole night._ A slight smile could be seen on her face but her eyes were overflowing with pain. Her hands started to tremble and she reached for her keys. _Virgo? Can you please clean up this mess…in silence? I don't want to wake them up._ A warmth feeling came off her keys and she knew that Virgo had heard her. Lucy's hand reached her head when her throbbing was getting heavier.She had been to Porlyusica for a cure, but also she could only give her some relaxing tea and some suppressing medicine. The only advice she got was to do some training to get her magic power under control.

Lucy grabbed some towels and sighed again. It would be pointless to shower here, the fish smell was too strong. Lucy filled her bag with some extra clothes and her medicine. She changed quietly into some old simple clothes. She grabbed her belt and keys and started running to the Fairy Tail guild.

In a golden light appeared Virgo in the kitchen and started to clean up. The maid noticed Natsu looking down, while sitting on her masters bed. 'Was I too loud? Punishment?'

Natsu shook his head and looked how the large pile of fish was placed in large plastic garbage bags. He grinned. 'No Virgo. We should leave. Come Happy.' Natsu grabbed Happy, while he was still asleep and jumped out of the window.

In the guild saw Lucy, Mirajane already setting things up for the day. 'Morning Mirajane,' said Lucy with a big grin. 'Can you make the usual breakfast for me? Oh and is the training room free in an half hour?'

'Morning Lucy, you are early like always. The training room is free. Do you want to reserve it for two hours?'

Lucy nodded. 'Thanks Mira, I will first take a shower.' She ran to the showers near the training room and took a quick shower. She have scrubbed her skin and had shampooed her hair, until she was sure no fish scent could be traced. She changed into a fresh blue tank top with black running shorts and some simple sneakers. She brushed her hair into a simple tail. Grabbed her breakfast from the bar and walked to Laxus office. She shook her head by the sight in front of her. Laxus laid asleep in his chair. His arms were crossed on his chest and his legs were leaning on his desk. It wasn't the first time she had found him like this. She placed her breakfast on her own desk and grabbed a sheet she had prepared for these kind of moments and placed it carefully on Laxus. She smiled slightly by his peaceful expression on his face. Lucy glanced on his paperwork and couldn't resist to correct a little mistake he had made.

Laxus didn't needed to open his eyes, he knew who was in his office. He could recognize her scent everywhere. 'The scent of strawberry….'

'Huh.' Lucy looked back at Laxus and noticed how he was looking at her in still half asleep mode.

'Sorry Laxus, did I wake you up?'

'How late is it?'

'Just past 7 a.m. go back to sleep.'

'Really.' Yawned Laxus. He stood up from his chair and stroke slightly in Lucy's long ponytail. 'You have showered here….even before your usual training, that's….new.'

Lucy blushed slightly and pulled her hair away. 'Until how long have you been working?' Asked Lucy to change the subject and it worked.

Laxus scratched behind his head and looked at his paperwork, what had another handwriting on it. 'To long apparently.'

'It's a small mistake, if you like I can check all your paperwork from yesterday?'

He looked at her and tangled his hand through her hair. 'Go eat your breakfast.'

Lucy felt her head becoming red. Her hair was a mess. 'Laxus! You know I don't like that!'

'That why it's so much fun.' countered Laxus back with a cocky grin. He waved and left the room.

Lucy let out a sigh of annoyance and brushed her hair back in shape. She ate her breakfast with some relaxing tea and waited slightly before going to the trainings room.

Once she was in the trainings room she saw the runes of Freed activating. These runes were placed to make sure members don't blow up the guild while they are at it. Lucy began running around a couple laps, when she had the feeling she had warmed up, she began to use her Heaven's Gate spell to teleport herself in front of a trainings dummy. She kicked and punched the trainings dummy while teleporting on different places around it.

She took a breath and looked around her a few seconds. She grabbed three keys. Open the gate of, the golden bull, the lion and the goat. Taurus, Loke and Capricorn.

Three golden light appeared. 'Moo Lucy's nice body.'

'You're prince in shining armor is here, princes.'

'At your service, Lucy-sama.'

Lucy sighed and looked at her spirits. 'Do you want to help me train?' she asked her spirits who were nodding to her in response.

'Don't go easy on me. Stardress Leo.' Lucy cloth transformed in a beautiful dress. Her hands were glowing with the magic of Regulus. 'Regulus Impacto.' Lucy fired an orb of light at Taurus. Taurus avoided it and tried to slam Lucy with his axe. When he looked up he saw nothing under his axe and a golden light appeared next to him. Lucy had teleported and glowed again. 'Stardress Taurus.' This time she had a little black white bikini with a short that covered only one of her legs and gloves that covered both hands. Taurus knew what was coming and shielding her kick with his axe. The force pushed him into a wall of runes. Capricorn was speeding at her and punched Lucy, who avoided and blocked all of his attacks. She tried to fight back but didn't had time before Loke fired a Regulus Impacto. She teleported away and attacked Capricorn in the back. Capricorn saw her coming and pushed her simply away. 'You are too predictable, Lucy-sama. Be more open minded where you teleport to.'

Lucy grabbed his arm just on time, while smirking. With the strength of Taurus she lifted Capricorn up in the air and threw him. Capricorn made a summersault in air and landed on his feet. Capricorn, Loke and Taurus looked at each other and nodded. The three spirits charged on the same time at her. 'Stardress Aries!' Yelled Lucy. She lighted up and had a fluffy shorts and top on. Her gloves and shoes were also made of pink and cream colored fluffy wool. Lastly were horns visible on her head. 'Wool wall.' A wall of purple wool had formed around her and the spirits stopped in their tracks. Even if they would have attacked the wool, their attack would be sucked in by the stickiness. Capricorn looked up and noticed how his master's energy level was spiking uncontrollably again. He signaled Loke and Taurus to stop. 'Well done Lucy-sama. I think we should go further with your meditation,' said Capricorn with concern on his face.

Lucy was catching her breath and nodded. 'Thanks Taurus and Loke.'

'Everyting for Lucy's nice body!'

'Anytime, Lucy.'

Taurus and Loke disappeared in a flash of light. Lucy changed back in her normal clothes and went sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. She looked at her hand and noticed how it was shaking.She clenched her hands into a fist and breathed in slowly with new determination. Her muscles were relaxing. She was eliminating every sound, smell, touch and closed herself of from the world while her eyes were closed. She could feel her familiar magic inside of her. She started to give out a glow. She concentrated and made an aura shield around her. She kept the shield up and made it stronger. An half hour had pasted and her shield was still shining brightly, while her magic was flowing through her body. 'Good Lucy-sama, now I want you to split the energy into two different aura's. Keep your concentration on both of them.'

She set out another shield, two meters from her and tried to balance the energy out. She felt how the magical pressure was draining from her body. After another half hour had past, she finally opened her eyes. The glow of energy slowly disappeared. 'Good work Lucy-sama. Try to do meditation training every day. Your energy isn't spiking anymore. We want to try to keep it that way.' Capricorn bowed and disappeared in a golden flash.

Sweat was sliding on her body and she drunk some water from a water bottle. She laid down on the ground for a couple minutes and noticed that no one had claimed the trainings room yet. So she had some more time to try her new spells. She touched her key to ask Aries to bring something for her and called for her. 'Open the gate of the ram, Aries.'

'I'm sorry, I did bring your notebook with me, like you asked.'

'Thanks Aries. I want to try two spells before I take a rest for today,' said Lucy with sweat on her body. 'Can you make dummies up there with your wool.'

Aries nodded, handed Lucy her notebook and walked to the empty area in the trainings room. With her purple wool created Aries dummies in the form of a person. After she was done she walked to the back of Lucy, to stand on a safe distance. Lucy looked at her own hands. _Magic isn't good or evil, she knew that all too well. It was the caster own responsibility what he or she can and will do with it._ It was a dangerous spell and hard to control. But deep down Lucy knows it can save lives if it was used wisely. Both hand were stretched in front of her.

 _All the stars that were lost_

 _Open the Heavens to the wanderers_

 _Claim the light of this realm_

 _Open thy gate of the Blackness_

 _Dominate!_

 _Black gate!_

Instead of a golden circle an huge black circle was forming above the practice dummies. The black gate used force to suck everything in in the pointed area. Lucy was trembling to keep the spell stable and to keep the practice dummies undamaged. After a couple minutes she closed the black gate and looked at its destruction. There was a big hole on the floor were the black gate had flew above. Two dummies were missing. Lucy cursed inside of her mouth and shook her head. _It's still a spell she can't use in public. Not until she is certain that no innocent people are_ _being sucked in. The spell feels more raw or wild, depends how you want to call it. It had the same feeling when she had tried to open Aquarius gate without her key, but was it really the control that she is missing?_

She grabs her notebook again and tried her next spell. She grabs a bottle of water and placed it down on the floor. She walked to Aries. 'Aries keep a wool wall up at any cause.' Previous tries had followed up in an explosion. She had changed the magic circle multiple times and she had studied runes in the past eight months. Her hand went to her broken key of Aquarius. Maybe today…..

She waited until the Wool wall was up and pointed both her hands in front of her. She focused her magic. A golden magic circle was formed above the water bottle. The water from the bottle flew up and consumed the magic circle slowly. The water took over it shape until the last rune of the magic circle was covered in water. A crack was formed and a sudden explosion was the outcome. The wool wall remained standing, while Aries and Lucy flinched back a little by the sudden blast. Lucy felt on the ground and putted down her right arm on her eyes. 'Aargh, we are so close!'

'I'm sorry,' Aries responded.

'It's not your fault Aries, your protection wall is getting better and better, good job,' said Lucy while smiling again. 'Training is over, thanks for your hard work.' _The same raw feeling like the black gate spell._

She sat up and looked at her spirit. She saw Aries disappear in a golden light and Lucy sighed. She was so close in opening Aquarius portal without a key. It's been six months since she discovered a way to make a spell to open a gate. It wouldn't be as simple as open a gate with a key, but that didn't stopped her for trying.

She sighed again and turned around when she heard someone growling. Laxus was standing against the wall of the door with his arms crossed before his chest. He looked at the runes of the trainings room, a crack was formed in one of the runes and there was a hole in the ground.

'Sorry Laxus, some spells went wrong, though I can fix the hole.'

Laxus shocked his head. 'Tch, I should ask Freed to fix these runes. Especially now that Flamebrain is back.'

'Speaking of Freed, do you know when Freed and Levy will be back, I need their help with one of my spells I can't figure out what is wrong with one of these runes.'

Laxus looked at her and thought about it. 'If I'm correct Freed's mission should be finished yesterday, so he should be coming back in the afternoon. Levy's mission had some…..delay apparently.'

'Thanks,' said Lucy with a smile and looked at Laxus who hadn't move a muscle at all. A silence and Lucy pondered what could be wrong.

'Is there a new mission? Or do you want to ask something else, Sparky?'

Laxus noticed he was staring at her rudely and shook his head. 'Don't call me Sparky, Blondie.'

'Only if you stop messing up my hair.'

Laxus smirked slightly before the usual mask was back on. 'No there is no new mission for you. I'm just…getting worried about Scrapface. He hasn't contacted me yet.' Lucy saw Laxus teeth clenching and his muscles were tightened. 'He is a strong mage, but still, it's my responsibility now if something goes wrong.'

Lucy stood up and placed her hand on his arm to comfort him, while smiling. 'Believe in Gajeel, that is the only thing you can do now.'

He could feel how his muscles were calming down, after the touch of her hand. The warmth she sent with her smile. It had shocked him before and it is still shocking him now, how much effect it had on him. She was the warmth and the light from his guild. Something he still need to learn. 'It's my duty now to concern about my brats.'

'And you are doing wonderful with that.'

'Hopeful I can keep it up when team Natsu is complete,' he laughed. He felt an energy spike and stopped laughing. He looked concerned at Lucy.

'Blondie? Your magic powers are spiking more than normal.'

'How…?'

'I'm not a dimwit like some others here. I can feel it even when you try to camouflage it.'

The smile on Lucy face was fading and she sighed.

'You know that I have been to Porlyusica, but she can't do much about it. She can returns magic with time but she can't expand the magic control from an human body. That is something the person himself need to accomplish by training. It's the same for Wendy, she can't help either. For now I try to train every day, but the headache is still there, even if I take the suppress medicines. What worries me the most is that it's even getting worse. Ever since the Creco accident….'

'Can't you use me as a container. It worked then?'

Lucy shook her head. 'It's not that simple. Having too much magic inside my body isn't the real problem. Ever since that accident, my body has been making too much magic itself. I can give it to you, but my body will fill it up immediately. Like it's in an emergency state, continuous in a fight. A fight for survival.'

Laxus looked at her in deep thought, he knew that she wasn't telling him everything. He sighed. 'You need a break.'

She looked at him confused and wrinkles were forming on her head.

'Blondie, since that accident you've been training, doing paperwork and you even went on missions. Go to a spa or something.' He pointed with his finger on her wrinkle. 'Rest.'

Her mouth felt open. 'But..'

He interrupted her and looked more fierce full in her stubborn eyes. 'Rest, no more magic! I don't want any more concerns on my head then I already have.' He scowled. Lucy finally nodded. The lightning mage hesitated a bit but then turned around and walked out of the training room.

Lucy was staring in front of her and smiled slightly.She looked at her hand that was still trembling, with less force. She turned around and looked at the training ground. Lucy sighed, first she need to fix that hole. 'Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo.'

'Your room has been cleaned. Is it punishment time, princes?'

'No Virgo, can you fix that hole for me, that's all for today?'

'But Laxus-sama told you….'

'I had already used a lot of magic today, a little hole won't make a difference and besides he didn't make me promise.'

'I will fix it then, princes.'

In a couple minutes the hole disappeared and Virgo also disappeared in a flash.

Lucy went home, took a shower and putted some comfortable clothes on. She looked at her notebook. One rune in the magic circle gave a crack today. She couldn't figure out how to fix it. She felt her headache coming up again and stood up. Maybe some relaxing tea will work.

In the forest was Laxus walking to a familiar treehouse.

'Tch, it was better if that old fool's guild kept disbanded. Leave! I can't enjoy with you humans barging in my life every time, but…it's the first time I see you actually walking to my house.' said Porlyusica while shoving some leaves away with her broom.

'I came to ask you something about Blondie, the Celestial mage….'

Porlyusica sighed and glared at the man in front of her from head to toe. 'That is not the only thing you came for isn't it, boy?'

Laxus face became serious. 'No it isn't.'

 **That was it for this chapter. It took some more time. I really needed to make some choices here for in the future.**

 **I know that Lucy is really fast to forgive people, but she hasn't forgiven Natsu…..yet….In my eyes was the fish scene a little bit unbelievable. I'm not really sure about that. In my eyes should Lucy and Natsu really fight it out in a real fight, but with Lucy's condition…I tried to come with some other things.**

 **Adabs18 : Thank you, i'm glad you like it! The first mind blowing fight will be in a couple of chapters! I hope you will enjoy them. ^_^**

 **Anna: I'm glad I could make you laugh. I'm trying to keep close to the manga, not really possible in every chapter.**

 **Next update will be this Thursday. \\(^_^)/**

 **Smash, kick or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. Let me know what you think.**


	10. They made their Move - Chapter 10

**Whoop Whoop next chapter. This time more on time.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Only the OC's and this plot. Have fun reading. As always sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

 _Gate of the hunting dogs, Canes Venatici._

 _A silver key spirit who has good working senses in generally. The spirit are two dogs who can hunt down enemies and friends by their smell. Because of their sensitive senses they can sense danger in a far distance._

 _Gate of the eagle, Aquila._

 _A silver key spirit who has the ability to fly. The spirit is a large hawk who can carry people and objects to their destination. Beside her ability to fly, she has sharp claws and sharp beak which are useful to defend herself from her enemies._

 **Chapter 4**

 _In the forest was Laxus walking to a familiar treehouse._

' _Tch, it was better if that old fool's guild kept disbanded. Leave! I can't enjoy with you humans barging in my life every time, but…it's the first time I see you actually walking to my house.' said Porlyusica while shoving some leaves away with her broom._

' _I came to ask you something about Blondie, the Celestial mage….'_

 _Porlyusica sighed and glared at the man in front of her from head to toe. 'That is not the only thing you came for isn't it, boy?'_

 _Laxus face became serious. 'No it isn't.'_

Against her will she let Laxus in her house. She placed her broom against the wall and didn't even wait for him to enter. 'If the girl doesn't want to tell you, why would I even bother?'

Laxus wasn't surprised how she reacted. He knew she hated humans, company in general. He came here a lot when he was small. Even if he was the old man grandson, she didn't gave him any special treatment. That was something he respected. Laxus glared at the woman and she knew that he won't leave until he had his answers.

'In the couple months I have been with her, I know one thing for sure. She is stubborn. She would sacrifice her own life…her own joy…for others. If…! If she finally got the feeling of telling me, then it will be already too late! I'm a guild master, doesn't I have the right to know?'

Porlyusica turned around and looked out of the window. Silence was filling the room. Even if Laxus could only see her back, the pain and sadness was clear as light.

'Is it that bad?' he asked.

Silence kept on, until Porlyusica finally opened her mouth. 'She is dying.'

Laxus tensed and his eyes widened with shock. 'What do you mean?'

'Like it supposed to mean, she is dying. Generally, every mage has a container and a solid flow of magic to fill that container. With some risk he can open his second origin, but enlarging your magic flow comes with a price.'

Porlyusica turned around and glared with a serious look in his eyes.

'Her life-force….That girl should have died in that hospital months ago, but by some miracle...or misfortunate….she is still alive.'

'Can't she live like a normal human, without powers, without magic?'

'Can you hear yourself boy? What are you without your lightning? Losing your potentials as a mage is like losing yourself. This is out of my league.'

'Does she knows?'

'Yes.'

Images of Creco's event were passing by. Helplessness and guilt were crawling up. If he had defeated Creco faster, maybe with the poison he could….maybe he….

A slam of Prolyusica's broom on his head, broke his thoughts. 'You wanted to know, now you know. Stop eating yourself boy. Tell me your other point and leave!'

Laxus wanted to leave this place. He needed time…to think. He placed two tubes on the table. One was purple from color while the other was red. 'I want you to examine this.'

'I will.'

Laxus nodded. He wanted to start walking, but stopped when he noticed that Porlyusica still wanted to say something.

The woman kept staring at him with a serious expression 'Boy…She isn't fragile. Let her live her life, like she wants it.'

Porlyusica looked at the tubes at the table and heard the familiar thunder noise. 'Foolish boy.'

-0o0-

Laxus kept staring at the wall from his office. It was silent, no scribe noises from a pen on paper. No Blondy that was telling him what he had done wrong this time. Only the noise from a small brawl down stairs. He felt relieved that she wasn't here. He could tell how he would have responded if he had seen her after the new he had heard. Lucy was dying. He cursed behind his teeth. Being a guild master means nothing for him, he is still the same. He couldn't help her. He couldn't safe her. And Gajeel is…..where the hell he is, hopefully still alive. It wouldn't take long before Gray, Juvia and Erza would be back in the guild. He had contact with Erza and knew they are at a long term mission. The least others knew the better it will be for the success for this mission. That was the only thing she could say. He didn't ask any further.

He saw his communication lacrima lighten up. Gajeel? He sent little bit of magic through the lacrima and saw Sting's face appearing.

'Master Laxus! Already enjoying your master ship? Sitting around, doing some paperwork and having enough women at your disposal. Women likes a strong men you know.' Sting said grinning while his eyebrows went up and down.

Laxus felt disgusted and irritated by him. He was the least person he wanted to see. 'And even with all the women at your feet, you still don't know how to get one.' said Laxus back with an evil smile.

Sting's head turned red from anger. Before he could snap back, Laxus glared at him and laid his head is his hand while his elbow was resting on his office. 'What do you want Sting, I guess you don't want to talk about which of had more woman.'

'ITS MASTER STING!' He sighed and tried to calm down. His face turned serious. 'I came to warn you. Orga is missing. There had been some strange activities between some dark guilds. Maybe you know already but there has been a lot of robberies at Lacrima's stores….because Orga is missing now….'

'Do you think they will come after me?'

'The chances are high, you two are the only electric mages I know. Orga is a strong mage. If they could get him, then we aren't talking about some average dark guild.'

'Were there any clues about their scent or magic where Orga went missing?'

'There were scents of limber, chervil and aluminum on the scene. There was no fighting marks at all near the scene. It almost looked like he just voluntarily walked away.'

Laxus couldn't believe that a mage like Orga could be defeated or voluntarily walk away to a dark guild. _What kind of magic had been played there? This is getting dangerous. We aren't strong enough in this moment._

'Tch this is getting annoying. I had sent Gajeel to Worth Woodsea to investigate the place where the lacrima's should be delivered. He hasn't made contact with me yet. There is a change Orga has been sent there.'

'I will sent a team then as well to investigate, the magic council can't do much about it now, we are on our own.'

'If I don't hear anything from Gajeel in two days then I will sent a team in your direction.'

Sting nodded and smirked. 'Be glad that I took the time to warn you, hopefully you aren't gonna flee with your tail between your legs….. .' Before Sting could finish his sentence, Laxus turned off the communication lacrima.

He didn't had time to deal with a child as a master. He heard the ruckus downstairs and knew Natsu was fighting again. He took a last sip of his scotch and went down to get another one. At the bar he saw Mirajane smiling. 'Do you need a refill?'

Laxus nodded and saw a chair flying. He looked at the door and felt some load falling of his shoulders. The Thunder God Tribe were coming back. There scent and voices could already reach his dragon slayer sentences. The doors went open and indeed Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were walking into the guildhall.

'I can see Natsu is back,' said Freed to Laxus. Laxus reacted with a little growl.

'Just yesterday, you don't want to know how many broken tables and chairs I have already counted.' He growled more with the thoughts how many bills and paperwork he will get when team Natsu would be reunited again. 'How did your mission go?'

'Smoothly, but we couldn't find a clue about the whereabouts of Master Makarov.'

'Another dead end...Good job anyway. Freed, the runes in the trainings room need to be refreshed and Blondie was looking for you.'

'I noticed, I met her on the way to the guild. Unfortunately I can't help her. She hadn't made any mistakes with the runes. Sometimes we need to accept that there are things we can't control. Making new spells isn't easy, some works and some just doesn't. Excuse me Master Laxus-sama, I like to check the runes in the trainings room now as fast as possible.'

Laxus just simply nodded. 'If you are done with that, take Evergreen and Bickslow with you to my office. I want to speak with you both.'

'Of course, Master Laxus-sama.' Freed bowed and walked away.

Laxus grabbed his now refilled scotch. He looked at the doors again and knew Wendy and Carla were also done with their mission. Laxus smirked unaware. Even if he hate the noise his brats made, he could understand why his old man loved being a guild master for so long. The returning of his brats safely, brought some relief, joy and proud with it. That made his disappearance and disbanding the guild all more suspicious. The guild doors opened and two young girls walked the guildhall in. One of those girls had blue long hair that were hold together in two ponytails the other girl had white long hair with white cat ears and a cattail. Natsu stopped the fight and looked at the two girls. They smelled familiar. 'Yo, welcome back Wendy,' said Natsu with a grin.

'Natsu-san! When did you….!'said Wendy with tears in her eyes.

'Just yesterday. Have you gotten a bit taller?'

'Err, no I haven't changed at all.'

'I see.'

'Tch, you came just yesterday and you already fighting I see,' said the girl next to Wendy her tail swapping around.

'Charle! EEEEH,' screamed Happy in confusing. _Why is she human…?!_

'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HUMAN?!' said Natsu with sweat dropping of his face and his eyes open wide.

'This? Transformation magic. I learned it and in this form, my magic power increases a bit, so my divination magic power also increases.' said Charle very proud.

Happy kept staring at her unsure of what to think.

'What's the matter Happy?' asked Charle with a smirk on her face.

'I've trained to… I've trained…

…

…

…

…

Now I can resist fish a little bit…' said Happy. His stomach was grumbling, while he was sitting with a raw fish that laid down before him. Everyone chuckled.

Laxus gave a small grin and went to his office, back to his paperwork. An half hour later he heard knocks on his door. 'Come in.'

'Master Laxus-sama, you wanted to speak with us?'

Laxus laid down his paperwork. 'I want to inform you on the activities of some dark guilds lately and the possible dangers that are coming. Sit down.'

Freed, Bix and Ever were waiting and were stiffing up. Laxus had a look in his eyes and they knew it was serious. Laxus told them everything what he knew with a stern face. In the story Laxus noticed that their faces had become paler. He knew his team and he was waiting patiently for the first one to flare up.

'Master, if this is true, then we should been hiding you.' said Evergreen.

Laxus looked with an annoyed face to them. They wrenched back. It would be impossible to change his mind. He was the most stubborn man they knew. 'I know you are strong Master Laxus-sama, but let us protect you, we are a team, your team.' said Freed desperate.

Laxus shook his head. 'You know all too well that I don't like to hide my ass somewhere in a cave. And remember Fairy Tail just got back on their feet. If something happen I want you to lead the guild while I'm gone….' He paused and sighed.

' _Boy…She isn't fragile. Let her live her life, like she wants it.'_ Porlyusica's words echoed in his head. He wanted to keep her out of this, but she was already involved. Damnit.

'…inform Blondie. She could be of more help than you suspect. Do it only if it necessary. I commanded her to take a break, but the situation isn't really asking for a break, we are just on short hands. Do you find me, then the possible is high you find the dark guild itself.' Hopefully the worst possible thing won't happen.

'But…'

Laxus looked with a strand face to Freed.

'Yes, Master Laxus-sama,' said Freed with a concerned face.

'That's all.'

The Thunder God Tribe left his office and Laxus looked at the paperwork. He growled and rested his head in his right hand. He wanted to finish this work before nightfall.

-0o0-

Laxus cursed. He didn't make it in time again, it was already 2 a.m. Laxus sighed and left the guildhall. He still felt a little bit stiff by the previous night. Sleeping in your office wasn't something he would recommend anyone. Whole day has it been noisy, he needed to slam Natsu a couple times to lessen the ruckus downstairs. Of course Wendy was too generous to heal him up again and everything started over again. After the third time Laxus told Wendy to not heal him in the most generous way he could. But the anger was sulking out of his body and Wendy went crying. He was far from ready to get the heart where his grandfather and Mavis were talking about. While walking in the woods near his house, he looked up and felt his stress fading. The stars were bright this night. Blondie would have loved them he smirked with that thought, but faded quick when he noticed his smirk. _Urgh, why am I smirking over that?_ He didn't know what the feel. Maybe it would be best that he hadn't know. How in hell is he going to act to her?

He heard some footsteps behind him and he sniffed in the air. He could find a scent of aluminum, limber and chervil. _Tch they are working fast._ He stopped his walk and turned around. 'Come on out, I know you are out there!' Laxus snarled.

'Well well, this will be interesting,' said a man with brown hair and a scar visible on his mouth. _The man who Blondie had descripted. So it's also a figure who isn't afraid to make his hands dirty._

'I guess you are responsible for the disappearing of Orga.'

The mage smiled madly. 'I like your mind.'

'That's the first time someone complimented me for my mind instead for my body. Sorry Scarface I'm not into guys.'

'Where are my manners, my name is Tyler and whether you want it or not you will help me to get what I want.'

'If you think I will just help you without a fight then you are dumber than you look.'

Electricity was sparking around Laxus body. The air was getting charged with electricity and dark clouds were forming. He felt a painful pressure inside of his head. Something or someone was trying to get inside of his head. _Mind control!_ _Could Orga not fight back because of the mind control. I need to finish this fast or he will take over my mind._

Tyler was smirking. 'So you have already noticed it, I like you now more and more!'

Lightning stroke the ground and a huge blast of lightning enfolded. A huge crater was molded and the ground kept sparking. Tyler cursed, he was able to dodge it barely, his right arm was completely burned and hung lifeless next to his body. Laxus changed into his lightning body and was charging at him. Tyler was hit by a Lightning Blast and Laxus's other fist was already charging to Tyler's face. At the same time lightning stroke from above and came charging in again but changed course in the last second. Laxus had stopped moving. Tyler smiled. 'That was a close one.' The light inside of Laxus grey blue eyes had faded.

-0o0-

Lucy couldn't sleep without Cham or Plue and she had been walking around in Magnolia. Not using magic had also his down sides though Lucy while she sighed. She had found her favorite spot and climbed up. It was a deserted old church building from the Tartaros fight that hadn't yet been restored. On the roof she laid down and looked up at the stars. The stars were very bright this night. She smiled and tried to find all the constellations. When suddenly she saw lightning in the edge of her eye. 'Laxus.' That was no normal lightning strike and she knew what that meant. 'Open the gate of the eagle and Chamaeleon, Aquila and Chameleon.'

A big eagle and a small lizard were standing in front of her. They stared at her. 'Yeah I know, no magic, but we have an emergency.' Lucy jumped on the back of Aquila when Cham was sitting on her shoulder. 'Aquila fly to the lightning strike and Cham camouflage us to be safe.'

Aquila made up speed and went to the place where the lightning had struck. It was suspicious quiet after the second lightning strike.

Lucy saw Laxus standing next to a man and she recognized him. She noticed the blur in Laxus eyes and the lifeless arm from the suspicious man. Something was off. Before she could react Laxus and the man changed into Lightning and disappeared. 'Shit! 'Heaven's Gate.' A portal was formed and they flew into her realm between the Earthland and the Celestial Realm. Everything around her moved slower and with that advantage they followed the lightning with ease. Teleporting as fast as she could, she managed to follow them, until Laxus and the dark mage became solid again before a cave in the Worth Woodsea area. The dark mage was a little bit unstable, but managed to stand firm. Lucy stayed up in the air with Aquila and Cham still invisible to the eye. Laxus and the man walked into the cave while fifteen other man were guarding the entrance.

The cave lead them to a big mountain. Who knows how big it would be in there. _Why would Laxus just voluntarily follow that scar man?_ She needed to warn someone before getting herself into trouble. Aquila flew to a place some further away of the cave and landed on the ground.

Lucy grabbed her keys and summoned them while thinking about the items she needed. 'Open the gate of the hunting dogs, Canes Venatici.'

Two dogs appeared and barked softly and happy to Lucy. 'Good boys' and gave them a treat. She grabbed a pen and paper that were bounded on the spirits back and wrote down the situation. 'I want that you and Aquila fly back to the guild and give this to Freed or Mirajane. Lead them to me as fast as you could. You know how Freed and Mirajane smells so I'm counting on you guys.'

Her spirits nodded and Aquila lifted up into the air with the hunting dogs on her back. They flew with high speed to Magnolia. It was still dark and Lucy checked the time with Horologium. Almost 4 a.m. they should be back in the morning. Lucy was gnashing her teeth. She walked back to the cave, looked at Cham and pondered about her situation. She didn't knew a clue and that made her anguish. Gajeel hadn't returned and now Laxus voluntarily walked into the enemy base. She shook her head. This couldn't be good. Heaven's Gate portal was formed under her and walked to the cave. The guards couldn't see, hear or smell her. Lucy walked through a guard like a ghost and was now in the cave. Out of the side of the guards and made a portal to Earthland. While still invisible by Cham, they walked further inside the cave.

 **That's it for this chapter. So Lucy is dying and what are in those tubes that Laxus had given to Porlyusica. I'm proud I have written Porlyusica so many times, that I'm not spelling it wrong anymore. LOL. Action scenes are coming close.**

 **Tuesday will be the next update. Thank you for who have favorite of are following this story.**

 **Slam, kick or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. Let me know what you think ^_^**


	11. Cleaning up some Minds - Chapter 11

**It's Tuesday, time to update \\(^_^)/. Because I didn't wanted to split this chapter into two chapters(how it original was supposed to be) you guys are getting an extra-long chapter. This means that there won't be an update this Thursday.**

 **I'm gonna change chapter 3 with the fish and Natsu. I'm not happy with it. It doesn't feel right and it could be done much better. I will notice you guys about the change in the following chapters that are to come.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the OC's and this plot. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes. I have really tried my best with the to and at….**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Gajeel hadn't returned and now Laxus voluntarily walked into the enemy base. She shook her head. This couldn't be good. Heaven's Gate portal was formed under her and walked to the cave. The guards couldn't see, hear or smell her. Lucy walked through a guard like a ghost and was now in the cave. Out of the side of the guards and made a portal to Earthland. While still invisible by Cham, they walked further inside the cave._

Gajeel opened his eyes and saw cold metal bars before him. He was laying on the ground with handcuffs around his wrists. He could feel how the handcuffs prevented any magic use. He looked around and saw a couple guards behind the bars, keeping an close eye on him. He tried to sit up and flinched back when he felt how his head was throbbing. _What had happened?_ Memories slowly came back to him.

 _He had followed the instructions from Lucy's note. He sniffed around for any weird_ _scents_ _what had let him eventually to a cave. He easily slipped in his shadow into their base without any further notice. It felt like a labyrinth. There were a lot of doors and a lot of corridors. This wasn't built in an evening. The base inside the mountain had also a particular weird smell, it wasn't like any other caves, too much different metal smells were curling inside his nose. No matter how he looked at it, everything around him looked like a normal cave, cold rocks. At that moment it was the least thing he could be worrying about. There were many Guards patrolling every corner, but no one had noticed his shadow walking behind them on the walls. After what searching he eventually found the weapon they had been working on. While walked inside the shadows around the weapon he went searching for a weakness. The weapon itself was huge, it was even bigger than Jupiter from Phantom Lord. Gajeel gulped and was curious who or what could be the target_ _for_ _this weapon. What the target was, it should be huge. He didn't wasted anymore time and glanced on the little details. Every wire from the weapon lead towards a cabin that was functioning as a generator. Inside the cabin hung a familiar person on some chains. It was Orga. The lightning mage was unconscious and looked completely_ _worn_ _out. Gajeel noticed how black lightning flew through the chains into the weapon. The dragon slayer disappeared further into the shadows, when he noticed two figures walking near the generator. It was a scientist and a man with a scar on his mouth. The man who Lucy had described, thought Gajeel. 'Sir, he isn't enough to fully upload the weapon. We need another electric mage.'_

' _Then I will get another mage, I know exactly…' The man stopped speaking and was looking in Gajeel's direction. Gajeel kept hidden, knowing that most people wouldn't be sure why they were looking at a shadow. A hunch or instinct that told them that someone was watching them, but not really that could be proved if it was really there. Suddenly felt Gajeel a weird pressure inside his mind._

' _There is a distasteful mind here.' Tyler smiled. 'Come out little mind and show yourself.'_

Gajeel can't remember after that. It felt like a blackout. He couldn't tell how long he had been out, but if he could relate it to the stiffness of his muscles, he had the feeling he had been laying around for a long time. _They needed another electric mage. Hopefully isn't Laxus_ _too dump to be captured._ With that thought he felt ashamed of himself. He was a dump ass himself. How did Scarface find him anyway? He didn't had much time to think about it before a golden light appeared in front of his prison. A spirit who looked like a goat in butler clothing had made his appearance. Gajeel smirked and saw how swiftly the guards were knocked out by a single hit from the goat. Lucy appeared next at it with Cham on her shoulder. 'Thanks Capricorn,' said Lucy with a smile.

'Lucy-sama,' told the goat before disappearing with a bow.

Lucy grabbed the keys from the guards and opened the door. With the same keys she tried to open the magic handcuffs. But not a single one could fit the lock. 'Gajeel, don't move.' She concentrated on the magic handcuffs. The heaven's gate portal consumed the magic handcuffs and made it disappear. Lucy sighed with relief, his hands were still intact. The handcuffs were transported beside them. 'Nice job Bunny Girl,' grinned Gajeel. 'Could have eaten them myself if it wasn't magic suppressing.'

Lucy helped him getting up. His legs were feeling numb. With his arm around Lucy's shoulder they carefully walked out of his cell. 'We need to find Laxus, can you smell him somewhere?' asked Lucy.

'So the dump ass was captured as well,' he said while smirking.

Lucy hit his flank. 'You were captured first you know. We were worried about you.'

'And I'm still alive.'

'Barely walking…. Which way do we need to go?'

Gajeel growled and sniffed in the air. 'Left.'

They heard a terrible scream and looked at each other. Cham hissed and made them invisible for the eye.

-0o0-

It was early in the morning when Aquila, Canes and Venatici had reached the guild. Mirajane was preparing the bar when the dog spirits ran into the guild. Aquila was too big, so she stayed outside. Mirajane looked suspicious toward Lucy's spirits who were barking to her and saw paper stuck on the dogs. 'What do you have there?'

Mira grabbed the paper and started to read. Her eyes widened and she ran toward the communication lacrima. 'Freed! Please respond!'

Freed appeared in the lacrima who was already awake and set for the day. His faced turned serious.

'What happened?'

'It's Laxus, he is in danger! Lucy had followed him, but need our help! Her spirits are here, they can lead us to them!' screamed Mirajane with a concerned face, her hands were clenching beside her body.

Freed was looking horrified, he hadn't suspected it to be so soon. 'I will get Bickslow and Evergreen. We will stand before the guildhall in ten minutes. Ask Lisanna or Kinana to take over your bar shift. Mirajane, we will need your help!'

Mirajane nodded and the lacrima went black.

Fifteen minutes later came Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen running. 'I apologize, someone had some….trouble getting ready on time,' said Freed, while looking at Evergreen.

'Tch, I should be holding my beauty sleep right now. Look at my face! I didn't had time for my make-up and to do my hair. The person who abducted our Laxus will never see a tomorrow again. I will ensure that…personally.' said Evergreen while clenching her right hand around her fan.

Even Bickslow and his dolls were scared. They have learned one thing while traveling with Evergreen. Don't wake up a woman early in the morning without giving them enough time to prepare themselves. Normally he would tease Ever in every moment that is possible, but in this moment that would be throwing gasoline on the fire. He had almost pity with the person who would take on Evergreen wreath. Mirajane sat already on Aquila's back and stretched out her hand to the Thunder God Tribe. 'You can release your anger when we have saved Laxus, we need to hurry,' said Mira with a serious face.

Everyone took their place on the back of Aquila while Canes and Venatici stood in front sniffing the air and barked to Aquila with the directions. Aquila slapped her wings and took off in the air with high speed. Kinana waved to them with a concerned face.

-0o0-

Laxus woke up slowly with a throbbing head. He noticed how his arms were chained, keeping them wide up in the air. His shoulders were sore by the mass from his own body. He couldn't bring up any magic and looked at the chains. _Tch,_ _magic suppressing chains._ He looked around him and saw that he was stuck inside a cabin. Scientist were working behind their computers while two guards were dragging Orga out of his sight _. What happened to him?_ Laxus thought while gnashing his teeth. He tightened his muscles and used all his power to break free.

'That won't work, Mister Laxus Dreyar,' said Tyler, while smiling. 'Even if you have quiet some muscular level, those chains are made of the hardest steel there is. It would be just a useless effort. I must say you have a wonderful and a very interesting mind, but for this process to succeed, no other magic flow must interfere with this process. So unfortunately I need to let you go.'

A chill were crawling on his pine. _He hated this kind of humans the most. Just crawling inside of your head, just reading and looking into someone's lives. Knowing every little secret_.

'What kind of secret do you want me to know? That you were very sick at a young age, that your own father had placed a dragon lacrima behind your right eye or how you have failed to protect an whole city from the demon Tempester. Or is it maybe about a certain blond….?'

'Get out!'

Tyler grin had grown, feeling some kind of amusement he hadn't had in years. 'I will Mister Dreyar, I will. I'm not an enemy, as long as you don't stand in my way….It's actually quiet hilarious isn't it, how family works. The terror that comes with it and the bond you will create with them to survive. I need your powers Mister Dreyar to free my family.'

Laxus tried to calm down. 'So you gonna fire this weapon at the prison Nightcrawler?'

Tyler laughed 'No my family aren't in such a lowly prison. Have you ever heard of the Dark guild Death Psyche.'

Laxus tried to have a straight face but Tyler smirked at him.

'You mind says you do, Mister Dreyar.' Tyler walked near the computer giving a little nod to a scientis that was standing next to him. 'You don't need to worry Mister Dreyar, we aren't going to kill you. I prefer you as mine personal pet. And to be sure that my pet won't be lonely, we maybe can get a curtained Blonde….'

Laxus growled towards Tyler with massive rage. He pulled and tried everything to break those chains. Oh how he longed to snap Tyler's neck with his own hands.

'How barbaric.' Laughed Tyler. 'Start the draining process!'

With one press on the button, Laxus could feel the change on the chains. They were starting to drain the magic energy out of him. Sparks surrounded his body and he gnashed his teeth. It felt like he was getting overcharged while being drained on the same time. Tyler walked closer towards the computer and turned the button to maximum. The draining accelerated and Laxus muscles tightened more. Every inch of his body was screaming and he couldn't covered it up anymore. He let out a painful scream.

-0o0-

Lucy and Gajeel speeded it up and saw two guards walking towards them while dragging Orga around the corner. 'Open the gate of the Maiden, Virgo.'

'Hime, is it punishment time?'

'Take care of the guards.'

Virgo bowed and went digging. Lucy saw how Virgo had finished off the guards in a simple move and how she started to tighten them up.

'Gajeel take care of Orga, when he wakes up try to escape. I will try to save Laxus.'

'Oh no, you are not going without me Bunny girl. How are you going to find the weapon room?'

'You are in no condition to fight and even when I can't use my hunting dogs, I can use Gemini,' said Lucy while looking at the guards. 'Cham stay with them and protect them. Virgo there is a possibility that I will call you later so please be prepared.' Cham nodded and jumped on the shoulder of Gajeel. Virgo bowed and disappeared in a golden flash.

Lucy grabbed another golden key. 'Open the gate of the Twin, Gemini and Stardress Gemini.'

Her hair was bonded playfully on her right side, while she wore an orange black shorts and tank top. Her arms were also covered with a belt wrapped over the fabric of her arms. She wore large booths, one orange and the other was black. More belts were wrapped around her legs. Two blue little spirits had appeared before her. 'Piri, Piri.' said Gemini while dancing in the air, they knew exactly what their master wanted from them.

Gemini and Lucy transformed into the guards. 'Gathering information, complete.' said Gemini.

'Ok, let's go. Be safe Gajeel,' said Lucy as they ran into the direction of the weapon room.

'You better return safely, otherwise I will let you dance in a bunny outfit for my new performance!'

Lucy felt embarrassed by that thought. 'I will never do that again, you stupid Scrapface!'

'Gihi.'

-0o0-

Lucy and Gemini were now standing in the room and looked at Laxus. No one had suspected them so far and they were getting near the machine. Unconsciously she clenched her fist, by the sight in front of her. She saw Laxus screaming with pain. She need to save him and heard the voice of Gemini inside of her head. 'Lucy-sama, according to this guard's memory, is this the weapon room. They need enough electric energy to activate this weapon. For that they are draining all the magic energy from Laxus's body. We can't use direct magic on it, it will get drained as well. We need to deactivate it near the computer where the man with the scare is standing.'

Lucy looked at him and before she knew it he was looking back at her.

Laxus screamed more and felt his conscious slowly slipping away. He saw how Tyler was looking at the guards direction with a perverted smirk on his face. His tongue was making his lips wet. With some struggle Laxus looked at the guards and noticed how one of the guards was clenching his fist.

Lucy tried to act as normal possible. _Was she already caught?_ She didn't like the feeling of this. She felt a conscious inside of her mind. _What is this strange feeling._ _Was this mind control?_ _Was that why Laxus voluntarily came with him?_

Lucy sought inside the guards mind her way of speaking. The man with the scare was getting to close to her liking.

'Sir? Is something wrong?' said Lucy while standing like a normal guard would do.

'I want your mind,' said Tyler.

Lucy felt a little bit of fear. _He wants my mind. What kind of freak is he?_

'You aren't a guard are you? Because I know all the little minds who are working here and I wouldn't let a beautiful mind like you work as a simple guard.'

Lucy knew they couldn't keep pretending and looked at Gemini who also nodded.

'Stardress Virgo.' Lucy changed her guard outfit into a maid outfit with chains on her wrists. She used Virgo's earth magic to dug into the ground until she was by the computer and dug up again.

Gemini had transformed into Sagittarius and shot arrows. Scientist and guards who tried to stop them were shot down and laid bleeding on the ground. Tyler dodged every arrow and turned around to find Lucy standing near the computer. Tyler noticed the struggling look in Laxus's eyes. 'So that is Lucy Heartfilia.' Laughed Tyler.

Lucy pushed down the stop button and sighed with relief, when the draining had stopped and the door in the cabin opened. _Even Natsu could figure out what the stop button would look like, if he took his time…..on the second thoughts he probably would just attack the machine._ Lucy quickly used heaven's gate to teleport Laxus near her without the chains, that had bounded him up in the air. Laxus felt on the ground and didn't had much energy left. He looked up, when he noticed warm arms embracing him. 'Bll….ooon…die….'

'Don't talk, spare your energy. I will get you out of here.'

With all his strength he grabs her arm to get her attention. Lucy looked at him. 'M-i-i-n-nd.. Co-o-n-n-n..tro-o-l-l-l.'

She was confused what Laxus was saying and she was looking in his gray blue eyes. It suddenly hit her. So it was indeed mind control she had felt shortly in her head. That was the reason Gajeel and Laxus were easily defeated. But why hadn't it worked on her? Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the light slowly fading away from Laxus eyes, while he closed his eyes. 'Laxus! Stay with me!' She was gently shaking on his shoulder, but no reaction.

She felt the same throbbing inside of her head again, but she didn't felt her conscious slipping away. Lucy looked up and saw how Tyler had grabbed her shirt. With his only good hand, he threw Lucy towards a wall. She crashed hard on the wall and fell on the floor. She was gasping for air. Tyler looked at her and said: 'I was curious, why you hadn't been in my control yet, but now I understand. The contract you have with your spirits and the telepathy you have with them, makes it difficult to control you. They are keeping me out.' He smirked at her. 'Now I want you more and more and believe me woman, I always get what I want!'

Lucy stood up, flinched back and saw how Tyler moved near Laxus's body, with a knife in his hand.

'Nooo!' Lucy screamed. The cave was shaking and loud noised from outside could be hear. They both looked up. Lucy immediately touched Cham's silver key and asked him what was happening and panicked at the response.

'WHAT'S GOING ON!' screamed Tyler while looking around him.

'Sir, intruders have entered the ship and are running this way,' said one of the guards who was still standing on his feet.

 _A ship? The base in a mountain was in reality a ship?!_ Lucy kept standing on guard.

Tyler pointed his finger on his head. 'Captain start the engines and Melanie get to the weapon room, we got minds to clean up!'

'It's play time!' said Melanie, that was only hearable inside Tyler's head.

Tyler stood before the computer and activated the energy shield from the weapon. He had no clue of what was to come, but the weapon needed to survive. All those months of works…..He wouldn't let anyone get in his way to save his family. The noises were coming closer and Tyler and Lucy were looking at the door, who was brutally smashed down with an Iron Fist.

Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Lector, Frosch and Gajeel were standing in the broken entrance. Orga and Gajeel were leaning on Sting's and Rogue's shoulders, not yet able to stand for themselves.

Lucy should be glad to see them, but this was bad. They just had outnumbered themselves! She saw Tyler smirking.

'Get out of here fast, before he can take over your mind!' screamed Lucy towards her friends, but it was already too late.

Yukino's eyes widened when Sting had suddenly attacked her. Rufus grabbed her and was able to get them next to Lucy. He had felt a slight throbbing inside his head, but he managed to stay conscious. 'Thanks Rufus,' said Yukino.

Rufus bowed. 'That wouldn't be a pleasant memory.'

Lucy looked at her shoulder and saw how Cham became visible while hissing to the others. Sting, Gajeel, Orga, and the exceeds were standing mindless before the entrance, while Rogue and Minerva were still struggling to get control.

Their situation wasn't looking good. The ship was starting to shiver and everyone had trouble to keep standing on the ground. The now looking rocks were turning into metal. 'What's going on, Lucy?' asked Yukino while looking at Rogue and Minerva.

'This isn't a cave, but a ship in disguise and that man over there has the magic that can take over your mind. Apparently we Celestial mages are being protected by our bonds with our spirits.' She looked at Rufus.

'I guess that you aren't influenced because of your Memory-Make magic. I can't explain it well. Every mind is different, that makes it less predictable.'

Sting came running towards them while Orga and Gajeel were struggling behind him.

'Look out!' screamed Lucy.

'Open the gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra, change the gravity upwards and hold them,' said Yukino while holding a golden key. With a flash a woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style appeared. The woman had golden scales tied up on her fingers with thin cords. With a slight movement of her fingers, she changed the gravity upwards in a particular area. The ones that were trying to attack them were now stuck at the ceiling.

'Who wants to play?' asked Melanie while standing in the entrance. It was a small girl with half long brown hair, with bangs just above her eyes. She wore a cute little green dress and looked very neatly. Behind her were standing two little teddy bears, who were grabbing her legs. Rogue still struggling on the ground was looking at the little girl. Melanie smirked 'Do you want to play with me?'

The small teddy bears were walking now in front of her and changed slowly into a huge stuffed teddy bears that could almost reach the ceiling. Rogue's eyes widened. One of the huge bears kicked Rogue to the other side of the room. With a smack he landed on the ground, he gasped while trying to catch his breath.

'Rogue!' screamed Yukino. She made a run to his side.

Lucy and Rufus were surprised when a colorful bubble appeared between them. The bubble exploded, Cham disappeared in a flash, while Lucy and Rufus smacked against a wall. Lucy tried to get up, she looked at Minerva in front of her. Light in her eyes were nowhere to be found. Her magic energy was threatening. Lucy froze for a second and saw her nightmare coming back to life. The memories of her torture from the games came flowing into her mind like a movie. Lucy grabbed her head in terror, while her whole body was shaking. Minerva face turned serious when Libra's gravity was lifting her up to the ceiling. Rufus saw the fear in Lucy's eyes. He yelled her name, while shaking her softly. After some time, she finally looked at him. 'Lucy….?'

She could almost hit herself for losing herself there a moment. This wasn't the games. Minerva had changed and she had changed. Lucy looked at their surroundings. Laxus was still lying unconscious on the ground near Tyler, a new enemy had arrived with teddy bears, the ship was now flying in the air and only Rufus, Yukino and she were capable to fight. She needed to be strong, they needed her!

The two big teddy bears were running towards Yukino and Rogue. Yukino reacted by grabbing another golden key. 'Open the gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces.'

A huge black and a huge white fish appeared in a golden flash and rushed towards the two big teddy bears. The two stuffed animals stopped them while sliding a couple meters backwards.

Rufus looked up and knew if the gravity would disappear, they would be in big trouble. He looked back at Lucy, who met his eyes and nodded. 'Thanks Rufus, I'm ok now. Go and help Yukino', said Lucy.

Rufus bowed slightly and ran towards the big teddy bears.

'Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning land,' said Rufus while putting one of his hands on the ground. Fierce blazes were growing larger and larger as they get farther away from him. The blazes and the heat had reached one of the big teddy bears. The stuffed animal was on fire and screamed in panic. Melanie looked at her teddy bear with terror. Tears were forming inside her eyes. 'Mr. Chaply, noooo!' she screamed.

Tyler heard the little girl scream and looked at her. Lucy saw her chance, she needed to act now. She slammed a couple times on her own face, to get her body to move and raised one of her hands. 'Heaven's Gate.'

Laxus was getting teleported near her. Tyler looked back at her while looking a little bit annoyed. Lector and Frosch flew towards Laxus, trying to grab him but Gemini, still in Sagittarius form, shoot arrows to keep them away. A smirk was forming on Tyler's face and Lucy wasn't able to understand why he was smirking, until she felt the magic change in the room.

Dark green aura was coming out from the little Melanie while her bangs were covering her teary eyes. 'You have bullied, Mr. Chaply, my friend!' she sobbed. They could hear trembling in the walls, ceiling and in the floor. Lucy looked up at one of the airlocks and saw more and more little stuffed animals covering the entrance. She gulped. _If all those stuffed animals could transform in one of those guys…._ 'This is bad. We need to get out of here!' screamed Lucy.

Rufus and Yukino looked at her and followed her gaze. The airlocks were getting too much weight and crashed on the floor. More and more stuffed animals were coming out of the holes and other stuffed animals were blocking the entrance next to Melanie. 'This won't be a pleasant memory,' said Rufus while looking for an exit.

'Open the gate of the Lion, Maid and the Golden Bull. Loke, Virgo and Taurus. Gemini change into Natsu and stand your ground here.' said Lucy while she grabbed her whip. 'Stardress Taurus.' Sweat was dripping of her face. She could feel that her magic was draining too fast. Even with her second origin, she knew they needed to find a way out, to survive this, before she had no magic left to spend.

Lucy's silver keys were shining and she placed quickly her hand on the keys. Her hunting dogs had returned to the Celestial world and left her a message. She smirked and looked at Rufus. 'Rufus, get out of there, blast incoming!' Rufus didn't ask and jumped a couple meter further away.

A hole was shot in the ground and Lucy protected her eyes from the blast. Wooden totems flew through the hole. On one off the wooden totems stood a man with a metal visor before his eyes and his tong stood out with a black Fairy Tail mark. 'Bix get out of my way!' screamed a woman, who had a bad temper. Her brown long hair was messy and her green dress wasn't sitting straight. She flew with her wings into the room and spread her arms.

'Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!'

Little energy needles were shot with rage towards every enemy she could find. Stuffing from the stuffed animals flew through the air.

Lucy smiled while sweat was dripping of her face. Her magic was running low and her spirits knew it. They were fighting as many stuffed animals as they could, but for every stuffed animal they had defeated came two more stuffed animals in their place.

Evergreen's anger scared the shit out of Bickslow. He had tried to avoid Ever's eyes all journey and was glad he was on her side. He looked around and saw Mira and Freed jumping up from the hole he had created. Bickslow was recognizing his own Seith magic in the room. All the stuffed animals had a small soul attached to it. Only the two big Teddy bears in the corner had a bigger soul. Melonie was still crying near Mr. Chaply who had turned into ash. Bickslow saw how the soul from the ash was returning towards the little girl's body. Bickslow was shocked when he looked at the little girl. He saw multiple souls in her body and plus all the possible souls he saw from all the stuffed animals. He couldn't believe how much magic that little girl had. The capacity she possessed was far out of his reach. He smirked at the thought how the girl would look when she would be older. One of his babies hit him behind his head. 'Where was that for? Dude that fucking hurt!'

The wooden totems pointed at the ceiling and Bickslow looked at it. He felt a disturbing coming of the Sabertooth's members and of Gajeel. Someone was controlling their souls or better said their body and he was looking for the source. Behind a wall of stuffed animals came Tyler finally in Bickslow's sight. His muscles stiffened while his face became serious. 'Ever stone him!'

His wooden dolls shot towards the wall of stuffed animals, trying to make a path free while chanting Bickslow's words: 'Stone him, Stone him.'

Evergreen wanted to hit him for telling her what to do, but then she saw the green glowing eyes, Figure eyes was activated. Bickslow's metal visor had felt on the ground. He never liked to use it and she understood the seriousness of the situation. She looked at the man behind the wall and grabbed her glasses. Stuffed animals threw themselves in front of her eyes and turned into stone. 'Stupid animals! Tch, I can't get a clear shot at him,' said Evergreen annoyed.

'We will help you with that,' said Freed while looking at Mirajane who was already transformed in her Satan Soul. The wall around Tyler was getting bigger and bigger, until Bickslow lost sight of him. 'Tch I can't control him, but I can slow him down for controlling you,' said Bickslow while his face was struggling.

The room was full of stuffed animals. Even if they looked weak it was the numbers what made them so strong. Some stuffed animals were even merging and changing. Suddenly they heard the scream from Yukino.

'Libra!'

Her spirit disappeared after a slam towards the wall. Stuffed animals were swarming around them while Rufus and Pisces were trying to attack them. The gravity power was gone and the trapped Sabertooth's members and Gajeel landed on the floor. Minerva teleported Taurus near her side and kicked him hard in his stomach. He flew against the magic barrier of the weapon and was teleported again towards Minerva. With the second hit Taurus disappeared back to the Celestial realm. Lucy gasped and fell on her knees.

Gajeel used his Iron Fist on Mirajane, while Orga tried to attacked Freed.

'White Dragon's Roar,' screamed Sting.

Loke saw that the attack was focused on Lucy and tried to confront it with his Regulus Impacto but was slammed back in his attempt. 'Loke!' gasped Lucy.

Yukino was holding Rogue's arm on her shoulder and saw the distance between them and Lucy's group. The other large teddy bear wasn't easily burned as the first one. The teddy bear was holding Pisces still in his grip, until the spirit disappeared. Rufus flinched back when the large teddy bear was coming in his direction. He tried to attack the little girl who was controlling these things. Only to end in a failure, he was interrupted, all the time, by annoying little stuffed animals.

'Mrs Lilly, he is a bully! He had hurt Mr Chaply.' said Melanie while retaining on the big teddy bears leg. Mrs Lilly kicked Rufus up in the air and kicked him sideway after that. He flew towards the other side of the room, away from everyone else. 'Rufus!' screamed Yukino while the big teddy bear was walking towards the spot Rufus had landed.

'Are you a bully too? Or do you want to play with me?' sobbed Melanie in front of the silver haired Celestial mage. The last thing they heard from Yukino was a scream of fear.

Mirajane had dodged all the attack of Gajeel but couldn't attack him. He was a friend and she didn't wanted to hurt him. 'Gajeel, we are your friends, can you hear me?' No matter what she tried, she couldn't find any change in his expression.

'It's no use, Mirajane,' said Freed while he held his sword in front of him. 'Dark Écriture: Wings.' Purple wings were now attached on his back when he flew away from Orga's fists. This was getting out of hand. The wall that surrounded Tyler was too big and he knew they lacked power to make an opportunity for Evergreen to use her "Stone Eye" on the mind controller. He looked at Lucy when Gemini disappeared while blocking an attack from Minerva. _She could be of more help than you suspect_ echoed the voice of Laxus in his head. Lucy slammed her fist on a group of stuffed animals and Freed saw them perish into dust. Virgo and Loke were already gone and Freed could feel that Lucy was getting dangerous low on magic. He looked at Bickslow who was struggling to keep the dark mage's mind control out of their heads. He could feel a slight pressure that was pulling on his conscious. It was clear for him that Bickslow was losing this fight on the long terms. If they wanted to succeed they needed to attack together now! 'Lucy!' screamed Freed at her while he was dodging Orga's attack. Lucy looked at him while trying to keep conscious. 'Try to make a whole in the wall. We will try to protect you and Ever.' Lucy nodded and saw that Evergreen was flying towards her. Lucy ran with Ever behind her towards Tyler and the wall of stuffed animals.

'White Dragon Roar!' screamed Sting

'Baryon Formation!' panted Bickslow. The magic collapsed and exploded in mid-air. Lucy felt the force left of her but kept running and trusted her Nakama. She could see the change of movement from her enemies and knew the focus was now laid on her. Before Minerva could teleport Lucy, she was interrupted by Mirajane. 'I won't let you do that again.' Smirked Mirajane.

Orga was stuck and looked dumbfounded at the purple runes that had appeared. He was trapped in some runes that Freed had succeeded to write while dodging Orga's attacks. Frosch and Lector flew towards Lucy trying to stop her but she could easily dodge them and saw that the wall was only a couple meters away from her. Gajeel came running towards Lucy. She looked behind her at Evergreen and saw Evergreen nodding. Lucy jumped in the air dodging Gajeel's Iron Fist. She used Gajeel's body to jump even higher. She focused the magic in her fist and slammed in the wall, while she was still in her Taurus Stardress form. 'LUCY PUNCH!'

In a large range stuffed animals turned to dust. A small opening had formed. Lucy fell on the ground with a smack and her Stardress had disappeared. Evergreen flew up, pulled her glasses up and looked at Tyler who was now flinching back.

'Stone Eye,' said Evergreen while her eyes glowed green.

'Noooooo…..!' screamed Tyler. But it was too late, he had turned to stone.

Evergreen smiled and landed on the floor. 'That's what you get for waking me up so early.'

Who were in Tyler's control stopped their attacks and were grabbing to their heads. The light had returned in their eyes and they were looking confused at their surroundings.

'What has happened?' asked Sting while he wanted to threw up. He can't remembering entering a vehicle.

'You were controlled,' said Orga who had experienced it before.

'Fro thinks so to,' said Frosch.

'Ever?' asked Freed.

Evergreen looked at Freed. 'It isn't holding, we need to get out of here now we have the change.'

'Minna, I know you all are confused right now but jump into the hole, we need to get out of here.' said Mirajane serious.

Bickslow totems were carrying Gajeel, Sting, Laxus and Orga out of the hole while another tried to keep the stuffed animals at bay.

Evergreen was supporting Lucy to the hole, they jumped and landed on Lucy spirit Aquila who had been waiting outside, the whole time. Freed, Mirajane and the exceed were flying towards them.

Minerva had teleported in a colorful bubble of magic and landed on Aquila. Rufus, Yukino and Rogue lying unconscious and badly hurt behind her.

'Yukino, oh thanks Mavis, they are still alive,' said Lucy with a smile. 'We got everyone?' Lucy looked at everyone who was gasping and resting on her spirit and stopped at the sight of Sting. Sting nodded and wanted to bark. Lucy's fist slammed on Sting's head with anger. 'MY SPIRIT ISN'T A VEHICLE!'

In the ship Melanie was standing before the stone statue. 'Uncle Tyler? Uncle Tyler?'

In a couple seconds the stone began to crack and fell apart. Normal human skin could be seen under it. With a grand yell Tyler freed himself from his stony prison.

'WHERE ARE THEY!' asked he angry and saw the tears in Melanie's eyes while he was looking around.

His anger faded away and he laid his hand on her head. 'I'm so sorry little mind, I didn't mean to scare you.'

She hugged him and her sobbing started to slow down. All the stuffed animals who had survived the attacks were standing around them looking at their little master. Tyler stood up and walked towards the computer. He smirked and pressed a finger at his head. 'Captain fly towards our next coordinates and let a cleanup crew come to the weapon room.'

'Yes, Master Tyler.' said the Captain of the ship. Tyler smiled at Melanie and knelt down until he was on the same level as his little niece. 'Shall we buy new body's for you friends Melanie? They need to look good if we gonna see your mother.'

Melanie smile widened and almost jumped into Tyler's chest. 'Really! Can I finally see mommie again?' He nodded to her with a bright smile.

The ship flew away from Lucy and the others. 'Why aren't they attacking us?' asked Evergreen in confusing.

'They don't need to, they have what they wanted.' said Lucy while panted heavily.

'The weapon has been loaded and is ready for use. What their target is, is more important than a couple wounded mages who are trying to get away.'

'Lucy that is enough! Your magic level is too low, get everyone on the ground. You can't hold Aquila's gate open any longer,' said Mirajane concerned while holding Lucy in her arms.

Lucy knew she was right and nodded. Aquila saw a free spot and landed as fast as she could. The spirit disappeared and Lucy can't remember what had happened afterwards. She could hear her name but she saw only blackness.

 **That's it for this week. The action, so many characters to describe, I can imagine that it would be a little bit chaotic for others to read it. If you have lost it somewhere, please tell me! It would really help me. ;) I love writing action's scenes.**

 **Lucy is dying and she knows it. In that way she is more reckless than ever. As long as her friends are safe, she will take advantage of her body's (curse?) condition she will give her everything. Is that believable…no…no…aww…I have the feeling I have used Lucy's power a little bit too much in this chapter. But it was really fun to write.**

 **I love Melanie, I wanted to give her almost the same powers as Bickslow but then somewhat different. There will be a chapter about their past. It's in my head I only need to write it….it sounds so easy….but getting it on paper….**

 **Anna: I really laughed at your review, but I can't say…..Anna? W-w-w-ait….Anna! *running away from her as fast as I could, when her Satan Soul was unleashed*.**


	12. Making a Contract - Chapter 12

**Time for the next update.\\(^_^)/**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the OC's and this plot.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Chapter 6**

' _Lucy that is enough! Your magic level is too low, get everyone on the ground. You can't hold Aquila's gate open any longer,' said Mirajane concerned while holding Lucy in her arms._

 _Lucy knew she was right and nodded. Aquila saw a free spot and landed as fast as she could. The spirit disappeared and Lucy can't remember what had happened afterwards. She could hear her name but she saw only blackness._

-0o0-

Lucy tried to open slowly her eyes. The sudden light was too painful and she clenched her eyelids back together. Her body felt sore and heavy. To make thing worse, her headache was killing her. _Where was she?_ She tried to focus on her surroundings. The smell of medicines were reaching her nose. The feeling of the soft fabrics under her body from a bed. She heard Porlyusica yelling in the background and Lucy knew she was laying in the infirmary of Fairy Tail. Slowly her eyes were able to adjust and she saw Laxus sitting angry with his arms crossed. 'I'm feeling fine, woman.' scowled Laxus.

'You're just as stubborn as that old fool!' yelled Porlyusica back.

Lucy hadn't meant to giggle. First because she knew it would be rude in this situation and secondly because her body was already in so much pain. But there was no way she could have stopped it in time. The laughing sound had already left her mouth before she had even noticed it. No one ever dared to speak up against Laxus and now in all those times he was getting yelled at by an old grumpy old lady. Laxus had heard the giggle and looked at her. 'Well glad, someone is enjoying this conversation,' he said annoyed.

Lucy felt a little bit embarrassed and noticed the glares in her direction.

'Sorry, I didn't meant to….How long was I out?' She tried

'You, girl, have been sleeping for around 40 hours.' Lucy shrugged back from the glare she got from Porlyusica, slightly relieved that the glance was marching between her and Laxus. 'Why would I even bother trying to save your filthy human lives, if you gonna throw it away anyway. If you both want to die so badly, do it somewhere far away from me! Don't call me again! Wendy can handle this fine.' said the fierce woman and she left the infirmary. Wendy stood in the opening and was laughing sheepishly, while Lucy was confused by the woman's sudden outburst. Not confused that Porlyusica had yelled at her, she knew of her own recklessness, but more that Porlyusica was talking in multiple form. _"lives" "both"_ Lucy looked at Laxus, seeing anger and annoyance. Her glance was interrupted by blue hair and she finally met a couple brown eyes with a concerned look.

'How are you feeling Lucy-san?'

'To be honest, sore to the bone. I can hardly move a limp.'

Wendy stretched her hands above me and a blue light appeared. Lucy could feel the soreness slowly fading away. 'Thanks, Wendy.'

Wendy stared seriously at Lucy. 'Lucy-san…do you want to talk about it?'

'Talk about it? What do you mean?' asked Lucy confused.

'Well uhm... w-why are you accelerating your dead?' Wendy had really tried to look serious, but the slight forming of tears were already visible in the corner of her eyes.

'Stop joking, I'm not dying.' Laughed Lucy sheepishly. _This isn't good, she didn't wanted Laxus to know that she is actually dying_. _The lesser people knew about it, the lesser they will treat her like a porcelain doll._

'Lucy-san, there are no secrets in this room. Master knows it already. Apparently he was able to get the knowledge by threatening Porlyusica for answers a couple days ago.'

'Tch, I only said I wouldn't leave until I had all the answers, I haven't threatened anyone.' He looked at Lucy, noticing the pain in her eyes and he sighed, while scratching on the back of his head. 'Look Blondie, I had a hunch you were hiding something about your condition and as a Guild Master I thought I had the right to know.'

'As a Guild Master? And as a friend?...Would you still have asked her, instead of me?!'

'Would you have told me?' He passed back while looking with a piercing glare at her eyes.

Lucy rolled her head away and knew that he hadn't done anything wrong. He did the thing he thought was right. She wouldn't have told him. She didn't wanted to. And now he knows. How many more people will get to know?

'And now?'

Laxus looked confused by her sudden question.

'What will you do now? Will you lock me up? Asking me to give up my magic powers?'

Laxus couldn't see her eyes, but he knew this was hard on her. The venom in her words. The increasing of her heartbeat. The unregularly flow of oxygen through her longs. The answer in his head was screaming just the things she hated the most. He wanted to lock her up safely. He wanted to ask her to give up her powers if it meant that she would life. But he couldn't say it. Knowing all too well that he would fight against those options, if he was in the same situation.

After a short while, everyone could feel the tension in the air.

'It's not up to me….to decide, it is your life.'

Lucy's eyes widened and she turned her head back in Laxus direction.

Laxus didn't smiled, he didn't showed any emotions. The old mask from his past had been placed on his face. She knew that mask, more than he realized. This was a decision against his own feelings. It was weird in some ways, how much they have learned about each other in these couple of months.

'Thank…'

'But!' Lucy flinched back by the sudden tone. 'But…you need to promise me that if something goes wrong that you will tell me.'

She appreciated his worry, but this wasn't a contract towards her liking. He wanted some control, knowing about her situation. What if her condition would getting any worse, would he keep his word, or would he take action without her permission? Making a contract is not only about trust. It's also about equality. No one is standing above the other and she didn't liked this position at all.

'Says a man, who has his own secrets.'

Laxus wanted to react, but knew he was busted. 'Porlyusica was yelling at both of us. In what way were you throwing away your life?'

Frustration was clearly on his face. 'Fine. You want to make a deal, Blondie?'

'Huhrum.' Both looked up when someone was making an obvious clearing her throat sound. 'Uhm….I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm still here…. It's really late and Charle would be really mad if I made an all nighter like yesterday. So Master can I dismiss myself?'

Laxus simple nodded. The girl was trying to suppress a yawn, but it was clear to them that she was tired. But what would you suspect of healing suddenly so many mages Fairy Tail and Sabretooth alike one after another.

Wendy felt relieved. The tension in the room was getting too heavy for her liking. It was clear for her that Lucy-san had already set her mind in spending rest of her life. Wendy didn't wanted Lucy to make a promise, she could possibly break. The sky sorceress would have asked Natsu for help, but that wasn't an option now, so maybe Laxus would be able to help her to calm down. There was one thing they had in common and that was their stubbornness.

Wendy stood in the opening of the door and turned around. 'Oh, Lucy-san your medicines can be found in the first drawer next to you. And please….can you listen to Master. You know that we are looking for a cure, without taking your powers. It is just….out of our league for now.' The little sky sorceress turned around and headed home.

'That isn't why I was so reckless.' Muttered Lucy.

'I know….. I know it isn't because of your condition that you are so reckless, it's because of your fear for losing anyone ever again. You have lost your trust in your friends. You have lost your trust in your family you saw as a home. They had abandoned you, while family and friendship was everything for them. They gave you their words, that they would be for you when you needed them and they broke those words. You're a Celestial Mage. Promises, rules and contracts are everything for you. They hadn't realized that and someone still haven't realizing that.'

When Lucy started to look at him, tears ware already falling from her cheeks. Was she really an open book towards him? Was it even visible when she tried to covered it up with her usual smile. Then it sunk into her the last words Laxus had spoken. Her eyes widened and her body was started to shake.

'Where is Natsu?'

Laxus sighed. 'No he didn't left for another year. Flamebrain had a serious look when he saw Rogue and left with Sabretooth and Happy, for personal reasons, I guess. He was muttering that he had forgotten something important.'

Lucy didn't say anything she just kept staring in front of her like she was frozen. She couldn't hear anything, see anything or feel anything. It just felt like Fairy Tail had disbanded all over again.

Suddenly she heard the flicker of paper and felt a slight touch on her hand. Laxus had walked over towards her bed with a piece of paper and a pen in his hands. 'What's that?' Lucy suddenly asked.

'Paper.'

Lucy wanted to slab him, if that really was only his answer. But he looked too serious, so she waited a little bit longer for the answer she wanted.

'Paper….for making a contract.'

She blinked in confusion. 'A contract?'

'Look you want to make a deal with me, but deep down you don't trust me, you don't trust anyone for that matter. And because you are a Celestial Mage I came with the idea of making a contract on paper. Just between you and me. You will tell me when your condition will get any worse. I will tell you about my little secret in the days you are resting in the infirmary. Not tonight, thought. It has been a fucking long day. Are there any more things you want to write me down here?' Said Laxus while writing down the point he just had pronounced.

Lucy kept staring at him, like he was a ghost. _A contract. She had never made this kind of a contract with a human before. Only loose words that had been communicated between one to another, that could be forgotten and easily broken. And this wasn't any business contract like her father would use to get hands on more money. This meant, even if Laxus was writing it just from a blanc page, a lot for her. No one had ever thought about how much trust was needed between her and her spirts. No one had ever realized how much words and promises meant for her. And now here stands Laxus before her, from all people she knew, writing a contract._

'Blondie?'

She blinked again and noticed that she was smiling. 'Oh yes, sorry.'

Lucy thought a couple seconds about it, but knew immediately what she wanted. 'You won't lock me away for any sort of reason without my permission, or force me to lose my powers.'

He nodded in acceptation and gave her a little communication lacrima, that was almost smaller than her hand palm.

'And you Blondie, are going to call me whenever you need me and I will try my best to come.' Lucy looked at the little lacrima in her hand and then back at Laxus. She couldn't understand where Laxus was going. 'Why?'

'Because you are doing everything by yourself. If you are in pain, if you have any problems. You keep them for yourself. I want you to trust me as a…as a friend.'

'How did you know?'

The ends of his lips were starting to curl. 'For that part, you are just like me.'

All the dotes were starting to connect. He was recognizing himself in her. He was the most closed off person of Fairy Tail. Always looking down from the second floor with his headphones on. A conversation for him was more like a nod or a grunt, if you had any lucky. Lucy looked at him more closely. _He really have changed._ She looked at how Laxus was writing on the paper, noticing his usual messy handwriting, what was still readable. Laxus placed his autograph and handed over the paper towards her. She read all the words over again and wrote her own autograph on it. When the contract was finished, started the paper to glow a slight golden light for a second. Lucy blinked a couple times and looked at Laxus. 'Did you saw that?'

'Saw what Blondie?'

'The paper, it glowed.'

His left eyebrow went up. 'You must be tired. Go get some sleep.'

Lucy wanted to say more, but she wasn't even sure of what she saw. 'You must be right.'

Laxus grabbed the contract and placed it carefully in his own drawer near his bed and crawled back in his bed.

Lucy wanted to refresh herself first, before getting some more sleep. She struggled on her way towards the bathroom to wash her face and did her daily thing before getting back towards her bed. The light were already off, the night noises from outside were reaching her ears, when suddenly a snore crossed the room. She giggled softly and laid down in her own bed. She had noticed that she was missing her keys. Apparently Freed was afraid that she would use her magic, the first thing in the morning and kept it hidden in Laxus office. She could understand it, but it didn't feel right. She missed hugging Plue before going to sleep. She even missed her spirits voices and feelings they would always sent towards her through their keys.

She looked at a sleeping, half snoring Laxus. He kept surprising her more and more, in a good way. Specially that contract. _How will this go, will he break his promise or will he holt it?_ W _as I really tired or did that contract really glowed?_ Questions she didn't really had answers for. Lucy yawned again and let the darkness consuming her.

-0o0-

Laxus woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a little bit restless. The rhythm of her heartbeat the slow breathing, it all calmed him down in some way. _Why did she had such an effect on him? Why did he wanted to beat up that mind mage just when that freak was thinking about her? Why does he want to protect her? Why does he want her trust?_ His thought were interrupted when he noticed the scent of salt and the rising of her breathing. A nightmare?

He stood up and checked the temperature of her skin and cursed behind his teeth. She was cold, far too cold for his liking. It was the same as before. Laxus grabbed more blankets and placed them on her, but noticed no change. _Damnit woman._

 _Lucy in her child-form was running after a butterfly in the garden of her old mansion, while her mother kept an eye on her. She laughed while she was running around. 'Momma look, Momma look.' Layla smiled towards her. Lucy kept playing around, until she lost sight of her mother. 'Momma?' Lucy looked around her and saw a flinch of her mother dress in the woods. She started to run and saw her mother walking away from her. 'Momma!'_

 _The garden changed into blackness, her mother stood still and turned around. The blackness consumed her and slowly she vanished in front of Lucy's eyes. 'Momma! Don't leave me!'_

 _Lucy noticed that her body had returned to normal. She saw her father appear near her. 'Papa, where is Momma?' But before he could answer, he disappeared before her eyes. Tears were slowing filling her eyes._

 _The surrounding changed into the battlefield of Tartaros and she saw Aquarius. Lucy felt on her knees. 'No not this again. Aquarius don't leave me too!' Aquarius was slowly disappearing with tears flowing over the spirit's cheeks._

 _Darkness had consumed the surrounding again and now Natsu and other guild members were standing in front of her. Natsu was the first one to walk away from her with Happy laying on his head and soon the other guild members were following his example. 'Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy…everyone, don't leave me! Why did everyone left?'_

 _She cried, while the darkness was grabbing her body. She tried to struggle herself free, when suddenly Minerva came in her sight. Her evil smirk changed into a loud laugh._

' _You are useless, you are weak!'_

' _Why are you still haunting me?' Lucy asked. Terror_ _was visible_ _in her eyes and she felt herself sinking deeper until she was completely consumed. She sank further away and it was getting colder. She laid down her arms around her knees, attempting to make herself warmer, but nothing was helping. She was alone and hurt, in the world and in her heart. Like she was after her mother's dead. She felt how her strength was leaving her body._

 _She widened her eyes when she heard another heartbeat. She felt a gentle heat in her back and Lucy embraced it in her mind. It felt pleasant, warm and trustworthy. She could feel her body strength returning slowly._

Lucy slowly woke up but saw it was still night. She felt warmth of someone's chest against her back. She could smell slightly a scent of a thunderstorm and she smirked. A wetness brought her attention back on herself and she felt tears on her cheeks. She had been crying again. Her body was shaking uncontrollable. The man's arm had embraced her and Lucy felt her shaking was weakening. Lucy's found a hand and shove her fingers in the man's fingers. The man didn't retreated and just lay still next to her. 'Thanks, Laxus.' Lucy mumbled softly. _She wasn't alone._ She knew it, but her mind couldn't admit it.

Laxus was surprised that Lucy hadn't Lucy kicked him. The only thing he could do was lying next to her, warm her up and comfort her. For some reason that was enough. He could hear her breathing slowing down, the scent of salt was slowly disappearing and he could feel her temperature returning to normal. He knew she wasn't in any danger anymore and closed his own eyes. His last memory before he felt asleep, was the scent of strawberry and vanilla flooding in his nose. It smelt good and familiar in all those months. Why is he laying there? He could have just woken her up.

It was morning and Laxus saw that it was almost time for Mira to open the bar. He saw Lucy still lying against him but this time with the face directed towards him. He wanted to leave Lucy's bed when he felt her hands grabbing on his shirt. _Shit!_ If Mira was going to find them. He was shivering already with the thought what Mira would do to him. Laxus looked again at Lucy while keeping his ears focused on the door. He tried to unwrap her fingers from his shirt but stopped when he heard the mumble from Lucy. 'Don't leave me.' He could see a tear falling from her eye. He knew that feeling so well of being alone. With his father only seeing him as a weak fool and his grandfather too busy with the guild. He was even so mad at gramps for excommunicating his father. He had felt helpless and empty. No one deserved that kind of feeling. He hugged her gently. Fuck Mira punishment for the moment. Lucy moaned and crawled more closer towards him. Laxus tried to pushed all the inappropriate thoughts away, what was caused by her reaction. _Fuck! Woman what are you doing with me?_

He heard the footsteps from Mira on the stairs and knew what was coming. The door openeded. When Mira had sight of their position, her friendly aura changed into a deadly dark aura. Laxus arms flew up and pointed towards Lucy's hands who were still clenched on his shirt. Mira wanted to shout something but Laxus pointed his finger in front of his lips to sign her to be silence. We heard Lucy moaning again and crawling closer towards his chest again. Apparently he had shoved back a little because of the shock from Mira's entrance. Mira's deadly dark aura was fading away and her smile was worried. She gave hint that she would brought him some food. He just nodded and Mira walked back towards the bar.

Laxus sighed out some breath, he didn't knew he was holding and looked at the peaceful face of Blondie. He noticed some leftover tears on her cheek and shoved them away, with his thumb. Lucy woke up, by the sudden touch and saw that Laxus was still lying next to her. She blushed slightly when she noticed her hands were clutching on his shirt. 'Morning, Blondie,' said Laxus with a smirk on his face.

'M-o-o…o-o-rning.' Her blush was now the color of Erza's hair. The lightning dragon slayer saw her reaction and had the urge to tease her more. Certainty after the trouble she has caused him. He leaned forward and Lucy could feel his breath against her ear. 'Do you like my body that much?' whispered Laxus in her ear.

Lucy stiffened at his words. 'No.' managed Lucy to say, while avoiding his eyes.

'Oh really, because your moaning were telling me a different story.'

Lucy's anger rose up and Lucy kicked him in his face. Laxus flew of her bed towards the corner of the infirmary.

They heard footsteps and the door slammed open. 'Lucy!' screamed Mira

'As you can see, she is finally awake,' said Laxus without any emotions. Lucy was surprised by the sudden change in his emotions and was shocked. _Was the whole thing a play? Did he did that on purpose to avoid couple maker demon Mira_. Her thoughts were interrupted when she could see a faint line of a smile on his lips. _Oh!_ She gave a small smile on her lips and had decided to play along. Her face changed quickly back into anger.

'Sparky! Why the hell were you in my bed?' yelled Lucy.

'None of your concern woman.'

'Master, I will take care of Lucy now. Will you leave this room, please?' asked Mira with a darkly smile.

'Tch, do as you wish.'

Mira went sitting on Lucy's bed when Laxus had left the infirmary.

Lucy knew that smile and sighed. 'What do you want, Mirajane?'

'Oh nothing dear, I was just curious why you were clinging so tightly on Laxus? Is there something I need to know?'

'Huh, was I really….?'

'You can't fool me Lucy, you need to work on your acting.' Mira interrupted her.

'There is nothing between me and Laxus.'

'I wasn't talking about you two. You were crying in your sleep.'

'Oh that….I-I just had a nightmare.'

A silence filled the room. Lucy tried to avoid Mira's eyes in any cause. The take-over mage was waiting for more, but noticed that Lucy just wouldn't give her the information she wanted to know.

She sighed and smiled towards Lucy.

'So do you love Laxus?'

Lucy's head was turning red. 'What are you saying Mirajane! I told you before there is nothing between me and him!'

Mira pouted. 'But you can still love him?'

'GET OUT!'

Mira giggled. 'Hi… hi….' She took the leftover from Laxus breakfast and left the infirmary.

 **Sorry I'm behind in responding reviews, will try to reply them as fast as I can.**

 **This chapter was kind of hard to write. Lot of psychological things. Knowing that you are not alone, but deep down insecure to really trust that.**

 **I have added in my eyes a really big thing, the contract between Laxus and Lucy. It was inspired by the writer ArouraLeona with the story "family". I found it a fresh and new and I wanted to do something different with it and everyone knows that promises and contracts are everything for Lucy. So I thought why not a contract between two humans. It's not a marriage contract with rings and everything, just a simple blanc paper contract, handwritten.**

 **This was it for today, will upload the next chapter on Thursday. Smash, kick or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. \\(^_^)/ Let me know what you think.**


	13. Mother Rose - Chapter 13

**Thursday, time for an update\\(^_^)…(It's Friday….xD sssssh)**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the OC's and this plot.**

 **Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. Have fun reading!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _The ship flew away from Lucy and the others. 'Why aren't they attacking us?' asked Evergreen in confusing._

' _They don't need to, they have what they wanted.' said Lucy while panted heavily._

' _The weapon has been loaded and is ready for use. What their target is, is more important than a couple wounded mages who are trying to get away.'_

-0o0-

Tyler was in the control room looking out of the window in front of him. Only clouds could be seen, but if he was right, there have to be a floating prison….somewhere. Specially made for her, or more said specially made for them. The prison had no doors, no windows, no humans to guard. No body or soul to control. The ship went slowing down.

'Master, we are on the coordinates, what are your orders?' asked the captain of the ship.

'Keep floating forward, load all the weapons and beware of anything.'

The captain saluted and gave orders to anyone in the ship to ready themselves. Everyone in the ship went running up and down to get in their position. Magic weapons were loading, as the ship flew further into the clouds.

'Uncle?' said Melanie half asleep in the opening with only Mrs. Lilly in her smaller form behind her.

'Melanie, could you sleep a little bit?'

The little girl shook her head. 'I want to see Mommy?'

Tyler sighed. 'You need to wait a little bit longer, we are almost there.' He could understand her frustration. She have waited most of her years for her mother to return and now that the final moment is in her reach…the excitement is getting too much for her. She is sleeping shorter and showing symptoms of wanted to do it her own way. Tyler is relieved that she was still listening to him, any other member of the guild is getting the full ignore mode. She quickly think of something to play with and runs away from them. You can't blame her, no one can if they knew. Knew about how her grandmother or better speaking their mother. Tyler was confident that is was her fault that they were imprisoned in the first place and it was also her fault that Melanie grew up in her care instead of a friend, what he and his sister had wanted. Tyler's thoughts were interrupted.

He and Melanie looked up when they felt a large magical source. A metal building came in their sight between the clouds, that was surrounded with a massive force field. The metal building had no windows, no doors, it had only a small platform for any particular visitors. In his eyes not something that was used often. People were afraid of her, even the council members wouldn't approach her so lightly.

Tyler looked up and saw a large magical circle floating above the building, clearly the source of that force field, but apparently also a sensor. The magical circle went from the color white towards red, when the ship was getting to close. Summoning circles were appearing in the air in front of the building. Huge creatures appeared in form of a Centaur. One part horse, other half human. The Centaur like creatures consisted only of armor that in some magical way were floating surrounding its invisible body. Some had swords, some others had shields, bows or spears. Tyler was concentrated on them but couldn't feel anything. 'Mindless creatures, they are prepared well.' Smirked Tyler. As he had suspected, a prison specially made for them. No minds he could control, no souls to be devoured and no deathly remains to bring to life. But the council haven't know about one thing and that is Melanie. His sister had giving birth to a little girl a couple years before she was imprisoned. Having the fear that their daughter would get the same treatment as they had, they searched a living in the woods, far away from any living human. When the council had found them, they had hided Melanie as fast as they could. And now they are here, trying to be reunited again. 'Melanie, come here.' He waved towards the little girl.

'Uncle? What are those?'

'Those little mind, are creatures called Hephaes, the Volcan. They can only be summoned by high level mages.'

'Why are they called the Volcan?'

'Because they flare up in flames when they are attacking an enemy.'

The creatures in their armor were coming closer and just as Uncle, Melanie couldn't detect any soul in the Volcan's body. It looked almost like a ghost was controlling the movement in those armor. No flesh could be found. The armors were empty shells. A light appeared in the armor. Flames came through the holes of it. A line of Volcans with a bow were formed and they took their aim. They unleashed their arrows, with a fierce speed. It flew in the air and made contact with the ship's force field, that they had prepared by steeling all those lacrima's. Even with all that electric energy, the arrows pierced the field and exploded.

Everyone was holding into something, when the ship was beginning the shake. Alarm noises were yelling in the control room. The captain of the ship was screaming orders, while Melanie looked impressed at the soulless creatures and she knew what she wanted. 'Uncle, can I have one of those for Mr. Chaply?'

Tyler laid his only healthy hand on Melanie's shoulder. 'Of course, but please be careful. Your mother is going to kill me, if something happens to you.'

'I will Uncle.' Melanie was jumping with happiness, gave Tyler a quick hug and went running towards the exit of the ship. Near the exit stood a guard, who tensed immediately at the sight of the little girl.

She stopped in front of the guard with an honest smile. 'Sir, can you open the door please?' asked Melanie the guard who was obviously was shaking because of fear.

The guard was getting sweat on his face by the question. 'B..u-u-t….Miss Melanie, that could be dangerous.'

Dark green magic was glowing around Melanie and her little teddy bear near her leg grew until it was reaching the ceiling. 'Open the door…..please and leave.'

The guard cowered in fear, when he saw the anger of Mrs. Lilly and he opened quickly the door of the ship. Mrs. Lilly grabbed as fast as she could her Master, when the door opened. The wind was sucking Melanie and Mrs. Lilly towards the door. The guard was holding tight and gasped at the sight. The big teddy bear stepped out of the door and climbed on the metal ladders on the outside of the ship. The little girl was holding onto her friend, while Mrs. Lilly tried to shield her Master for the strong and massive wind. Melanie looked up when she noticed that the force field of the ship had been repaired before another strike was sent loose by the Hephaes.

Mrs. Lilly and her Master were now standing on the nose of the ship. Tyler ordered to shut down the force field and looked at his niece. He knew she could manage herself, but she was still very young and unpredictable. The force field wasn't really strong enough to protect them anyway, but it would stop the little girls power to reach the Hephaes herself.

Melanie saw the creatures and could feel that they were in her reach. 'Mr. Chaply here comes a new body,' said the little girl with a smile on her face. She was holding up one hand, pointing it towards one Volcan with two swords in his hands, while Mrs. Lilly was trying to keep her steady on one place. 'Soul link!' A dark green glue came out of her hands and had attached itself on that particular Volcan. The flames became smaller and the Volcan didn't move for a couple seconds. 'Mr. Chaply, it's time to play!' said Melanie cheerful. The dark green glue disappeared and flames became normal again. The Volcan, who had now the soul of Mr. Chaply was slicing on other Volcans while galloping around in the air. The creatures reacted too slow and weren't able to defend them self for attacks familiar to their own.

Mrs. Lilly still holding Melanie was looking at her master. Melanie looked up at the teddy bear's damaged fur. 'Do you also want a new body?'

Mrs. Lilly nodded. 'Ok, but you need to catch me afterwards.' Smiled Melanie.

She was now focusing on a Volcan with a spear and a shield. Dark green glue came out of her right hand, while her left hand was connected with Mrs. Lilly chest. 'Soul Exchange!' yelled Melanie.

The strength of the hug teddy bear faded away and she felt the hard wind around her. Without any support from Mrs. Lilly, she felt the wind throwing her of the ship. The Volcan with the shield and spear immediately flew towards her. Mrs. Lilly caught her master and placed the little girl on her back, while Mrs. Lilly previous body had fallen out of their reach.

'Horsy riding!' said Melanie laughing. It was all a game for her, but Tyler was holding his breath, when he saw his niece falling of the ship. He could swear that he almost had a heart attack when he saw Melanie falling off from the ship. That girl could be sometimes so reckless. The thoughts of what his sister would do to him, made him shuddered.

'Melanie, would you like to come back? It would be a shame that your friends new body would get a little bit dirty before seeing your mother.' Said Tyler in her mind.

'Aww, but I wanted to play more.' Pouted the little girl.

'Melanie…'

Melanie sighed. 'Ok…..Mr. Chaply, Mrs. Lilly, we are going to play further at home.' Mr. Chaply stopped his attacks and flew towards his Master.

He felt some relief when he noticed that Melanie was out of the battle field. 'Captain, shield up, shoot on those Volcan's and load the canon!'

In the weapon room were multiple mages taking their position. Below the ship, were metal plates shifting and forming an opening. Through the opening came a massive canon. The mages were sending their magic towards the controller to aim it.

Small weapons were shooting towards the Volcan's who were still alive after the attacks from Mr. Chaply, while the large canon was focused on the force field of the building. Tyler smirked by the sight how easily the Hephaes were defeated. Their attacks were powerful but their defenses were weak. The weakness of summoning magic is how further away the mage is of his creatures, how weaker the creature get. No living being was brave enough to come near this place. They were to paranoid of what his sister could do. The councils members were to naïve that the force field could prevent any trouble makers. But with the canon's power….Tyler knew that this would be no fight at all to free his sister.

'Master, the canon is ready,' said the captain.

Tyler smirked and gave a sign to shoot.

The canon fired a laser of lightning towards the metal building. The last creatures still roaming the air turned into dust with the power of the laser. The laser clashed into the shield and little cracks were forming in it.

Tyler saw Melanie walking in the control room with two little metal horses on her side. Even if it were the same souls, it felt like two different people were walking side by her. Instead of the familiar teddy bears were now little metal horses on her side. He smiled, one the first day he immediately accepted those two souls to protect her little niece. Mrs. Lilly the oldest of the two, clearly think things through on her own, while Mr. Chaply is more forcefully and goes head one. They work perfectly together and gave Melanie strength in the times her family couldn't give it her.

Sound of shattered glass was reaching his ears, the magical source they had felt was gone.

'We've broken through, Master Tyler,' said the captain of the ship.

'Good! Prepare to land.'

The ship landed on the platform. Tyler walked towards the wall in the front of the metal building. 'Make a door!' commanded he towards a couple guards.

The guards grabbed their lacrima weapons and shot towards the wall. Not even a scratch was formed from the blast. Tyler pondered. _He couldn't shoot that canon on the building again, the change of harming his sister was likely. How is he going to do this?_ He looked at the little metal horses. _The Volcans were here to defend this prison but also to keep his sister inside this prison. They should be able to eliminate also any enemy who were able to get inside these metal walls._

'Melanie, can you open this door, your mother can't see your friends with all these metal walls in front of her view.'

Melanie looked at Mr. Chaply, who was already growing to a normal Volcan again. His swords were catching flames and he pierced with his swords right through the wall. The wall responded on the familiar touch of a Volcan. The wall was literally melting by the touch of his swords. In a couple minutes an opening was made.

A slender woman was looking up at all the noise. She had brown long hair and was wearing a plain brown ragged dress. She was floating in a container with a special liquid, that would keep her alive without any food or other needs. The prison existed only for her. No other prisoners were keeping her company. The uproar outside, was making her curious. She didn't had any visitors since the last visit by the council and that had been a long time. She wasn't really sure how long that had been. She wasn't even sure which date it was. Rose could see how swords of flames were coming through the metal wall and within minutes a lump of wall felt on the ground. She protected her eyes from the first light she was able to see in all those years. Her heart was pounding faster. Lingering on some hope, she had forgotten.

Tyler went through the opening and saw that the wall was at least ten inches thick. No wonder that their weapons had no effect. Melanie's eyes widened and she wanted to run towards the container as fast as she could, when she got sight of her mother.

'Melanie wait!' screamed Tyler.

The little girl was too excited to listen to reason and Mrs. Lilly responded in a second. The little horse grew towards a full-fledged Volcan and galloped with massive speed towards her Master. A trap was activated and Mrs. Lilly was just on time with her shield to block the upcoming attacks. She saw the source of the magic circle and threw her spear towards the other side of the room. The spear pierced a lacrima who was stuck in the wall and the attacks had stopped. Melanie had unconsciously clenched onto Mrs. Lilly and she looked up.

Tyler was also standing defensively above his niece and he let out some air he had been holding. Melanie had started to cry. 'Whaaah….Sowwy, I'm sowwy,' sobbed Melanie. Tyler smiled slightly and tried to comfort her. 'It's ok little mind, I know you want to hug your mother, try to be a little bit more patient. Let Mrs. Lilly fist check the room for more traps.'

The mind mage looked up and gave a nod towards the large centaur. Knowing that she would understand his gratefulness of her fast reaction to protect his little niece. Mrs. Lilly checked one more time her little Master and went checking the room.

Mrs. Lilly gave Tyler the signal, after some more traps, that it was clear. He walked towards the container and laid his hand on it. Runes came in front of him. He was dragging some runes towards some other places until it was forming the symbol of their old guild. Death Psych. The symbol was a skeleton head with some liquid dripping of its head. _Thank you council member for the obvious password._ Thought Tyler.

The container disappeared and the liquid was falling on the ground. The slender woman fell on Tyler's back. Her muscles were weak and haven't been used in seven years. She was trying to say something. But her voice was cracking. 'Let me help you. Mind link,' said Tyler.

She felt the minds of her little brother and daughter in her head. 'Little brother it is really you. Can I really hope that it is you? It is so good to see you,' said the slender woman in her head.

'Everything for our dear sister and mother Rose.'

She couldn't believe it. They were really there. How long? How long were they separated? How long had she been stuck in that monstrous container? Suffering over and over again with her own memories. No contact, no light, no normal feeding. Her reaction was slow and everything in her body was hurting. She looked at the little girl, knowing that it was her daughter. She had grown so much…grown so much without her. It hurt, why….why must their family always suffer. Guilt came over her. It took her some time before she noticed the state of her little brother's arm.

'What happened with your arm?' Tyler looked at his arm what had been blast by Laxus, before he was able to take control him. 'Happened in a fight.'

'Here let me help you.' Her arm was shaking by the sudden move in seven years. When she was finally able to touch the dead arm of Tyler, a dark magic circle appeared. Rose had missed that feeling for years. She had almost forgotten how it felt. The use of her magic. Her magic that disgusted people, her magic that everyone feared. It had taken so much things from her, but in return it had given her so much more.

Tyler felt his sister magic in his dead arm. New nerves were made and muscles were linked again. The arm stayed dead but with the little magic of Rose, he was able to move and use it again. At first only his thumb was moving, but after some practice, he had his control back over his arm.

'Mommy Mommy.' The little girl cried while giving her mother a hug. 'I have missed you.' Tears were falling of the little girl's face. The mother smiled. 'I have missed you two. I was so afraid that our friend wasn't able to find you. Were you a good girl in all those years? From now one we will always be together.'

Tyler clenched his fist together, knowing already the truth about what had really happened. This wasn't the time to tell her. Not now!

'Yeah, I even made new friends. Mr. Chaply and Mrs. Lilly don't be shy. I want you to meet my Mommie.'

The two Volcans walked a bit towards the slender woman and knelt down. Rose gasped at the side of the new friends from her daughter and a little tear came in the side of her eye. 'They are wonderful! They looked almost the same as my first friends. I'm so proud of you,' thought Rose towards her daughter while looking at the nonhuman friends.

'I knew you would love them!' said Melanie while smiling towards her metal friends.

'Where is your Papa?' asked Rose while looking around to find her husband.

'Uncle Tyler said that we would look for Papa, after we had found Mommy.'

'So let's return towards the ship and look for your husband. Are you coming to, Melanie?' Asked Tyler, while carrying Rose towards the ship.

'Hiiiii.'

The Volcans were turning small again and followed their master towards the ship.

 **That's it for this week\\(^_^)**

 **In this chapter I have focused on Tyler and Melanie getting their family back together. I have given you guys a couple hints about their family, but not the whole story. K** **urahieiritr JIO you are close in guessing about Melanie's power. Hopefully will this chapter give you more hints.** **Next chapter will go further with Fairy Tail.**

 **I want to thank everyone who are still reading with me and who have favorite it or who are following this. I hope I can keep the quality up.**

 **See you next Tuesday and I want to wish you all a nice weekend.**

 **Smash, kick or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. Let me know what your thoughts are about this chapter/story!**


	14. Secrets have been told - Chapter 14

**No I'm not dead, I'm still alive and breathing. I can't really come up with and excuse only that I have problem with a light depression. If you don't know what it depression does, I can tell you that you have no motivation at all in everything. I have laid in my bed for weeks and I was finally be able to do some normal things again this week, so also with writing. It goes slow but I still get some things on paper, so with patience I will be back to normal again.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the OC's and this plot. Have fun reading ^_^**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Very short reminder what had happened in the previous chapters did Lucy and Laxus made a contract in front of the stars, Lucy is still recovering from her massive magic use. And Melanie, Tyler got their lovely mother/sister Rose back._

Lucy was lying in the infirmary with her eyes open. It was dark and quiet. The sound of Mira cleaning up the bar was echoing through the guildhall. Lucy couldn't fall asleep. The infirmary felt cold and hollow. The only roommate she had, had left her early in the morning for his usual duties. Only the little night lamp gave the room some warmth. Noise came from the stairs and Lucy looked at the door. She was surprised to see Laxus standing in the opening.

'Can't sleep?' asked Laxus concerned.

'No, not really.' Lucy gave a small smile while clenching her fists. He came sitting on the bed and hold his hands above her fists. The clenching stopped and she slowly opened her hands. A silver key fell on her fingers. Her eyes was switching back and forth between happiness and confusion.

'I know that you have trouble sleeping alone, Blondie. Not just yesterday but also that time in the forest a couple months ago. You don't need to explain anything for me if you don't want to….

…..but you need to promise me, that you will keep that key out of sight of everyone. They will kill me, if they found out I had given you one of your keys.'

He grinned a little. 'You supposed to rest without the use of any magic, but you can't really rest without any good sleep. Personally I wouldn't mind sleeping every night next to you, but I don't think that would be the best solution. It would even create more problems.'

Laxus smirk grew wider by her reaction, when a little blush came visible on Lucy's cheeks.

 _We are already too late for that._ Thought Lucy. Mira had been looking at her very differently since that morning. Every time Mira came bringing some food, she had the suspicious look and glimpse in her eyes. And Lucy knew that look all too well. It was the same devilish look as when she was trying to set her up with Natsu.

'I don't want to know what demon would be scheming for us, if she would find us multiple times together,' said Laxus with a shiver. He had been on her list of matchmaking for a long time and could feel her eyes in his back every day. She was the only reason, he was glad with having paperwork.

'If I remember correctly, had the demon sent Gildart towards some dirty club last time, while Cana and Bacchus were forcefully locked up in the guild storage room. Only had she made a terrible mistake that time. She forgot that the storage room was filled with alcohol. Mirajane found them later both knocked out on the floor from a drinking game. In the end noting intimate had happened between them. She was really disappointed.'

Lucy had heard the story and laughed sheepishly. Laxus looked at her and rubbed her hair with his hand in a mess. She pouted. 'Did you had to do that?'

'As long as I can remember Blondie, there is no contract that can stop me for messing with your hair.'

Lucy sighed, she looked at her key and hugged the Plue's key in her hand. The emotions she was sending through her key, the calming reaction in return. She could feel the tension in her body calming down and in a couple of seconds later stood the little snowman before her. Shaking for unknown reasons, but making a smile on Lucy's face. She hugged the little snowman in her arms and looked at Laxus.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome Blondie.' Laxus tried to stand up, knowing she would be ok now, until he felt a soft hand on his wrist.

Lucy was shocked of her herself. _Why did she grabbed him?_ A mask was placed on her face and she kept smiling at the confusion look staring in her direction. Her mind was working over hours, searching for a solution. 'Could you…stay a little longer? I know that it's possible that I will be lying here for more days, but….'

'You want to know my secret so badly, huh?'

Lucy could feel the embarrassing and nodded while looking down. She felt the weight movement on her bed and knew that Laxus had sat down on her bed again. The lightning mage scratched the back of his head, thinking of where to start. He was never really a talker and only his team knew of his condition. Not really something you could keep a secret when you are months together for missions. He sighed, Freed was so much better at this.

'The old hag is mad at me for taking a risk…..you know already that I have been hospitalled for a long time, because of the anti-magic particles shit before the disbanding happened.'

Lucy looked up and nodded.

'Well I still have that shit in me.'

A silence was filling the room until a laugh was escaping her mouth. Wrinkles were forming on his head and he wasn't sure if he should be glad that she was laughing or angry why she was laughing.

Lucy knew she was rude, but this was just too funny. Frustration was getting visible on his face. She stopped laughing and cleared the tears in the corner of her eyes.

'Gomen, but its quit hilarious actually, if you think about it. Fairy Tail is finally back together, but they are getting lead by two stubborn people with medical problems.'

'I can protect them just fine.'

Lucy smiled and placed her hand on his arm. 'I know, you don't have to defend yourself.'

He could feel how the tension slowly disappeared from his body. It scared him still how much effect she had on him. He kept saying towards himself that they were just friends.

'But Laxus….'

Laxus shook his head, when he noticed that he was staring at her again.

'….all those months I was with you, you looked totally fine! How did you managed to conceal it?'

 _Oh right, we were talking about my shit_ , he thought. 'That was because of Creco.' He quickly said to not be found suspicious.

'Creco?'

'You found me on death's doors right…but the poison came later.'

She nodded. 'Gemini thought it was because of your dragon ability, that it was delayed.'

'It wasn't because of that. It was because of the anti-magic particles. They were fighting each other in my body. When I was back on my feet, I felt slightly better than usual, but I didn't questioned it on that time. Eventually came the attacks back and they were getting heavier. I wanted the old hag to examine the poison for possible medicine use.'

'But the poison will paralyze you! And how did you get hand on that poison in the first place?'

Laxus simply nodded. 'From Creco himself….well not voluntarily. Mest have made a deal with him for his cooperation on the investigation on that demonic cube thingy. And for the paralyzing thing…I prefer some lack of movement over possible slow death.'

Lucy gears were working inside of her head. 'So basically you are fighting Poison with Poison.'

Laxus gave her a simple nod and kept staring at her for a moment. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He poked on her nose, what made her pout again…. Well at least he got her attention again.

'Don't worry too much blondie, let Wendy and the old had do their thing. They will find something for you.'

A slight smile became visible on her face.

'Well…?'

Laxus eyebrow went up. 'Well what?'

'Was that now really a secret? I was really suspecting something…well much bigger.'

'Well sorry to disappoint you, for me it's a big deal. Feeling weak and getting weaker is not a subject I like to shout around.'

Lucy's eyes widened in recognition. _Feeling weak…_ 'I know what you mean.' Sadness overwhelmed her and she was mentally searching for the broken key of Aquarius. Knowing all too well that her keys weren't with her.

'Laxus I can trust you right?'

He gave her the are you serious now look, but eventually sighed and gave a simple nod.

'You only need to listen, can you do that for me?' asked Lucy with definition in her eyes. He simply nodded again and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'This is something I haven't told anyone yet and just like you said, some secrets are a big deal in our own eyes. I have been thinking…about what you have said last night…about my fear…about my recklessness. And I came to the conclusion that I'm not really angry at Natsu but more angry at myself. If you have seen my keys, then you have probably noticed that one of the keys is broken.'

Lucy paused and inhaled some air to strengthen herself to move on.

'That fight with Tartaros had made a huge impact on us. Everyone knows what Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel had lost that day. Gray his father. Even Erza's…But no one knows what had happened when everyone was frozen because of that spell….They were so strong and I was all alone. I managed to summon three spirits at once for the first time, but it wasn't enough. To save us all I needed to sacrifice one of my spirit, one of my friends. I have taken her freedom from her! I was so angry when everyone had left me after Tartaros…. The guild just stopped existing and I felt like the sacrifice I had made was for nothing. Why did everyone left? Why did Master disbanded the guild? Why did Natsu left me behind with only a note? I had searched for him and tried to keep contact with everyone, but I felt so lonely. I had lost everyone. I had lost my mother, my father, my first friend Aquarius and now I was losing everyone else. Since that moment nightmares were forming and I was getting troubles to sleep alone. The feeling of being alone made me conscious of my own weakness. Who am I? What am I without Fairy Tail, without my team?

Slowly, my spirits helped me to realize that I wasn't alone at all. Then you appeared wounded and my past came back at me. I couldn't bear the loss. I was so happy and relieved that you were getting better. The situation with Creco and the situation on that ship. I have been training and training, with the idea that I could protect anyone without sacrificing one of my friends. But still I had the feeling of helplessness. I'm not really angry that Natsu had left me, I was angry that everyone was able to move on, while I'm stuck. Why do I feel so weak?' Lucy laid down her head against his back, while her hands were clenching on his coat.

He could feel her trembling body behind him and he waited for her to go on. But the silence grew longer.

'Blondie. Can I say something?'

She nodded softly against his back.

'I can't imagine how your fight was with Tartaros and I don't know why Jiji had disbanded the guild. What I do know it to live with guilt and grieve. As an S-class mage, the slightest difference in strength and the slightest doubt in your actions can cost many lives. On my missions I have asked myself so many times, what could make the difference, how could I have saved them all? But in the end you need to accept and be glad you could save someone. My first fight with a demon of Tartaros resulted in the death of the whole village. Even when I had sucked up as much poison as I could. When I woke up and heard about the village, I was heartbroken. Even when I was on death's door I tried to get some blood for the cure. I couldn't save the village, but I couldn't let my team or Yajima die. I was so glad that I managed to save them…...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…..if…..I was the only survivor.'

Laxus paused and took a deep breath. 'Even with this everlasting pain.'

Silence took the overhand again until Laxus spoke again with a calm voice.

'Lucy, if you think back, was there any other way, in the battle with Aquarius?'

Lucy shook her head, her body was trembling more and her tears were soaking Laxus coat. 'I kept yelling towards her, for another solution. But deep down I knew this was the only way.'

'How would Aquarius react, if you could call her now?'

A little bit of laugh could be heard between the tears. 'She would probably yell at me for calling her, while she was on a date with Scorpion. Telling me how annoying of a brat I am and compare me with my mother. She would be mad…..mad that I'm crying for her.'

Laxus had turned around slowly and wrapped his arms gently around her. How hard she tried, the tears didn't stop. She felt so embarrassed. _Why don't they stop?_

'Just let it all out.'

Lucy eyes widened and before she knew it she cried her heart out.

They sat there for a while and Laxus noticed that she wasn't shaking anymore.

'Ok now, Blondie?'

She nodded slowly. She haven't cried that long since her mother's death. She was completely empty and her body felt heavy.

'Try to sleep.' Laxus stroke lightly on her hair and laid her down gently. Plue crawled between her shoulder and her head. Lucy closed her eyes. 'Thank you.' She whispered softly.

He turned off the lamp and slowly walked out of the infirmary.

Once outside the infirmary he clenched his fists. Confusing written in his eyes. Strange feelings clutching on his core. He kept telling himself that they were just friends, but this wasn't the same as the friendship between him and Evergreen. Suddenly he felt something like fear. Fear that something will happen to her. Fear of what he could do to her if he would lose control. Fear for losing the bond he had with her. Fear of this strange unknown feeling…..

~~~~~~~~Next day in Laxus office~~~~~~~~

'Aw come on Laxus, she needs to rest and a resort is the perfect opportunity.' Pouted Lisanna.

'Why can't you understand no. I'm already annoyed Freed urged me, to take Bickslow, because of that mind control freak.'

'Right the mind control freak, as far as I have heard, Lucy can't be controlled through her link with her spirits and a girl can't relax if she is only surrounded by boys. Please Laxus, Please! We will behave.'

Wendy had concluded that Lucy had recovered enough and had permission to leave the infirmary, but not a free pass for any possible work. And around this time of the years was there always a special mission for him he was looking out for. A mission he had always done alone without his team a mission were he can clear his mind without anyone bugging on his head…well apparently not this year.

He could feel a dark aura emerging behind her smile. Wrinkles were forming on his head. 'Fine!' he growled. 'Just don't interrupt my job there.'

'Yes! Thank you Laxus.' Lisanna gave him a quick hug and ran as fast as she could out of his office. It wasn't long before she could feel the magic pressure rising from him and she chuckled.

Laxus tried to calm himself. 'That girl is definitely family of Mirajane.'

-0o0-

Tyler woke up from his dream and smirked. Images of the blonde celestial mage still fresh in his mind. His hand went in the air and he grabbed towards the imaginary dream in front of him. He stood up and looked at the mirror. His smile changed into an angry scowl, when he saw his own reflection changing into his own mother. Anger what he had felt his whole live came back to him like a split second. He grabbed his little communication lacrima and threw it towards the mirror. The mirror shattered into little pieces, but the smirk on the woman's face had grown wider before she disappeared. Sweat was visible on his body and he breathed heavy. 'I'm not you, I'm not you!'

A few minutes had pasted. His heart had slowed down and he pushed his anger away. He sprinkled fresh water in his face and dressed himself. He felt like a fool. That woman couldn't do anything anymore towards them. He made sure of that.

Tyler walked out of the door and ignored the stares of the guards. He walked towards his sister's room. There she laid down on her bed with her daughter Melanie on her lap. Rose looked so much better in comparison when they had found her. Her hair was combed and death roots had been cut away. Her skin was less paler, but she was still too slender and still too weak to do anything herself. Mindless bodies made out of bones were making her ready for the day. Tyler shook his head, knowing all too well the reason for her to use her magic in just a couple of days.

'Don't look at me like that,' said Rose annoyed with a rough voice.

'You know how I hate living things, especially humans.'

Tyler laughed softly. 'Mind link!'

'Spare your voice.' He said in her mind and he smiled towards Melanie, who was still sleeping with a smile on her face.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Not any better than before, I don't see any progress. My body feels like a lump of rock.'

He sat down next towards her. 'Maybe I should bring a doctor.'

'I don't need a fucking human around me.'

'I know, but do it for her. It's been a while since I saw that kind of a smile on her face.'

Rose grumped in annoying and looked at her daughter with concern in her eyes. Guilt was crawling up and fear for the answer on the question she had asked herself many times.

'Am I a bad mother?'

Tyler shook his head immediately. 'It wasn't your fault. We had it all planned out for her. Our friend just couldn't make it in time, Melanie was gone before he even got there. Our mother had found her first. Of course not because she is such a great mother herself, but for her own mental mind pleasure.'

He lifted up Melanie shirt and Rose eyes widened when she saw the familiar scars like her own. Rage filled her very core.

'I should have killed her when we had the change.' Rose sweared inside of her head. 'That filthy whore! Where is she?'

'Death,' said Tyler coldly.

Silence crawled into the room.

'Death?'

'When I had escaped my cell, I went to get Melanie. Melanie was stuck in one of her illusions. When I saw that…..I snapped. I killed her, slowly and painful. Every scar she had inflicted on us. Every terror she had created in our mind. Every drop of blood, reminded me of our death little sister.' Rose flinched by the memory. Their sister was far weaker then Tyler and her. They tried to protect her, but it was a lost cause. The sick games their mother had played, had caused the death of their little sister.

His hands began to shake. 'That distasteful mind deserved it!' he growled between his teeth.

Rose wanted to lay her hand on his, with a lot of shaking she managed to grab his hand on her bed. Tears crawled in her eyes. Tyler looked at her with a painful expression.

'You took revenge for us, for our little sister, for you niece. I feel ashamed I couldn't protect you both as I had promised. I should have worn that burden.'

Tyler shook his head. 'I would do it again, if I must.' If he was more powerful fourteen years ago. He could have prevented this, he could have saved his little sister. His thought were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door followed by a guard's voice.

'Master Tyler, Sebastian wish to speak with you.' The guards said.

Tyler got up and walked towards the door. 'Rest, we need your power to get your husband back.' He said while giving a fake smile.

A tear felt from Rose's cheek and she kissed Melanie on her head.

'Mommie?' her daughter mumbled in her sleep.

The guard handed over a communication lacrima. Tyler saw his old friend and gave him a respectful smile. Sebastian looked at him with a serious expression. 'Sorry to intrude you Tyler and I will keep it short, your father want to speak with you it's about your mother.'

Tyler smile had disappeared and anger was clearly visible in his voice. 'Why does he think I will even want to speak with him, let him rot in his cell, where he belongs.'

'It's about your mother.'

Tyler noticed the look in Sebastian's eyes. The look that tells him that it was urgent and far too important to be told on a communication lacrima.

'Tch fine, I will visit him, but first I need to find a doctor.' And he knew exactly where he could find one.

~~~~~~Time skip a day after the group left for the resort~~~~

'Charle, I'm curious towards what kind of a resort they are going. It sounded like fun, but Bickslow said Master was there for a job. I don't really get it.' said Wendy while walking in a busy street of Magnolia. It was morning and a beautiful day. A lot of people had gathered around on the market. Some were selling fruit and others there vegetables.

Charle in her human form just nodded and was looking at the ground.

'Charle, what's wrong? You have been tense the whole day.'

'Nothing, just feeling something isn't right.'

'And she is right thought,' said a man in front of them. Wendy eyes widened, she took a defensive stance and noticed the moving dead arm.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look around you.'

All the people on the street had stopped moving and turned around, faces in her direction.

'What did you do?' screamed Wendy

'More importantly, what can I do? You, catgirl. Tell her what you have seen.'

Charle tensed and looked at Wendy. 'Charle what does he mean?'

'I have searched Wendy, I really did. But every future I looked….'

'Charle?'

'He is the mind control mage, Tyler and in every future I looked, someone was going to die, except…..'

'Except if you two voluntarily follow me,' said Tyler with a grin.

'What do you want from us?' asked Wendy afraid.

'My sister is in need of your medical skills.'

Wendy saw the painful expression in his eyes and looked at Charle who simply nodded.

'Ok, we will help your sister. If you promise not to hurt anyone.'

Tyler nodded. Everyone around them turned towards their previous position and they start moving like nothing had happened. The people spoke and did their thing where they had left of.

 **I know there is a little timeskip, you can guess the resort will be the next chapter. I will try to get that finished next week. Because of my condition and exams there will be less updates for a couple weeks, until my exams are over, before I will pick up the old speed again.**

 **In my head this is getting complicated by the minute, hopefully people can still understand it. \\(^_^)**

 **I want to thank everyone! We have surpassed the 100 followers and that made me really happy.**

 **Kick, smash or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. Let me know what your thoughts are.**


	15. The Endless Storm - Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter, I apologies for any grammar mistake. Haven't got time to reread it properly.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the OC's and this plot.**

 **Chapter 9**

Lucy gasped at the sight of the beach. Her day couldn't be any better. While Laxus went to the major for his job, she and Lisanna had been shopping like their lives were depending on it. Shirts, shoes, skirts, not a single piece of cloth were safe. Their emotions were flicking between hilarious laughing towards each other for their ridiculous outfits and filling determination of getting the price lower from the salesman.

And now they were finally on the beach. They laid down their stuff and ran in their bikini towards the ocean. They were splashing each other and laughed. An hour went by and Lucy was lying down on an air bed floating on the sea, while enjoying the sun what was warming her skin.

'Hmm Lisanna, I really needed this. Thank you!' Lucy said while holding her eyes closed. She felt exhausted but fulfilled. Her sex-appeal wasn't always working to get a lower price, so sometimes she needed to use another approach and that was yelling clever arguments. It felt like a battle itself, with sometimes a victory but also sometimes a loss. On one hand Lucy was really disappointed, she really liked that summer white dress, but it was just too expensive! On the other hand she had success on the others stores so she has enough new clothes for a couple months. Lucy heard the splashing of water next to her. Lisanna had enough of sunbathing and went back to swimming.

'I know right, especially tonight gonna be great,' said Lisanna with a smile.

'Tonight?'

'Do you know where this resort is famous off.'

Lucy looked up and shook her head. 'No.'

Lisanna pointed in the direction where a massive thunder storm was. It was a weird sight but so beautiful. The sky above them was so clear blue but right in front of them was it storming like hell had broken loose.

'It's called the endless storm.'

'Endless?'

'It's been storming before the first people laid there first stone here. Everything in this city is related to that storm. Tourist come here all the time for sight viewing.'

'Isn't it dangerous?'

'Normally no, because of some strange way the storm keeps in one place the whole time, except for tonight.'

Lucy looked with an alarming look at Lisanna. 'Don't worry that's why Laxus is here. It isn't the first time he helped them and look there.' Lisanna pointed to the metal pointed things on every roof she could see.

'They use the lightning for their own electricity. Laxus is here just to be safe.'

Lucy sighed in relief and looked at the storm. It was powerful, fearful but beautiful. Reminded her of a certainly lightning mage and she looked at Laxus who came walking on the beach with Bickslow. She noticed her own staring at his muscles and a little blush was crawling on her cheeks. Ever since the infirmary, she had recognized her own feelings. Her heart that would beat faster if he was near her. The warm feeling deep inside her chest and her sweating hands. Now the problem is, what should she do with those feelings. There is no way that Laxus would feel the same. They were just friends, nothing more. The fear of losing him after her conversion was burned in her mind.

'Lucy! Look out, a shark!' yelled Lisanna.

Lucy shook awake from her though, turned around and saw a shark swimming her way. She yelled and swum with massive speed towards shore. She gasped for air. _What was a shark doing in these waters?_ She heard Lisanna's laugh and she turned around. The shark turned into Lisanna. Lucy head went red from flustering.

'LISANNA!'

'Your face was priceless.' Laughed Lisanna.

'That isn't funny!'

Laxus and Bickslow chuckled at the sight in front of them.

'Good to see they are having fun,' said Laxus.

'Are you coming to?' asked Bickslow

'You know I can't, I need to keep an eye on the endless storm.'

'Alright, more chicks for me.' Smirked Bickslow with his tongue out. His familiar metal mask was still in place in front of his face, reflecting the sun.

Laxus sighed and shook his head. 'Good luck with that.'

Bickslow had ran in the girls direction and was carrying Lucy back into the sea.

'Bix, Let me down!'

Bix grin grew wider and he dropped her in the water. Lucy tried to catch her breath but flinched back when Bix went diving into the sea. Water was splashing around.

Laxus pushed back a small growl, that was reacting to a strange feeling in his chest. He noticed the smell and a shadow on his left side.

'You had asked for me?' asked Doranbolt.

'I had some questions about a certain guild. Apparently you miss some prisoners.'

'And you haven't asked this on the communication lacrima because?'

'Because this certain prisoner can control minds.'

Laxus noticed how Bickslow just waved casually towards Doranbolt.

'I guess you're not in his control.' Doranbolt looked confused and felt in some point offended.

'Just a precaution. I don't know who is listening, or who I can trust at the moment.'

Doranbolt nodded. 'Understandable, what do you want to know?'

Laxus glared at him with a serious expression. 'Everything.'

-0o0-

Wendy gasped at how big the ship was. She was scared and squashed Charle closer in her arms. The exceed just patted on her arm. Tyler stood still near a door and pointed to walk in. 'This way please, little minds.'

Wendy walked into the room and saw a tin woman lying in bed. 'Why bring a human girl?' said the woman annoyed.

'She can help you.' And he looked at Wendy. Wendy bow to the pale woman. 'My name is Wendy Marvell and I was asked to get a look on you.' She wanted to lay her hands above the woman, but the woman flinched back and a couple skeleton corpses were moving towards the little girl.

'Wendy!' yelled Charle.

'Rose!' Tyler yelled. 'Let her help you.'

Rose sighed and stopped her skeletons from moving. 'Fine…'

Wendy shivered in fear. She hadn't seen the skeletons when entering the room and she was in shock. 'They do nothing, little girl, just do your thing,' said Rose.

Wendy nodded and held her hands, still shivering, above Rose body. A blue light glow could be seen and Rose felt the warmth from the little girl's hands. Wendy scanned her body and her eyes widened on her findings. 'You have a weird liquid in your body, what has been reducing your healing process. I will try to take the liquid out.'

Rose nodded and gave the little girl permission to move on.

Charle held Wendy in her view and was continuously on guard. After an hour Wendy managed to get all the liquid out of Rose body. The woman was gasping from the treatment, but felt somehow relieved. 'Try to move your arm?' Asked Wendy.

The woman looked at her right arm and with ease she could lift her arm.

'Good.' Smiled Wendy. 'Try to drink and eat a lot today and let your body rest. I will show you what kind of exercise you need to do and I will check on you tomorrow.'

Rose nodded and smiled slightly. 'Thanks human.'

'You're welcome, m'am.'

'Mommie?' asked Melanie nervous in the door opening.

'Come inside Melanie, you're not interrupting anything,' said Rose.

Melanie smiled with joy and jumped on bed. Two little metal horses following her.

'Little minds, if you want to follow me. I will escort you to your room. I hope you understand that I will lock the room until you are needed,' said Tyler with much relief in his voice even if he was trying to hide it.

Wendy nodded with a sad smile and looked at how Rose was hugging her daughter.

When they finally had reached her room, she heard how Tyler had locked the door behind her. She laid on her bed with Charle in her arms.

'They don't look like dark mages.'

'Don't let your guard down, Wendy. There is a reason they were imprisoned. They had threatened you to come here. And don't forget how the conditions were from Laxus and Lucy after encountering them.'

Wendy eyes widened with the thought of how close Lucy had been on death's door. The continuously strain she had used on her body and the risk she took, while using so many spirits at once. She sighed and looked around her room. The only door what was open, was going to the bathroom. There was no window and no clock what could tell if it was day or night. She sniffed in the air and she listened to all the little sounds in the ship. She closed her eyes and kept wondering if she was doing the right thing or only getting everyone further into danger.

'Charle?'

'Yes, Wendy?'

'What does the future tell you?'

Charle didn't know how to respond, even if the future could still be changed, she couldn't get some of the images out of her head. Images she would prefer forget.

'I don't know Wendy, I can only guarantee we are safe for now.'

Wendy nodded understandable and shifted into sleep. Charle tried to look into the future, but stiffened by the sight of the same image. _A girl looking like Lucy laying on the ground bleeding to death while a man looking like Laxus was losing himself from the loss of the woman in front of him._

Charle looked at Wendy. _It's better that you don't know the future Wendy._

-0o0-

It was evening and everyone had taken shelter. Laxus felt the electricity in the air and saw how the storm was getting closer. 'You should also take some shelter.'

They nodded, except for Lisanna who was pouting again.

'Just be careful ok,' said Lucy with a concerned smile.

'Nothing I can't handle,' said Laxus with a cocky grin.

The others stood by the window looking at the storm that was coming closer. The streets were empty and everyone was waiting for hell to come down. Little drops of rain were followed by a massive force of water, falling down from the clouds. Thunder and lightning were dancing in the sky. Fighting and clashing into each other. Laxus sniffed the air and smiled. He liked a good thunderstorm. 'Well time for work.'

He cracked his neck and changed into his lightning form. Multiple lightning bolts clashed into him. He absorbed every bit of lightning he could. The twinkling sensation, the energy, it felt so addictive.

Bix, Lis and Lu were gasping of the sigh in front of them. 'Wow, that is a lot of electricity.' Gasped Bickslow.

'You are in his team, have you never seen this before?' asked Lucy confused.

'Uh uh, nope. He wouldn't let us. It was his private little job. He loved to come here every year. We accepted it and wouldn't come.'

'But it's so beautiful! I can't understand why he said no to me.' Pouted Lisanna.

'In the end he said yes.' Pointed Bickslow out.

'Yeah for Lucy sake.'

'Huh? Only for my sake?'

Bickslow and Lisanna nodded in synchronously. Lucy fought a little blush and she looked at the massive play in the air. _Only for my sake._ A small smile was curling on her lips. She didn't care what the others were thinking of her. She wanted to enjoy every second of this experience. It was frightening but so beautiful. A warmth feeling came up when she saw a real smile on Laxus face. _If only he could smile more like that._

Hours went by and a yawn had managed to leave Lucy's mouth. It was already 2 a.m. Time flew by, but the storm was still going. The group had agreed in going to bed. Lucy was sharing a room in a hotel together with Lisanna, while Bickslow was sharing a room with Laxus. She heard a thunderstruck and knew that Laxus was still outside. Apparently would the storm last the whole night before it would return to its original place in the sea. _I hope he is ok._ She said her good night to Bix and Lis and went to sleep, while hugging Cham.

 _Lucy looked around and noticed that she was a child again. Again the same dream. It didn't matter what she would do, she couldn't wake herself up. She cried again when her mother vanished before her eyes. But after that the dream was changing. 'Don't cry little one, why don't you come with me.' Said a strange man in her dreams. He held out his hand. The little Lucy looked at his hand, but was scared to grab it. 'Who are you?'_

' _I can be anyone you want.'_

 _Lucy gasped when the man had changed into her mother. She smiled and ran to her. Layla picked her up and hugged her tightly. 'I will always be here to watch over you.'_

 _Lucy noticed how the scene and herself were changing. She stood there in a beautiful dress in one of her father's parties. She knew better, where those parties were for. Man after man were trying to dance with her and her father was watching her closely. She tried to behave and gave every man her famous fake smile. In the dance she switched partners and her eyes widened at the sight of a sudden blond lightning mage._

' _Boring party, don't you think, Blondie,' said Laxus. His head was getting closer to her ear. 'Let's have our own fun.' He whispered._

 _Lucy felt a chill running through her spine and a flush was crawling on her cheeks. 'Laxus, what are you doing here?'_

 _He simply smirked and sucked softly in her neck. 'I'm here saving you from all these hungry men. They are literally eating you with their gazes.'_

' _I think you are the hungriest of them all.'_

 _He gave a cocky smile. 'True, but what can I say, you look delicious.'_

 _Lucy looked at her own warm pink dress from her mother and smiled. Her gaze went up and she looked at Laxus, who was wearing a white suit with a purple necktie. 'Laxus in a suit?'_

' _Don't get used to it, the necktie is killing me.'_

 _Lucy chuckled. Laxus lifted her up and held her bridal style in his arms._

' _Laxus, what are you doing!'_

' _Getting us out of here.' He used his lightning form and flashed out of the heartfilia ballroom. The sensation. She loved it. The electricity crawling through her spine. The twinkling feeling. Completely freedom. She felt how the arms of Laxus was slowly vanishing away. 'Laxus!'_

 _Before she knew it she became solid and felt. She gasped when she hit the water._

Lucy woke up and was gasping for air. Cham was hissing towards her and Lucy looked down. Her whole bed was completely soaked.

'What? Lisanna wake up!'

'Hmmm… Mirajane one more minute.'

'Lisanna!'

Lisanna eyes widened and looked at a soaked Lucy. 'What happened to you?'

'I don't know, I had this dream and….' She stopped talking when she noticed the wet trace from the window to her own bed.

'Lucy have you ever had trouble with sleepwalking?'

'Sleep walking?' She stood up and walked to the window. 'How can I sleep walk to the outside if we are on the fourth floor?'

Lisanna shrugged and changed into her full body wolf form. She sniffed the trail on the ground and changed back to her human form. 'It's no use, the rain is blocking any other smell.'

Lucy was beginning to tremble not only by the cold but also by the feeling of fear. Someone had been inside of their room. She can't explain it, but she knew it.

'Maybe you have sleep walking, but only towards the window. Look at the storm Lucy a lot of rain has fallen on the floor. It is possible you could just have been standing there.'

Lucy didn't want to think. She had it cold, she wanted to take a hot bath and forget this had ever happened. Lucy nodded. 'Maybe you are right Lisanna. I'm gonna take a hot bath. My bed is soaked. It is ok if I…..?'

'Girl of course you can.' Lisanna smiled widely. She closed the window and searched for some towels to dry up the floors, while Lucy took a bath.

Lisanna went back to bed and smiled when she felt the weight change behind her. She turned around and laid her arms gently around Lucy. Cham hissed happily, going back to the Celestial Realm. Sleep was slowly claiming the girls again.

The next day would be the last day at the resort. Laxus job was finally done and he yawned. He had worked the whole night. He came to his room and noticed how Bickslow was still sleeping. Laxus took a warm shower and grabbed a fresh boxer before slamming on his own bed. He didn't had the energy to grab the blanket. He just wanted to sleep.

 _He woke up in a bed in another hotel and noticed how the sun was shining in his face. He looked to his left and noticed a figure of a woman. Not knowing her name or even her face, her brown long hair covering her face. Jiji came through the door and shook in disappointment. 'When are you gonna stop this nonsense, boy.'_

' _Jiji, not this again. I sleep with whoever I want.'_

' _Hmm, who are you talking to Laxus?' asked the woman next to him. Laxus eyes widened when the woman with brown hair had changed into Lucy._

' _Blondie?'_

 _He froze when he felt the skin on skin contact, while her face was getting closer to his. The scene changed and he was laying down in the guildhall with Blondie as a statue still on top of him. The statue was multiplying itself and he noticed how her eyes were watching him._

' _Lier!'_

' _Betrayer!'_

' _Monster!'_

 _Laxus covered up his ears and stiffened at the words that was yelled towards him. The statues were screaming and repeating the words over and over again until a crack was formed. Every statue turned into dust. The scene changed again and this time he was standing in the woods._

' _I'm scared!' screamed Lucy._

 _He noticed the area and shook his head in fear. What the hell was going on? This dream is getting far out of hand._

' _Blondie where are you?'_

 _He ran to her voice and noticed the bright light and the magical pressure in the air._

' _I can't control it!'_

 _When Lucy came in his sight, her body changed into a golden light and charged towards him. He could feel how she had pierced his inner core. The pain was overwhelming. His body was beginning to glow the same golden light as Lucy's magic and he could feel the magical pressure risen in his own body. The pain was getting stronger, when the magic inside of his body was searching for a way out._

Laxus woke up with sweat on his forehead. He panted and stood up to look in the mirror. He noticed a golden light glow around his body, what wasn't his and the strange pain, where he had been hit. 'What the hell.'

Seconds later the light faded and he could feel how the pain was slowly disappearing. He checked himself in the mirror one more time, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. He looked around and sniffed in the air. He walked towards the window, what had been standing open. _Had Bix opened the window, before he left?_ He closed the window. He looked at the clock and noticed how short he had really slept. He splashed his face with water and growled in annoyance. His body was still feeling heavy and tired. He crashed back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Late in the afternoon walked Laxus towards the table where Lisanna, Lucy and Bickslow were already enjoying their food and drinks.

'Boss man, how did you sleep?' asked Bickslow, with his tongue out.

'Not that well, did you left the window open, this morning?'

'Nope, not that I know of.'

Laxus was now confused like shit. He couldn't smell anything, but he had a feeling someone had been in his room.

'Ah never mind, not important.' He sat on a chair and was looking for a waiter to tell his order.

'You have missed a lot of fun, thought,' said Lisanna while smiling brightly. 'We helped cleaning up a little bits, because of the storm and anything, but after that we went diving. Happy would be jealous.'

Lucy chuckled by the joy of her friend and glanced in Laxus direction. Laxus avoided her eyes, while a waiter noted his order.

Lucy wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not, but she felt a strange pain in her chest. Her smile disappeared and she didn't even tried to cover it up with her usual fake smile.

Lisanna saw the exchange and wasn't sure what to make from it. She felt the gloomy silence and had the need to cheer everyone up.

'And on this last night we are planning to go out in that great bar we came across while shopping yesterday, isn't that right Bix?' asked Lisanna excited.

'Oh hell yeah, enough chicks and drinks to pick from,' said Bickslow with a large grin on his face and his tongue sticking out.

Laxus was still slightly annoyed and simply nodded.

'Alright, let's party!' yelled Lisanna.

-0o0-

It was busy at the bar and a lot of people were enjoying the band, that was playing that evening. Lucy and Lisanna were in the middle of the crowd dancing on the music with drinks in their hands, while the boys were standing on the side with their drinks. Bickslow was using his charm around girls and in some way it worked. While Laxus didn't need to do much. Woman would swarm around him even if he wanted to be alone. And here, being the familiar endless storm tamer, wasn't helping either. Women with too much revealing clothing were trying to get his attention, while clinging on his arms.

'Just look at that,' said Lucy annoyed.

'I think someone is jealous,' said Lisanna with a smirk on her face. Lucy flushed a little bit, but was to annoyed to be bothered about it.

'Urgh. It's more that I don't understand him. Have I done something wrong? One moment he is open to me and the next moment that protection wall is up again. He has been avoiding me this whole trip.'

Lisanna smiled, when she noticed a slightly movement of the man they were talking about. Even in this noise, his ears were still sharp like an eagle watching his prey. An idea popped in her head and she grabbed a pen and a beer filter. She wrote her plan on the filter and gave it to Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened while reading the filter.

'You can pout here the whole evening, for a guy who can choose any woman he wants, or I can give you a wonderful night to never forget.' Lisanna said with a cheeky smile on her face. She came closer and closer to the celestial mage who had now a redly flush on her cheeks. 'L…isa..nna?'

'Only a woman knows, how to please another woman.' Their lips touched each other and was followed by a kiss. Lisanna sucked Lucy's under lip in her mouth and moved slowly to her neck. She used her magic to change, only her ears into that of a wolf. She smirked while sucking softly on Lucy's skin. She stopped and looked at Lucy who was redder than red.

'There is your answer.'

Lucy looked up at Laxus place, but couldn't find him anywhere. 'He is gone?'

'Precisely, he was growling, while I felt his eyes piercing in my back.' Lisanna changed her ears back to normal.

'How can you be so sure, he could be annoyed by one of the girls, or the noise.'

Lisanna shook her head. 'I know Laxus for a long time. In these kind of situation you shouldn't be waiting for him to come to you, you my girl should take the first step.'

Lucy didn't know if she could do that, or even if Laxus would return her feelings for him. It was only a couple days that she realised how she felt for Laxus, when she suddenly had grabbed his wrist in the infirmary room. It just felt right. She felt secured around him. Everytime she felt her heartbeat speeding up when he was around. She was scared, but Lisanna was right. Lucy gathered all her courage and waved towards Lisanna, while thanking her.

Lisanna smiled and saw how Lucy was running out of the bar.

'Are you alright with that?' asked Bickslow with a couple woman under his arms.

'I didn't stand a chance. Her eyes were only focused on him, even that kiss….I just couldn't feel it.'

'If you need to cry your heart out, you know where you can find me. Are you gonna be ok for tonight?'

Lisanna smiled sadly. 'I'm gonna be ok. Enjoy your evening. I'm gonna pick up some fresh air.'

'Oh enjoying won't be a problem, right ladies.' The girls chuckled towards his response.

'You pervert,' one of the girls said.

Lisanna walked out of the bar and felt the fresh air on her skin. The first tear finally dropped from her cheek. 'Please make her happy, Laxus you fool.' She changed into a cat and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

 **I was curious if someone had noticed the name Sebastiaan in the previous chapter. Sebastiaan was in the prologue :P….**

 **I want to wish everyone an nice weekend. I know that I'm mean with this ending. I try to upload the next chapter Tuesday or Thursday. I will let everyone notice when I will get back on schedule with uploading two chapters a week.**

 **Smash, Kick or hug the following/favorite button or leave a reply. Let me know what you think \\(^_^)**


	16. Tearing and Sewing - Chapter 16

**Time for an update. \\(^_^)/**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the OC's and this plot. My apologies for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Tearing and Sewing**

 _She was scared, but Lisanna was right. Lucy gathered all her courage and waved towards Lisanna, while thanking her._

 _Lisanna smiled and saw how Lucy was running out of the bar._

' _Are you alright with that?' asked Bickslow with a couple woman under his arms._

' _I didn't stand a chance. Her eyes were only focused on him, even that kiss….I just couldn't feel it.'_

' _If you need to cry your heart out, you know where you can find me. Are you gonna be ok for tonight?'_

 _Lisanna smiled sadly. 'I'm gonna be ok. Enjoy your evening. I'm gonna pick up some fresh air.'_

' _Oh enjoying won't be a problem, right ladies.' The girls chuckled towards his response._

' _You pervert,' one of the girls said._

 _Lisanna walked out of the bar and felt the fresh air on her skin. The first tear finally dropped from her cheek. 'Please make her happy, Laxus you fool.' She changed into a cat and jumped from rooftop to rooftop._

It was dark, the smell of alcohol mixed with the fresh water from the canals that were surrounding these parts of the city were crawling in Laxus nostrils. He was cursing between his mouth. 'Damnit!' _Why do I feel this way? Why do you affect me so much?_ Electricity was crawling over his whole body. He stood still and looked at his own reflection. In a moment of anger a bolt of lightning exploded in the canal. Water was pushed upwards. His body was soaked in water, but he didn't care. All he wanted, were these confusing feelings out of his damn system. He noticed her smell and cursed.

'Laxus?'

'Leave me alone, Blondie.'

But before he knew it Lucy was hugging him tightly from behind.

'I won't go.'

'I could electrocute you, you know.'

'I don't care, I won't go.'

'Damnit! Lucy why?'

'Because…I love you.'

Laxus eyes widened and he could feel how fast her heart was beating. The strange feeling in his chest was getting warmer and he wanted to run. Running away from her, running away from this feeling. His eyes darkened, while he was trying to control himself.

'What about Lisanna?'

He could feel her flinching at the name.

'Lisanna did that for me. I wanted to know your feelings without all those girls around you.'

'And what are my feelings?'

Her hands clenched on his coat and he could smell a little bit of salt. 'I'm not sure. I want to hear it from your own mouth. Please look at me.'

'Lucy, just….'

'LOOK AT ME!'

Laxus turned around and saw how the tears were falling one by one of her face.

Lucy saw a painful expression on his face, but moments later the wall had turned up again. His face was expressionless and it was hurting her.

'Do you love me?' she finally asked.

….

'Leave.'

'Laxus?'

'Leave!'

She couldn't believe him. Anger was rushing in her veins. Without a thought, she slapped him in his face. Laxus tried to avoid her eyes, but the little glimpses of her pain, was already killing him inside. He heard how Lucy had ran away from him and he stood there for a long time, noticing the extra companion on the rooftops who had been staring at them from the very beginning of their conversation.

'Are you going to glare at me forever or are you going to chase her towards her hotel room?'

A cat jumped from the rooftop and changed into Lisanna in her tiger battle form. 'YOU….!'

She punched him hard in his face and she punched him one time hard in his stomach.

'You fucking love her, but you say to her to leave!' Lisanna yelled with tears in her eyes.

He knelt down and gasped for air. 'Who says I'm in love with her?'

'I am, you fool! She isn't your commonly woman for a one night stand! She is more than that and you know it! You are so fucking afraid that your feelings would change after you have fucked her! You are fucking afraid your relationship you have now will be shredded into pieces. You probably are thinking you don't deserve her, because of your past! Shall I tell you something! She doesn't give a shit! Get your facts straight and tell her the truth! Don't be a damn coward, running away with your tail between your legs, but tell her the truth!'

People were gathering on the street to look what was going on. Whispers and glares were moving in their direction. Lisanna ignored the crowd and looked at the figure she had known since her childhood.

'You're an idiot you know that,' whispered Lisanna.

Laxus noticed how Lisanna was walking away from him and he slammed his fist onto the ground. He had wanted to avoid this, but he couldn't. He knew she was right. He was afraid. Afraid of these feelings. Afraid to bond. Afraid that everything was a lie. Like the love of his father for him or the trust his grandfather had in him. He loved to just talk about anything with her, while teasing her in every possible way. What had he done? He just told her to leave! That was the only word that came up in his mind, tell a girl who confessed her love to leave! Laxus gnashed his teeth. He remembered how her teary eyes were looking at him and he cursed himself. He glared around him at the crowd who's whispers were starting getting to loud for his liking. Laxus stood up and made motion towards his hotel. He stopped his movement in front of a little group of tourist, who were standing in his way.

'Move,' said Laxus intimidating while glaring in their eyes. The tourist flinched back and made a path for him to leave.

-0o0-

Lucy had been laying like a dead corpse in the bathtub. The water was getting cold, but it didn't mattered. Her heart felt crushed. Everything had been falling apart by just one word. _Leave!_ How could he reject me so cruelly? It was a close call before her spirits had broken through their own gates. Blocking them the whole way and ensuring them she was alright had made her exhausted, she felt drained. She was glad for their feelings, truly. Lucy was so in her own thought, that she hadn't noticed the clicking from the bathroom door

'Lucy?'

 _Lisanna?_

Lucy saw how Lisanna was standing beside her with concern in her eye. She could feel how her own eyes were burning from all the tears. She stood up, not feeling embarrassed by the lack of cloths and embraced her friend, not even caring if Lisanna's clothes were getting wet with it. _Those stupid tears._

Lisanna hugged her back with a towel in her hand and dried Lucy off without leaving her side.

'It's ok Lucy, I'm here.'

She helped her putting on some clothes and led her to her own bed while turning of the lamp. She pulled Lucy tightly against her body and stroke her hair.

'You may cry the whole night if you want to. I won't leave your side.'

With that said the sobbing increased. After a half hour the sobbing was getting weaker. They have staid like that for a couple hours until Lisanna noticed how Lucy's breathing was getting slower and she knew she had fallen asleep. The woman of her live was crying for another man. She wanted to take her, tell her how much she loves her, but knew Lucy only saw her as a friend.

-0o0-

The next morning Lucy saw her red swollen eyes of the night before. She didn't wanted to see him or even think about him. She tried to refresh herself and saw that Lisanna had woken up as well.

'Good morning Lucy, how do you feel?'

'Like a zombie.'

Lisanna chuckled at her honest reaction.

'Lisanna?'

'Yes?'

'Is it ok if we fly back to Magnolia. I….I don't want to see him.'

'Of course, I will grab our breakfast downstairs and check us out. You can call Aquila and wait for me outside.'

Lisanna ran towards the bathroom to refresh herself. After that she ran towards the restaurant in the hotel. Lucy called Virgo and asked her to take their stuff to the Celestial world. At last she opened the window and called Aquila. She climbed on Aquila's back and waited for Lisanna to come out. Lisanna ran out of the hotel and changed into her tiger battle form. She climbed and finally jumped on Aquila's back with bags full of food.

'Let's go Aquila,' said Lucy.

Aquila flew with Lucy and Lisanna on her back to Magnolia.

'Boss-man they are flying away,' said Bickslow while looking out of the window.

'Let them be.'

'But Laxus…'

'Let them be!' he said with more aggression.

Bickslow shook his head and noticed that their communication lacrima was lighting up. He pushed a little bit of magic through the lacrima and saw Freed's face.

'What's up Freed?'

'Is Master there?'

'He is but not really in the mood to talk.'

Freed looked concerned with a little bit confusion. 'Did something happened.'

'He lost his balls.'

Panic was slightly visible on Freed's face. 'I assume you mean not literally losing his balls.'

Bickslow had a mischievous grin on his face.

Freed sighed in relief and turned serious again, when the panic had left his body.

'Can you notice Master, that Wendy has been kidnaped yesterday. Charle had left us a note. When you are done come to the guild immediately.'

Laxus jumped out of his bed and looked at Freed. 'By who?'

Freed hadn't suspected Laxus to react at all, he was glad but was a little bit shocked by the state of Laxus eyes. They were red with dark circles under his eyes. _What had happened?_

'By Tyler.'

Laxus cursed. _Why? Why did all these fucking problems have to come all at the same time!_

'We will be on our way. Lucy and Lisanna have already left.'

Freed nodded and turned the communication lacrima off.

-0o0-

It's been a day since she had entered the dark guild's ship. Rose was getting stronger, but not strong enough yet, to walk for herself. Wendy had noticed the moments Tyler had left the ship in the middle of the night. She didn't really thought much about it, but couldn't help to feel a little bit curious about that. Something didn't felt right. They remembered her off Oración Seis in some way. Wendy smelled the familiar smell of earth and pine and she heard Rose voice, assaulting people in the hall. Wendy sat up in her bed, when the door flew open. Rose was getting pushed in her roll chair by one of her skeleton minion. A chill ran through Wendy spine. She just couldn't get used to the walking dead. She saw how horrified Charle looked, glad she wasn't the only one afraid of the bystander of the necromancer.

'Tch, I keep it short little girl. I hate humans, but I appreciate what you have done for me. My little brother will escort you both back to your home tomorrow night.'

Wendy eyes widened from surprise. _Was this really a dark guild?_ She clenched her fist and gathered all her courage. 'I know it isn't my place to ask this, Rose-san, but what happened to your family?'

Rose glared at her and was surprised by her sudden question.

'Indeed, it isn't your place. I'm surprised that my brother hadn't taken over your mind.'

Wendy kept staring at the woman with determination.

Rose looked away in annoyance. 'Tch, just follow me, Melanie wants to play with you.'

Wendy didn't show her disappointment. She knew it would be difficult. She followed Rose and her skeleton, with Charle in her arms and needed to suppress a laugh, how Rose was yelling towards every human she came across in the hall.

'What?' she asked annoyed.

'You resemble my mother Porlyusica a lot. Well not really my mother. My mother was a dragon.' She said with a sad smile, remembering her mother.

'Were they kind to you?'

Wendy looked up, when she heard Rose rouge voice softening up. She nodded.

'She was and Porlyusica still is.'

'How old are you?'

'I'm fourteen.'

'Melissa would have turned fourteen this year.' Rose whispered softly.

'Melissa?'

'…..our death little sister.'

Wendy felt silence and noticed the grief in her eyes, but also so much anger. She looked at Charle, who shook her head. It was definitely an object they should avoid in any cause.

They stopped at a room what was filled with toys and stuffed animals.

'Tyler, Melanie, I leave Wendy and her cat in your care. I need to rest a little bit.'

Tyler raised an eyebrow. _Did she just used Wendy's real name instead of little human girl._ He nodded.

Melanie came running towards them and smiled towards Wendy.

'Do you want to play?'

Wendy was confused but saw so much joy in her eyes. 'Are you sure, you want to play with me?'

Melanie just smiled. 'I like you. You helped mommie. You're not a bully.'

Wendy smiled with her honest confession. 'Sure I love to play.'

'Let's play hide and seek?'

Wendy nodded. 'Ok..?'

'If I must,' said Charle.

'I will count to ten, you can only hide in this room. 1…..2…..'

Wendy ran with panic through the room, trying to find a hiding spot and gasped at the large mountain of stuffed animals. She smiled and knew where she would be hiding.

'10!' yelled Melanie and she looked around her.

She ran towards uncle Tyler who was smiling in an awkward way.

'Found you Mr. Chaply, Melanie said while pointing at the metal horse who was hiding in Tyler jacket.' Mr. Chaply crawled out of his jacket and looked at the ground with disappointment.

Melanie looked up. 'Found you kitty cat, behind the lamp.'

Charle pouted and flew next to Mr. Chaply. Melanie looked through her eyes and saw a soul under her bed.

Wendy was trying to be as silent as she could. She cheered almost when she heard that Mrs. Lily had been found. That meant she was the last one. Melanie looked around and stopped at the mountain of stuffed animals. It was hard to see because all those animals had souls in them. She saw a movement in one of those souls and she smiled.

'On the count of three you all run to the other corner. 1…2…..3.'

Wendy sat still and saw how all the stuffed animals around her were running away from her. Melanie stood in front of her. 'Found you!' she laughed. 'Let's do it again.'

'Melanie can I speak with your new friend, you can play after that,' said Tyler amused.

Melanie pouted. 'Ok….Mr. Chaply, Mrs. Lily. Who first can reach the kitchen gets a free ice cream!' The metal Volcan horses cheered and ran after their master.

Wendy laughed sheepishly while Charle flew towards them.

'You aren't really surprised by her powers,' said Tyler.

'We have a seith mage in our guild, but I was a little bit shocked that the whole mountain of stuffed animals had souls in them.'

'She is gifted, from her mother side.'

'She probably is. You wanted to speak with me.'

'What did my sister tell you?'

Wendy ponders the weird question, but knew that if he really wanted to know he would just read it from her mind instead here he was asking her for answers. She told him what had happened in the hallway, glad that he took the more humanly approach.

'Later she asked my age and told me little about…..Melissa.'

'That explains why she calls you Wendy.'

'Huh?'

'She hates human, but she called you by your own name. Also… Melissa isn't really a subject we really want to talk about.'

'We guessed as much,' said Charle.

'She is our little sister, or better said was our little sister. She would be fourteen now, but died by the hands of our own mother.'

Wendy looked with grief at him and her eyes were battling with burning tears. Tyler smiled towards her, but she knew it was a fake smile.

'I'm curious. Why haven't you tried to escape yet?'

Wendy looked confused.

'I have kidnapped you with a treat of killing those people. Now that, the treat is out of my reach, why haven't you tried to escape?'

'Tyler-san even….even if you are a dark mage, you don't seem like a wrong person,' said Wendy insecure, while being on guard.

'Why is that?'

'You are just trying to safe and to protect your family.'

Tyler eyes widened at the little girls answer. 'But there was a reason we were imprisoned, even now at this moment I could take control of your little mind and do whatever I want with you.'

She flinched back a little and Charle flew between them.

'You…!' Charle wanted to yell, but was interrupted.

'Would you?' asked Wendy also shocked by her own resolve and courage.

'I could if I want. Many fear me, even on this ship, for a good reason. I'm a monster.'

Wendy shook her head sadly. 'I have seen and fought beasts, demons and even an evil dragon. You aren't a monster, Tyler-san. You are just a human being, with a difficult and harsh past.' Wendy gave him a little smile. The man in front of her seemed so vulnerable.

'Would you still believe that, if you knew my past?'

'I think I would.'

Rose stood outside listening to their conversation. A single tear left her eye, while she was smiling and she saw how her daughter was running towards her with an ice cream corn in her hand. 'Sweetheart let's have uncle some free time, ok. Let's go to my room, I can read you some stories.'

A big smile was curling on Melanie's lips. 'Story, Story!'

Rose lifted up her daughter on her lap and commanded her minion to push the roll chair towards her bedroom.

-0o0-

Lucy stood in her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She looked like a disaster. After she had dropped Lisanna off at the Straus house, she went immediately towards her own apartment. Guild is just a no go, not until she can face Laxus again without falling into tears in a split of a second. She stood like a statue in her door opening, while looking at her living room and she noticed that her window was open.

'Oy, Luce.' Waved Natsu with a careless grin, while sitting on her bed.

'We're back,' said the blue exceed.

Lucy walked to them with a darkly aura, ready to Lucy kick him.

'I have been training for a year Luce, that isn't going to work anymore.' Natsu said with confident.

Lucy didn't slowed down and her body started to glow with her magic. 'Lucy kick!'

She changed in her Taurus stardress form, before Natsu could react, Lucy sent him flying out of her window.

'That idiot haven't learned,' said Gray, while crawling out of her fireplace with only an underwear to cover his most important parts.

'Enter through the door, people. The door,' said Erza, while drinking her coffee.

Lucy wanted to cry with joy, if she had any tears left. She jumped towards Erza and embraced her. Gray and Happy looked at them as if they were seeing a ghost.

'L…ucy.' Gray hesitated.

Lucy stepped back and noticed how Erza armor plate had gotten wrinkles by the extra strength through her Taurus stardress.

'I'm so sorry!' She changed back, where her body was only covered in a towel. Sweat crawling from her face. That really should have hurt, but she couldn't see any emotions on Erza's face.

Erza changed her armor into the same kind of armor plate, the only difference that was visible was a small signature version 2 on it.

'No problem, my armor must have gotten old.'

Lucy sighed in relief. 'That must be it.'

Lucy stepped forward towards Gray to hug him.

'Put first some clothes on,' said Gray while clearly looking away from her.

'And you tell me that!' She yelled, but was laughing a couple seconds later.

'I have missed you guys, how did your secret mission go?'

'Good until flamebrain came along,' said Gray annoyed.

'Who are you calling flamebrain, popsicle,' said Natsu who was climbing back into Lucy's room from her window.

'Welcome back, Natsu,' said Happy.

'Me, because you had almost ruined my cover flamebreath.'

'How should I have known that you had infiltrated a dark guild, you could have killed Frosch.'

'Why would I kill Frosch?'

Lucy ignored the screaming and fighting and looked at Erza.

'How did it go?'

Erza nodded with proud. 'The mission was a success.'

Everyone stood still when they heard the thunder in the sky, followed by a roar. Gray and Natsu paled while Erza sat quietly drinking her coffee.

'What did you do?' asked Lucy nervous.

'While vanquishing the dark guild, those idiots destroyed part of the city with it,' answered Erza, while keeping her face neutral.

'You destroyed even more than we did!' the boys yelled, but flinched back when they saw the angry glare of Erza.

'HUH! What did you say?'

'Nothing.'

'Aye.'

Lucy laughed sheepishly. 'Are you guys gonna be fine?'

'Of course. Laxus isn't that scary?' Natsu said with his usual grin.

'If you say so. Well if you guys have survived the punishment, why don't you come by, I will cook some dinner.'

'Alright, food!' Cheered Natsu

'Lucy, I want fish.' said happy, while drool was already coming out of his mouth, by the thought of fish.

'Like the old times.' Smiled Gray

'That's a great idea,' said Erza. 'We are going towards the guild, are you coming too Lucy?'

'Sorry Erza, not today, I'm very tired and like to sleep some more.'

Erza nodded and understood. The red eyes and the black circles weren't unnoticed. They didn't ask and were convinced their teammate would tell them when the time was there.

Erza gave the boys a death glare. The boys shivered and ran out of Lucy's house. Erza waved and Lucy laughed sheepishly.

Like the old times. If only Master Makarov could be here.

Lucy closed the window and looked at the sky. Confessing her feeling had been one big mistake.

 **Yeah the gang is back! That's it for this week. Oh the drama, oh the tears. Hopefully you all aren't yelling at the screen how much of an idiot Laxus it. Let's see how he is going to fix this. \\(^_^)**

 **I will see you guys next week, I want to wish you all a very nice week. Thanks for all the support until now. We are slowly walking towards the end. I'm guessing its less than 10 chapters from now on. Or a little bit more of suddenly a muse will crash into my room.**

 **Smash, kick or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. Let me know what your thoughts are!**


	17. Stepping forwards and looking Back-Ch17

**Hi all, time for the next update. I apologies for every grammar mistake. I haven't had the time to look through it effectively. Thanks for the review, likes and followers. It really keep me smiling!**

 **Team Natsu is back from a secret mission. Destroyed a couple things of course.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, only the OC's and this plot. Enjoy reading.**

 **Stepping forward and thinking Back**

'THEY DID WHAT?' roared Laxus in his office. He saw the pile of paperwork in Freed's hand and tried anything to not fry his own desk on the spot. Laxus fingers were resting on the bridge of his nose. They aren't member yet and the council was already complaining. Why must Fairy Tail pay in the first place? He cursed, when it was hitting him. Natsu and Happy were members…..

'Freed,' he calmly said.

'Any more things I need to know?'

Freed shook his head. 'No Master Laxus-sama, this was everything.'

'You can leave.'

Freed left the paperwork on Laxus desk, bowed and left the office.

Why did he wanted to be Guild Master again? He tried to calm down and looked at the note Charle had left them. Freed kept it a secret about Wendy abduction, only for a good reason. Charle could see the future and had explained in detail what could have happened if they tried to save them. He wanted to trust them, but somewhere in his head the possibility that Charle was already under Tyler spell while writing this, that could change everything. He didn't know what to believe or even what kind of decision he should make. It bothered him into his core. Even more after what he had heard from Doranbolt about the dark guild.

Laxus cursed. The smell of his teammate filled his nostrils and he looked up. Even behind that metal mask he knew that Bickslow was looking directly at him.

'What am I doing wrong Bix?'

'What do you mean, Boss?'

'Am I a good guild master?'

'Of course you are. You are only afraid to make mistakes,' said Bickslow without thinking.

'Mistakes, Mistakes.' Yelled his wooden babies to make it even worse.

'What!?'

'Ok, this will sound weird from me boss, but you need to slow down and start listening to yourself. Being guild master isn't the proudest job there is. Sometimes you even need to do things, that will hurt you, that disgust you. You get the woman of your life, or you just lie to everyone's faces because of your damn pride, boss.'

Laxus growled at him when he noticed the subject change. Bickslow grinned slightly, moving his hands up in a surrending position.

'People will hate you or people will love you. In the end you will get old man and get wrinkles from the stress.'

'Tell me about it.' Laxus growled.

'There is a reason why your gramps was getting health problems. He didn't shoved his paperwork onto you, because he didn't like paperwork. His health wouldn't let him.'

'I know…'

'Look Boss-man, either way you choose to send a safe squad for Wendy and Charle or not, we will follow you. You will make mistakes, but your team will be standing behind you.'

Laxus gave a small grin. 'Thanks, Bix.'

He looked up when he noticed the noise downstairs. _And what to do with them?_

-0o0-

In the meantime tried Lucy to sleep some more. Her team went towards the guild a place she really want to avoid right now. Her headache wasn't really helping either even with the medicine. Lucy looked outside of her window. The joy of her long lost friends, oh how much she has missed it. Natsu coming through the window, Gray through the chimney and Erza just using her collection of keys to blast through the door. Somethings never change, but sometimes something need to change. All the fear, all her pain. She need to let it go. Taking little steps in healing one part. Something she needed to do a year ago. They have moved on, now it's her turn. She isn't alone…never alone. Her team is with her, her spirits are with her and in the hard parts was Laxus always with her. Laxus…

Pain and heartbroken, she had felt the same a year ago. Something familiar. Something she now knew she could fight. She knew this wound will heal. Someday she will be able to laugh with him again and forget the stupid confession. But all in time. Now she need to start fighting the fear. Plue and Cham were nowhere to be found. Trying to find sleep without the familiar comfort. Lucy sighed, knowing all too well that maybe this step was a little bit too big. She asked one of her old spirit something she haven't done in a long time. Asking Lyra to play a good night song before bedtime. Fingers of the spirit were striking softly the harps notes. A soft charming sound was produced and was filling the room. Lucy felt herself calming down and before she knew it, she felt asleep. Without her spirit or anyone else to give her the familiar comfort.

Lucy's dream after a couple hours of sleep:

 _Lucy sat at a bar drinking her usual strawberry milkshake. It was pretty noisy in her guild, but she was used to it. Specially that her team was back. 'Is this seat taken?'_

 _Lucy froze at the sound of the man voice and her fist were shaking. 'Yes, it is.'_

' _Look, I know I screwed up and I shouldn't have said that….'_

' _You are right, you shouldn't have said that. I was telling you my feelings and you crush them, like it was nothing. Now I'm going to tell you to leave.' It didn't matter if this was real or a dream. She felt so much anger and sadness. She wasn't ready for a real conversation, she just wanted him as far away from her as she could._

 _Laxus growled slightly, he wanted to object, but instead just left the bar. Lucy sighed and was fighting back her tears. She felt an embracing from behind and looked up. Lisanna was there with a concerned smile on her face. 'Come on girl, what you need, is a night out.'_

' _Yeah! Let's find you a man,' said Cana._

 _By the smell of it, Lucy could guess that this wasn't her first beer and she smiled. She had stopped dating, but that was years ago, technical speaking. Maybe it would help her to get over the rejection. 'You girls are right.'_

 _Lucy felt a strange sensation on her skin. Nothing could be seen and she became wary._

' _Guys, do you feels that? Guys?'_

 _It was dark around her and the guild had disappeared. Her body stood still like a statue, not able to move. A dark figure standing behind her._

' _Finally found you, my dear, ' said the figure with Lucy's mother's voice. Lucy started to tremble._

' _Oh yes. Your mind, your pain. It is so delightful.'_

 _A cold hand went sliding along her throat. The sharpness of her nails were making a little wound. Lucy could feel the thingy pain and she looked at the dark figure. Pulling and pushing all her courage together._

' _Don't speak in her voice! Who are you?'_

 _An evil_ _laugh was echoing in Lucy's head. The dark figure walking in front of her grabbed Lucy at her chin. 'I'm everyone, my dear.'_

 _The dark figure changed into Lucy's mother Layla. 'I'm your mother or….'_

 _Layla changed into Laxus and Lucy felt the grasp on her chin was getting stronger. 'or I'm this little boy you foolishly felt in love with.'_

 _Lucy just couldn't believe it. She flinched back, when she saw the person she love, was grinning like a mad man. Laxus came closer and kissed hard on Lucy's lips. Lucy gasped for air, there was no love in that kiss. Only joy and lust for power. This wasn't Laxus. It's a dream!_

' _Lucy!'_

Lucy opened her eyes. Again the same feeling as in the hotel, but this time she wasn't drenched. Loke was standing near her bed with a worried look in his eyes. She sat up and flinched back. Her hand went towards her neck and she looked at her fingers. Blood…she was bleeding.

'Sit still Lucy, I will grab something for you!'

Lucy kept staring in front of her when her hand went towards her lips. Her lips were swollen. The taste of someone else lips was still there. Her eyes turned to horror. _It was a dream right? How can that inflict me? I'm…. I'm scared._

Loke walked towards here with some bandages and knelt beside her.

Lucy looked at him with determination.

'Lucy.'

'There wasn't anyone here wasn't it.'

Loke felt guilty and pain was visible on his face. 'No, there wasn't anyone here. What happened Lucy?'

She looked at her fingers with the blood. _The blood is the proof that it was not simply a dream, but something that exist and when something exists there must be info about it._ Lucy grabbed one of her silver keys and poured some of her magic powers into it.

'Open the gate of the The Southern Cross, Crux.'

In a golden flash an old man in form of a giant cross floated before her.

'Crux can you look at anything that is related in controlling dreams, is there a possibility that things in a dream can be inflicted on your real body.' She showed him her wound.

Loke didn't ask and knew when the time was right, that his master would tell him.

'I shall look what I can find, Lucy-sama.' Crux slept for a while before he screamed.

'Hmm, what you are looking for calls The Sandman. This spell gives the mage the power to control dreams. It started in history as a spell to give people a nice dream, especially children. Later on, formally in the dark ages, it was used to torture their prisoners while they were sleeping. When the council found out about this, they made a law that forbid anyone to use this spell ever again. So it became a lost magic. Not many cases were found after that law.'

Lucy looked shocked.

'Why me? Who would do this? How can I stop this? I can't stay awake the rest of my life.'

'The only info I was able to find is that the mage must be in your dream, to control it. Your dream become reality. So like he can hurt you, you can hurt him and for that reason he is mostly in disguise. Be cautious, your dream can attack you any time, but remember it's remains your dream, be strong and take control.'

'What if I can't take control, what if I can't find him?'

'I will inform the others of this problem. They will watch you and wake you up, if it's needed. Leo-sama do you agree with this.'

Loke nodded. 'Please do. Let us protect you, Lucy.'

Lucy nodded unsure, but she trust them. Not sure who was targeting her with the dream magic or what the hell it is, she won't surrender that easily. _I should inform the guild…..Laxus….Why does the rejection makes everything so complicated! Urggh!_

-0o0-

Everyone was watching patiently at Laxus office door. Holding their breath until the door finally opens. Natsu, Happy and Gray were terrified, even Erza was looking a little bit off. Lisanna chuckled and ran towards them. 'Natsu! Happy! How did it go?'

Happy flew in her arms and started to cry.

'Sorry Lis, I don't want to talk about it,' said Natsu with a pale face.

'Was it that bad?'

Natsu looked at her with fear in his eyes, he shook his head, but couldn't fool anyone.

'Juvia don't understand why she wasn't punished, Juvia was there as well. Gray-sama what the punishment will be, Juvia will protect you!' Juvia said and she hugged his arm.

'You really make me curious now,' said Lisanna impatiently.

Laxus came out of his office and gave a devilish smirk. He went towards Mira and ordered his scotch. 'Laxus, what did you tell them?' Asked Mirajane while getting his scotch.

'Something to keep our debt a little lower. Perhaps they will learn one or two from my old guild.'

'Your old guild? Blue Pegasus? Oh my.' Laughed Mirajane sheepishly, with a slight disappointment.

Laxus grabbed his scotch and glanced at the barwoman. 'I'm sure when they will step out of the line again, that I can count on your support next time to put them back in their place, demon.'

Dark aura emerged from her body and a wicked smile was crossing her face. 'If it is really necessary, I guess I have to.'

He nodded towards her with appreciation, his eyes moved towards the shadow, where Gajeel and Lily sat. 'And you, Metalscrap?'

'Gihi, I can always use some new dancers for my next show.'

'Oj oj, Gajeel,' said Pantherlily sheepishly. He knew that look on his face and he pitied team Natsu. It was always Lucy or Levy who were humiliated in his act….Speaking of Levy. 'Master have you heard anything about team Shadow Gear?'

Laxus looked at the black exceed. 'They are on their way, they had some trouble.'

Lily nodded.

'Tch, those idiots probably gave Levy some extra trouble,' said Gajeel with his arm crossed.

'Something you never gave her, in the time while working for the council?' passed Lily back.

'Huh, what are you talking about?'

Laxus shook his head and looked at the group in the middle of the guild. Team Natsu still looking pale were surrounded by other guild members. Laxus attention went towards the drunkard and animal girl, when he heard the name he wanted to avoid.

'Where is Lucy?' asked Cana tipsy with some ale in her hand.

'She is home, probably sleeping. She was really tired,' said Lisanna sheepishly.

'Tired? From a resort?'

Laxus looked at his scotch and saw an image of Lucy's crying face of last night flashing before him. His grin had disappeared and suddenly he putted down his glass. Without a word he walked back to his office. Mirajane looked at him worriedly.

-0o0-

At dinner Lucy had noticed that the punishment was a topic to be avoid. She was curious, but also little bit scared. What kind of punishment would make even the Titania Erza shiver in fear?

They laughed and chatted, like they had never been a year apart. Lucy could feel a murderous glare from outside and knew it was from Juvia. Nothing really had changed. She felt so stupid to doubt or even to be scared that everything had changed. That they really had left her. Everyone needed their space after Tartaros and she was glad everyone found each other again in such a long time. Before her team went home, was Lucy able to tell them her problem with the a sandman mage. They wanted to stay and protect her. But Lucy knew they aren't able to help if a mage is attacking her in her dreams. She declined their help and even threatened them to never cook for them again if they would stay. Her spirits promised her to help her and would watch her 24-hour a day. It was hard for them but they finally agreed on it, as long as Lucy keep in contact with them. They would tell Freed and Levy about this threat, still unsure why Lucy wanted to avoid the guild. Everyone went home, when it was late, except for Natsu, who had a sleeping Happy in his arms. 'Luce, uhm I have been thinking about your words and I really want to say I'm sorry.'

Lucy just gave him a hug. 'Oh Natsu, I have already forgave you. But don't ever do leave me again, with just a simple note!'

Natsu flinched back at the sudden dark aura crawling out of her body. 'I won't. See you tomorrow Luce. Yell when you need my help.' He waved and run home.

Lucy just chuckled. Her smile disappeared and a yawn had escaped her mouth. She took a shower and changed in her pajamas. She took her medicines, when a golden light appeared in her room.

'Lucy, I will stay here the whole night.' Loke looked at her with concern in his eyes. Lucy sighed and shook her head. 'Thanks Loke, I don't know what I should have done without you guys. This new threat…..and everything….It's normal to be afraid right?'

'Of course it is Lucy.'

'Why is she or he targeting me?'

'I don't know. We will find out. You got your team and your spirits to back you up.'

She smiled and embraced her spirit. 'Don't do anything pervert as I'm sleeping.'

Loke chuckled. 'I wouldn't dare.'

 _There was no time to be scared. No sleeping at all would be no option, I could better try to defeat this mage while I'm full of energy then half dead of not sleeping at all. Looked around curious were the dream had taken me. I laid in the grass in Magnolia park with Plue left of me. I send Plue home without any reason. Well I had my reason, I didn't trust anything around me. It wasn't really my plan to wait for him to come. I wanted to check some things out first, so I stood up and walked through the park. Through the forest, where I stood still for a couple minutes. Area around me was getting hazy. I had never came in these parts of the forest and the hazy image of the surrounding confirms my thought. The mage is using my memory and it can used against me._

' _Blondie, what are you doing here?'_

 _Lucy cursed herself. Why is his figure popping up everywhere. Now I definitely want to beat the crap out of this mage._

' _I can ask you the same thing.'_

' _As far as I know, I live here.'_

 _Wait he lives here, I have no memories of that? Is he lying? Is he the mage in disguise? Before I could grab to my keys I heard some familiar voices from behind. Freed had a confused look on his face, while Mirajane had hearts in her eyes. She had clearly a wrong idea by this._

' _Lucy, what are you doing here?' asked Freed._

' _I was taking a stroll on this beautiful day, when I crossed my path with Laxus.'_

' _Really….?' Asked Mirajane doubtful._

' _Is everything ok, Lucy? You seemed a little bit stressed.' Freed said while walking towards her._

' _Stay away from me!' Lucy grabbed her keys and her whip and took her stance._

' _Lucy? What's going on?' asked Mirajane._

' _I know you are here sandman mage.'_

' _Lucy, call down. We are your friends.'_

' _Open the gates of the lion and ram, Loke, Aries.'_

 _In a golden flash Loke and Aries appeared._

' _Your prince have arrived.'_

' _I'm sorry, I will try my best.'_

 _No one moved for a couple seconds. Lucy stared at them, watching every movement. Lucy wrapped her whip around Freed, when she had noticed the smallest movement towards his sword. Mirajane had changed into her Satan Soul and grabbed her whip. She pulled Lucy in the air with one sweep, her arm ready to punch her. Purple wool had stopped the demons attack, while Loke caught Lucy in his arms and ran towards a safe distance. Mirajane and Freed wanted to attack again, but flinched back when Laxus had punched a hole in the ground with his lightning blast. Lucy eyes opened wide. Why did Laxus helped her? Isn't everything in control of this mage?_

She didn't had time to find out, before she knew it she was drenched in cold water. 'Loke!'

'Well that worked.'

'Why did you do that?'

'I tried to wake you up for minutes now and this was the only thing I hadn't tried. I couldn't explain but I felt a slightly disturbance in your magic, so I thought you were in danger.'

Lucy checked her magic and could feel a slightly drained amount of magic. A dream that is affecting the reality. She had used magic in her dream and magic had been drained from her real body.

'I was in danger, thank you. How long have I been sleeping?'

'Around three hours. Get some new clothes and tried to sleep some more. I will change your bedsheets.'

Lucy nodded, but was slightly annoyed. She couldn't understand some pieces in the puzzle. Is it true that Laxus lives there? How did the mage knew that, it wasn't in her memories and why did Laxus helped her? Isn't everything in the dream in control of the mage power?

-0o0-

'Tyler?'

Tyler turned around by the calling of his name and saw his sister sitting in a wheelchair. 'Rose.'

'I have been wondering, how is it with Sebastian?'

Tyler looked at her sister like if she was lost. 'Sebastian? I haven't spoken him since the day of my escape.'

Rose looked at him closely, trying to figure out what was going on. Was he lying right in her face, while she was right there when a guard had told him that Sebastian had wanted to speak to him.

'A guard had pointed out for you of a call from Sebastian a couple days ago.'

Tyler was now really confused thinking back in his own memories. No memories of that call had come into his mind.

'Sorry, sister I have really no idea.'

Rose face turned into a forceful smile. 'Oh my bad, I think I will call him right now. It has been such a long time.'

Before Tyler could say anything was his sister already gone, leaving only slightly the noises of bones tapping on the floor.

Rose kept her skeleton pushing her until she was save in her room. She smiled slightly when she noticed Melanie lying asleep on her bed. She grabbed her communication lacrima and stood still of a memory. The words of Tyler still echoing in her head. _'When I had escaped my cell, I went to get Melanie. Melanie was stuck in one of her illusions. When I saw that…..I snapped. I killed her, slowly and painful. Every scar she had inflicted on us. Every terror she had created in our mind. Every drop of blood, reminded me of our death little sister.'_

'Is she really dead,' asked Rose herself. She pushed a little bit of magic into the lacrima while thinking of Sebastian. The lacrima lighted up and Sebastian could be seen.

'Rose, how good to see you. You look awful. Is everything alright? I can't really talk long. Dragonbolt is keeping a close eye onto me.'

'It's good to see you Basti. I could be better. Had you called my little brother a couple days ago.'

'Not as far as I know.'

Rose looked closer at Sebastian's eye patron and noticed the same reaction like her little brother. They have no memories of that part. They can't lie about it, because they can't remember it. Someone has taken that particular memory out of them. And she knew which person was able to do that.

'Is Zero still in his cell.'

'You don't have to worry, your father is sentenced for the rest of his live. We will keep an eye out for him.'

'I wish you could come with us.'

'You know I can't and your husband wouldn't allow it.'

'I will talk him into it, when we free him.'

'I need to go. Just be safe, Rose.'

'You to Basti.'

The lacrima went off and Rose cursed behind her teeth. The memories were erased and the only person she knew was able to do that to Tyler and Sebastian was her mother. She was alive and well. Using her mind tricks to let Tyler believe he had killed her. A woman too powerful for her own liking. While craving for more power, she finally found her husband named Zero, also known as Brain. Oh no she wasn't in love with Brain. He was too weak for her liking, but Zero, for Zero she would do anything. And in return he would do anything for her. He gave her children from the Bureau of Magical Development to experiment on, to torture their minds. Just for fun or to find the hidden magic they hadn't discovered yet.

It wouldn't take long before Zero would escape and hell would break loose. Rose looked at Melanie. 'What had really happened that night between you, mother and Tyler? Leoric, my husband even if we will be united, there will still be danger. I can't fight this without you.'

 **Pweh done….ok ok couple days late and everything. I was a little bit stuck how I should proceed. The headlines have been placed. So I have made a lot of decisions. Now it really is time for me to start writing. I'm really enjoying writing this, you have no idea how much I learn from this. The paths that I choose and the struggles that comes with it. Zero had been in my head as their farther the whole time and their mother is still alive.**

 **I hope you still enjoy reading it. I will try to get the next update on Thursday. (^_^)**

 **I want to wish you all a nice weekend.**

 **Smash, hug or kick the following/favorite button or leave a reply. Let me know what you think.\\(^_^)**


	18. Flemeth - Chapter 18

**Apology for any grammar mistakes. I'm just weak in spelling.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, only the OC's and this plot.**

 **It was a pretty short chapter without Tyler's background, so I paste it under the original chapter.**

 **Warning: Last part of this chapter is therefore pretty dark, if you don't like that, then I suggest you don't read the part were the past of Tyler and Rose will be explained.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **~Flemeth~**

Lucy had slept silently the rest of the night without any trouble. She felt relieved, but knew she needed to go on research. First she wanted to check if Laxus really lived there, after that she want to search more about the sandman in the library of the guild. Maybe Freed or Levy knows something about the Sandman. She hated the idea to face Laxus just after one day, but this wasn't the time to be peaky. She could be in great danger, who knows what the Sandman wants from her. It can't be any good.

She was walking through the forest towards the location, where she had crossed path with Laxus in her dream. Her hand was touching a barrier and runes came in her sight.

'Well clearly a rune barrier. How do I get past this?'

Lucy flinched back when the runes were merging into a projection of Freed.

'Lucy? Master Laxus isn't home, can I help you with something?'

 _So Laxus does lives here._ 'Actually, I was looking for you. Do you have any knowledge about the Sandman?'

Freed shook his head when nothing came into his mind. 'Sorry, I have no information about a Sandman, why do you ask?'

Lucy felt disappointed, but knew the changes. It was a spell that hadn't been used in years, it has even been stamped down as lost magic. 'I will explain everything at the guild, you can find me in the library.'

Before Freed could ask any more, she ran out of his sight.

~~~~Laxus dream~~~~

 _Laxus was walking in the streets of Magnolia. It was surprisingly quiet. He heard the tapping of feet on the street coming closer. 'Laxus!'_

 _Lisanna cheerfully taped her hand on his back. Laxus could feel a strange sensation, but didn't thought much about it. 'I will go on a mission, see you in two days.'_

 _Laxus was confused by the sudden change. Wasn't Lis mad at me? He shook his head and noticed how stiff his body felt. The last thing I remembered was that I was in my office. Have I fallen asleep. He pinched himself. Nope I feel pain, so this must be real. Something isn't right, but I can't really place it. Maybe I should lay down on bed some more, my body feels stiff like hell. He walked through the forest and noticed Blondie standing there in front of Freed run barrier. Wasn't really a person he was ready to face. Let's just get this over with._

' _Blondie, what are you doing here?''_

 _Lucy looked at him annoyed, her facial expression had multiple mood swings. She was clearly in thoughts. He could smell Freed and Mirajane walking towards them. They stopped a couple meters before them. Freed had a confused look on his face, while Mirajane had hearts in her eyes. Laxus cursed in between his teeth. He was sure whatever was happening in the demons head, wasn't any good. 'Lucy, what are you doing here?' asked Freed._

' _I was taking a stroll on this beautiful day, when I crossed my path with Laxus.'_

' _Really….?' Asked Mirajane doubtful._

' _Is everything ok, Lucy? You seemed a little bit stressed.' Freed said and he walked towards her._

 _Laxus looked at her and noticed indeed the tension in her stance. Why is she on guard? Again this strange feeling in my gut, that something isn't right._

' _Stay away from me!' Lucy grabbed her keys and her whip and took her stance._

' _Lucy? What's going on?' asked Mirajane._

' _I know you are here sandman mage.'_

" _Sandman mage? What the hell is she talking about?" Thought Laxus._

' _Lucy, calm down. We are your friends.'_

' _Open the gates of the lion and ram, Loke, Aries.'_

 _In a golden flash Loke and Aries appeared._

' _You prince have arrived.'_

' _I'm sorry, I will try my best.'_

 _The tension was getting heavier. Laxus couldn't figure out what was going on. No one moved for a couple seconds. He noticed how Lucy was observing and took action when Freed hand went for his sword. He stood there confused when a fight had broken lose in front of him. What the fuck was going on? Anger went through his veins and lightning was sparking around his body. He ran between them and launched his attack on the ground._

 _Mirajane and Freed flinched back, while Lucy eyes widened from confusing._

' _Why the hell are you fighting and what is a sandman mage?'_

 _He turned around to look at Lucy, but she was gone. That's just great._

' _I'm sorry Laxus-sama, we were only defending ourselves,' said Freed. Mirajane turned back in her human form and was getting towards the point off crying._

' _I don't understand why she attacked us.' Mirajane ran towards Laxus and cried her heart out on his chest. Laxus eyes widened and flinched by the sudden touch._

 _He felt the same strange sensation. His guts was telling him the presence of danger and he looked at Mirajane._

' _Who are you?'_

' _I'm everyone.'_

 _The woman changed into a middle age woman with blond hair and gray eyes. A woman he had seen so many times on family pictures. Laxus had never the change to meet his mother, but on the first_ _sight_ _he knew it was her. He looked at her as if he was seeing a ghost. The blond woman smirked by his reaction and changed again._

' _Really everyone.'_

 _Now Lucy was standing in front of him. He felt how his body became stiff. The images of her smile, of her laugh, of her tears, of every little detail he unconsciously had absorbed into his mind was filling his mind. He could feel her heat, her touch, her smell, things he have missed without even knowing he was missing them. An image of Lucy crying that night, made_ _him cringe._ _He is the idiot, he knew that. He should make it up with her._

' _But I'm right here, you can make it up to me now, Sparky,' said Lucy in a flirtatious tone._

 _Laxus wanted to wrap his arm around her, but stopped after a few inches._

' _You're not her.'_

 _Lucy had a devilish smile on her face. 'I told you, I'm everyone and you…you are mine.'_

 _Multiple magic circles appeared on his body and he felt how his body was getting chained down. Lucy smile was getting brighter, by the confusion written on Laxus face, but then she felt it. The same magic like a Celestial Mage._

 _A yellow light was emerging from his body and cracks were started to form on the chains. Laxus didn't think much about the strange magic that wasn't his and used his own strength to break the chains for definitely._

 _Lucy laughed. 'How gorgeous, how gorgeous!'_

 _Lightning was cracking around his body and charged forwards towards the fake woman. Lucy didn't flinch and kept smirking._

' _Time is up boy, see you next time.' She said while licking her own lips as she disappeared._

 _Laxus stopped his attack and looked around him, everything turned black and he could hear a voice._

Laxus opened his eyes and saw Freed standing next to him. He looked around him and pulled some sticky paper from his face. He had fallen asleep.

'Master Laxus-sama?' said Freed concerned.

'Morning? How late is it?'

'It's 7.30 a.m. Do you want to rest? I can take over your duties until…'

Laxus waved him off. 'I'm fine,' growled he.

Freed nodded and pointed out the paperwork. 'Here is the work for today.' He looked at another pile of paperwork in his hand an looked at Lucy's desk.

'Should I bring it to her. I know she should rest, but…'

'I will bring it. Thanks Freed.'

Laxus placed his finger on the bridge of his nose and started to stretch out. 'No word from Wendy?'

Freed shook his head with disappointment. 'Unfortunately nothing, Master Laxus-sama.'

The rune mage felt an disturbance in one of his rune barriers and activated his rune. The rune spread out and changed into a mirror with runes around it. The mirror showed an image of Lucy standing in front of him.

'Lucy? Master Laxus-sama isn't home, can I help you with something?' Freed noticed her surprised look, before it changed into her usual smile.

'Actually, I was looking for you. Do you have any knowledge about the Sandman?'

Freed shook his head when nothing came into his mind. 'Sorry, I have no information about a Sandman, why do you ask?'

Laxus eyes widened by the word Sandman. He had heard that word before in his strange dream.

'I will explain everything at the guild, you can find me in the library.'

Before Freed could ask any more, she ran out of his sight.

'That's weird. Master Laxus-sama do you perhaps know, why Lucy was near your house?' Freed looked at the lightning mage noticing the serious expression.

'I don't, but search anything you can find about this Sandman.'

'I will, Master Laxus-sama.'

Laxus saw how Freed was leaving his office and looked at his own hands. The strange sensation, the feeling of chains surrounding knelling his muscles. The dream…

'It was no dream, Master,' said the First.

'What you have experienced is the lost magic Sandman. I happen to read something about it in my earlier ages, but never experienced or heard from it until now. The dream is no dream, it is reality itself. Pain, love, hunger, air….everything is real. If you fall or get stabbed you will get hurt and you can really die. I will help Freed with the research, I think my knowledge will come in handy.'

Laxus nodded in approval and looked at his hands again, when the First had vanished.

 _It was no dream, but reality. Was the first Lucy in his dream then real or still part of his dream?_

That was something he really wanted to find out, she felt different then the Freed and Mirajane he had seen in his dream or the Lisanna for that matter. His head felt like a rock and he yawned. He needed some coffee.

Lucy opened the doors of the guild hall and saw just a couple guild members eating their breakfast. Lucy smiled from ear to ear when she noticed her blue hairy friend in de corner of the guild reading a book, with Lily on her lap, while Gajeel was eating some iron. 'Levy-chan!'

The bluenet looked up and smiled. 'Lu-chan!'

'It's been weeks where have you been?'

'Urgh, we were stuck in a magical trap, while trying to receive a magical book in the ruins of Nosgare. Those two idiots were fighting and activated all the traps we could find.'

'Sorry Levy!' Yelled Jed and Droy crying wanted to hug their teammate. A metal pool came rushing in and slammed her two teammates into the wall.

'Idiots,' said Gajeel, while he stepped back in his familiar corner.

Lucy chuckled and gave Levy a hug. 'I'm so glad you are here, I really have missed you.'

'I have missed you too Lu-chan. Are you alright? I heard you were badly wounded.'

Lucy smiled sheepishly and looked at Gajeel.

'Don't look at me Bunnygirl, I'm not gossiping around.'

She glared at them and even Lily had stopped eating his kiwi.

Her eyes went from a deadly glare towards a concerned one and she looked back at Levy again. 'Levy I need your help?'

'Huh? Sure…What's wrong?'

'I'm having troubles with something called a Sandman.'

Lucy noticed how the mechanical rings in Levy's head were working in overload.

'To be more precise, someone is invading my dreams and attacking me there. And everything what happens in the dream, responds in the real world.'

'But that is impossible…..'

Levy grabbed the wrist of Lucy and pulled her towards the library. 'Levy?'

'How many dreams?'

'What?'

'In how many dreams have you noticed the sandman.'

'This was my third why?'

'On the first night, the sandman must visit you in in real life, while you sleep, he doesn't have the fully control yet. After the first night, it's will be getting harder and harder for you, to wake up.'

Lucy's eyes widened. 'I was drenched in water, Loke told me he couldn't wake me up otherwise.'

'The more reason to hurry.'

Everyone in the guild at that moment were looking at them, until the door of the library was closed with a slam.

Laxus opened his door of his office and ignored the lack of interest from his guild mates. He had heard them and knew that the library will be off-limits for a curtained of time.

-At one of the Council prison-

'DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!'

'AAAH.'

Alarms were roaring and guards were falling on the ground one for one with a purple magic circle above their heads.

'Pitiful humans,' said a man named Zero with half long gray hair and red looking eyes. Zero and a woman named Flemeth, who has brown long hair and a purple mask on her face were walking through the corridors searching for the exit.

'Zero, everything has been prepared. We had some delay because Creco's demon core was defeated, but in return I have managed to find something very interesting.'

'What did you find?' One eyebrow went up in question, he had always liked the wicked mind of her. The experiments she use on her victims or more precisely the screams she can create from her victims.

'Two subject to experiment on, they are from Fairy Tail.'

Zero looked at her with a mischievous glint. 'Fairy Tail?...Natsu?'

He wrapped his hand around her neck and chocked her. The woman was smiling wickedly, by the lack of oxygen. The power this man had, the power she felt in love with. Zero pushed his lips on her mouth and kissed her deeply. He released her neck softly and looked deeply in her eyes.

'Who? Who are your next subjects?'

'Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia.'

Zero smirked. 'Good, you can experiment on them to your liking, as long as you don't stand in my way for my revenge on that Fire Dragon Slayer.'

Flemeth placed her right hand on his cheeks and lent closely towards his face.

'Of course my darling, if it's vengeance you want, I can give you vengeance. If it's power you want, I can give you power. If it's screams you want, I can give you those lovely screams. I will do everything for you, you know that.'

'Good.'

Flemeth looked up by a suspicious mind she knew too well. She made towards her husband the notion of a presence. Zero speeded in the direction and caught the eavesdropper, who was screaming now from the pain.

'Well, well look who we got here,' said Flemeth wickedly. 'It's our old friend Sebastian.'

Sebastian glared at them. 'I was never a friend of you! AAAH!'

A loud crack could be heard, when Zero twisted Sebastian's arm in an unnatural direction.

'Is that how you treed me after so many visits I have given to you, so many stories you have told me.'

'Stories, I have never…'

The woman placed her hand on his head and pushed her magic through his mind. 'Shh, you did…but not voluntarily.'

Images of his last days were flowing into her. The conversation with her daughter Rose. The conversations Sebastian had with other people. All the info was flowing into her mind.

'Memory Lost!' A purple circle was forming above Sebastian's head and the memories of Flemeth's presence was erased.

'Don't kill him Zero.'

'He is one of your subjects.'

The circle disappeared and Zero knocked him out with a hard kick.

-At Tyler's Ship—

Wendy looked at the ceiling in her room while lying in her bed. The conversation with Tyler still filling her mind.

 **Side note: Going to the past what she can remember of the conversation.**

' _I have seen and fought beasts, demons and even an evil dragon. You aren't a monster, Tyler-san. You are just a human being, with a difficult and harsh past.' Wendy gave him a little smile. The man in front of her seemed so vulnerable._

' _Would you still believe that, if you knew my past?'_

' _I think I would.'_

' _Let me show you then.' Tyler placed his hands gently on Wendy's and Charle's head. Wendy was holding her breath, unknown of what was going to happen. Charle was on guard shrugging back by his sudden movement. Only when she saw the future that is wasn't an attack she finally relaxed. Tyler spoke a small chant and closed his eyes. Wendy saw how the surrounding was changing into a little children's room made out of wood. The house seems to be in the middle of the forest. A little girl around the age of 9 with brown hair was crying in her bed, while a little skeleton bird was trying to cheer her up. A younger boy around the age of 7 ran from the door right through Wendy's body towards his sister's bed._

 _Wendy screamed when the boy ran right through her. She placed her hand on her mouth, but saw that the little boy and little girl didn't responded on her scream._

' _They can't see you or hear you. This is a memory. A memory of my past.'_

 _Wendy looked closely at the two children in front of her. The little bird was brushing against Rose's arm. Rose looked up with tears in her eyes. Hatred and pain was filling her eyes, when she saw her minion in front of her._

' _I HATE YOU!' Rose screamed while pushing the bird away with all her force. The bird crashed against Rose's bed end, it stood up and began walking back towards his master._

' _Rooos, what's wrong?'_

 _Tyler stood near her bed looking concerned at his sister. He saw scratches and dirt on her face and arms and her clothes were ripped._

' _They bully me, because of that.' Rose pointed towards the little creature on her bed._

' _Your magic? Mom spoke how happy she is about you.'_

' _Lies…' Rose whispered._

' _I want magic too, going with mom towards her work. It's lonely here…'_

 _He couldn't finish his sentence. His sister grabbed him by both arms and looked at him with fear in her eyes._

' _Don't show mom your magic.'_

' _Rooos?'_

 _A door opened and they could hear her footsteps. Rose looked up and knew what was coming._

' _Please don't show mom your magic or me. Don't show your magic towards anyone.'_

 _The footsteps stopped near the door of her room. 'What's all this?' asked a young pregnant woman in the door opening._

' _Come on Rose, it's time to go to work and meet with your father.'_

 _Fear was visible in her eyes for a second until the light went out in her eyes. The little bird flew onto his master's shoulder. Rose simply nodded and moved towards her mother. She turned around smiled happily and waved towards her little brother. The little Tyler just stood still in her room, not understanding what was going on._

' _At that age I couldn't understand my sister's mood swing. But later I understood that she was under my mother's control. Almost every day my sister went with mother towards her work. The days she was free, my sister would be silent sitting in a corner. Sometimes she would ran away, coming home full with scratches and dirt on her body. Bullied by the neighbor town members. Who were just scared of her or better said scared of our family.'_

' _Why didn't mother stand up for you?' asked Wendy._

' _She used the town to control us. We had nowhere to go. We were kids looking for acceptance. The little love our mother gave us when we were young and the acceptance we couldn't get by the villagers, made us think that home was the most safest place there was. At first my sister was happy with her power. Mother looked so happy. I can still remember the first day.'_

 _ **The scenery changed, they were standing in the living room. Rose stood happily in the door opening next to her mother.**_

' _Why can't I go?' asked the little Tyler._

' _It's a very dangerous place, when you are big enough I will happily take you with me.'_

' _I'm a big enough now.'_

' _You will not be a big boy until your magic will come in development.'_

' _Magic?'_

 _Flemeth looked proud at her daughter. 'Show you little brother what you can do, sweety.'_

 _Rose nodded and grabbed a little skeleton bird from her pocket. It moved freely as it was alive._

' _Your sister magic is controlling this cute little creature.'_

 _The little Tyler's eyes widened, he looked from the creature towards her mother back and forth. 'Do you have magic too mom?'_

 _Flemeth nodded and held up her hand a little purple magic circle could be seen. From the little purple magic came a little butterfly._

 _The little Tyler looked from the skeleton bird towards the butterfly back and forth, he stopped at the ugly little skeleton bird. 'Mom's far more cooler.'_

' _Mean!' screamed Rose._

 _Flemeth laid her hand on Rose's shoulder. 'Rose's magic is beautiful. Not all magic are the same, they come in different shapes and different purpose. But all magic can be beautiful if you look closely at it. Well now we don't want to be late. Tyler take care of the house while we are gone, dinner is standing in the fridge. Let's go sweety.'_

 _The door closed and the time moved forwards. It was getting dark outside and the door opened. The little Tyler ran towards the door. 'Rooos, Rooos! How was it?'_

 _Rose looked at the floor and looked up when she felt a pinch in her shoulder. 'It…It…was great,' said Rose without a smile._

' _You must be tired, go to bed sweety,' said Flemeth._

 _The little Tyler looked at how her sister walked past him without even looking in his eyes._

 _ **The scenery became white.**_

' _Every day my sister would come home. The smile I always saw was slowly dying. The sister I knew was changing,' said Tyler. 'My sister told me nothing about my mother's work or about our dad. I wanted to have magic as fast as possible, but since that day that my sister told me to show no one my magic, was also the day that my sister never came home. My mother told me that Rose was doing so well, helping them with their work, that she had permission to stay at dad's place. Unconsciously I knew that wasn't the truth and I became scared. Scared that my powers would show up. In the meantime was my little sister born. Months pasted by and I only saw Rose on holiday's together with my father. Rose looked fine at that moment. But now I knew that was all a lie. Years pasted by and finally I was getting my powers. The problem was, was that my magic wasn't physical. I heard my mother's mind flowing into my own. My mother looked at me with a wicked smile knowing that my magic had awaken. "I know you can hear my mind, Tyler." Before I knew it I was under the control of my mother. I got my conscious back at my mother's workplace._

' _What kind of work does your mother do?' asked Charle._

 _ **The scenery changed and they were standing in front of a big white tower in a shape of an half-moon.**_

' _She was working for the_ _Bureau of Magical Development_ _.'_

 _Wendy and Charle looked at each other. 'Bureau of Magical Development…?' Wendy looked at the entrance and her eyes widened with horror. Charle followed her and knew now why it sounded so familiar. Before them stood Brain, the man they had fought with the Nirvana accident._

' _Brain? What's he doing here?' asked Charle._

 _Flemeth walked with little Tyler and her little daughter in her arms towards Brain. The little Tyler shook his head, not knowing how he got here and saw Brain standing in front of him. Without thinking he ran as fast as he could towards his father with a big smile. 'Father!'_

' _HUH! Brain is your father?' asked Charle. Wendy couldn't believe it either and was shaking on her feet._

 _Tyler nodded. 'Well the personality Zero is more our father, my mother didn't liked Brain. He was too soft and too weak for her liking.'_

 _Brain knelt down and brushed the little Tyler's hair in a mess. 'Tyler, you have grown big.'_

 _The little Tyler smiled proudly but insecure, with his big sister's last words echoing in his mind._

' _Am I going to live with father?'_

' _As long as you do as we tell you,' said Flemeth._

 _The little Tyler looked at his little sister and pondered. 'And Melissa? Isn't it going to be dangerous for her.'_

' _I will protect her, I can't leave her alone at home, she is only 2 years old and you are finally big enough to help us with our work. We will be all living here now as one big family.'_

 _The little Tyler nodded and glared at his mother's fake smile. No words were entering his mind now._

' _Sweety don't go peak into other's mind, that is very rude.'_

 _Tyler looked at his feet with shame. 'I didn't mean to.'_

 _Flemeth pushed Tyler further towards the building. 'We know, we will help you gain control of your power, just like we did with your sister.'_

 _Tyler looked up by the idea of seeing his sister. 'Can I see her?'_

' _You can in time.'_

 _ **The scenery changed into a white corridors, they were standing in front of a window that led to a big training room. Everything was white. The children's clothes, the furniture.**_

 _Wendy, Charle and Tyler looked at how different kind of children were practicing their magic while being monitored by different scientist. One boy pasted out by exhaustion, a scientist shook a no. Two guards walked towards them._

' _Take him away, he is no good.'_

 _The guards pulled him up and took him out of the training room._

' _I have learned and trained here, with many other kids. Physicaly but also mentally. The mentally part was the real hell. That was the section my mother did. She really loved her job. Placing illusions and fear into people's mind, seeing how they respond. The place I really wanted to go years ago was a hell. You needed to be strong and do everything what they told you to do, without any exceptions,' said Tyler while holding his emotions in bay._

 _Wendy knew that this was hard for him. 'What…What happened… if you were too…weak?' She asked hesitated._

 _ **The scenery changed into a specific white room where Rose, Tyler and two other boys around the same age were standing next to each other.**_

' _What you are going to see is shocking, are you sure?'_

 _Charle looked at Wendy who was giving Tyler a nod, that she was sure._

 _The boy from the previous room that had collapsed was now screaming to give him another change. He was thrown into the room by the guards. The guards moved out of the room and closed the door behind them. The boy couldn't escape and fear was visible in his eyes._

' _Tyler,' said one of the scientist in the room._

 _Tyler looked at the boy and saw his memories. He knew who he was and what kind of live he had lived just by looking at him. He froze the boy's mind and the screaming had finally stopped. The boy stood still with no light in his eyes. He controlled the boy to move towards them._

' _Leoric, you know what to do,' said the scientist._

 _A boy with black short hair was clenching his fist, but didn't move._

' _Leoric! Do it!'_

 _Leoric looked at Rose and the other boy, who had blond short hair. They all looked scared and they searched strength in each other. Leoric held his hand high towards the boy who was standing emotionless before them. The boy suddenly screamed uncontrollably in pain as life-force was ripped from his body._

' _Good, now Sebastian contain Leoric's magic. Neutralize all the raw magic from Leoric that goes out of control. I don't want to see any damage on the wall, floor and doors.'_

 _The boy with short blond hair raised his arms and contained Leoric's magic in a specific area around the victims body. Rose wanted to look away, but knew she would be punished if she did. She saw how a human body was consumed until only bones were left._

' _Good, now Rose it's your turn. Make it into your minion.'_

 _Rose raised one arm and a magic circle was formed under the pile of bones. The bones raised into the air and formed a human skeleton. She let her minion move with disgust._

 _Leoric walked towards a flying orb and pushed the absorbed life-force into the orb. The orb filled itself with a purple color liquid._

 _The scientist nodded in approval and walked towards the orb. 'That was training for today, go to your room.' He grabbed the orb and walked out of the room._

 _ **The scenery became white**_

 _Wendy looked with terror in front of her. She just saw an innocent boy die in an horrible way._

' _It's a cruel way, but in the end he had escaped hell, we were still living in it. We four were always together. We were the main subjects of their experiment. Whenever we saw are parents, we could do nothing then just obey their orders. If we did not then our mother would take control over us and do it for us,' said Tyler emotionless._

' _We went on missions outside the tower as the dark guild Death Psych with our mother leading us. The sight of a happy family, was filling us with hatred towards them. Why did they have the live they never had. It's pathetic really…I was no match for my mother, otherwise we would have fled the tower ages ago. We kept struggling. We killed, abducted many people. And reported our results to our father. We have killed so many people. We killed…killed…we are monsters.'_

' _You are not a monster!' yelled Wendy with tears in her eyes. 'Everything you did was against your will.'_

' _Was it!'_

 _Wendy flinched back by the sudden emotions that was written on Tyler's face._

' _With every kill, you start to feel more numbed. The things that made us human, was slowly disappearing. In the end we couldn't feel anything whenever we killed. A normal human being should be feeling something.'_

' _You did what you had to do to survive.'_

' _And we did, but…. not my little sister.'_

 _ **The scenery changed again and it was showing Rose, Tyler, Sebastian and Leoric cells, they needed to stay until the next mission.**_

 _The door flew open and a woman with long black hair was entering their cell._

' _That woman, that is Ultear,' said Charle._

 _Ultear looked at the four, who looked broken and more death than alive._

' _Escape and live your life, this tower has no use for me.'_

 _Ultear moved further away and the four could hear screams of the scientist they have known for years. The members looked at Tyler._

' _She spoke the truth, she is really planning to kill all the scientist and the experiments with her. We need to leave. Mother is nowhere near us and there is chaos in the tower now. We need to leave now,' said Tyler with determination._

 _Wendy and Charle flinched in surprise when they float through the air following the four members of Death Psych who were running through the corridors. They stopped at one cell and forced their way in._

' _Melissa!' screamed Tyler._

 _On the ground laid a lifeless body of a little girl with half long silver/gray hair. Tyler went searching for a pulls._

' _She is death.'_

 _Rose started to cry in Leoric's arms, trying to find some comfort. Leoric watched the lifeless body, seeing the blackness of her life-force. Knowing all too well that the girl is gone. He sees energy in colors and energy also called magic is everywhere. People, animals and even plants had their own color. You can tell what kind of mage it is, just by the color of their aura. Fire mage has a red color, ice mage has a light blue color. But this girl has no color anymore. He looked more closely and noticed a slight blurry sight of color hidden in the darkness of her body, but her head was really black._

' _She has died because of brain-death,' said Leoric carefully. 'She is death for 4 hours most.'_

 _Tyler looked up and pushed his magic through the little girl's head. The connection dots in the mind were ripped apart and the only person he knew could do that was their mother._

' _Flemeth!' he spewed like her name was now a disease._

 _ **The scenery changed back into the room of Melanie.**_

' _We're back,' said Charle._

 _Wendy looked at Tyler, unsure of what to say. 'Did your mother killed…'_

 _Tyler nodded. 'Apparently was our sister a normal human, without any ability for magic. Power and control is everything for Flemeth. It disgusted her having a normal daughter, she prefer to kill her own daughter then the shame of having a weak daughter.'_

 _Wendy laid her hand on his arm. 'I'm sorry Tyler-san.'_

 _Tyler looked at the girl in confusion. 'Why are you sorry?'_

' _For your lose, for the things your mother and father did to you and your sister. That you didn't had a normal live with a normal family. What your mother and father did was inhuman. You shouldn't blame yourself for being too weak to fight. You are still fighting now. She is gone and you want to grab your freedom and your own life. Maybe not in the right humanly way, but I can't blame you. You are still seen as criminals and if you have never learned the norms and values it can became really hard to do the right thing.'_

 _A silence was filing the room. Tears were falling from Wendy's cheek._

' _Tyler-san? Promise me….promise me that you don't see yourself as a monster.'_

 _Tyler walked towards the door and looked one more time back at the little girl crying for his stake. 'I can't promise you that.' And he disappeared._

 **Side note: Back in the normal present. Flash back ended.**

A knock could be heard on Wendy's door. It wasn't locked and for some reason she had given lot more freedom than first.

'Yes?'

Rose opened the door with Tyler behind her, who was looking at the ground. Avoiding eye contact. Rose looked at Tyler and back at Wendy and smiled painfully. She had found him crying in his own room after the conversation between Wendy and Tyler. It was hard on him and before she knew it she pushed herself from her wheelchair and hugged Tyler as hard as she could.

'Rose-san, did you need me for something?' asked Wendy when the silence grew too long for her liking.

Rose blinked a couple of times before she realized she was staring. 'Wendy, we are off the ship for most of the day. We are going to free my husband, so that you know.'

Wendy thought about the image of her hugging Leoric in the tower, it could be possible the husband she was talking about. Leoric the power to absorb life-force from every object. A cold shiver went through her spine.

'Can….Rose-san, can I come with you?'

'Wendy?' said Charle shocked.

Rose blinked now more out of confusion. She didn't really felt comfortable with that idea. Tyler laid his hand on her shoulder and gave a simple nod. Rose sighed and nodded. 'You can come if you want.'

 **That was it for this week, next week will be the rescue of Leoric and the results of the Sandman research.**

 **Kids don't choke a woman while kissing, just like punching people with electricity. It is dangerous lol./.**

 **The end was pretty dark but I hope you could follow it and understand it.**

 **Thanks for the following or favoring this story and thanks for the reviews, I don't really reply, unsure of what to say then Thank you for your support. If you have questions you can always send me a message.**

 **Have a nice half weekend(of what is left)**

 **Kick, smash or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. Let me know what you think. Give me the power to move on, sort of speak lol \\(^_^).**


	19. A Roar of a Dragon - Chapter 19

**Not really on time, but it's less than two weeks. I really respect all the writers who managed to finish their story. Beginning a story is pretty easy, but really finishing things up and make everything works. You really need to smash some blockades down while doing so. It's hard, it's really hard. And some pieces are just flowing my hand out. I praise those moments. But really. Respect for all the writers here and out of the world who knock down those blockades! (^_^) Again a some longer chapter than normal. But the story really needed it.**

 **It's funny how this story actually started with a song and a creation of a character: Rose. The story made itself almost after that, with some struggling. You will find the song at /watch?v=hosCuzo6JKo for more feeling for a specific part in this story.**

 **I don't own Fiary tail or the characters, I only own this story and the OCs. My apologize for my Grammar mistakes and I really wish you a lot of fun while reading this.**

 **Reminder of last chapter: Rose is looking for Leoric. Lucy has problems with a sandman. Flemeth and Zero are on the loose and Laxus want to make it up to Lucy.**

Kanaloa = that purple octopus creature from the clock arc.

Alakitasia = the area were Fairy Tail is now fighting against in the current manga arc.

 **-A Roar of a Dragon-**

'Ah good you're awake.'

Sebastian looked up from his sickbed with half sleepy eyes. On a chair next to his bed sat Doranbolt.

'Sir?'

Sebastian wanted to sit up, but cringed back by the pain. Memories of his previous event startled him. 'Zero,' he mumbled and he looked at himself checking his injuries.

'He escaped.'

Sebastian was clearly panicking and glanced around him looking for a communication lacrima. His eyes rested on Doranbolt and his breath halted in his throat. Doranbolt's eyes were scanning him with a serious expression and his finger was rubbing a file in his hand.

'Sir?'

Doranbolt eyes stopped at Sebastian's eyes while he lifted up the file. 'Sebastian, has no last name, doesn't know his parents, is 29 years old, old member of the dark guild Death Psych. Have been working for the Council for 7 years, 4 years under my wing.'

Sebastian swallowed and sweat was crawling of his skin. 'Y-Y-You knew?'

'Yes, we knew. Wasn't it weird that you with that kind of history could work for the Council? Even if we didn't knew all the names of the members. The Council knew. I knew. But still…here you are, being treated like you are one of us. Have you ever wondered why they have placed you under my wing?'

Sebastian shook his head, still unsure what kind of point the man before him wanted to make.

'Because they thought I could control you.'

Doranbolt gave out a chuckle and looked darkly at the ground.

'In that way…isn't the Council any difference than those bastards who had been experimenting on you. They want to control you, use you. They wanted me to alter your memories for their facility. I'm still glad I haven't. Even if your powers are superb I wanted to see you with my own eyes. I wanted to see who you are without any fake memories. I have watched you work every day. I couldn't see a criminal. I noticed you had some trouble, like you never had communicated with normal people before, but I couldn't see a criminal. You have helped people and even saved some of them with your powers during your time for the Council. I have seen your smile while doing so. In my eyes that's the real Sebastian, not the person who has been written in this file.'

He placed the file on the desk near Sebastian's bed.

'I haven't stopped you in freeing your friend, because I trust your judgement. Please tell me that I have done the right thing. Please tell me that your friend Tyler isn't as wicked as his mother. Because when the guild Master of Fairy Tail approached me and told me about what Tyler had done, I was clearly doubting myself.'

Sebastian clenched his fist in the curtain. 'In his eyes, it was the fastest way. Who would have helped them? As long as they have each other…when Leoric is free, they planned to leave and begin a new life far away. Maybe Alakitasia, I'm not really sure. This land, these people remembers us of those times.'

'They planned to leave? Don't you want to follow them?' asked Doranbolt.

Sebastian shook his head. 'I don't want to run…it started as an idea. Infiltrating the Council, helping my friends escape. But as you said I'm lying here being treated like one of yours. I know I can build up a new life here.'

Doranbolt smiled. 'The Council will try to use you, you know.'

Sebastian nodded, knowing all too well that he will be hunted the rest of his live because of his powers. He prefer it to be here then an unknown place with no backup at all. He has his friends, but unlike them he was never punished for his sentences for seven years. He was able to make a live for himself, something he never could predict.

'I will try to protect you while you work under my wing, but in return I need your help,' said Doranbolt.

'With what?'

'Flemeth is alive and Zero has escaped. After Creco's event, we thought many mysteries were solved, but not every mage abduction was done by Creco. Your power is defensive. You can neutralize any kind of power. I need your help defeating them. I can understand that you don't want to…'

'No. Like I said I don't want to run. I have been a puppet for them my whole life. I greatly want to help you, but it will be suicide!'

'I know, that's why I wanted to ask for help. This isn't an opponent we should take lightly.'

'Who do you have in mind?'

Doranbolt smiled. 'Just some old friends.'

-0o0-

Rose, Melanie, Tyler, Wendy and Charle were walking in the woods. The rough environment couldn't be penetrated by her wheelchair so a minion of Rose was carrying her in his arms. They have been walking for hours, knowing for sure that they were getting close. Mrs. Lilly stopped and her metal ears were moving up and down.

'Mrs. Lilly?' asked Melanie.

The metal horse pointed towards her left.

Melanie looked at her mother enthusiastically. 'She said she feels a strong presence in that way, it could be daddy.'

Charle changed into her human form and looked into the future. Her face paled by the sight of the man they were going to meet. He wasn't human at all.

Rose laid a hand on Charle's shoulder. 'You saw him, my husband.'

Charle looked at Rose, trying to hide her fear and nodded. 'He's very unstable thought.'

Rose ignored her trembling, knowing all too well that her husband had that kind of an impact on strangers. This was one of the reasons she was hesitating to let them come. On the other hand it would be good for her husband, if the strangers would accept him. They walked forward while being on guard, but nothing happened. No traps, no guards, nothing.

'That's strange,' said Tyler. 'This is going to easy.'

Rose looked at the ground noticing a familiar magical circle that had been burned into the ground. Tyler stood next to her and looked at the coal looking magical circle 'Sebastian neutralizing magic, probably weeks ago. Even when they had hated each other, he still came to help him in his own way. A weird mind he is still,' said Tyler.

Rose smiled slightly. 'That's Basti alright. Leoric was the one who was forced to kill the most of our victims, while Sebastian was used to defend or to neutralize the victim of any magic. Sebastian always tried to lighten up the mood and Leoric wasn't pleased by that. They fought a lot, but in the end we had only each other.'

'You forgot to mention how Sebastian kissed you in front of Leoric,' smirked Tyler.

'That was really a long time ago, that was even before I started a relationship with Leoric. I don't think they are fighting over that.'

'You will be surprised.'

Rose was getting annoyed and signed to move forward. They walked further until they came to an open field that had the color of death himself. The all lively forest was the complete opposite of the scenery before them that was death, rotten and black. Wendy placed her hands before her nose. The smell was strong and disgusting. 'Rose-san where are we?' the little dragon slayer asked.

'The graveyard of the Second Trade War. We were standing on the boundary of two countries that had fought each other precisely on this spot for the rights of Trade of the country Fiore. A lot of guilds and Mercenaries were involved in this war and more casualties were fallen then on the First Trade War. One side won that battle, because of your First Master of Fairy Tail. Mavis Vermillion the Fairy Tactician. The deaths were praised as heroes, but the death of the losing side had been dumped here in this mass grave.'

Wendy felt proud of her First Master, but all the death that had been buried away convinced her more how much she hate fighting.

'I can think of many reasons why they have placed my husband right here,' said Rose after some time.

Wendy paled by the thought. 'Don't tell me Rose-san that he is death?'

Rose shook her head. 'He is cursed by his own powers, that will keep him alive. He is not really a human. He is unable to eat like a normal human being, he unable to live like a normal human being. He lives of energy, the magic flow that is all around us. He hated himself and was always so negative, but I fell in love with him. If you look behind his appearance and behind his hate, you can see a hardworking man that never gave up hoping. He was depressive that he only could take life. In the end after a lot of struggle he was able to give life as well.'

She looked at Melanie. 'He was able to create life and was able to give us a beautiful daughter. I saw how the negative cloud was being pushed away by the positive light that our daughter gave him. She was everything he wanted to believe. And it had been taken away from him for seven years.'

A tear was falling from Rose's cheek and she looked at the field that kept so many pain and death in one place. She looked up at her own minion, who helped her standing on her own feet.

Tyler wanted to help her, but Rose stopped him. 'I can do this.'

Rose moved slowly forward with fully concentration on her face. Her legs were still too weak. Holding balance was the hardest part, but she managed. Every step she took, every pain she felt was for him the man she loved. She could feel the undead laying like twisted potato sacks on each other under her feet. She breathed in and out, hoping that her voice would reach him. Hoping that she could give him new hope. She turned around and looked at Wendy and Charle. 'Please don't be afraid of him.' She closed her eyes, turning her face back to the death field in front of her and she began to sing:

 **A storm is loosed upon the sea**

 **Whose eye is stained with tears.**

 **A wretch Hell-bound and bent on blood,**

 **the makings of the fearful's fears.**

Wendy's eyes soften by Rose soft voice that was echoing through the air. The voice was carrying the emotions of pain, hate, anger but also love. It was a weird mixture of emotions that sound terrifying but beautiful at the same time.

 **The tide it stole away her grace,**

 **the depths, they wouldn't claim her.**

 **A toil begat by father's blood**

 **This path was laid before her.**

Wendy could feel how magic was gathering in a large area in front of her. She could feel the trembling in the ground, unsure of what was to come.

 **Redemption borne by brigand's blood**

 **A blight upon the darkness.**

 **The pact embraced, a road unsought**

 **The Maiden of Death won't be unwrought.**

The trembling became stronger and Charle was standing against Wendy, clearly scared of what had to come. In the black field in front pushed an army of skeleton's a coffin made of massive heavy steal out of the ground. Wendy eyes widened by the large numbers of human skeletons that came crawling out of the mass grave.

 **Her wrath is known throughout the black,**

 **the gardens of death she is tending**

 **Vengeance is her only ward**

 **Beware the blood red rose's thorn.**

The large army of skeleton's placed the heavy coffin on the ground and stood still. The massive army existed of around 250 man who were standing around the coffin, waiting for their Master's command. Rose looked at her daughter. 'Melanie, can you open that coffin for me, sweaty?'

Melanie looked at Mr. Chaply and nodded. Mr. Chaply changed into a Volcan and fire was crawling out of his armor. He walked towards the coffin who was standing vertical on the ground. The swords in his hands was firing up and pierced carefully through the steal of the coffin. The steal were melting away by the unnatural heat and dropped like liquid on the ground. The door from the coffin was carefully undone and was thrown away. Charle was now sure of what she saw in her vision was actually real. In the coffin laid a skeleton. Multiple magic blocking chains were trying to interrupt the man for using his magic, but even with so many blocking chains, you could see that he had tried to absorb the life essence of the chains itself by the marks on the chains.

'Rose why did you save me?'

Rose could hear the pain in his voice, the hope he had so many years ago had been crushed in the seven years he had been stuck in that coffin. Away from them, away from the light, away from the life he wanted to live.

'To make life,' Rose said with tears in her eyes while glancing at their daughter.

Melanie stood before the coffin looking up at her farther. 'Daddy, you look weird.'

'M-e-l-a-n-i-e,' Leoric slowly said, clearly unknown if this was real.

Mr. Chaply cut down the chains, while Mrs. Lilly prevented Leoric for falling. Rose slowly moved forward towards him. Touching the side of his bony cheek with her hand. 'You look beautiful,' said Rose.

Leoric started softly to laugh. 'You always knew how to light my mood.'

'Sebastian was really good at it.'

Leoric looked around him noticing the missing member. 'Where is that bastard?'

'Keeping an eye on Zero,' said Tyler. 'Hi Leoric, good to have you back.'

Leoric nodded in appreciation. His eyes glanced at two girls who were keeping their distant. The blue haired girl was struggling and the cat girl was trembling on her feet. He looked at himself, feeling the pain of rejection. He looked up when he noticed the blue haired girl walking in his direction.

The little girl stood before him unsure of where to look. She finally looked at him straight in the eyes, or hollow socked from her perspective and bowed slightly her body. 'I-I-I-I'm W-W-Wendy M-Marvel, n-nice to to to meet y-you.'

'I-I'm Leoric.' It was an awkward beginning, but he felt the warm energy from that little girl's body. The warm feeling of healing. A wonderful magic, something he envy, but also something he would never lay a hand on. A magic that could give life and warmth. Something so contrary of himself.

Wendy turned around and looked at Charle who was still trembling on her feet. 'Come one Charle, it's very rude to not introduce yourself.'

Charle came walking slowly towards them, flinched back when the skeleton was looking straight at her. _He is not different then the minion of that woman, he is not different then the minion of that woman._

Tyler tried to ignore the cats mind. He hated what the cat was thinking, but he respected that the cat was trying her best, so he just kept quiet. Charle stood before Leoric, still afraid.

'Nicko weird!' yelled Melanie behind Charle. The cat girl yelled out and was shocked so hard by the surprise attack that she without intention returned into an exceed. Melanie caught the cat and was holding her close to her own body. 'She is soft!'

Leoric had never seen and exceed before and looked at how his daughter was petting the cat in her arms. He extended his arm and noticed the fear in the cat's eye. He looked at the blue haired girl who was nodding in his direction. His fingers were touching the soft fur and petted the cat. Charle felt embarrassed of the situation and felt unsure how to speak.

'This is Charle,' said Wendy finally. 'Charle say hi?'

'Y-y-y….h-h-h…c-c-old.'

'Huh?' asked Leoric.

'What did you say Charle?' asked Wendy.

'Y-YOUR HANDS ARE TOO COLD!' Charle finally yelled.

Rose laughed at the flush on the exceed face. Knowing that the cat was slowly getting used to the appearance of her husband. But there was no time to waste. Leoric looked at his hand, smiling slightly at the interaction between the group members.

'Leoric,' said Rose with a fierce look in her eyes. Leoric looked at her, noticing the conflict and struggle in her eyes.

'I know it takes time before you are your old self and I understand that you're not ready for a fight.'

She looked at her brother, who wasn't going to look for answers in her mind but waited for the answers to come. 'I think Flemeth is still alive and I want her dead or locked away for good. Leoric I know how much pain she had given you, so I'm not asking you for your help. Instead I want to ask you to look after our daughter and to run as far as you can.'

Tyler looked at his sister with unbelieve. 'But I killed her! I have killed that ugly mind, who calls herself a mother!'

Rose shook her head. 'No, you didn't. She made you believe you did. It was an illusion, a trick of your mind from the start. If you don't believe me, then look in my mind and tell me if you still think she is death.'

Tyler looked in her mind and saw the conversation with Sebastian, he saw her thought why she had the theory that their mother was still alive. Anger and hatred was visible on his face and it was the final clue for Rose that he believed her.

'I'm still unsure of why she is letting us walk so freely now, but I can guess it won't be for long. And before she takes control over our lives I want to take her out for good.'

'I'm coming with you,' said Tyler.

Rose nodded knowing that it would be impossible to stop her brother for coming.

Leoric shook his head. 'Rose, she will take over your mind, you can't defeat her.'

Rose looked at him. 'I know, but I can try. I can't live in peace with the thought that she is still walking around freely. I do this to protect us, to protect my child.'

'But what are you going to do. Walking straight in, hoping that she wouldn't notice you. This must be planned out.'

'I can keep her mind out of our head, while Rose's minions will kill our mother. It's simple as that,' said Tyler.

'If you really think that is going to work, then you really have become stupid in those seven years I know you,' said Leoric angry.

Rose looked at her husband with a pleading eye. 'Leoric please get Melanie to safety.

'I just have you, now I'm going to lose you again,' said Leoric with pain in his voice.

Melanie released Charle from her grip and ran towards her mother.

'Melanie want to go too, Mommie! Don't leave me, Mommie!' yelled Melanie with teary eyes.

Rose started to cry and looked at Tyler who could hear her mind. Tyler raised her arm. 'The Sleeping Mind.'

The light were gone in their eyes. Leoric, Wendy, Charle, Melanie and the Volcans were just standing still, not moving a single limb.

Rose kissed her daughter on the forehead that was followed by a kiss on Leoric's lips. 'I'm sorry, but I really need to do this, for you, for her future, for our future.' Rose looked at his brother. 'How long do we have?'

'They will wake up in two hours.'

Rose nodded and gave her family one more glance.

'Ready?' she finally asked.

Tyler nodded. Rose left the field being carried by one of her minion, while the other minions kept following her. Tyler gave a last glance at Wendy and Charle. 'Be safe little minds and thank you.'

-0o0-

Laxus was tapping on his desk, while looking at his paperwork. Not a single ink drop has touched the pages in front of him in the last hours. He feels nervous knowing that she was in the building. Her smell, her voice, it was making him crazy with guild. Lines to ask for forgiveness was repeating itself over and over inside his head. Forgiveness? Hell yeah he would ask for forgiveness. He had been in denial for so long. And when he finally had noticed what this warm feeling meant it was already too late. What should he do in this kind of situation? Flowers? Chocolate? Laxus growled while he rubbed his hand on his head. He looked up when Evergreen was knocking on the door.

'Come in,' said Laxus.

'Master Laxus-sama, you're apparently busy? This isn't my job you know, I'm not an housewife,' said Evergreen while placing the plate with food with annoyance. She lent on Lucy's desk and looked at her nails. 'Well I prefer this than searching in that boring library. Do you know how annoying papercuts are, especially right under your nails.'

Laxus couldn't hear her rambling about…well what she was rambling about. He just felt it, the hit in his face. Maybe the solution for his problem.

'Ever, what does Elfman do, when you are really mad at him?'

Evergreen looked at him confused. 'He gives me a gift…'

'What kind of a gift?'

She crossed her arms and slammed her fan against her hip. 'Statues of stone, sometimes of marble of himself. It's really stupid. I love statues really, but after so many fights, he really need to think of something else.'

Laxus was now really confused. _Should he give Lucy a statue of himself._

Evergeen noticed the fight of her master's mind in front of her. She walked towards his desk and looked at him straight in the eye while her fan was getting higher in the air. She smacked Laxus on his head.

'What?'

'You man are always thinking too much. Tell me with who did you had a fight?'

Laxus growled slightly but admitted that it was hopeless. 'With Lucy,' he muttered.

Evergreen eyes widened. 'What was the fight about?'

'What does it fucking matter, we had a fight, case closed.'

'It does matter, to me it is. Do you want my help or not.'

Laxus sighed and felt his whole body crunching in each other. 'What I tell you here, is not leaving this office.'

Evergreen rolled her eyes with the obvious statement. Man are mostly not open when it's something that is involved with the other sex, except if the man is gay. But she never have seen Laxus swinging that way. And if he was swinging that way, then he was really at hiding it.

'Lucy had confessed her feelings for me and I told her to leave.'

Silence was filling the room. Evergreen kept staring at him, like she was deaf. Had she heard it right. Wait what? She smacked him one more time with her fan and sighed.

'You deserved that, you know. Normally I would be laughing with joy, how you humiliate other woman, but this is Lucy. She was the first one who forgave us for Fantasia and didn't had that annoying look in her eyes what clearly was telling us that they feared us. I can't forgive you until you have said sorry to her!' she said with an obvious glare.

'That's the whole point I want…to make her mine.'

Evergreen eyes widened and a smirk was getting visible on her face. She hide her mouth behind her face and kept glancing at Laxus. 'My my. Master Laxus-sama you have feelings for her.'

She could feel the tension in the air. She was playing with electricity right now, but she didn't care.

'I'm really happy for you, you never had a girlfriend in your whole life for so far I know you. You were always an one night man. Never staying to long with the same woman.'

'She is…' said Laxus to explain, but didn't had the time to finish his sentence.

'…different,' said Evergreen, knowing all too well how this man brain was working. 'What you need to do is telling what's on your mind. Gifts are nice, but you don't want to give her the impression that you can buy her feelings. You have broken her heart and you are the only one that can heal it by telling how sorry you are. Talk to her when she is alone. It's really uncomfortable to speak with your love who had broken your heart in public. When you guys are alone tell her your feelings. It doesn't matter how you say it, your feelings will reach her I'm sure of it. Just follow your instinct. Go with the flow.'

'Are you sure that's gonna work?'

'It did for me. It didn't matter how many times I chased him away, he somehow always got back to me.'

Laxus stood up, breathed in and out and moved out of his office.

'Thanks Eve,' he said while giving her the usual wave.

'Don't come back crying, solve it like a man.'

Evergreen eyes followed him and looked back at the plate of food. 'I hope he got an umbrella, it's going to rain.'

Laxus was walking towards the library and knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked around. He saw Freed, Mavis, Levy and even Erza spitting books like there was no day tomorrow, but no Lucy.

'Do you guys know where Blondie is?'

Erza looked up at him. 'She went home to rest and asked me to help searching info about a Sandman. Why? What's wrong? Should I bring her a message?'

Laxus shook his head. 'It's not that important. How does the research go.' Well it is important but not for them. He had been so occupied in his own mind that he didn't noticed her leaving. Well hopefully she is alone, makes it less complicated for him.

'Not much, there are clues about how to defeat a Sandman in your dreams, but they are very skeptical about it,' said Levy disappointed.

'Well keep searching, let me know if you find something.'

They nodded and Laxus closed the door. He walked out of the guild leaving the brawl alone, knowing that Erza would stop them if it would getting to rough. He sniffed in the air. The scent of strawberry and vanilla was crawling in his nostrils but also the scent of freshly arriving rain. He cursed behind his teeth and looked at the dark clouds that was filling the air.

'I need to hurry.'

He used his lightning form to blast himself towards her house. Ignoring the people who were looking at him for his sudden appearance and only concentrated his sentences on her apartment. He couldn't hear Lucy's heartbeat in her room, but her scent was still fresh. 'Shit. I have just missed...'

He stopped when her voice was reaching his ears. 'Plue you're right. Those clouds really look dark. Let me just grab an umbrella just to be sure.'

Lucy was smiling at her little spirit who was walking besides her. It wasn't long before their eyes finally met. Laxus noticed how her usual smile just vanished in thin air. Her eyes were screaming of pain, a lot of pain, but also a little bit of fear. Laxus wanted to open his mouth, but before he could say anything, she started to run away. The lightning dragon slayer couldn't understand what was happening. She was running away from him. 'Shit.' He cursed and took a sprint.

Plue ran after his Master, but after a couple blocks of running, tiredness overcame him and he went back to the Celestial realm. Lucy looked back and noticed how Laxus was catching on to her. Her heartbeat was getting faster and her breathing was getting shorter. The adrenaline was filing her vines. She could feel how the first drops of rain was touching her skin. _Why was this happening? She was able to avoid him the whole day, but now he was standing in front of her doorstep._ She raised one of her hands. 'Heaven's Gate.'

Laxus cursed when he saw her disappearing and he noticed how her scent was faltering. He knew how hard it would be to follow her now, but he also knew that Lucy couldn't stay hidden in that world. He changed into his lightning form and blocked out any healthy reasoning. He could never guess which direction she went, so he pushed it on mere luck. Or more like his guts. And as long as he knew was his gut always right and this time was no different. In a split second he noticed the familiar gate opening and closing in front of his eyes. He went left and noticed the same action of gate opening and closing.

Lucy couldn't understand. How in hell had Laxus managed to find her. Was she really that unlucky. It didn't matter which direction she went, he just followed her. She even stopped and noticed how the lightning stopped in the other world. Even Loki, who came out because of her stress level couldn't stop him. He was just too fast, but she wasn't going to giving up that easily. She was not ready to face him, not after that. She would break in tears for sure. She gasped for air and noticed how the chasing was tiring her up. She opened a portal and went back to the real world. She ran on a hill somewhere outside Magnolia, hoping to hide somewhere. Maybe the lake next to the hill could cover her steps. She gave that plan a cold-shoulder when she noticed how heavy the weather had become. Her clothes were wet from the rain that was falling from the sky and the grass was getting slippery under her feet. And then it happened, her feet was slipping away from under her legs and she fell downwards the hill. Her eyes widened and everything around her felt like time had stopped.

'Lucy!'

Laxus grabbed her in midair and changed back into his lightning form. The lightning crashed on the end of the hill, near the lake. They were both heavily out of breath. Lucy laid with her back on the ground with her bottom half between Laxus legs, while Laxus was bending over her, leaning on his hands that was placed besides her shoulders. Laxus could smell salt and knew that she was crying under the arm that was covering her eyes.

'What do you want!' Lucy cried out.

Laxus heart was stinging by that cry. He had really hurt her. Rage for his own stupidity had been pushed back. This was not the time for that. Without thinking he grabbed her arm, pushed it away from her face and kisses her on her lips. He could feel resistance in the beginning, the smell of salt was even increasing, but after a couple of minutes the resistance was falling and in the end he could feel how she was kissing him back. The taste of strawberry was never so delightful. It felt like a drug that kept screaming to him to taste it. The familiar warm feeling was growling with pleasure because of this one touch he never though could be so great. He didn't wanted to stop but he needed to. Laxus stopped the kiss, also knowing that it was safe to do so.

'I'm sorry…'

Lucy eyes widened when she saw the pain in Laxus eyes. Her mind had been screaming towards her to run, but when she had felt those lips her mind had been one blanc page. Nothing came to her mind, she was just enjoying the touch and the taste. Little sparks that was increasing the pleasure was pulling her in like a magnate. But now she was unsure what the man in front of her wanted. The mask that had been covering his emotions was gone. The wall she forcefully hated. The wall that had been pushing her away was gone. In front of her was a man that looked broken in the depth of his heart.

'I'm sorry for being an idiot. I shouldn't have told you to leave.'

'Indeed you shouldn't,' said Lucy with pain.

'I hope you can forgive me…'

Lucy stared at him with tears in her eyes for a long time, unsure of what she felt, unsure of what she wanted to say. Her breathing was getting slower and her heartbeat was finally able to rest after the long workout. The blanc page in her mind was finally able to fill with the words, she never thought she would ever had to say to him. 'It will take time for me to forgive you. I'm glad you said sorry, thank you, but there is one thing I don't understand. Why did you kissed me?'

'Wasn't that clear,' said Laxus feeling uncomfortable by that question.

'It's more like really confusing.'

'I-It's b-because I love you ok! Fuck! I'm not good with this.'

Lucy didn't know if she should be confused or just happy that he said it. She didn't wanted to think about it. She finally heard the words she eagerly wanted. 'I love you too,' she said after giving him a short peck on his lips. 'But I'm still mad at you.'

Laxus body was relaxing, but still on guard unsure if this was real. He looked up sensing some unexplained magical pressure. There was no sound, sight or scent of a person approaching them, but he knew something was wrong. He could feel the magical pressure inside his head that somehow felt familiar to Tylar's Mind control magic, but far more stronger.

'Shit! Lucy get out of here.'

Lucy looked around her as much as she could and wanted to stand up, but the very hand of the man that was telling her to get away was holding her down.

'I can't your hand, Laxus…!'

Laxus looked down at his own hand, he had no control over and he saw his other free hand grabbing her at her troath. Horror was filling his vines. He pulled with all his might, but it didn't matter what he did his body wasn't moving. It was even grasping harder and he saw how Lucy was gasping for air. Loke and Virgo blasted through their own gates unclear why Laxus wanted to harm their Master.

'Laxus!' Loke yelled and his fist were lighting up. He wanted to punch Laxus out of the way, but before his fist could make the contact was his attack interrupted. His fist was caught bare handed by a man with gray half long hair and red eyes. Lucy eyes widened with fear.

'Z..z.e..r..o?' she gasped.

'Dark Capriccio.' Zero grinned and fired a of darkness out of his hand. Loke was pierced right through his heart and started to disappear. 'L-Lucy.'

Virgo went underground, hoping that the surprise effect would help her saving her Master, but when she was in Zero's range he just pushed his hand in the ground and pulled Virgo at her throat out of the ground. Zero waited for the scream that never came, he looked at the pink haired maid in his hand, but no emotion could be read. 'Weak and boring!' He squashed his hand. Virgo's neck broke and was sent back to the Celestial realm. Zero looked down smiling wickedly by the tears that was leaving Lucy's eyes. He noticed how she tried to grab one of her keys between her own leg and that of Laxus, what was obvious in her way. Zero kicked her free hand away from her keys and stood on it. Lucy wanted to yell from the pain, but she knew how much Zero loved the scream of his victims. Her mind was panicking, it didn't matter what she tried. It felt like she had a blackout. The fear and adrenaline rush was blanching her mind. The only thing she wanted was to live. Unfocused by the lack of air she tried to struggle out of Laxus grip.

'Leave her alone!' yelled Laxus who was losing his mind.

A purple butterfly was flying in front of him, getting his attention. The butterfly flew to a certain area where more butterflies were gathering around. The butterflies changed into a woman with brown long hair. The illusion barrier what was covering around them was splintered in pieces. Flemeth looked down at her new subjects smiling at the horror in Laxus eyes.

'How does it feel to kill your love of your life,' she said.

Laxus glared at her with all the hate he had. He could feel how Lucy's breathing was faltering while her body was struggling under him. 'STOP THIS!'

Flemeth smile grew at

'Only if you beg.'

'Please stop, I beg of you. Don't kill her.'

Flemeth laughed at the pitiful sight in front of her and looked at his face. Laxus glare of hate changed into fear when he noticed his hand was strengthening around Lucy's neck. The struggling under his body had stopped and Laxus looked at the unconscious body of the girl he had confessed his love for a couple minutes ago. The hatred and fear was growing and roaring inside of him. He can't remember how but he could feel magic rising like never before. He had been in dragon force before, but never like this. Scales were forming on his skin and red electricity was filling the air, getting more powerful by the rain of the storm.

Flemeth laugh stopped and looked serious at him. 'You want to electrocute the girl together with us!' Zero looked at his wife who was flinching back. She could feel the struggle to keep the dragon slayer under her control. 'Zero! Knock him out. The control is slipping.'

Zero saw how Laxus had managed to get his hand away from neck of the Maiden of Stars and used Dark Capriccio to blast the dragon slayer against the hill.

'Dark Gravity,' said Zero.

The gravity changed and Laxus could feel how his body was pushed against the ground. With the lack of his own body and the gravity that felt like the weight of a Kanaloa was sitting on him he needed to give everything to make it out of there. With all his strength he tried to push his body up. Zero saw how Laxus was trying to escape, but didn't sweat. He kept his Dark Gravity active while even strengthening it. Laxus face was slammed against the earth and grass was getting in his mouth.

'Killing them would have been much easier,' said Zero a little bit bored.

Flemeth sighed. 'I hope they are worth the trouble.' She concentrated more on Laxus mind, trying to find out what was pushing her away. She could see a large dark shadow chained down lurking in his mind, while a little old man was standing next to it.

'I will not let you harm my boy,' said the old man.

'Who are you?'

'A farther, who will protect his children at any cause!' The little arm of the old man grew larger until it was the same size as the arm of a giant. The large hand charged at Flemeth and pushed her out of Laxus mind.

Zero saw how Flemeth fell on the ground. Pain and anger was written on her face.

'I will show you pain you have never seen before!' she yelled.

A dark purple circle shown itself above Laxus body. 'Mind Seal!'

Laxus screamed of pain and Flemeth could see how the old man in his mind was getting chained down by her spells. Without anything interfering her now she finally moved deeper into her subject's mind. Taking control of the whole body.

Zero noticed that the struggling had stopped and a smile was growing on his wife's face. He stopped his dark gravity and looked at how the dragon slayer was slowly standing up. The light in his eyes were gone and the scales on his arms were disappearing. He walked towards them and grabbed Lucy who was still lying unconscious on the ground. Like a sack potatoes was Lucy body thrown on Laxus shoulder.

'What was that?' asked Zero curious.

Flemeth looked at her husband and then back at the Lightning Dragon Slayer mage. 'I'm not sure, I really like to find out.' She kept concentrated, feeling how the chains were in their place. A roar of a dragon was screaming in Laxus mind. She looked careful and the large shadow that was lurking in his mind. She noticed how the chains that had been laid around the large creature was weakening, now that the old man had been chained down. She cursed, while using her own chains to hold the creature down.

 **Curious about that large shadow and the old man in Laxus mind? Well I am. I hope it's obvious who they are. Otherwise you will get to know it in the next chapter. ;-)**

 **And Laxus finally confessed his feelings for Lucy. Yeah party!...only Flemeth and Zero were interrupting the happy vibe, aww :(**

 **I know the possibilities that Lucy could use her Heaven's gate to run from that situation were really high. But I hope it was convincing enough that the fear in that kind of situation was blocking her mind to come with that solution. You know how some animals just stand still in fear when a predator is going to kill them. I wanted to use that, then the surviving instinct for her to run away together with Laxus. It sucks for them I know. I could use Zero power Genesis Zero maybe to alter the dimension. But for me that wasn't convincing enough.**

 **Smash, kick or hug the favorite/following button or let me know what you think with a review. Thanks for all the people who has followed, favorite or reviewed this story. You guys give me extra power to push those blockades down. (^_^) See you guys next week.**


	20. Magic Particles - Chapter 20

**Let's go quickly to the reading. Rose and Tyler had their own ideas of stopping their mother and didn't wanted to bring any more people into harm. Tyler had frozen Wendy, Charle, Melanie and Leoric mind so that they had enough time to go after Flemeth. Laxus wanted to confess his love for Lucy. After the kiss they were interrupted by Flemeth a mind mage and Zero. And taken as prisoners/subjects for Flemeth wicked ideas.**

 **I apologize for any grammar mistakes and I don't own Fairy tail. I only own the OC's and this self-written story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Magic Particles**

After a couple hours of walking had the rain finally stopped. Even if the sun was coming through the clouds welcoming everyone to embrace his light. It stayed quiet in the forest. Only the footsteps of a couple wizards in the grass was killing the silence. An abandoned house what had been swallowed by all kind of plants was standing deep in the forest. Unknown by a common stranger that it had some hidden layers that couldn't be seen by the mere eye. Zero, Flemeth and Laxus with Lucy on his shoulder walked into the building until they found a secret staircase that led them towards a labyrinth of doors, labs and corridors. The building was filled with scientists, who bowed their respect when they noticed Flemeth's presence. The wizards kept walking until they found the dungeon under Flemeth's hidden laboratory. They were standing in front of a cell door what was already standing open. Flemeth was sweating, it took more magic to hold the man in her control than she had anticipated. She was breathing heavy and could feel how her strings on the dragon slayer was getting thinner. It felt like she had been fighting a wild beast for a last piece of meat instead of a human being who would just sit in the corner, afraid to go against her powers. And at some weird point was the control slipping more and more how closer they came to her subject's cell. The moment that Laxus was standing in the door opening, was his body emerging a golden glow. Flemeth could feel the magic that was radiating from his body.

'What's happening!' she yelled and she was pushed back towards a wall. She looked in his mind and saw a woman shining like the stars standing in front of her. _What was going on?_ She had seen this only with Celestial mages and that blond guy was clearly not a Celestial mage. Flemeth looked closer and noticed the resembling between the woman and the subject she desperately wanted to have…Lucy. They were the same. She glared at the woman who was trying to push her out.

' _You won't lock me away for any sort of reason without my permission,' was echoing in Laxus head._

The mind mage eyes widened. Had there been a contract between those two? Was it even possible to make a contract between humans? Flemeth hadn't had any time to be fascinated. She cursed when she noticed how she was losing control over the blond man and looked at Zero to warn him. The mind control was going off and Zero used his gravity magic to push the two against the wall at the end of their cell where the magic suppressing chains were hanging.

'The Sleeping Mind!' yelled Flemeth.

Laxus hadn't got enough time to notice what was going on before his mind was shut down completely. Flemeth was breathing heavier and sighed in relief. She walked towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer, while Zero was holding the mages in their places against the wall. Flemeth placed the chains on Laxus neck and wrists and felt some relieve that the hardest part had been over. Zero released his magic and Lucy fell on the ground. Flemeth moved towards Lucy and pulled her towards the wall in the opposite direction of Laxus and chained her up as well. She grabbed the Celestial Keys knowing that it wouldn't take long before the spirts had recovered enough to come through their own gates again. Zero was leaning in the door opening, wanted to know what had gone wrong. He waited even if that wasn't his strongest point. He knew the look in his wives eyes and the familiar fingers what went towards her head. Telepathy, something he had learned from his archive magic. It didn't took long before a scientist went past him, walking towards Flemeth. She placed the Celestial keys in the scientist's hands and smirked.

'You know what to do.'

The scientist nodded and walked out of the dungeon.

Flemeth looked at her husband, knowing what he wanted. 'Give me a day for finding out what had just happened. I'm sure I can find the answers in their minds. Specially this one,' said the Mind mage who was pointing towards the Lighting Dragon Slayer. 'He surely has an interesting and dangerous mind. But the most important thing is this girl. You know why I'm interested in her?'

Zero looked at Lucy, remembering how he had easily defeated her with two more of her guild mates more than seven years ago. The annoying part was that one of those guild mates was Natsu. 'Celestial mages are very rare and you have the strongest one of them…' Unbelieve and vomit was visible in his words when he said the strongest.

'True they are rare, but they are also hard to control because of their bond with their spirits. But in comparison with other mages they have the largest magic source. Instead of using a magic source outside the mage its body I want to plant a demonic cube inside of her. She will be the perfect test object and tell me, wouldn't you want to see the faces of those fairies when they will be attacked by their own precious guild mate.'

Zero smirked by that thought. 'I'm always into that as long…'

'As long you get your revenge on that fire dragon slayer, I know. You get your revenge and far more importantly I can give you more power then you already have. You can never have too much power,' said Flemeth with a wicked smile.

-0o0-

Wendy blinked with her eyes and felt how her muscles had gotten stiff. 'What happened?'

Charle kept staring in the distance, where Rose and Tyler had been standing seconds ago. The silence of the wind was interrupted by little sobs that was getting louder and louder.

'W-whaaaaah, M-mommy!' Yelled Melanie with tears in her eyes.

Mr. Chaply and Mrs. Lilly were looking at their master, noticing how Melanie's soul was quavering, trying to find the soul of her mother. The soul she had missed for seven years of her life.

Leoric cursed. 'They are gone…' He looked at his daughter and placed his hand on her head. He gently pushed her against him, trying to comfort her. One second he was finally reunited with his family, next second they were split apart…again.

'Melanie-san?' said Wendy while looking sad. She kept staring knowing the pain the little girl was going through. It was the same pain she had felt when Mystogan she knew as Jellal had disappeared.

'It's incomprehensible why they left,' said Charle with her arms crossed.

'They did it for us,' said Leoric.

Wendy glanced at Leoric, noticing his painful expression.

'In their eyes it is a win win situation. They know…they know that it will be difficult to defeat her. But even if it is the smallest change they want to take it on. Or…'

'Or what?' Asked Wendy curiously.

'Or trying to give us enough time for an escape. To go as far away as we could. Away from the pain, the horror. From...their mother.'

Wendy and Charle were waiting patiently, knowing that Leoric wasn't finished talking. He may be a skeleton, but his expressions were clear like the sun on a sunny day. Leoric looked at his hands. 'The whole demonic core research had all started because of me. This curse, these powers. The power to absorb any kind of magic and to use those powers as my own. My powers started to grow at a very young age. When I was seven years old. Things started to die around me. People…my very own parents were afraid of me. I tried to control it, but whenever I stop eating the energy around me I turn into this.'

He pointed towards his body. 'I was a normal human boy.' Leoric walked towards the edge of the field and stood before a couple lively trees. He looked at his skeleton hands. He saw how the energy was moving from the roots through the tree. The energy that the tree had gathered in over the years. The energy that gave the tree its strength and live. Leoric reached out and saw how the energy was flowing into his hands. The tree lively colors was getting black and thin. Eventually fell the tree down… dead, as if his live was taking away from him. The energy had gathered around Leoric's hand and Wendy and Charle saw how his skeleton's hand was getting a layer of muscles and flesh. In a couple seconds they saw a part of a human hand.

'I had roamed around the forest for a couple years, unconsciously eating the energy around me, while trying to avoid any living creature. I should have died, but my powers were protecting me. Whenever there was danger, whenever I had hungry…I left a trail of destruction. And that's how Flemeth had found me. She stood before me with another boy named Sebastian. She told me that she wanted to help me. I couldn't believe her. I didn't wanted to believe her. I had accepted my way of living, but I was young and I was very lonely. I wanted a family. I asked her how and she pointed towards the boy. The boy had walked towards me. I had yelled that he should stay away, but he kept walking. I could feel how my powers were hungry and unconsciously I sent my powers towards the boy. The boy just smiled with no light in his eyes and he had neutralized my powers. I couldn't believe it, tears of happiness was crawling in my eyes. I wanted to believe right then. I wanted to believe that it was possible to have a family, to have a person who would love me, for who I was. I had chosen to go with them. Hardly did I know that Sebastian had been in Flemeth's control most of his live. From that day became my live a hell.'

Charle looked around her. Her sight became blurry. Like something was trying to call to her. She felt the familiar push, she had learned to feel when one of her premonition would come to her. In all those years she had trained to control her visions, but this one came to her like fate was trying to change things itself.

Charle's eyes widened when her surrounding had changed. The vision was strong. Images of different scenes were running before her eyes without any control. It started with Lucy sitting in a cell screaming in pain while a woman, she recognized as Flemeth was smiling wickedly.

The scene changed, everything went dark. Charle saw now the same wickedly woman was staring in fear before a huge black creature. The air was filling thick, like all the oxygen had left the room. Slight view of hard skin made of the hardest metal became visible when red lighting started to dance in the air.

The scene changed again in something that Charle had hoped to never seen it again. Lucy lying in Laxus arms, while covered in her own blood. Before the scene was fading in blackness could Charle hear a dragon roaring through the wind.

The little white exceed was staring in front of her with fear written all over her face. There was no way she could ignore it anymore. The premonition she had hoped to never come true was now linked to the woman, who Rose and Tyler wanted to defeat.

The odd behavior of Charle hadn't been unnoticed and Wendy knew something wasn't right. 'Charle? What did you saw?' she asked unsure.

'We need to get back to Fairy Tail as fast as we can. Lucy and Laxus are in danger…Flemeth…Flemeth got them,' said the white exceed. Wendy's eyes widened in horror. Great…How are they supposed to get to Magnolia? The Sky Maiden looked up and noticed the change in the wind. Something big was coming their way and a sigh of relief came over him. The ship they had traveled with had come closer towards their location. One of the doors went open and a simple rope was thrown out of the ship. A person who seemed to be the captain of the ship was climbing down from the rope, with a backpack on his back and walked towards the group.

'Master Tyler had asked me to pick you all up, sire,' said the captain.

The group didn't reacted and stood still. Leoric looked at her daughter back at the captain unsure of what to do.

'Master Leoric?' asked captain.

There was a period of silence, before finally Wendy spoke up her mind with determination in her voice. 'Let's fight.'

Wendy walked towards Melanie and gently grabbed the little girl's hand, while looking with all her fighting spirit at Leoric.

'I know it's unfair to ask you this, Leoric-san. But after been controlled by Flemeth for so long. After been locked away for so long. You finally have the freedom to make up your own choices again. What are you going to do? Would you flee, knowing the risk Rose-san and Tyler-san are taking or are you going to fight with them?'

Leoric wanted to laugh at the situation. He a grown-up man was being reasoned by a girl who had feared him seconds ago. He knew his choice. He hadn't just been sleeping in those seven years. He had cursed himself, cursed his powers, and cursed his whole existence. The only wish he had was a normal life with his wife and daughter. That wish could never come true as long as Flemeth was alive. Rose knew his pain. Rose knew what he wanted. What they wanted. She wanted to give Melanie and him a change by taking out the person who had made their lives a hell. They knew a normal live was possible. The families they had seen on their missions. They had a normal life. A life they eagerly wanted. It wasn't a hard question. He had made up his mind ages ago.

'Melanie,' said Leoric while a smile. 'Let's go find your mother.'

Melanie looked up nodded unsure while rubbing away the watery tears.

'And Fairy Tail will help,' said Wendy with a smile.

'Fairy Tail?' asked Leoric.

'My family. You are not standing alone like seven years ago, we will help you.'

Leoric could feel how the warm feeling he had felt in her was getting larger. This family she was talking about was giving her more energy, more new power. He was free again to make his own choices. This warm feeling, this girl. He want to believe again.

'Sir… Tyler had asked me to give you this,' said the captain while giving him a bag. Leoric looked in it and smiled. Just the things he needed. He grabbed the pants and shove his skeleton legs into it. He raised his left hand up while he was holding his pants up with his right hand. Cells, vines, muscles, flesh. His skeleton fracture was getting back the familiar layer of a human body, while a group of trees was getting black and died. It was a strange view to see. In front of them stood now a normal human man with curly half long black hair. The empty sockets what was black like death itself had now light blue eyes. In contrary with Rose, whose body had faltered in those seven years, had Leoric a muscular body with no sign of being prisoned. A normal human body would never survived those seven years without food or water, but Wendy knew that Leoric wasn't a normal human. Like he had told them. His body, his power was protecting him. Sleeping and eating unconsciously. Doing everything in its power to survive.

Leoric pulled Melanie up in his arms and hugged her.

'Let's go to Fairy Tail then,' said Leoric.

-0o0-

Lisanna was annoyed. She was tapping her feet up and down, while drinking her latte macchiato. She had heard everything from Evergreen just like everyone else who was near the bar at that time, when Mirajane was using her tricks to get the truth out. Natsu, obvious had heard it with his dragon slayer hearing, and ran out of the guild with Erza and Gray on his heels. A couple hours later came Gray blasting through the doors yelling that they weren't at Lucy's home. Mira had gotten angry because they had tried to interrupt the possibilities of blond babies with brown eyes. With a long fight and discussion, was the decision made that only a small group would look for them. It was only a couple hours that Laxus had left and people understood that they maybe wanted some private time, but with the dark guild activities, they couldn't be too cautious. Cana had been reading her cards in a corner with a pale face. So that couldn't mean anything good. 'If Lax ever hurt her again…' Lisanna mumbled behind her teeth.

'Hey Lis! Have you seen Freed?' asked Bickslow with his tongue out.

'Freed, Freed!' yelled his wooden totems after him.

They met a deadly glare and stiffened. They flew quickly behind their master to hide. Bickslow flinched back. 'Wow man, who got your tits?'

'Where have you been the whole day?' She asked with her arms crossed. She looked at him from head to toe and noticed the smell of different perfumes and noticed how his clothes were a little bit more wrinkled than normal.

'Urgh, how can you lay around in these kind of times?'

'These kind of times? Have I missed something?'

'Laxus and Lucy are missing.'

'We can't determinate if they are missing,' said Freed while walking from the stairs. 'The facts are that no one have seen them for a couple hours.'

'Aren't you worried?' asked Lisanna angry.

Freed was holding in his emotions but his glare said everything. He was worried, more than some people had realized. Freed had always kept his head clear, but now he had a bad feeling about this whole situation and nothing could support it. He was hoping that Cana could find them, but something was blocking her readings.

Gajeel was standing in his familiar corner of the guild together with Panther Lily. Overlooking and overhearing everything what was happening in the guild. Levy had stayed in the library, looking for more clues about the Sandman. Gajeel considered that the Sandman could wait, but Levy was convinced that if Lucy was in danger, that the Sandman had something to do with it. Mavis stayed in the library, trying to help her in any way possible.

Cana flipped her last card. She looked at the cards and shove with anger all her cards in one sweep off the table. 'Damnit!' Cana yelled. The beer she had ordered a couple hours ago was still untouched and was getting lukewarm. She couldn't pinpoint Lucy or Laxus location and that made her nervous. She knew something was wrong, but something was blocking her powers and she didn't liked it in one bit.

Mirajane wanted to convince herself that Lucy and Laxus wanted some time alone, but after the frustration of a couple guild mates, she also began to worry. She had been drying the same glass over and over again. She was sure she could have broken the glass while rubbing it, if Macao hadn't stopped her.

Everyone in the guild was clearly restless and Gajeel was the first one that noticed they had visitors. The door slammed open and in the opening was standing his previous colleagues, Doranbalt and Sebastian.

Freed looked up, the unsure feeling was getting filled with a mixture of a little bit of hope and fear. A visit from the council was mostly not positive, but they needed to know what was going on. He kept his face straight and walked towards the door.

'Mister Doranbolt, can I help you with something?' asked Freed gently.

Doranbolt nodded. 'I hope you do, I like to speak with Master Laxus.'

There was a couple seconds of a restless silence. Doranbolt looked around him and noticed the tension.

'Did something happened?'

'To be honest, we're not sure. We haven't been able to find Miss Lucy and Master Laxus-sama for some time now.'

'And no tracks?'

Freed shook his head. 'The rain has erased any possible scents or clues.'

Doranbolt understood the tension, but was getting annoyed in the meantime. They needed help right now! What could possibly have happened to them? Was it Tyler? He looked at Sebastian, trying to figure out if he had maybe any clues.

A door flew open on the second floor. Everyone looked up a noticed the pale face of Evergreen. 'Freed! It's Wendy. She says it's urgent….It's about Lucy and Laxus-sama!' Ever yelled. Freed's eyes widened and gave a sign towards Doranbolt and Sebastian to follow him into Laxus office. Everyone in the guild was looking at them, tracking them with their eyes until the group went out of their sight. The tension was getting higher. The pale face of Evergreen couldn't mean anything good.

Lisanna looked at her sister. 'Nee-san? Where are team Natsu and Elfman?' she asked with concern on her face. Mirajane looked from her little sister towards the closed door on the second floor and back towards her sister. 'I will call them.'

Freed stood before the communication lacrima and saw Wendy's face.

'Miss Wendy? It's good to see you are alright. I heard you had some urgent news.'

Wendy nodded. 'It's about Lucy-san and Master. Charle have seen them in one of her visions, they have been captured by Flemeth.'

Doranbalt's and Sebastian's eyes widened. Doranbalt stepped forward and slammed his hands on the office. 'Do you know where they are? Wendy!'

Wendy flinched away. 'Mest?' She shook her head. 'We don't know. Rose-san and Tyler-san have disappeared too. They are after Flemeth as well.'

'What!' screamed Sebastian by the sudden knowledge. He hadn't had any contact with Tyler for a day and this happened. Those fools should know better than to go after their mother.

'Oh? Sebastian is that you?' said another voice next to Wendy.

Sebastian stiffened and sweat began to crawl on his face. He laughed sheepishly. 'Leoric? How are you? I see that Rose had managed to dig you out.'

Leoric laughed. 'She did, she did. How were your seven years? Any luck with the ladies?'

'Is this really a place where you want to…?'

Freed cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. 'I'm sorry for my rudeness. I hope the reunion formalities can wait a little longer. This situation is asking for some different approach. I'm curious, who is this Flemeth? Does someone know who she is?'

Sebastian looked at him serious, trying to get his calmness back. 'I do.'

'And I, unfortunately,' said Leoric.

'With what are we dealing with?'

'With a mind/illusion mage you shouldn't underestimate,' said Sebastian with much venom in his words.

Freed nodded and looked back at the lacrima. 'Wendy where are you now?'

Wendy looked at her left, when another person who seemed to be some captain spoke on the background. Wendy looked back at the lacrima. 'We will be at Crocus in about 10 minutes.'

'Doranbalt, I know you wanted our help with something...,' said Freed while looking at the mage next to him. Doranbalt raised his hand 'We came here to get some help to defeat Flemeth. If Flemeth has kidnaped Lucy and Laxus, then we are already on the same page. I will get Wendy and Leoric. I will be back in a half hour.'

'You heard that, Miss Wendy?'

Wendy nodded. 'We will wait for his arrive.' The lacrima darkened.

Freed saw how the Doranbalt teleported away. He looked at Evergreen, who had been silence in the meantime of the whole conversation. 'Ever, I want you to get some people for me. Wait downstairs until I say it is time. I want to wait for Wendy, to begin the preparations.'

Evergreen nodded. Freed looked at the only person who was left in the office. 'We weren't able to pronounce ourselves. It was Sebastian right? I want you to tell me everything you know about this Mind mage we gonna deal with.'

-0o0-

Flemeth looked at the golden keys in her hands and selectively picked the golden keys she wanted. She looked with a confusion face at one particular key. It was one of the Zodiac keys, but it was broken. Why would the Celestial mage keep a broken key? She couldn't feel anything from the key either and knew how emotional humans could be. She just shook her head and looked further into the keys her subject had. She smiled by the collection and grabbed five keys from the ring. She knew her own limits and cursed she could only select a few. But power is nothing without control. Flemeth placed the five keys outside the magic circle and looked at the mages who were standing around it. Prepare the ritual. Wait for my sign!'

'Yes, Ma'am!' they said on the same time.

Lucy opened her eyes and noticed how everything was still a little blurry. The cold hard ground and the chains around her wrists and neck was triggering every alarm she had in her head. She tried to look around her and noticed the metal bars. On the other side of her cell sat the man who had made her world upside down. A slight flush was visible on her cheeks when she remembered the kiss. She hadn't felt so happy since a long time, but she also felt insurance. They just hadn't had time to breath. One thing came to another. The fight with Creco. The rebuilding of the guild. The weird activities of some dark guilds. Then the whole fight with Tyler and her strange symptoms. Her conversion towards Laxus and the whole pain that came with it. And now….at first they were kissing and the next moment she was fighting for her live. She had seen the pain in Laxus eyes. It wasn't his fault...it was… 'Good. You are awake, little mind.' ….her fault.

The Celestial Mage eye's widened. Flemeth was walking towards Laxus and knelt down.

'Get away from him!' yelled Lucy, while trying with all her power to pull on her chains.

Flemeth ignored it. She noticed the sweat and pain on Laxus face and she felt on his forehead. 'No fever…' Flemeth mumbled softly. She formed in her hand a purple butterfly who flew above Laxus head. The butterfly changed into some magical powder that spread itself on Laxus body.

What did she do? Flemeth looked straight at Lucy's eyes. 'The Sandman is a curious thing isn't it. In fairytales it has been told to be a man who gives little children nice dreams. How I use this lost magic however is more like the Bogeyman. I use my illusion magic to trap my victims in their sleep while gaining control over their mind. Every night that the victim sleeps will this little butterfly grow in their body.'

Flemeth held up her arm and pointed towards Lucy. A purple butterfly was flapping softly her wings up and down at the top of Flemeth's finger. 'A normal mind mage need to enter the person's mind over and over again to gain control, while for me it is just simply like switching an on and off button. The feeling that my subjects are out of my grasp is just an illusion.' Flemeth smiled wickedly. 'Even my children can never escape this beautiful creature.'

'You control your own children?' Asked Lucy in shock.

Flemeth walked towards the Celestial Mage and lifted Lucy's chin up with her finger. 'I even sold them out to the council, when I didn't needed them. They are my tools to be used.'

Lucy was boiling inside. She had been used as a tool by her father for almost all her live. But she had still a free mind. She chose to walk away. She chose for her freedom. This woman had taken even that away from her own children. Why would….?

Flemeth grasped Lucy on her neck under her chain and squished her softly. 'It's not my fault you know, they had so much potential, but they were just too soft, just like my mother.' She placed more strength in her hand and Lucy was gasping for air, while looking at the wicked woman with fire in her eyes. Flemeth wasn't surprised by the look and only smiled more.

'Just…like…you.' She followed up after a long pause.

She released her grip and enjoyed the sound the girl was making. Lucy's longs were burning and every big inhales for air was causing her to cough.

'I would never had noticed you. Even if my little Tyler was interested in you. Even if your mind was interesting. I would have ignored you. There was nothing for me to gain. But you really came into my sight when I recognized you. You were the one who had interfered in my business.'

Lucy looked at Flemeth with confusion.

'You and that fake Dragon Slayer over there had messed up with my Demonic Core. You even absorbed it without thinking about the consequence. And now you have trouble with a magical sickness.'

'Magical sickness?' asked Lucy with a sore throat.

Flemeth sighed. 'Every mage has a potential for using some kind of magic. For you it is Celestial magic, for me it was Mind magic. But stronger mages can control more magic at once. In your mind is your previous master of Fairy Tail a good example. He can grow his body into a specific size, but you have seen him using fire magic, by firing up those council papers at your first day of Fairy Tail.' Flemeth grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Lucy and sat down with her legs crossed, while looking down on her. Giving Lucy the feeling she was nothing in her presence.

'Everywhere around us are little magic particles, we can't see with our naked eyes, that we slowly absorb into our body. The magic particles can you split into classes. Fire particles, ice particles and go one. Whenever we have used too much magic at once. The body will start absorbing specific magic particles around us to recover. It is a slow process in comparison with Dragon Slayers. They can get magic by just simply eating their own element to get the magic particles. Now the interesting part is whenever Dragon Slayers eat a different element, they will get sick right? You have seen that many times with that Fire Dragon Slayer boy. The same have happened now with you. That day you were absorbing directly magic from the Demonic Core, was the day you got magical sickness. You have absorbed magic your body can't use. In comparison with a Dragon Slayer's body who can dispose the unused particles over time, is it a process that the human body just simply can't do. The particles will stay in there.' Flemeth pointed towards her stomach. 'That is a shame isn't it. So much power is around us, but we can't use it as our own. I was a researcher on the Bureau of Magical Development, where I also found my husband. I have tested many subjects, but I could never come close to the unlimited power…Until I tracked down a trail of destruction. Fifteen years ago I found my answer for unlimited power. A boy named Leoric who can absorb all the particles and use it as its own and another boy named Sebastian who can neutralize and control the particles. Two sides of a blade, who could give me the power I wanted. We researched and the outcome was the Demonic Core. And you are going to help me to develop the Demonic Core even further.'

Flemeth right finger went to her own head and gave the mages in the other room the sign to begin the ritual. Lucy's eyes turned into horror. She had a bad feeling about this. And before she could react, was there a magic circle forming under her and a chant was reaching her ears. The pain she was feeling was the worst she had ever felt and screams of pain was escaping her lips.

Flemeth kept looking with a wicked smile on her lips. 'To control a Celestial Mage, you need to control their spirits. To control their spirits, you need to change their contract.'

She stood up and placed the chair on his usual spot and noticed red lightning sparking under Laxus chains. Flemeth cursed behind her teeth. 'He is responding even in his sleep. Why though? What is it that you two have, that others don't? Why are you two coming in each other's dreams? Is it the contract between you two or is it something else?'

 **Everything has been set into motion… I'm guessing one more chapter before the main fight will break loose. And then I'm guessing around two more chapters for the fight.**

 **I wanted to make the chapter longer because I haven't updated in a while. But this was a good part to stop the chapter. I was abducted by my boyfriend to enjoy my vacation. So I did. I also enjoyed the Olympics and Paralympics. I hope you guys also have enjoyed. In the meantime I tried to write, but it was still hard. I broke again some blocks. So here is finally a chapter. I'm going to laugh if the fighting scenes are going to flow out of my hand, when the talking and making the story round (if you know what I mean) is taking me more than a month. _' I also still need to change that one chapter with the fish and Natsu. I'm still not pleased with that….oh dear.**

 **Kick, Slam or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply \\(^_^)**

 **Thanks for everyone who have supported me by following/favoring and even replying to this story.**


	21. This is my world - Chapter 21

**I'm still writing don't worry. The pace is just… very slow at the moment. I have exams this week…and what am I doing…right not learning at all! I couldn't set my mind on learning, but my mind was on this chapter. I feel a little bit relieved this chapter is done. Now it is time for the next chapter.**

 **My apologies for any grammar mistakes. I haven't really checked on them this time…less than normal actually.**

 **Have fun reading ^_^)/**

 **Lucy and Laxus had been captured by Flemeth and Zero by controlling Laxus during their fight. Flemeth had placed her subjects in a dungeon where she explained to Lucy how she had found a way to gain all the power of the world by controlling magical particles.**

 **In the meantime was Wendy able to contact Freed on Charle's vision and is waiting with Leoric to be picked up by Doranbolt.**

 **This is my world - Chapter 21**

A couple of guards had entered their cell with some extra anti-magic handcuffs. The magic that was leaking out of Laxus body could shock Flemeth, during her search in his mind. Her prisoners intrigued her yes…something…something big was happening under her nose and she wanted to know what. Some things have been set in motion or maybe their attack had speeded it up.

Flemeth waited patiently and let the guards do their jobs, until the red lightning was nowhere to be seen. The chains looked really uncomfortable, but it didn't matter to her where the chains were placed, she only needed his head. Flemeth grabbed a chair and placed it in front of him. Sweat was covering Laxus body and he was breathing heavier than normal. Her butterfly she had placed inside him, while he was at the resort had weakened and wasn't responding at her command. She had placed a new one, but this butterfly needed time to get its full strength. Flemeth looked closely and noticed more symptoms that were off. She could feel behind his ears the harshness of scales under her fingertips. She opened one of Laxus eyes and made some purple light at her fingertip. The eye pupil was broad and large but wasn't responding towards the light. Flemeth closed the eye and carefully opened the mouth of Laxus, where she could see that his canines were somewhat larger than normal.

Everything she could find was leading to one possibility. Why? Why was this man in his sleep calling towards his dragon force? Flemeth looked behind her were Lucy had finally stopped with screaming. The first contract of the five keys that the Mind mage had chosen had been disturbed towards her will.

Lucy was lying down on the ground, breathing too slow to be comfortable. She kept staring towards the wall. Flemeth was unsure if anything was able to get into that girl at the moment. Tears were leaking from the Celestials mage's eyes while drool had managed to escape her mouth. Changing a contract made by the stars wasn't an easy task and as far as Flemeth knew wasn't there a person around who ever dared to try it. Another magic circle became visible on the ground under the blond girl and Flemeth knew the screams would start again.

She looked back at the blond Dragon Slayer and noticed her husband had come into the dungeon. He probably came to enjoy the screaming or maybe because he is interested in her subjects in his own ways.

'Zero, why are you here?' asked Flemeth well keeping concentrated on the man before her.

'Rose and Tyler are getting closer.'

'I know…'

'The barrier have stopped many tracking spells. Your subjects are being missed.'

'Good…'

He looked at the multiple chains that were attached to the blond Dragon Slayer. 'Since when are you so cautious?' asked Zero while one of his eyebrow went up.

Flemeth smiled. 'We wouldn't want one of our subjects going berserk again, like seven years ago.'

Zero laughed, while walking towards his wife and stood still right behind her. His face was getting closer towards her neck and shoved some of her hair-locks out of his way.

'Are you still angry about that?'

'Do you know how many years of research had been lost in that fire? Do you know how many years it has cost me to come were I am?'

'Lesser than the years I was in prison.'

Flemeth sighed. 'You didn't wanted to be saved.'

'It was meaningless to be saved. I was just simply waiting for the right moment.'

'Right…your obsession with Natsu. Should I be jealous?'

'You aren't the one who get killed.'

'Hmm true. Have you tried your new toy?'

'Not yet…The last group of weaklings are getting drained.'

'Than why are you here?'

'Can't you guess, after all those years?'

'For the screams.'

'Precisely,' said Zero with a wicked smile.

Flemeth shook her head. 'Just try not to disturb me too much. You can sit on the first row, they have just started with the second key.'

The golden circle under Lucy's body was starting to shine and the screaming had started again. Zero kept smiling while enjoying the sound of Lucy's scream. 'I have come to the right place.'

-0o0-

Laxus opened his eyes in panic. Where was he? It wasn't cold, but also not warm. There was no scent he could smell and there was no sound he could hear. The last thing he could remember was the neck of Lucy…in his hand…anger…fear. Was she alright!?

'LUCY!'

…

…

…

No responds. No sounds that could make his fear go away. No sound that could make sure that she was alright. It felt like he was going crazy. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He was looking around for her blond hair. Looking around for her body…fearing for the worst. This feeling…this feeling of being powerless…he had never felt it this strong.

 _-Weak!-_

'Who is there!' yelled Laxus while looking around him. It didn't matter, he couldn't see anyone in this darkness.

 _-You have always been week!-_

'Show yourself!'

 _-You couldn't protect her. You never could. You almost killed her!-_

Laxus eyes widened. The fear and the feeling of her small neck in his hands. His body was started to tremble. His pain became visible in his eyes. He wanted to cut of his hands. Cut of this pain. Cut of this anger….

'WHERE IS SHE!' growled Laxus while he started to run aimlessly around.

 _\- What will you do when you find her, human? Protect her? What makes you think she want to see you after that?-_

Laxus started to run to the left, hoping that the voice would go away.

\- _You are still too weak.-_

He turned around and start running back with more speed.

\- _You have always ignored my powers and look where that got you now.-_

The feeling of his legs were getting numb. It felt like those words were draining his life, draining his strength. He was weak.

 _-You are weak!-_

Laxus had stopped running. It's no use. He knew Lucy wasn't here. He knew he couldn't escape that voice. He felt to his knees and kept staring at his trembling hands.

 _-Human I can give you power. The power to vanquish the fools who dare to stand against you. The power…to protect…Lucy.-_

Laxus looked up. The voice was getting closer. A huge wall of metal bars were standing parallel next to each other as far as his eyes could see. The bars were evenly wide like his body. The metal bars were surrounded with magical chains, keeping something or someone inside. A large dark shadow, 10 times his size, became visible behind the bars.

 _-Release me from this prison, so that I can help you.-_

The lightning mage couldn't think of what was right of what was wrong. The feeling of being helpless. The feeling of wanted more power to protect her. The shame, the guild. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. He had never known this feeling. The feeling to really love someone. Why does it hurt so much? Laxus hand went up towards the bars and he could feel a familiar connection. The magic that was pouring through those chains. He knew this magic. Gramps?

'Don't listen to him, foolish boy,' said another voice.

 _-Makarov, don't interfere!-_

Laxus looked behind him and saw his grandfather standing there. 'Old man?'

'If you release that creature, you will bring more harm to yourself.'

Laxus hand went down and looked at the creature behind the bars. The darkness that had clouded his eyes were gone. He saw yellow scales, huge claws, sharp teeth, the piercing needling hair and dark red eyes. The voice…this creature…a dragon? No words could leave his mouth. What the hell was going on?

After a moment of silence looked the dragon up and started to growl. Laxus couldn't understand the dragon's reaction, but anger was filling his vines when he finally could hear it too. Softly but it was clear as the darkness itself. He wanted to hear her, hear that she was alright, but not like this. Screams that was filled with pain was reaching his ears. She was nearby, but he couldn't reach her.

'LUCY!'

Laxus stood up and wanted to run but Makarov in his giant form was standing in front of him.

'Boy, even if you run to the end of the world, you can't reach her. You need to listen, before things are getting out of hand!'

Laxus wanted to look at his gramps, but the screams made it hard for him to concentrate.

 _\- You are wasting his time, Makarov! That witch is coming this way!- the dragon roared._

'Laxus! Listen! You are trapped in your own body. This is your mind. Your memories, your experience, your joy, your sadness everything is stored in here.'

Images of Laxus past came visible in front of him. Images of him lying in the hospital because of his weak heart. His father…holding a dragon lacrima in his hands.

'Your father Ivan wanted power and a dragon lacrima could give him power. He was too coward less to test it on himself. And then he saw you. Someone weak in his eyes. If it could make you stronger. If it could cure your heart illness. If you were able to survive. Then it would mean that he could use this power safely on himself. Without any thinking he had placed that lacrima inside your left eye. It wasn't hard for me to find out that something was wrong with my little boy. Scales were becoming visible on your skin and you were behaving strangely…more like a wild beast. Together with Porlyusica, we managed to find out what Ivan had done to you, but we were too late. The lacrima had already attached itself to his new vessel. If we had removed the lacrima then, you would have died. Ivan didn't know the soul that was attached in the lacrima. A soul of the dragon named Shenlong, the god of Thunder. To control this dragon for taking over I and Porlyusica managed to place a spell but with a high cost. You see my boy, I'm not really here.'

Makarov held out his hand and Laxus noticed how Makarov's hand became transparent like a ghost. Laxus could only stare.

'To control this dragon I needed to give up a part of my soul. To strengthen this barrier, to strengthen this seal. Otherwise I would lose you too, my boy.

The dragon laughed with pain. _– So I'm the villain here. Who is the real victim here. You humans are rotten to the bone. Set me free from this prison! Or I will destroy you! –_

'How interesting,' said Flemeth.

Shenlong roared with irritation while Laxus and Makarov was standing on guard.

'I must have missed some important mail, I didn't knew there was an emotional reunion. Let me put some fire on the oil. Tell me Laxus how much do you want to save Lucy.'

Laxus wanted to unleash his rage at her, but was stopped by Makarov.

'Don't forget my boy, this is your mind. You have more power than her in this world,' said Makarov.

Flemeth started to laugh. 'You really think you can get beat me, foolish man. I will show you my power! This is my domain!'

Purple color creatures in form of animals were forming next to her with massive claws. Drool were escaping from their mouth and their blood lust was clearly in the air.

The screams of Lucy was echoing in Laxus mind. Laxus looked at Flemeth. 'Release her now! Or I will break every bone you possess!'

Flemeth laugh. 'Make me little dragon slayer. Show me your power!'

'Laxus, this is your mind! Use your own imagination against her!' yelled Makarov.

Laxus looked at his gramps. 'My Imagination?' The first memories of Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen where flowing his mind.

Lighting was crashing next to him. Light emerged together and formed an image. In a second, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen where standing next to him.

'Good, my boy! Keep them coming.'

Lucy… thought Laxus.

Lightning crashed on the ground and from the lighting stood Lucy up, while electricity was emerging from her body. She looked at him and smiled. 'I will help you,' said Lucy.

The warmth of her smile gave Laxus more strength that he could possibly hold.

Flemeth kept laughing. 'The bond between humans is so intriguing. But you know Laxus, that the real Lucy is screaming.'

Laxus growled and stood ready to attack.

'I like your eyes. I will let you know one thing before your mind will become mine, it is me who is paining her. It is me who let her scream.'

Laxus charged at her with lightning speed and punched his fist in her direction. A purple salamander beast creature defended Flemeth, by blocking Laxus attack with his high defensive scales. The lightning reflected from the scales towards the ground. Wholes were becoming visible on the ground. The salamander turned around and smashed with his spiky tail into Laxus body. Laxus flew with massive speed towards the metal bars in front of Shenlong.

'Laxus-sama!' screamed Evergreen out of worry.

'Get in formation! Evergreen,' said Freed.

'Understood,' said Evergreen and fairy like wings were forming on her back.

A golden circle was forming under Lucy. 'Open the gate of the lion, Loke.'

'You called me princess,' said Loke.

'Attack those creatures!'

Leo jumped in the air. 'Regulus Impacto.'

Multiple creatures where screaming by the impact of light and perished, like they have never existed.

Flemeth created a sword in her right and left hand and charged at Evergreen.

'Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!'

Flemeth slashed her blade through Evergreen's attack and managed to dodge the other bullets. In a mere second she jumped in front of Evergreen and slashed her blade in her body. Evergreen screamed and vanished.

Laxus who had seen it coming was too late for his attack. Evergreen had already disappeared. Death was written in his mind. Fear and anger that he had never felt before was pumping in his heart. Flemeth could feel the change in Laxus heart and charged at Freed who was trying to write his runes. Freed responded on the last minute. Their swords clashed on one each other. Freed fought for his life, while Laxus was charging in with his lightning bold. Flemeth dodged Laxus attack. A second later, Freed coughed for air when sharp nails from one of Flemeth's creatures had pierced his body and he vanished in thin air. A purple creature with piercing needles on his back was standing behind Freed, making himself ready to attack the other objectives.

Laxus knew it was only his imagination, but the pain…he could feel their pain. The pain before his friends vanished had stunned him for a couple seconds and he noticed how Flemeth was already making her next move.

Loke fist had blocked the massive claw and Lucy was already grapping towards her whip. But it was already too late.

'Don't move!' said Flemeth while holding her sword at Lucy's throat.

'Cosplay Girl!' screamed Bickslow while he turned around. The wooden totems had charged at some purple creatures who had surrounded them. Bickslow cursed. He had dodge one attack, but was too late to dodge another one. They were just with too many. Bickslow was pierced in his stomach by some white claws and he vanished like the other in thin air.

Makavor was helping his grandson up, he knew Laxus was feeling the pain of their comrades. This was his mind, his imagination. But if the mind was weak by emotions, then they wouldn't stand a change.

'My boy, they were your team, your guardians. Did you not believe in their strength?' asked Makarov disappointed.

Laxus eyes widened. Was it is his fault that they had lost. He remembered their mission. How his team was for him. How his team was giving up their live for him. He knew they loved him. They loved him so much. They were everything for him. In every mission, if Laxus judged the enemy was to strong, he would jump between them.

'Laxus-sama, I could handle it myself you know,' said Evergreen in his memory. When Laxus had jumped in between when the situation had gotten too dangerous for his liking.

He had doubt in their survival. Was it really doubt or was it his fear that he would lose the people who he really loved. They were the only one, no one else. Other members from the guild had always looked at him with fear in their eyes….except for her…

Laxus was looking at Lucy. Their eyes met and only the feeling that she believed in him was filing his veins. She trusted him. She knew he could save her. She knew that the pain she was going to endure was nothing compared to the real pain he was going through. She was everything he was looking for.

'I will safe her now, like I will safe her in the real world,' said Laxus with determination.

Flemeth laughed like a maniac. 'Are you an idiot? She is out of your reach. You can't protect her. You can't safe her. She is al mine!'

'Laxus!'

Laxus looked at his gramps who had yelled his name.

'You have chosen a fine woman. Don't forget who you love and don't forget who you are.'

Laxus looked at him with confusion. What does he mean?

'Make a lot of babies, make your gramps proud.'

The lightning dragon slayers eyes widened when he saw his gramps moving towards Flemeth. He punched the purple creatures down with one massive swipe like they were made of sand. Flemeth cursed when she could feel the pain of her creation and threw Lucy towards the side into the hands of her minions. Flemeth charged with her sword and swung with her blade. Laxus fist and Flemeth sword were clashing with each other and lighting was forming in the sky. The mind mage noticed how Makarov was making his way towards Lucy and smiled when she directed her attention towards the lightning mage in front of her.

'You have disappointed me, my boy.' Said Flemeth in Makarov's voice.

Laxus eyes widened. Multiple images of his gramps looking at him with disapproval. An image of the moment he was excommunicated. He could feel how his power was draining away by just a simple sentence. The sword that he could easily block a couple minutes ago was now cutting in his flash like his arm was made of paper.

Makarov looked up at the images, feeling guilty that he was the source of Laxus pain. The old man held his arms up to black a massive punch from the salamander's tail. Makarov flew towards the metal bars and other purple creatures charged towards the old man while their body changed into massive needles. The needles infiltrated Makarov skin and braided into chains, holding Makarov on his place. The purple color of the chains started to merge with Makarov. The color of the golden chains around the metal bars were changing into purple. When the last spots of Makarov had turned purple, made the giant vanish.

Flemeth charged with her blade towards Laxus. He wanted to punch her with his lightning dragon slash but she simply dodge his attack. She moved around him and whispered in his ear.

'It was your fault you know, that Lucy was captured. You are weak, Laxus. If I had given you the order, you would had even killed her.'

At that moment he heard Lucy scream as clear as his own breath. He looked at Lucy and noticed how she was still smiling at him, while being pierced by the purple creatures.

Her mouth where forming the thing he wanted to hear. 'I love you.' And Lucy vanished in front of his eyes.

'Such a shame,' said Flemeth. 'Everything you loved, are vanishing in front of your eyes. So much pain. I can help you to never feel that pain ever again.'

Shenlong felt the insurances in Laxus body. –' _You may be a fool, why do you believe her words? Have you already fallen, just be a little mistake. Show me! SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!'-_

Why? Why was the dragon helping him? Why was the dragon giving him strength?

Red lightning was charging around his body. 'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!' yelled Laxus.

Red lighting was charging at Flemeth. And Laxus could hear her scream of pain. Blood was crawling out of her mouth.

She glared at him. 'You….You deserve more than just pain!' Flemeth screamed.

The distance between him and her became larger and Flemeth raised her hand towards the dragon prison. 'Don't think of me as weak! I will control anyone, or anything! Even a dragon!'

Flemeth pointed her hand towards Laxus. 'Mind Shock!' Purple lighting was charging at Laxus. It wasn't like any normal lighting he could easily absorb. It pained him. Blood cells in his body were vibrating so hard until they exploded. Blood was leaking from Laxus mouth. He breathed heavily and noticed how the Light was vanishing from his eyes. The last thing he could remember was the moment he felt on the ground. Flemeth walked towards his numb body. 'This is my world, little boy. Don't think you have the same powers as in the real world. Don't even try to fight me if you mind is already this weak. Well I'm not complaining, now you are all mine.'

Flemeth raised Laxus head a little bit up with her hands and kissed him on his lips. She could taste the blood that was leaking from his mouth. Purple chains were crawling towards his body and forced their way around his wrists and ankles. Laxus was pulled up until he hung a couple meters up in the air.

Flemeth walked towards the metal bars and looked at Shenlong. 'A dragon in a human mind. I'm guessing you can't explain to me what kind of changes this dragon slayer's body is going through.' Said Flemeth.

 _\- I have nothing to say to you, Bloody human.-_

'I thought so.'

Flemeth opened her eyes and noticed the blood that was leaking from her own mouth. Laxus had hurt her. She had never expected that he could actually hurt her. Rage of her own flaws were washed away when she looked at the limbless body of the Celestial mage. The ritual was complete. Five of her spirits where now in her control. She looked up and noticed the wicked smile of Zero. Flemeth smiled. 'It was a success,' said Flemeth.

The woman walked towards Lucy who was laying on the ground like a dead corpse. Blood was flowing out of her ears, nose and mouth and breathing itself was painful. Flemeth gently lifted up Lucy's face and kissed her.

'How does this indirect kiss feel? You both are in my control now. Your other spirit will be locked away, far away from your reach. No one can help you now.'

The light vanished from Lucy's eyes and tears were crawling on her cheeks. She wasn't really there, but she could hear everything what Flemeth was saying. They had lost…! Natsu, Gray, Erza…Everyone I'm sorry.

-0o0-

Freed was standing on the second floor, with Leoric, Doranbolt and Sebastian next to him and waited until all member of Fairy Tail had gathered in front of him.

'I have gathered you all here, to tell you some disturbing news. I'm sorry to say this, but Master Laxus-sama and Lucy-sama have been captured by a dark guild.'

'Freed! Which dark guild? Where is Lucy!' yelled Natsu. After hours of a fail search had made him more restless than ever.

'Calm down Natsu,' said Erza with a firm glance.

'How can I be calm, Lucy is…!'

'And Freed wouldn't have gathered us around if it wasn't for a good reason. He probably have made a plan, Flame Brain,' said Gray.

Whispers were gathering around in Fairy Tail while the main members were clenching their fists with uneasiness.

'I can understand how you all are feeling. And believe me that we will do everything to bring them back. As a substitute Master for Laxus-sama do I want to pronounce a special mission. The enemy we are going to counter are a Mind mage named Flemeth and a former guild master from Oración Seis named Zero. Some of you have already fought against those dark mages. Because we are against a mind mage, I have selected a particular small group for this rescue mission. Don't feel enraged when I haven't called your name. It is best to keep the group small, to prevent the worst possible scenario.'

Freed opened a sheet of paper and cleared his throat. 'Team Natsu, Mirajane, Gajeel, Elfman, Wendy-san, Charle and Team Thunder God! Come to Laxus office. There I will pronounce our attack strategy,' said Freed calmly.

Lisanne was hurt when she hadn't heard her name. Why was she left out?

'We will succeed Lisanne. Don't worry we will bring Lucy safely home,' said Elfman with his fist up in the air.

'I…I know…I just want to help. I want to fight.'

'Freed must have his reasons.'

Elfman smiled softly and started to walk towards the second floor.

'Yeah…probably…' said Lisanne while looking at the floor.

The members who have heard their names were looking at each other with determination. They knew a hard battle was coming up. But they also knew, if they failed, that there was a change that they could lose their friends.

 **That was it for this chapter. Next chapter will be a the start for the big end battle. In the last chapter I forgot to errase a sentence about the spirits I wanted to use for the battle. I have changed it very quickly but for those who were faster then me... well you know then what spirits I will use from Lucy in the fight. Thanks for everyone who are still following/supporting this story. It have made me happy to get an alert about the new followers/favorites and everyone who have taken the time to post a review. Thanks guys!**

 **I hope you all had a nice weekend and I will see you all to the next chapter!  
**

 **Smash, Kick or hug the following or favorite button or leave a reply. ^_^)/**


	22. I don't have weaklings as a son - Ch 22

**This chapter was on my laptop for like four months…. I know you guys would like to read the chapter then my blabla. So blabla will be at the end of the chapter :P Enjoy reading!**

 **My apologies for the grammar mistakes like always. Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, only the side characters and this story.**

 _Laxus and Lucy have lost their fight against Flemeth and are now in her control. Freed gathered the guild members to safe Laxus and Lucy._

 _Lisanne was hurt when she hadn't heard her name for the rescue mission. Why was she left out?_

' _We will succeed Lisanne. Don't worry we will bring Lucy safely home,' said Elfman with his fist up in the air._

' _I…I know…I just want to help. I want to fight.'_

' _Freed must have his reasons.'_

 _Elfman smiled softly and started to walk towards the second floor._

' _Yeah…probably…' said Lisanne while looking at the floor._

 _The members who have heard their names were looking at each other with determination. They knew a hard battle was coming up. But they also knew, if they failed, that there was a change that they could lose their friends._

 **I don't have weaklings as my son - Chapter 22**

Rose and Tyler flew on the back of a Wyvern, a dead one of course…towards their mother's lair. Rose looked down knowing that her army of death were following her without a break. She hated her power. She hated to feel their pain. The memories of the death. What they have done. How they have died. The pain they bring with them. She knew from her village how scared humans could be and the death had proven her fear. Humans disgust her and her mother was a good example.

'Not all of them are like our mother,' said Tyler painfully.

Rose glared at him. 'Stay out of my head.'

'I only wanted to know if you are ready for this.'

'Of course I am!'

Tyler sighed. 'You say you do, but your mind is somewhere else.'

Rose looked down, while she was clenching her fist. He was right…The memories of her husband, her daughter and also a memory of the little dragon slayer came often in her mind with a cold chill across her back. The memories of her mother torturing her with so much anger in her eyes. The anger that slowly had started to change into pleasure.

Tyler laid his hand on her shoulder, noticing the memory. Rose blinked a couple times, before she opened her mouth.

'It scares me you know. Am I the same as my mother? Would I hurt my own daughter for my own personal pleasure.'

'We are who we are, Rose. We are free to make our own mistakes… We met different minds…different people. The journey makes the person, not the genes.'

Rose was expecting an answer but not…

Tyler almost laughed. '…not this wise. I'm maybe your little brother, but I have read many minds, knowing the difference between a lie and the truth. I observed and I gathered the information that I wanted to know. Let's just say that a certain Celestial Mage have opened my eyes to the way I wanted to live.'

'I guess we both have met a person we want to believe in.'

'Wendy?,' Tyler asked.

Rose nodded. 'In comparison with other humans, her energy is warm and gentle. Even if she had feared my minions. Even when I tried to push her away, she still wanted to help me.'

The necromancer looked up feeling the air brushing her skin, feeling how her hair was dancing in the sky. Again the memory of her mother looking at her with so much anger. All the smiles her mother had given her were a lie. In that torture chamber, she had met her real mother. With every torture, with every scream, rose saw the smile of her mother grow larger and larger. Flemeth had never loved her, but saw her as a tool to use for her own gain. She told us that it was an experiment to enlarge our pain tolerance, but deep down Rose knew that her mother only wanted to know how the brain would react to inhuman massively pain.

Melanie sleeping face. Leoric smile. They should be on their way out of Fiora by now.

'We are getting close. I have placed a ward around our minds, our mother shouldn't be able to control us so easily,' said Tyler.

Rose looked at him. 'Even if you blocked our minds, she probably already knows we are here….She always knew.'

'We shouldn't expect any less. Even if we don't beat her. We chose for this,' said Tyler smiling. 'For our freedom.'

Rose didn't needed mind reading skills to know why her brother was smiling. In all those years living in pain…in all those years yarning for freedom. They had never felt so much more alive than today. It feared her, but in the meantime she had never been so sure about something like this.

'For our freedom,' said Tyler.

Rose nodded her head and breathed in some air to calm her heart.

'For our freedom,' she finally said.

The bone Wyvern roared with her and flew towards and open spot in the woods that looked like an old wooden building.

-0o0-

Lisanna looked up and saw how everyone from the meeting went down in groups. Her eyes met those of her brother and sister, who had their own emotions. Mirajane was trying to smile, but Lisanna knew something was up. Even Elfman who is always energetic was kind of quiet.

'Elfman?' said Lisanna worried, while Mirajane was giving her a hug.

Elfman looked up and gave her a smile. 'Wait for us Lisanna. We will bring them back. And you know it. It's not manly to lie!'

'Don't worry Lisanna, Freed haven't forgotten you.' Mirajane smiled.

Lisanna nodded with her proudest smile she could bring up with. Mirajane moved toward Bickslow and Doranbalt and the little group teleported out of the building.

'Elfman, we also need to go,' said Gray who was standing outside already without his shirt. Evergreen just simply ignored Gray's shameless stripping habit and stood there, ticking with her heels on the ground. Juvia stood surprisingly calm a couple feet away from Gray. No heart looking eyes. No talk about wanting Gray's babies. Well no one knows what had happened between those two in the previous year. People in the guild had their own ideas of what had happened. Living together. Married…but no one knew if those rumors were true.

Elfman waved his goodbye and walked towards the exit of the guild.

'Lisanna can I have a word with you?' asked Freed. Lisanna noticed the serious look in his eyes. She also noticed the strange man and a little girl were standing next to him. The man was trying to comfort the little girl, who was obvious fighting the flow of tears. How young was that girl? Seven, maybe eight? Freed looked between Melanie and Lisanna. 'As you know is Levy still looking in the library for any possible answers. I'm still convinced that it holds a solution against the mind mage, that we are up against. If she finds a solution, come to us. You, Levy, Cana, Warren and this young lady here will be our back-up plan.'

Lisanna looked at the little girl who were standing between the two men. Her eyes were still red from all the crying. Two metal horses were standing in front of their master, making sure that she was save. The man who seemed like the farther of the girl was rubbing on Melanie's head.

'Why can't I stay with daddy?' asked Melanie.

Leoric bended his kneels until his eyes were on the same level as his little girl.

'Your grandparents are bullying people again and you know what we do with bullies. Your mother is already there to punish them. You need to stay here, and follow what this lady is going to say, ok. I bring your mother back home. I promise.'

Melanie nodded weakly, but kept her eyes on the ground. Lisanna smiled and went through her knees. She pushed a little bit of magic through her body and changed into a white cat. Melanie looked up, but her tears were still flowing. Lisanna pushed her head against Melanie's leg, trying to comfort the sad little girl. Mr. Chaply and Mrs. Lily, the metal little horses, where on guard, unsure how to react towards Melanie's emotional state. The little girl looked at the cat's tail, who was swinging to the left and the right and grabbed it with all of her power. Lisanna hissed slightly from the pain and unconsciously changed into a white wolf. Melanie looked again and a small smile became visible on her face. 'Doggy!'

Lisanna laughed sheepishly and pulled in the meanwhile her tail out of the girl's hand. 'It's…It's actually a wolf.'

Erza saw the struggle on Leoric's face and placed her hand on his shoulder. 'She will be fine.'

Leoric looked at her and noticed the convincing and demanding tune in the woman's voice. He looked back at his laughing daughter and glanced at the girl named Lisanna, who was going to take care of the most precious thing he had. He wanted to trust her…He wanted to trust people…In these people…it was so hard, but Leoric finally nodded.

'Let's go,' he finally said. He walked towards Sebastian and stopped right in front of him, with a painful look in his eyes.

Sebastian shook his head, he knew immediately what was on the Soul Eater's mind. 'You can control your powers just fine….' That wasn't the responds Leoric wanted to hear. Murdering, eating human souls. Eating their energy, their life force. Seven years to think about his past. That doesn't mean he can do everything better. His body was still weak and fear was controlling him. Sebastian need to be there, he needed him, even when his hands were itching to punch his face. Sebastian rose both his hands up in defense. '…but I will neutralize your powers if it's going out of hand. Don't worry.'

Charle was quietly staring in front of her with her arms crossed.

'Charle? Are you still unsure about the plan, that Freed-sama came up with?' asked Wendy concerned.

The little white exceed shook her head. 'It's not the plan I'm worried about, I'm worried about our opponents.'

'Don't worry Charle, I will protect you,' said Happy with a fish in his mouth.

Charle ignored him and simply sighed. 'I'm still convinced that we are with too many people! Before we know it we will attacking each other instead. The weakest minds…' Charle looked at Happy. '…will probably be the first to fall.'

'I will never attack you!' yelled Happy.

'What are you babbling about weakest minds. Happy is strong and my friend, no way I'm going without him. And Lucy need him too,' said Natsu. He looked around and noticed the annoying face of Gajeel who was eating a metal tin. 'Why am I teamed up with you guys in the first place…I can defeat him on my own.'

'Huh!,' said Gajeel while he came marching until he was a couple feets away from Natsu. They were about to start a fight until they heard Wendy sniffing and the smell of salt was reaching their nose. She had started to cry.

Natsu started to sweat. 'A..Uhm… Wendy I…I didn't mean you…'

Before Natsu could respond was Gajeel's fist in his face and he flew out of the guild. 'Flamebrain, you really are an idiot,' said Gajeel annoyed.

The metal dragon slayer looked at Wendy and noticed that the girl was trying to hold her laugh. 'What the…? Was it a trick?'

'Wlll yemhh, whm wwold Wmnd rry mmo fmmt nn thh frmn plmce. Im Notsm whh momd im. Youme mupim,' said Happy with a fish in his mouth.

'What did he say?' asked Gajeel annoyed.

'Happy don't talk with a full mouth,' said Charle.

'Well yeah, why would Wendy cry so fast in the first place. It's Natsu who said it. You're stupid,' repeated Pantherlily.

'Oh is that so.' Gajeel started to crack his knuckles and his shadow was lying over the blue Exceed.

'How mean!' Were the last words everyone could hear from Happy, when Gajeel had punched him out of the guild.

'How was it, Cana?' asked Wendy while looking at the Card Mage.

Cana gave her the thumbs up. 'Nice one girl! Next time I learn you how to get free drinks from boys.'

'Uhm Cana, I'm not sure I want to learn that.'

'Come on it is going to be fun.'

'You girls are freaking scary,' said Gajeel while walking out of the guild.

'Gajeel wait,' said Pantherlily

The little white Exceed giggled softly while she kept thinking. They have managed to get things done without any good plan in the past. Maybe they needed just faith. No logic! Only trust. Trusting them, that everything will be alright.

A smile curled at the end of her lips.

'Ready Wendy?' asked Charle.

Wendy nodded and bowed quickly towards the rest who was going to be left behind in the guild. Wendy and Charle finally left the guild to catch up with Gajeel, Natsu, Happy and Pantherlily.

The last group existing out of Erza, Sebastian, Leoric and Freed. They left the guild a minute later and silence was filling the almost empty guild. Other members of the guild unsure what to do or how to feel. They could only have hope for their guild members to succeed.

Lisanna looked down noticing the trembling of Melanie's hand. She gently hold her hand and squished a little bit. 'They will be alright.'

'Time for work then. You can handle everything here right Kinana. Then I'm going to the library,' said Cana annoyed with a fresh beer in her hand.

Kinana nodded. 'Call me if you need anything.'

'Let's help too Melanie,' said Lisanna. Knowing that staying here, wouldn't help to save their friends.

Melanie nodded and the girls walked towards the library with the little metal horses following them.

-0o0-

Flemeth looked at the operation table, where Lucy was laying down. There was no light to be seen in her eyes. The Mind Mage could feel still a little pressure of the spirits, searching for their master. The other keys that had been sealed away were still fighting. Flemeth wanted more, but knew her limits. No control over power is like standing on the edge of a cliff. One moment you feel the power filling your bones, like you can be everything. Free from this world. The next moment it backlashes at you and you are falling from the edge. Without control there is no power. Without power you are nothing in this world.

Only five keys were in her possession. Five of the Celestial Mage golden keys. Only twelve were existing in this world if you don't count the thirteenth key. No that's not true. There are eleven now. She had noticed the broken key on the keychain. It was lifeless. There was no magic to be detected. Worthless to keep. Worthless to have. Human minds are so weak. The memories of a mermaid had flown into her mind, when she had touched the keys. The feeling of Lucy's first friend, the feeling of a mother scolding her child. How foolish. The first thing Flemeth did when she noticed the memories, was separating the broken key from the chain and laid it on her own personal desk. Human pain. Something she understood and enjoyed. Something so precious… Something so small… So easily to get lost…

A creepy smile was getting on Flemeth's face. She could feel how the girl was still trying to fight for her freedom. A foolish girl, with a strong mind. A tricky one. Not someone she should underestimate. 'More the reason for using her as a guinea pig. Knowledge to gain and nothing to lose. If I would lose control of her, then the Demon Core can take care of the rest. Her life was already falling from the edge trough that illness.'

A couple scientist were standing before her, holding up a couple of latex gloves, mouth-cap and other hygiene cloths. 'Let's start the surgery,' she commanded.

-0o0-

In the meanwhile was Rose and Tyler moving into an old wooden building. Tyler was looking around, noticing a barrier what was blocking his mind under the house. He looked further and noticed a door, what was leading downstairs.

'I found the entrance,' said Tyler in Rose's mind.

'Give me a minute, I'm almost done.'

Rose magic aura was spiking a mix of a color of green and black. Dead animals, some very old and some recent were answering her call. She strengthen the bond until she was sure that no animal would be falling apart be a couple of hits. Tyler opened the door, while Rose gave some dead rats the call to search for any enemy downstairs.

Rose and Tyler followed slowly, with a horde of small animals following her and keeping a couple of large animals like her Wyvern on guard. They were too big to follow them, but any backup plan was welcome. The first corridor was dark and empty. Rose's rats were moving on and Rose saw scientist experiments familiar as in the past. One rat had found a person chained up in a cell, while another rat had ran into a strange room where a chain of keys were flowing above a magical circle. Tyler stopped his movement and commanded Rose to stop, by holding out his left arm. She noticed the murderous instinct aura coming from her own brother. Rose looked up and stood on guard when she heard the footsteps. Waa it mother? From Tyler's face Rose knew it was someone they knew.

"Zero," said Tyler with a lot of venom into Rose's mind.

'I'm guessing you are not so glad to see me? You two have grown somewhat thinner than I can remember. How was your new home in those seven years?'

They both held in their anger. The creatures behind Rose were starting to behave more aggressively by the sudden emotions their master was feeling.

"Can you take over his mind?" Thought Rose while staring at their father.

"No I can't. His mind is too twisted, because of his multiple personalities. Thought, I can try to shut his mind down, if you give me some time."

"That is more than enough for me to know." She looked around. Not a lot of space and her muscles were still very weak. She rose her hand to some animals. The bones departed and attached themselves onto her body, giving strength to her whole body, while some other bones were forming a couple of sharp boney daggers.

Zero started to laugh. The same magical aura of the color green and black was emerging his body. 'Show me girl! Show me that you are my child!'

Rose sprinted as fast as she could. She was already cursing. "So slow, I have become so slow!"

She sprinted behind him and rose her dagger, ready to cut his neck. Zero turned around and made a movement with his arm to grab her. The skulls on Rose's body gave her the extra eyes she needed and noticed the change. And she jumped out of his reach, holding her daggers up. Waiting for Zero's his move.

'You still know how to fight I see. But can you really stop me for getting your brother first?' Asked Zero while he started to run towards her brother. Rose started to run. Going for his knees instead. Zero pointed his hand in her direction.

'Dark Gravity!'

Rose eyes widened and jumped out of the way. Part of her armor was being pushed towards the end of the wall. She held in a scream of the pain, instead she kept moving until she stood between her brother and her father.

'You have already lost. What will happen if you dodge now?' He rose his arm and pointed towards Rose.

Rose looked behind her. If she dodge the following attack then Tyler would get the whole hit. How long was it going to take for Tyler to shut their father's mind?

Tyler's focus was on Zero the whole time. Seeing the labyrinth. Seeing the puzzle he needed to solve. Multiple doors that was leading to nowhere. Memories of his past. Memories he didn't wanted to know. Tyler was running through the maze and finally found the first point he wanted to have. He casted the spell 'Mind lock' and ran to his next destination.

Zero felt a pain in his head and grabbed towards it. 'Boy! Don't think of going any further!' Tyler felt how invisible pulses were trying to push him out of Zero's mind. But he was able to hold on and ran further into the maze in front of him.

Rose should be happy that the first mind lock had been set. She knew that a twisted mind needed multiple locks before the spell would be completed. Tyler needed more time before their father's mind could be shut down completely. The problem is on the other hand that Zero had become more serious. She needed to take more risk and she concentrated more on the dead creatures around her.

'Dark Capriccio!'

A Dark beam was fired at her and there was no way she could dodge that, not with Tyler a couple meters behind her. The bones on her body flew before her and formed a wall. The Capriccio clashed on the wall. The bones were breaking and shot everywhere in the room. Rose covered her face by the sudden flying objects and she could smell smoke of the bones that had turned into ash.

'Just die!' yelled Zero with a wicked smile.

Rose armor of bones was lying down scattered and broken on the floor. While another part that had been shot away was laying at the end of the corridor. Magic was flowing out of her body. She pulled the bones up and commanded them to attach themselves again on her body. While the bones at the end of the corridor were merging together in two soldiers. The soldiers were running with their sharp claws towards Zero, while Rose was trying to keep his attention towards her. She grabbed a dagger and ran towards him with bones flying next to her. Shooting a couple of bones unexpectedly with full speed towards her father. Zero simply smashed the flying bones in pieces and tried another dark gravity. But his spell was interrupted by a sudden movement he noticed behind him. The bones soldiers were charging in on him with his claws ready to fill him alive. Zero needed to dodge the first attack until he could push the soldiers away with his dark gravity spell.

Rose ran towards him, noticing a chance in his facial expressions and knew another mind lock had been set. Zero felt the pain and cursed, when his vision was becoming more unclear. He was able to dodge by a slight movement. Rose's dagger had missed his chest, but his shirt was getting shredded in the process. Pieces of a device with a Demonic Core became visible for Rose her eyes. She was so confused that the warnings she got from her minions was being muted for a second. Zero arm swung with much strength and slammed her towards the wall, where she fell on the ground with a smack. Rose had trouble crawling up and kept looking at the device.

Zero cracked his neck. 'Something familiar?' he said with a wicked smile. 'The experiments that had been done on your friends have resulted into this. Wonderful, isn't it?'

Memories of Leoric and Sebastian screaming voices. The terrors they had felt. The terrors they had known. Fear was filling her bones. Everything felt like yesterday. Why? Why was she feeling this now? She wanted to be free from her past. Free from them. She wanted to make a normal family, without the experience she had known.

Zero breathed in and out like some weight had been lifted. Tyler was grabbing towards his head and was cursing. He was too late in placing the last mind block and noticed the familiar pressure what had thrown him out so easily.

'F-Flemeth…' he said almost in defeat. His mind was getting blurry. How? How was his mind getting blurry? He had placed a wall against her mind control. Was he that weak?

Rose responded with fear and hatred in her eyes towards that word and looked at the end of the corridor where a woman had opened a door.

'You can never be free, my dear Rose. You have always been mine,' said Flemeth while walking into the corridor with blood on her hands.

Rose noticed the blood and saw some images of one of her rat that had found a surgery chamber with a girl with blond hair laying on the table. The necromancer looked at the device and back at the girl on the table. The girl had the dark orb, what Rose knew was the demonic core, near her heart.

'What have you done to that girl?'

Flemeth smiled. 'I have planted a demonic core inside her body. Celestial Mages have so much magic inside their bodies and for what. Just to open some portals to another world. A waste isn't it? She will be the last experiment we needed. If her body stops rejecting the demonic core… I will use her blood. No… not only her blood… but her whole DNA to make an army of immortals!'

Rose couldn't believe it. Tyler was breathing very heavily.

'Celestial Mage?' asked Tyler with a monstrously stare at his mother.

'I think you know. It was your mind in the first place that let me to her. So in the end you were finally useful for something. Only for… information.'

Tyler knew that his mother didn't loved him, but it's still painful. He just stood there feeling defeated without even trying to give his all. Why did he come? For his anger? To give Leoric and Melanie more time? Probably yes, but that wasn't the main reason. He wanted answers.

'Why?'

'Why what? Why I took specific that girl? Why…'

'WHY DON'T YOU SEE ME AS YOUR SON!?' Tyler screamed with so much anger. Memories of other children he had seen was flowing in his mind. He had seen different mothers. Mothers who were kind to their child. Mothers who would tell a bed time story before they slept. The mother he had known and seen before he went to that tower. Before his powers came to the spotlight.

Flemeth sighed, pulled the bloody gloves of her fingers. Threw it on the ground and crossed her arms under her chest.

'To make it simple. I don't need weaklings. Your sister can control and see through the death. She was my first child and has great potential. When your first magic came to light. I was delighted. Finally someone who could see through the mind of others. Knowing their horrors. Knowing what emotions, pain and memories can do to a person. The most powerful magic you can have. A person can train his body, but training the mind takes more than only years of meditations or willpower. But unfortunately I noticed that you didn't progressed as much as your sister did. You were already on your limit. You were too weak. And I don't need a weakling as my son. I haven't disposed you because I still wanted to use you. Wanted to use your eyes, your knowledge. You were my eyes if I couldn't be there controlling the group. Knowing every move you guys were making.'

'And what about the things you did before we had our powers? Was that all an act!?'

'Yes,' said Flemeth with a boring looking face. 'I pretended to be the loving mother. To let your mind grow in a safe environment. So that the mind can grow in a way that is easily to control for me. Otherwise you get a twisted mind like your father. He had been beaten to death by your grandfather when he was young until his magic came to light. In the end he had killed him, but his mind was already damaged.'

Zero smile disappeared. 'And what is wrong with that?'

Flemeth smiled and gave him kiss on his lips. 'Nothing actually. Would be boring if I could control my husband like I wanted. You are just perfect for me. Hunger for unlimited power. Great minds thinks alike.'

Tyler couldn't say anything. This was his answer. He was nothing. Nothing to them. Nothing to this world. He was always the misfit. The misfit in the group. Trying to take the leader roll, coming up with plans. Using his mind and knowledge to lead. But Leoric was the real leader of the group. He knew how to hold the group together. Knew how to act in all these kind of situations. I am….Nothing…

'TYLER!' screamed Rose. Tyler woke up knowing how his mind was slowly slipping away from him. Feeling the familiar pull, he always had felt days after days. He looked at his sister, noticing the tears in the corners of her eyes. Why are you crying?

'Even if we aren't loved by our parents. You are still my brother! Don't give up! You came all the way here! Not just to get answers! You came here to defeat them. Get your ass up! And help me!'

Tyler's eyes widened. Had I given up? Why haven't I been fighting? His sister was crying for him. She was crying because he was living in the past. He was someone… for her.

He concentrated his magic and tried to filtrate in Flemeth's mind.

Flemeth laughed. 'Boy, you still don't get it do you? You are weak, because you haven't noticed as a fellow Mind Mage the Trojan horse in your mind that has been waiting to take control of you. My butterfly have been planted in your mind for as long as you live.'

Tyler opened his eyes and noticed the surroundings his own mind. Chains were around his body, kept him from moving. He was stuck again. A purple butterfly was flying in front of his head. 'Sleep for eternity, my weak boy.' Were the words he heard before the butterfly flew above his head, scattering some sand. His vision became unclear and he knew he had lost.

Rose cursed. She knew it would be difficult, but she had hoped that the fight would be longer than this. The pressure she was feeling in her head was getting unbearable.

Zero walked towards Tyler limbless body and kicked two times hard into the stomach.

'STOP IT!'

'His own fault to stick his head into places where he doesn't belong,' said Zero smiling. Loving the terror in Rose's voice. Zero kicked the body once more, before Flemeth stopped him.

'Surrender my dear Rose,' said Flemeth while stretching out her hand towards her daughter. 'Join us.'

Rose looked at her mother's hand. Anger, fear, helplessness. She couldn't defeat them both on her own. And if she lose, she would lose her freedom forever. The freedom she had the chance to taste. The thought that her body would be used to hunt her husband and her daughter... No! She never want to witness that. She wouldn't let them.

Rose had promised never to do this, but she had no choice. Her magic force exploded for a second and before Zero and Flemeth could do anything. Her body with all the bones in the corridor and the bones that was standing guard outside fell at the same time on the ground.

'NO!' screamed Flemeth and she ran to her daughter, checking her pulse.

'What happened?' asked Zero confused.

'She has set her mind in one of her death creatures. She can control the death and you notice when she was fightning she had multiple eyes right? That is because she is linked with them. Look for any bone creatures that is trying to escape this building. I want her mind in two hours otherwise she have drawn her own death. A mind cannot live that long without his body.'

Zero ran towards the labs and started to shout his commands. Scientist dropped their work and started their search for any moving bone creatures.

Flemeth was pissed and looked at the limbless body of her dear Rose. If the mind dies, then the body will follow. She need her daughter's mind of the body to control it. She cursed. Now she can't use Rose's body for the upcoming attack. Tyler can slow the enemy down, but not for long. She should have used more pressure to take control of her, instead of enjoying the pain Tyler went through when hearing the truth.

 **Don't riot! I have no time for writing at the moment…. :( But don't worry I haven't forgotten the story. I hope to have more free time in a month. I was planning to finish this story in September actually. If I can make it true is up to me.**

 **How is my life…well busy…too busy… I'm mentally tired. On my free days I'm sleeping between 12-14 hours…that is not healthy I know…. In the meantime I'm happy single after a five year relationship. We had just grown apart in those years.**

 **I haven't read the last chapters of Fiary Tail…(SHAME! SHAME! SHAME!)**

 **Smash that favorite/follow button to get a notification for the next chapter. Or leave a reply for me to feel the love.**


	23. Meet me on the Battlefield - Chapter 23

**Don't get used to it, but for this weekend there are two updates. I hope this will give you guys enough strength to wait for the next chapter. (^_^)/**

 **Enjoy reading and of course my apologies for the grammar mistakes. It's not my mother language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only the side characters and this story.**

 **At the end I have mixed in some music. You can find it on youtube.**

 **/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I (original)**

 **/watch?v=F6GMVUrVLNc (nightcore version)**

 **Meet me on the Battlefield - Chapter 23**

\- _That took you a long time…had a great nape?_ \- Asked Shenlong annoyed while lying on the ground as comfortable as he could. Laxus opened his eyes noticing the position he was in. His body was chained down, while floating in midair. Left of him he saw the familiar cage. What had happened? Fage memories of his friends disappearing in front of him. His gramps…

Laxus eyes widened. 'Gramps!'

'He is gone kid…'

There was a minute of silence before Laxus started to laugh. Shenlong looked up, but didn't wanted to give his new roommate another look.

'The old man gone…? You fucking believe that yourself? He is somewhere…cursing me right now for being a fucking idiot of a grandson. He is too stubborn to die.' His laugh stopped and Shenlong saw how the idiotic smile on his face was turning into hopelessness. Eyes on the ground. His mouth was a straight line unsure of what kind of emotion he needed to give. After a long pause of silence his mouth finally opened again.

'Yeah, he is somewhere around…'

 _\- Keep saying that, human… keep saying that. If you say it long enough you will start believing your own idiocy_.-

Shenlong shook softly his head and looked from the floor towards the large screen in front of them.

The image on the screen was showing a surgery room. Some people were cleaning things up, while an unconscious woman was lying on the table. What has been standing in the middle of the room. Shenlong was curious how long it would take. He looked at his right even if Laxus eyes weren't on the screen he noticed how scales were started to form on his body and the fangs were started to getting larger.

Laxus looked up in one big swing and started to growl, because of the sight in front of him.

'LUCY!'

He started to drag on the chains who were rattling by his every move. Red lightning was started to crawl around his body. The chains reacted to that and pain was shot through his whole body. He screamed by the sudden pain. Shenlong eyes were getting serious. He looked at his roommate, observing, calculating but most of all waiting.

Laxus was fighting for his freedom, but the chains wouldn't move. He knew he needed to calm down, but something inside him was screaming. Something inside him wanted to jump towards her. Wanted to hold her. Protect her….He can't…

His eyes picked up movement of her chest going up and down and in some way it was calming him. She was alive. That was the best news he had known in the last 24-hours. He felt a familiar pain and his body was getting weaker. Parts of his skin was getting dark red. It almost seemed like a corrosive solution was thrown over his body. The magic particles from Tempester…

'The timing couldn't be fucking better.'

Laxus breathing was getting heavier. Shenlong saw how the corrosion was spreading further until it was a couple inches away from the scales that had already formed on his body. The dark red color started to disappear and Laxus had full control again.

 _\- Weak._ –

'For a damn dragon you are pretty stupid.'

 _\- What do you mean?_ \- Asked Shenlong while staring at him in the eyes.

'I get it. You wanted to rest in peace but you got fucked be a mere human. On top of that, now you are even stuck in a mere human and you are calling that particular human weak. What makes that you? In my eyes…that makes you lower than me,' said Laxus with a big smirk on his face.

 _\- Once I get out of here I will wreck you little humans into the ground.-_

'I like to see you try.'

Shenlong kept staring at the foolish boy in front of him. He had observed this human since the moment he was trapped in him. He had tried multiple times to escape, but when the bars were finally started to break, Makarov and some pink old lady showed up and had strengthen the barrier. Shenlong didn't wanted to give up and started a plan to wait and to observe the little human. He saw Laxus grow, making mistakes. Noticing how the first crack on the barrier were getting visible when rage had consumed the human. The more he used his Dragon Slayer power, how more Shenlong could taste his freedom. Even if this human has his emotions more under control, he still was using Shenlong's magic without knowing the consequences. The Dragon Seed has become more mature in over the years. Time will tell… This human is creating his own doom, but still he has the courage to stand against a dragon…to stand against him…

Shenlong started to laugh and Laxus looked at him confused.

 _\- You got some guts I can give you that. Unlucky is the other one. -_

'Unlucky?'

 _\- You and that girl over there are the most unlucky persons I have ever seen. How long will it last before one of you will die through the venom in your veins. –_

Poison…Lucy's condition…! She needs her medication….

 _\- Keep in mind tiny human, that when she is gone. You will lose everything. –_

Laxus stared at the unconscious body in front of him. Losing everything…?

'Oi, what do you mean?' Asked Laxus while he turned his head towards the Lightning Dragon.

Shenlong didn't respond. He even moved slightly away from the Dragon Slayer.

'Oi!?'

Laxus attention was drifted away. A door opened from the surgery room and a massive load of anger was filling his veins.

'That woman!'

Flemeth was moving towards the unconscious body on the surgery table and moved a lock of Lucy's hair out of her face. Laxus wanted to control his body. He wanted to escape his own mind! Right here, right now! He wanted to punch that woman to oblivion.

The woman responded, when hearing that thought and had an enjoying smile on her face. Flemeth looked at the body of Laxus, who was standing as a mere marionette in the surgery room. No light could be seen in his eyes. His body was mere a minion. The original owner, Laxus, was chained up by her Sandman spell. The world of the minds was her world…her prison to play with. In that world, she could be a God… The mind could be complex, but in some cases so simple. That intrigued her the most. The diversity and the change in the mind when some traumatic events had occurred. The stress… those emotions…fear. How could something so traumatic, be so delicious.

Flemeth could feel and hear the anger the Dragon Slayer had for her. Now she want to toy with him even more.

Laxus looked at the purple liquid that was starting to form on the ground in front him. The liquid was starting to form in the woman he hated the most. Flemeth on the image had stopped moving, while the other one was moving towards him.

She laid her right hand on her hip and grabbed his jawbone in her other hand. Pushing his head up to give her a better look of his face.

'You have the same eyes as him.'

…

'Your father I mean. The same hatred. He was such a lovely man. So eager for power. Good amount of knowledge in his head. But on the downside. He was such a coward... A shame if you ask me... But from that cowardness, came you. The power he wanted. The power that I gave him. He had planted it inside you.'

Laxus eyes widened when Flemeth's finger went over his scare on his right eye. 'Because of you…?' Was the only thing he could say.

'He came to us around twenty years ago. Asking for power. We gave him our first ever successfully produced Dragon Lacrima, for a good price of course. I first though he wanted it for himself, but I'm guessing he was to scared of the results and it ended up in you. When I first saw you. I only noticed you, because of your bond with this… girl.'

Flemeth looked at the image behind her while she forced Laxus to look with her by pulling his head in the same direction.

She stepped back between the image and him and held now his head between her hands getting closer and closer to his face. Laxus could almost feel her breath, what seems impossible because this was playing inside his mind….He was getting an headache by just thinking about it.

'But now I can see you as a masterpiece. My… Piece... Of… Art...'

The gap between their lips were getting shorter and shorter by every word she said, until she felt a massive force pushing her in the air. The Mind Mage landed on the floor a couple meters away from Laxus. Flemeth's hair was a mess and rage was visible on her face. She looked up, wanted to know what had pushed her away and she saw a yellow cloud made of soft light in front of her subject. The light was just there. It had no form. It almost seemed that it had no conscious at all.

Flemeth looked behind her at the image were Lucy was still lying unconscious on the surgery table and she started to laugh like a maniac.

'You two keep surprising me! Wonderfull! THIS IS SO WONDERFULL!'

The scales on Laxus skin was disappearing and the scent of strawberry vanilla was filling his nose. It felt like Lucy was there. Standing right now in front of him. He wanted to hold her, touch her, asking for forgiveness...

The cloud felt soft and was touching his skin. His muscles relaxed and the cloud slowly disappeared. Emptiness was the only emotion that Laxus could feel. She was alive and she was ok. He knows that now. Shenlong wanted to stay in the shadows, in the background and hoped that no one had noticed that he had a smile on his face.

Flemeth wanted to research this phenome more, but she was called back by her husband. The woman changed into purple liquid and disappeared from Laxus's sight. The Mind Mage had opened her eyes. She was back in the real world. She looked up and saw a dark smile on Zero's face.

'Are they here?' asked Flemeth.

'Fourteen of them.'

'Have our members found Rose?'

'Not yet.'

Flemeth cursed…This wasn't going as planned. Could she have done it differently? She had never expected that Rose would jump to her own death so easily. Rose have a child now. Why would she take her own life. Disappointment…? Yes… that was what she felt. A research… A plan… that failed. Something she couldn't have predicted.

…

They needed another necromancer…yes Rose… is a lost cause. It was a shame, but the chance is very low that Rose will survive this or want to survive this.

'Flemeth?'

She looked up and saw excitement in Zero's eyes.

'Natsu?' Was the only thing that came in her mind.

Flemeth sighed. 'Kill, but don't get killed. Show them our power.' She smiled wickedly and kissed him on his lips. He answered passionately and greedy.

'I have waited for this, ' said Zero while a green black aura was becoming visible around his body. His red eyes were more brighten than ever before. 'I will bring a trophy…if something is left of him.'

-0o0-

Levy was reading books after books in the library with gale-force reading glasses, while the First was searching through the library. Searching in her memory for the titles she had read in the past. Sandman… was a myth or a fairy tale for kids. What they have learned in the past is that Fairy tales and Myth hold some truth.

Warren grabbed the books the First had pointed out as maybe useful and kept the library in chronical order. Lisanna had distracted Melanie as much as possible, until the little girl had finally fallen asleep. Now she was sitting in a corner with Melanie in her arms. The metal horses still standing on guard, but Lisanna could tell that they were more relaxed than an hour ago.

Cana was looking at her cards. The warning was still there. Judgement, The Lovers, Death, The Warrior and the Fox. No matter how many times she had shuffled the cards, these five cards were popping up every time. The first four cards were easy to understand…more or less. The lovers in this case were resembling Lucy and Laxus. Judgement had a lightning symbol on the card. The warrior is the group of Fairy Tail riding into battle. Death…

'Tss, don't mock with me...' Cana whispered. In no way she was letting a friend die…not now! They were finally together…and now this…The fox card was making things more complicated. The fox is standing for lies and tricks. What was a lie here? Is it because of the Mind Mage…Who was playing a trick here? Cana whacked her fist on the table. Levy kept reading, but was getting annoyed.

'Cana, can you be a little bit more quiet?'

'Girl, how can you be so calm? I'm losing it here. No matter what I do, the cards are still the same.'

'What about Gildarts?' Asked Lisanna in a slight whisper not wanted to wake the little girl in her arms.

'That old man is three months away from here. I have called him, but there is no way he will be here on time.'

'Levy-chan, haven't you found anything yet?' Asked Lisanna.

'I have read all the old and ancient magic spell books, but nothing could be found about the Sandman. I have just started in a couple myth books, but those are really vague. We can't use this.'

Warren had placed another stack of books on the table. Levy looked at the titles and shrunk back…One title was really dark.

Folklore.

Old Ancient Torture Methods.

Dairy of Saint Joffrick.

The Man under my Bed.

Levy sighed and started to read further. Lisanna laid Melanie softly down on the ground and pulled a blanket over the little girl's body.

'Melanie is finally asleep. Do you have another reading glasses? Maybe I can help you,' said Lisanna.

Levy nodded and pointed towards some drawer. Lisanna opened the drawer and saw a pair of purple reading glasses. She looked at the titles and grabbed Folklore…It was the most appealing for her then the other three.

Cana sighed in frustration. She looked at the other members in the room. They were the back-up plan, but why weren't they invited to the gathering like the others. It was setting her on the edge. It felt like they were just plan G. The last possible plan…everything-Freed-had-come-up-had-failed-plan. She looked at her cards, placing them back on the stack and started to shuffle again. While shuffling she looked at her Call Cards. One of them was Gildarts and the other one was of Wendy. She hadn't given Wendy a card just for communication. They have Warren for that. If Wendy was in danger, she would know that through that card.

'Come one guys…be safe,' said Cana while she looked at her beer that had been standing on the table for more than an hour.

-0o0-

Laxus kept staring at the image. His heartrate went up. Lucy's eyes had finally started to open.

'Blondie!' screamed Laxus. There was no reaction.

'Oi! Blondie!'

 _\- It's useless. She can't hear you, human. –_

Laxus looked at Lucy's eyes and no light could be seen. 'Is she under that woman's control?'

 _\- Just like you. Your bodies are like mere puppets controlled by the strings. For others you are just an empty vessel. –_

The Celestial Mage had started to sit up. She looked at her body and noticed how frail she actually was. Her top and bra had been removed for the surgery. Bandages stained in blood were barely covering her breasts. It was hard to move. Her muscles were screaming and it felt like no energy was left, but magic was getting pumped in her veins.

'You need some healing don't you?' asked Flemeth while holding out a ring with five keys towards her. Lucy looked at the keys. None of these keys could heal her, but she grabbed them anyways. One of the keys was of Gemini. They were useless at the moment. The last copy they had made were from some members of the Naked Mummy Guild. Wendy's copy had been erased in the process.

'Don't worry. Your healer will be here soon,' said Flemeth.

The door opened, Tyler and a girl were walking into the room. The girl had blue eyes and had amaranth hair what was tied up with orange ribbons into two pigtails. Laxus noticed the girl. He had seen her before at the Grand Magic Games. She had fought with Wendy on equal terms, but what the most interesting part was, was that they both had the same kind of powers.

'Sherria Blendy, Sky God Slayer,' said Laxus.

No light could be seen in Sherria's eyes….Mind control.

'Doesn't this woman have a limit? How many people can she control at the same time?'

 _\- You have fought against her. Couldn't you tell then by her magic? –_

'Her magic was fucking hard to read. It felt the same like a Celestial Mage. A large magic source, but her magic source was split up.'

 _\- Well she is the Sandman.-_

'You know about the Sandman?'

 _\- In my time it was very useable for humans to torture each other in their own dreams. Sandman or the Bogeyman, depending how they were used. Also called the spell of endless sweet dreams or for the Bogeyman part, the spell of the endless nightmares. –_

Laxus were connecting some events with each other. At the resort, where he had a strange dream, what felt like a nightmare of his past. Was that her…?

 _\- Correct, that was her doing. At that time she had planted one of her Sandman minions in your mind. It got fried when you entered Dragon Force and now a new Sandman is growing. -_

'Were are these fucking Sandman creatures?'

 _\- Look up and look closely at that chain, you will notice a purple butterfly sitting there. -_

Laxus looked up and saw the nasty bug sitting like a statue on the chain, waiting for something...

'What is their purpose?'

 _\- To make you sleep and to weaken the mind whenever you try to escape. They can only enter the mind through dreams, thought. –_

Laxus saw how Sherria was removing some of the bandages. A dark orb was becoming visible between Lucy's breasts. Blood veins were pumping magic from the orb towards her body. Sherria's hand started to glow and Lucy's body started to relax. The pressure on the veins were getting lower.

Virgo came through her own portal with clothes in her hands. Like everyone else no light was visible in the spirit's eyes.

Laxus noticed how sweat was dropping from Flemeth's head. 'So she is… almost at her limit.'

 _\- Not surprised. Celestial Spirits are bonded to each other. Five keys. Five Spirits to control. Every person takes a part of her magic with her. How more her magic is split how less control she can carry out. -_

That means that Flemeth is getting weaker and that they have a chance of breaking free. One thing was clear. They needed to get out of here. He looked up and saw the butterfly sitting on the chain. Shenlong told him that the Dragon Force had fried the little bug, but getting in the Dragon Force wasn't easy.

Shenlong looked at him and smiled. – _Now you are thinking, human. I will help you. –_

Laxus glared at him. He didn't trust the dragon for one bit. His personality wasn't on one line. One moment they are talking the next moment he want to kill him. Shenlong was wearing a mask. Why…he doesn't know.

'What's in it for you?'

Shenlong smirk widened. – _No roommate, that's a start and just something between you and me, I don't like her. She is the source that I'm trapped in this forsaken body in the first place. –_

Laxus knew something more was behind it, but at this point he was bounded. He couldn't call on the Dragon Force quick enough, before the little bug would interrupt him. Zero was out on the field. Flemeth was weakened because her controlling ability was on its limit. If he wanted to do something, he needed to do it now. If he can defeat Flemeth, then Tyler, Sherria and Lucy wouldn't be an obstacle either. He can just grab them and teleport them out of here. A long silence was going through his mind before he could make his decision.

…

'Fine,' said Laxus annoyed.

…

Lucy was completely healed and putted her clothes on. Flemeth turned her head quickly towards Laxus.

'NO!' she screamed while getting inside his mind.

In Laxus's mind she saw how Shenlong red lightning was getting absorbed by the Lightning Dragon Slayer. His skin was turning into scales. His canines were growing and red lightning was electrifying the chains. The butterfly was flying towards Laxus's head, ready to release some of its sand, but it was already too late. Red lightning had fried the little bug before it could come even near him. The chains that were supposed to bound his magic was getting overloaded and was starting to melt.

'How many times do I need to break you, before you finally understand your place!' yelled Flemeth in anger.

'Oh you have no idea, how stubborn I can be,' said Laxus with a cocky grin on his face.

Red lightning was emerging from his body. He teleported in his Lightning Body form towards Flemeth and was ready to strike her down. A purple wall came up just on time to protect her, but the wall was not enough. It was crumbling and Flemeth got pushed back by the force. In midair she formed a lasso in her hand and threw the rubber rope around him. She landed on her feet, straightening the lasso as much as possible. 'A lasso made of rubber, your lightning is useless now,' said Flemeth confident.

'I don't think you understand how Red lightning works. Its lightning that goes beyond lightning.'

The Red lighting he had unleashed headed through the lasso towards Flemeth and electrocuted her. The Mind Mage screamed from the pain and tried to concentrated her energy on the ground. Purple creatures were starting to form and were charging towards Laxus. The lasso vanished and bow and arrow were formed in her hands. A smile was forming on her face. She didn't wanted to admit, but the trill of this fight was making her happy and angry at the same time. Zero felt this all the time, when he was fighting a strong opponent. She couldn't hate him for that, she was the same. She had finally found an opponent who could go against her. She will show who is the most powerful mage here. Purple aura was coming from her body. The monsters grew in size and were trying to cut Laxus down but he was faster than them.

'You're fast, but this is my world! The fastest person will be me!' yelled Flemeth with a wicked smile.

'Then show me!' yelled Laxus back. In Lightning Form he teleported through the mass of creatures towards Flemeth. His Red Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist was hitting air. Flemeth had disappeared in the shadows. She was nowhere to be found, until she reappeared behind one of her creatures. She drew her bow and arrow and shot. Laxus's eyes widened by the speed of the arrow. The air around the arrow was pushed aside by the force of its launch. He could barely dodge it.

'Red Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!' Yelled Laxus while raising both of his hands in the air. Electricity between his hands were forming an Halberd and Laxus threw the Halberd in Flemeth's direction. Flemeth disappeared in her creature shadow, before it could make contact. The creature turned into sand by the impact on the ground. Flemeth reappeared on another creature and shot another arrow. Laxus dodged again and aimed his Red Lightning Dragon's Roar towards all her creatures. Flemeth could dodge it easily, but she cursed. Her creatures had all turned into sand. 'Now try and dodge my attacks, you damn old Hag.'

'Old Hag!' screamed Flemeth wickedly while wrinkles were forming on her head. 'I'm near your mother's age, but OLD HAG!'

Laxus laughed. 'Gray hair, wrinkles, breasts that has lost his volume and you have already the smell of an old hag, OLD HAG!'

Flemeth was getting angry. She concentrated her energy on the sand, that was starting to merge together in one big golem. She ran with lightning speed towards Laxus. The golem following her up, slamming his fist towards the Lightning Dragon. He simply dodge it. He did not even gave a glimpse on the crate that had formed on the ground by the impact. He teleported behind Flemeth ready to finish this cat and mouse game. The Mind Mage turned around smiling wickedly when she could hear a moaning sound of pain before her. Laxus looked down and saw a sharp claw sticking in his side. 'How?' He looked at her and saw three arms. Three! Two were still holding the bow and arrow but the third arm had inhumanly stretched out to reach him. The arm was around two a three meters long.

'Like I said boy, this is my world. Your imagination is holding you down. You need to go beyond the human limits.'

'To get more uglier,' said Laxus with a grin.

Flemeth smile disappeared and she shot another arrow. Laxus teleported on the ground and dodged it.

'You are so narrow minded,' said Flemeth.

Sand on the ground was merging around his body. He had trouble to get loose. It felt like all his energy was getting sucked out. Part of the sand was starting to form in a man. Laxus eyes widened. 'Tyler?'

Laxus wanted to use his magic but noticed that his vision was getting blurry. The wound on his side was stinging. 'Poisson?'

'Sleeping sand to be more precise,' said Flemeth while standing before the golem, getting ready to aim her next attack. Her right hand went up and the golem's energy was getting absorbed in her hand forming a purple arrow. The golem started to crumble. She concentrated the energy and noticed how the ground was crumbling by the pressure of her magic. Laxus looked around when he noticed how the three arrows she had shot earlier was lighting up. Then it got to him. Those arrows was never meant to hit him, she knew he was going to dodge them. She had planned this ahead. She had planned to trap him!

Lines were forming between the arrows and took the shape of a purple magic circle. The magic pressure in the circle was getting enormous and Laxus could feel how the pressure was pushing him down.

Flemeth smiled wickedly, her eyes were showing her insanity. His whole body from his toes until his neck was covered with sand. Tyler head had now more details. Tyler's eyes were empty, like no life was in his body. On his neck Laxus could see a butterfly sticking out.

'Notice me mom…why don't you love me?' whispered Tyler while tears were falling from his eyes.

Laxus could feel Tyler's pain. The pain he had known for many years. His dad had always seen him as weak and had never seen him as a son. Tyler was the same. Anger was filling Laxus's veins.

'Are you trying to kill your own son?!' yelled the Lightning Dragon Slayer in anger.

'He is weak. He will never be my son! And you…you can go to hell together with him!'

Laxus eyes widened. She will really kill them!

Shenlong couldn't do much from his prison, the only thing he could do was giving as much magic towards Laxus as possible and hoping that the Dragon Scales could block the attack.

– _Don't die on me, human. –_

The arrow was two meter long and was shot with enormous speed and strength in the direction of Laxus and Tyler.

'Just DIE!' screamed Flemeth half laughing.

Laxus could feel the Shenlong's magic pushed through his veins. The scales on his skin was getting harder and larger. He screamed by the sudden pain, but accepted the magic that was given to him. That woman was serious. Most opponents would lose their edge when getting angry, but it had worked against him. She wanted to kill him here and now. If he want to survive this he need to grasp this magic and use it. He knew it was from Shenlong, but at this moment its dying or living. He wanted to live. For gramps, for his friends, for his guild-mates, for his family, but specially … for Lucy!

'DON'T FUCKING UNDERESTIMATE ME OLD HAG!' Roared Laxus with all his rage.

His magical aura had changed from a human into in a red yellow dragon, who was roaring at Flemeth. The magic collided and a huge explosion had followed it. Flemeth was pushed back by the explosion and screamed when electricity in the air was shocking her multiple times.

Silence was filling the room. Dust and sand had filled the air. On one side laid Flemeth on the ground with wounds all over her body and blood leaking out of her nose, while on the other side laid an unconscious Laxus on the ground. The scales on his skin had started to grumble. He had only some superficial wounds, the only deep wound was the one on his side. Tyler had the most injuries. His right arm and legs were completely gone while blood was coming out of his nose and ears. The butterfly who was still sticking in his neck had detached itself and flew with a broken wing towards his master. It landed on Flemeth's head merged with her body.

 _\- So he has lost. –_ thought Shenlong knowing what will happen next.

Flemeth opened her eyes and looked around her. The insanity in her eyes were gone and was replaced with victory and confident. She looked at Tyler and Laxus on the other side and pushed with all the strength she got, herself up. She walked towards them with her right leg half lingering on the ground. With a simple wave of her hand, was Tyler send back to the real world. She saw how Laxus chest was going up and down.

'You bastard…You will never see the light ever again. You will sleep for eternity until you have my permission to die!' yelled Flemeth tiredly.

She concentrated her magic and formed a new butterfly from her hand. The butterfly flew towards Laxus's neck. The bug attached itself on the neck and chains came out of the ground, binding Laxus and hung him back in the air. The butterfly in the neck released his sand and Laxus breathing was getting slower.

Flemeth looked at Shenlong. 'I'm not done with you. I will come back later, after I have killed some Fairies,' said Flemeth with much venom in her words.

Shenlong didn't responded and saw how Flemeth disappeared.

The dragon looked at Laxus who was hanging unconsciously next to him with a butterfly stuck in his neck. The plan had failed…but not for him… The dragon started to laugh softly. He looked behind him and saw how one of the Dragon Seed had grown in the process. Even little cracks had started to become more visible on the bars around him. The human had accepted his powers. How more power the human was using, how more vulnerable the human will get. In the end he will kill the human and get back his freedom.

'Is that really what you want?' asked a soft light in front of him.

The light felt warm almost calming. It felt so familiar… but also so different. It took him a minute before he knew who it was. It was the Celestial Mage. The mate of this human.

 _\- What I want is my business, star girl.-_

'You were maybe lying to Laxus, but you are lying the most towards yourself.'

 _\- What do you know! I hate humans, you beings should crumble under my power. I will kill you when I'm out of here! –_

'Then why did you safe him?'

Shenlong anger seemed to calm down for a moment. Wondering why he had saved the human. If the human had died right here right now, there was no way he could escape. It would take years before the Lacrima was in a new host and the hole process needed to start all over again. He needed a living body to break this curse. Yes… that is the reason. I didn't safe him, to protect him…I did that for myself. I have waited years…

'You care about him, don't you?'

The word care was echoing in Shenlong's mind. He saw the human girl named Anna Heartfilia before him saying the same sentence in a flashback.

'You care about him, don't you?' asked Anna smiling. Shenlong looked down and saw a human boy sleeping in a hay stack. He wanted to protect that boy, he wanted to protect that innocent smile…and what did he got in return…? That human boy had betrayed him years later… All humans are the same. Greedy, selfishly and un-honorable.

 _\- GET OUT! –_ screamed Shenlong while red lightning was charging at the bulb of light. _\- You don't know anything about me! –_

The bulb scattered in million pieces. The light was dimming slowly until only darkness had filled the room.

-0o0-

Flemeth woke up with a couple scientist bending over her. Making sure she was alright.

'I'm fine,' said Flemeth annoyed while rubbing some blood from her nose. 'Place Tyler in the Mind Lock prison. I have no use of him anymore.'

His legs and right arm are gone, the nerve connections were destroyed in the impact. She looked at her right leg. It was hurting, but it wasn't fatigue. A scientist wanted to help her up but she shove him away. 'I can do this myself, get back to work!'

The scientists bowed and took Tyler limbless body with them. Sherria started to heal her wounds and Flemeth could feel the burden of her right leg getting lighter. After a couple minutes stood Flemeth finally on her two legs. She looked at Lucy and Laxus.

'Enemies are walking to our doorsteps. Kill them! And don't stand in Zero his way!'

Lucy and Laxus started to grin wickedly and ran out of the room. The Mind Mage looked at Sherria. 'You are coming with me.'

Flemeth cursed when she felt the damage on her body that had been done. Was she getting weak? No…it was because of that dragon. A mere human couldn't possess such strength. As long as that dragon is behind those bars and as long as the Dragon Slayer is unconscious, there was nothing for her to fear.

She was stumbling slowly towards her room with Sherria following her on the feet. In her room she laid down on her bed getting her mind ready for the battle. She looked at Sherria.

'You, defend this room. Let no one in. Kill anyone who ever tries to enter it.'

Sherria bowed and closed the door behind her. Flemeth was getting comfortable as possible on the bed and started to concentrate. She could see through the eyes of her minions. Only Zero had the freedom to do whatever he wanted. Lucy and Laxus had just exited the building. Laxus was holding Lucy's hand and teleported them both with Lightning Speed in the air. They flew a couple seconds in the air before Laxus had gotten visual of the first group of Fairy Tail, entering the woods. Lucy opened one of her Heaven's Gate and she moved them both silently in her own dimension towards their enemy.

'Say hello to Fairy Tail for me,' said Flemeth wickedly with an evil smile on her face.

 **No time for rest**

 **No pillow for my head**

 **Nowhere to run from this**

 **No way to forget**

 **Around the shadows creep**

 **Like friends, they cover me**

 **Just wanna lay me down and finally**

 **Try to get some sleep**

 **We carry on through the storm**

 **Tired soldiers in this war**

 **Remember what we're fighting for**

Gray and his group were the first to enter the forest. He suddenly felt a familiar magical presence. A golden gate started to appear and two figures came out of the gate.

 **Meet me on the battlefield**

 **Even on the darkest night**

 **I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage**

 **And you will be mine**

 **Echos and the shots ring out**

 **We may be the first to fall**

 **Everything can stay the same or we could change it all**

 **Meet me on the battlefield**

Gray eyes widened. Freed had warned them about the possibility. Their whole plan was made for this situation. They had hoped for something else…but the two person in front of them was the reality.

 **We're standing face-to-face**

 **With our own human race**

 **We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay**

 **Our tainted history, is playing on repeat**

 **But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead**

 **When I was younger, I was named**

 **A generation unafraid**

 **For heirs to come, be brave**

 **And meet me on the battlefield**

 **Even on the darkest night**

 **I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage**

 **And you will be mine**

 **Echos and the shots ring out**

 **We may be the first to fall**

 **Everything can stay the same or we could change it all**

As Sebastian had described. No light were visible in the eyes. They were controlled.

'Oh no, Master Laxus-sama,' said Evergreen in unbelieve.

 **Meet me on the battlefield**

 **We carry on through the storm**

 **Tired soldiers in this war**

 **Remember what we're fighting for**

 **Meet me on the battlefield**

 **Even on the darkest night**

 **I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage**

 **And you will be mine**

 **Echos and the shorts ring out**

 **We may be the first to fall**

 **Everything could stay the same or we could change it all**

 **(We can change it all)**

 **Meet me on the battlefield**

 **Meet me on the battlefield**

 **(We could change it all)**

. They were now the enemy.

'Lucy,' said Gray with half determination

 **That's it for now…I know shit moment to stop, but we are already on 6500 words for this chapter… We are over 100.000 words. I'm so proud of myself but also about you guys, who kept waiting and reading it. Next chapter we will go back and look what is happening in Lucy's mind. The light orbs. How does their bond works?**

 **The other half will be the start of the big battle between Fairy Tail vs Lucy, Laxus and Zero. But I really want to sit for that to make the battle as fluent as possible.**

 **I had fun writing this chapter hopefully you had fun reading it.**

 **Thank you for all the people who have been waiting all this time for the next chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't let you heard anything from me. Busy life. Hectic life. You know the drill.**

 **Slam the Favorite/following button or leave me a reply.**

 **To be honest it will take a month before I can find some time to write the next chapter. Please wait for me. (;_;)/**


	24. Celestial Body - Chapter 24

**Because this chapter was flying out of my hand…Don't ask me how. Now I really will wait for three weeks before the next chapter will be posted.**

 **My apologies for any grammar mistakes as English is not my mother language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Only the OCs and this plot.**

 **Enjoy reading! (^_^)/**

Celestial Body - Chapter 24

Silence…loneliness…hurt…that were the only good words that could describing how Lucy was feeling right now. Everything was a lie. It couldn't be real...it didn't even feel real. From the moment she was little she had always heard the voices of her spirits. Like they were here… close by…

Now…now there was nothing. No light that was giving her the comfort she was longing for. No encouraging words. No wall to protect her anymore from Flemeth or…against herself. How many of her friends had she lost? She doesn't know. Her spirits…her friends…they were gone. The contract she had with them was ripped into pieces and thrown into the fire. Like it was nothing. The pain she had felt…oh the pain… it felt like parts of her body had been shredded from her body. Over and over and over again. Until the pain had dulled her senses. With every contract, with every scream...she had lost parts of herself.

She already had once lost fate in the promises of her friends. Not sure if she could trust them ever again, but in the months that Fairy Tail had been rebuild she slowly wanted to trust them once more, but now…now that she knew it was even possible to break a contract that had been written by the stars… What is mustache man even doing? Was this even allowed?

Lucy had been angry in her life. The feeling of anger about her own weaknesses. The feeling of anger when she had failed her friends. Anger by the lack of consideration of her family towards her, when everyone had just simply left her after the disbanding. Furiousness for Natsu to leave like everyone else….but in his case not a goodbye in person but a goodbye on a single note. Anger for everything! The opponents that had tormented her. The enemies that had hurt her friends. The moment she couldn't be there when her farther needed her the most. There were so many moments she had felt anger….even towards Laxus, but like him, like Natsu she could forgive everyone in a curtained amount of time. People can change, that is what she believed in. The wish that her farther would change, had happened…Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal…so many names. So many people had changed. She could forgive them…but she couldn't forgive Flemeth. She couldn't forgive the woman who had ripped her spirits away from her. She couldn't forgive her for the pain she had brought towards the people who were close to her. Lucy didn't knew her, but she knew Zero. She had seen him sitting in front of her while she was screaming in pain. Smiling like a madmen. Like her pain was the most exciting and the most wonderful thing in the world. The first moment that Lucy had met Zero, was when she had to fight him. She knew this man was pure darkness. It was the first moment that she really had felt fear in her whole life. Nothing was controlling him. This was the real him. He had an aura that was yelling danger. Fairy Tail had defeated him and now he sat before her once more. It felt like she was reliving that fight all over again. Lucy knew she couldn't forgive Flemeth, because she was the same as him. She had the same wicked aura and when their eyes met… Lucy could feel the same unpleasant emotion caused by the threat of danger, fear.

Next to Zero and Flemeth was there one more person she had never forgiven in all those years…it was herself. She had been saved many times…Her friends took revenge for her…People had died for her. The most tortured moment was her future-self dying in her arms. From that moment Lucy knew she needed to train and training she did, but after a year of training…Lucy couldn't stop Flemeth from breaking her contracts. She couldn't protect the ones who were dear to her. She knew she was feeling greedy, but she wanted to be strong. She wanted to hug Plue, knowing that she wasn't alone. Punch Loke when he wants to kiss her. Smile sheepishly when Virgo ask for punishment. Giving Aries courage when she says sorry too many times. Feel embarrassed when Taurus talks about her hot body and feel even more embarrassed when Capricorn tells her that she had gained weight. Feel relaxed when Cancer is brushing her hair. Play games with Gemini. Hear Scorpio talking endlessly about his date with Aquarius…Aquarius…Lucy wanted to see her above everything else. Knowing she would scold her for interfering her date with her boyfriend.

Now no spirit would come to her aid. The last memory she could remember, was Laxus trying to kill her…no…no not Laxus, but the woman controlling him. The woman called Flemeth. She want to Lucy-kick the Mind Mage for controlling him. Darkness had claimed her, before she could do anything. The next memory that Lucy could recall was from the prison and from the torture…being stripped away from her spirits. Flemeth kissing her on her lips and then butterflies...? Butterflies and chains…?

Everything is a dream. Everything is a lie, it has to be! This can't be real! Give back my friends! **GIVE BACK MY FAMILY!**

The Celestial Mage opened her eyes. Darkness was around her and she could feel how her body was bounded in chains. It was real…it was no lie…Tears were falling from her cheeks until her eyes widened from recognition. This feeling…this feeling felt so familiar. It felt the same as when she was body-linked with the Infinity Clock. So this wasn't the real world she was seeing. She was stuck somewhere inside, but where? A new determination became visible in her eyes. It didn't matter what happens to her! She wanted her spirits, her friends back! There was no time to cry, she needed to know something…She started to look around. Every little information was welcome. Where was she? Where were her spirits? Where was Laxus?

Lucy was trying to concentrate on her surroundings and could finally hear a heartbeat. Blood being pumped through the veins inside a person. The sound of the doors from the heart-chambers opening and closing were slower than from her own heartbeat. Lucy concentrated further and could feel a heat source radiating from that person. It was warmer than the temperature of a normal human being, but it was colder than the heat of Natsu. The magic passing through the person's veins was made out of electricity. A storm…Laxus. It was hard to describe, but Lucy could feel Laxus nearby. She couldn't see him or touch him, but she was 100% sure Laxus was nearby. Lucy followed the veins upwards and could feel the air passing his throat and she finally stopped when words were bouncing in her ears.

'That woman,' said a voice she could recognize as the man she loved. So much venom in those words. So much hatred. Lucy opens her eyes tried to look around, but again nothing but darkness. Why could she feel his anger, hear the venom in his words, hear his heartbeat rising up like he was standing next to her? Like he was…a spirit.

"Her contract." Thought Lucy when she was placing all the pieces together, but it was even more than just the contract. It was a bond…a bond she had known and had feared. It was the same bond she had with Natsu in the past. A bond of trust. A bond that could tell her that Natsu would save her, would protect her no matter what. That trust, that bond had been slowly cut off when Natsu had left her a year ago. Now again she had finally found someone she could trust. Knowing that he would be there for her if she needed him and knowing that he would let her fight her own fights if she wants it to. He would safe her and she wanted to safe him. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when a different voice had entered her ears.

'You have the same eyes as him,' said a woman's voice.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Was that Flemeth?' she thought when multiple emotions from Laxus was reaching her own core.

'Your father I mean. The same hatred. He was such a lovely man. So eager for power. Good amount of knowledge in his head. But on the downside. He was such a coward... A shame if you ask me... But from that cowardness, came you. The power he wanted. The power that I gave him. He had planted it inside you,' said Flemeth.

Lucy could feel the mixture of emotions radiating from Laxus. Anger, confusion, hatred and …fear. She finally started to realize the meaning behind Flemeth's words. The source of Laxus's power. The source of him being a Dragon Slayer, was not only because of his farther, but also because of Flemeth! Lucy wanted to be with Laxus now, want to hold his hand. Give him strength! She started to think. Her spirits always came to her when they felt her distress, maybe she could do the same for him… Lucy concentrated on those emotions, his heartbeat and the heat that was radiating from his soul and noticed her own body was moving out of the chains. She looked down and noticed that her body was made out of light, while there was another Lucy before her still trapped in those chains. Not responding to anything with her eyes closed like she was asleep. Lucy didn't wanted to understand what was going on. Right now she could move on her own free will and that's what count. The body in form of light felt so light and so pure. It remembered her about her mother who had shown up in her dreams in the same light. A slight smile was crossing her lips, while she kept a hold on her concentration. She could feel a slim pull in what she thought was Laxus's direction and without any hesitation, flew Lucy straight through the darkness, unafraid of the unknown.

After a moment that had felt like seconds was the light getting stronger than the darkness around her. A screen emitting light, was shining its brilliance over the two figures, that had been standing very close to each other. Lucy recognized the two figures as Flemeth and Laxus.

'But now I can see you as a masterpiece. My… Piece...' Could Lucy hear echoing in the distance while the gap between Flemeth's and Laxus's lips were getting shorter and shorter with every word the Mind Mage had said.

Anger took control of Lucy when she was understanding what Flemeth actually wanted to do. "Get away from him!" She screamed in her head while rushing towards them.

'…Of… Art..,' followed Flemeth. At the moment when her last word had come out of her mouth, was the same moment when Lucy's body had pushed the Mind Mage away with all the force she could gather. The Maiden of the Stars saw how Flemeth landed on the floor a couple meters away from them. She sighed in relieve, knowing that she somehow had made it in time. Rage was visible on Flemeth's face, but that changed fast when her eyes were locked on the source that had pushed her away.

'You two keep surprising me! Wonderful! THIS IS SO WONDEFUL!'

Lucy couldn't care that the Mind Mage had recognized her. That woman had stripped her from the friends she had, in no hell was she going to take Laxus away as well. Lucy looked around her and noticed that Laxus was in the same position as her other body. Chained up in a room filled with darkness. The only difference was the dragon in the cage left of him and an image screen in front of them. She had paid no attention to those things and turned around checking if Laxus was alright. Scales were visible on his skin and she noticed how his nostrils had started to move since the start of her presence. Laxus started to relax and Lucy sighed in relief. She placed her hand on the scales of his arms and noticed how the scales were getting softer under her touch. She tracked down her finger from his arm to his shoulder until her hand was touching his cheek. All the emotions she had been radiating from him, were fading away and all the scales had disappeared with them. Lucy retreated her hand and turned around. She stared back at Flemeth, observing her every move and Lucy gave a short glance at the screen right in front of her. Her eyes widened when her eyes recognized the scenario that was displayed on the screen. A person she could identify as herself was lying in a room on a surgery table…It was her real body! Her mind started to panic and she could feel how the body on the screen was trying to pull her back in. Her vision started to become blurry from the moment her control and concentration had started to slip.

Lucy opened her eyes, she was back in the darkness, back in those chains… Slowly she knotted the puzzle pieces together. Her body, she had seen on the screen, while standing next to Laxus, was 100% sure her real body. Though, multiple options came to her mind about her situation.

Their opponent was a mage who could control a person. A Mind Mage… What happens with the mind of the victim while she was controlling the body? Apparently they get locked up, but where? In their own bodies or somewhere else? She couldn't conclude anything 100% for sure. The screen almost looked like they were looking at a room from the perspective of Laxus. Furthermore was her surrounding filled with darkness, no screen to be seen, probably because her body is unconscious…

If the mind of the victim is locked away in its body, how can Flemeth control the puppets while staying in her own body. Lucy looked up, when she noticed a slight disturbance in the chain. It wasn't really clear but there was a small purple light on one of the chain, that light had the form of a butterfly. A butterfly! She had seen butterflies before she had lost conscious. So let's assume the butterflies follows Flemeth's command and take control of the victim's bodies…then just like every mage there has to be a limit how many minions in her case butterflies she can create and control.

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted and her eyes widened with fear, when she felt a familiar magical pressure moving closer towards her. Zero…That madman was close by…Her body was unconscious and no one could tell what he would do to her. Zero loved screams from his victims and as long as her body stays unconscious, she would be unable to scream. Lucy kept saying that line over and over again in her head, convincing herself that her body was safe. The silence in the darkness was slowing getting filled by weird sounds. Laxus's voice had been clear, but it was impossible to knot the sounds together into words for what she was hearing now. She couldn't tell much, but felt relieved when she notice how the magical pressure from Zero was getting further and further away from her. Zero had left the room.

Lucy looked up when she noticed how the butterfly was started to get active. The wings were flapping up and down and purple light flew from the butterfly towards its surrounding. Slowly a rectangle made out of light was growing bigger in front of the bounded Celestial Mage. Lucy tried to block the sudden light and blinked a couple times with her eyes until they had started to adapt. In some way it was pleasant that she could finally see something, but it also meant that her real body had started to wake up. She looked at the screen with fear in her eyes, when she noticed the two figures standing next to the surgery table. Flemeth smiling wickedly, while next to her was standing Laxus, with no light to be seen in his eyes.

She saw how the screen was moving in perspective over her real body. Lucy had suspected wounds from the pain she had felt, but her eye was falling on the dark orb between her breasts. The unconscious state had dulled the pain from her body, but now that she had started to wake up, she could feel how her body was started to scream from the pain and flinched back.

'You need some healing don't you?' asked Flemeth while holding out a ring with five keys towards her. Lucy noticed how the screen was getting focused on the keys. Five golden Zodiac keys were now in her hands, but she couldn't feel anything. There was no response, no sign if they were alright…

'Don't worry. Your healer will be here soon,' said Flemeth.

The door opened and Lucy recognized the two mages walking into the room. Sherria from Lamia Scale and Tyler another Mind Mage she had encountered not so long ago. Sherria had started to heal her and Lucy could feel the strain on her body getting less. In parts she started to understand how strongly linked the mind and the body were. Flemeth needed the mind of its victim. Without it the body would stop to exist. It was the same with yin and yang. Darkness couldn't exist without light and light couldn't exist without the darkness. They were connected.

From the chamber in her mind she started to observe what was going on, on the screen. Lucy started to notice the light that was missing in Sherria's and Tyler's eyes. She was surprised that even Tyler was under Flemeth's control. A Mind Mage got controlled by a Mind Mage… She started to look between Tyler and Flemeth and started to realize the resemblances. They had the same eyes, the same hair, the same nose…

Lucy was trying to get her anger under control. That woman was the same as her father. Her father wanted to use her for his own gain. He saw her as a mere object to expand his business. Flemeth did the same, she was controlling and using her own son for her own gain…

The familiar light on the screen made Lucy smile for a second until she also noticed that the spirit that was standing in front of her real body wasn't her spirit. Light in Virgo's eyes were out and even if she could feel the Celestial Magic radiating from the spirit, there was no personality, no warmth…no life visible to be seen. Lucy's eyes went to Laxus that was blurry because it was on the edge of the screen. Magic was radiating from its body and Lucy got confused.

"What is Laxus doing?" She wasn't the only one that had noticed the sudden change in the magical pressure.

'NO!' Screamed Flemeth and Lucy saw how a purple light went from the Mind Mage towards Laxus's body. Flemeth physical body had stopped moving, while Sherria was still trying to heal Lucy's wounds, not stopping for a second on the job that had to been given to her. The mind is connected to the body, but to control the victims, Flemeth needed to split her mind. Every puppet she was controlling had a slight part of her mind…of her soul. So if Laxus was able to defeat Flemeth's mind right here right now, then Flemeth needed to give up one of her minions so that her body would survive…

Lucy started to calculate. The total of amount of minions who are now under Flemeth's control as far as she can see is ten. Five for her spirits, herself, Sherria, Tyler, Laxus and Flemeth's own body. She needed to control her spirits separately, not only because of the strong bond between the owner and the spirit, but also because of the bond between the spirits. Loke had felt the distress from Aries when Karen had beaten her up very badly. Loke came to save Aries on its own power.

Flemeth had found a way to break that bond and to prevent for the bond to merge again, she needed to control the spirits separately. Five spirits were under her control, while the other spirits are locked away somewhere where Lucy couldn't find them or feel them.

To defeat Flemeth, they needed to defeat her mind ten times or even more… "That's impossible." Thought Lucy while feeling how her fighting spirit was about to slip… "Knocking down her real body…? Her mind and body are linked. The pain is linked!"

She got proof of that because hell her real body was sending her pain right now. If someone could fight her in the mind, then others needed to damage her real body. The pain will connect and makes it difficult for Flemeth to fight back, but the only people she had in mind that could fight against her Mind Control Magic were Bickslow and Yukino…

Lucy looked at Laxus…something in Laxus's mind had triggered Flemeth to fight him. So out of the magical part a mage can train its mind…Maybe Bickslow can see which mind could go against Flemeth and which couldn't? Slowly but logically a plan was starting to form in her head, but she knew she couldn't defeat Flemeth on her own or with only Laxus's help. What should she do? Laxus was fighting Flemeth at the moment, the chance is really low for Laxus to succeed, but I want to believe in him that he can defeat Flemeth...Wait...what happens if Flemeth kills Laxus in the Mind Realm? His mind isn't split up like Flemeth's mind…he would die because the body can't exist without its mind. Lucy was started to panic. Laxus was fighting for control and if he lose… if Flemeth chose to kill him…

She started to concentrate on Laxus's heartbeat, on his emotions and she could feel how her body was getting lighter. She looked down noticing that she was back in her light form. It went more smoother now then the first time. Once more she followed the path towards Laxus's body and gasped when she saw the fight in front of her.

Laxus was trapped in sand that had pulled up in the middle of a huge purple circle. A part of the sand had the form of Tyler's head. Lucy fear became reality when she noticed the magical pressure. Flemeth was ready to kill Laxus and her son in one shot!

"NO!" Lucy screamed in her mind, but it was too late. The magical arrow had already been released and she would not be able to reach him in time.

She stood there for a second looking at the display before her, unable to breath. She looked to her right looking at the dragon when she noticed the chance in magical pressure. A deep rough voice had reached her ears. – _Don't die on me, human. –_

The magical powers of the dragon was pumped into Laxus. Lucy could feel a small light of hope and looked back at the Dragon Slayer she wanted to believe in.

'DON'T FUCKING UNDERESTIMATE ME OLD HAG!' Roared Laxus with all his rage.

His magical aura had changed from a human into in a red yellow dragon, who was roaring at Flemeth. The magic collided and a huge explosion had followed it. Flemeth was pushed back by the explosion and screamed when electricity in the air was shocking her multiple times.

Silence was filling the room. Dust and sand had filled the air. On one side laid Flemeth on the ground with wounds all over her body and blood leaking out of her nose, while on the other side laid an unconscious Laxus on the ground. The scales on his skin had started to grumble. He had only some superficial wounds, the only deep wound was the one on his side. Tyler had the most injuries. His right arm and legs were completely gone while blood was coming out of his nose and ears. The butterfly who was still sticking in his neck had detached itself and flew with a broken wing towards his master. It landed on Flemeth's head merged with her body.

 _\- So he has lost. –_ could Lucy hear coming from the dragon. Lucy felt no killer instinct radiating from Flemeth, what made her sighed in relieve. She hid her body behind the cage and the dragon, trying to keep herself out of sight of Flemeth.

The Mind Mage opened her eyes and looked around her. The insanity in her eyes were gone and was replaced with victory and confident. She looked at Tyler and Laxus on the other side and pushed with all the strength she got, herself up. She walked towards them with her right leg half lingering on the ground. With a simple wave of her hand, was Tyler send back to the real world. She saw how Laxus chest was going up and down.

'You bastard…You will never see the light ever again. You will sleep for eternity until you have my permission to die!' yelled Flemeth tiredly.

She concentrated her magic and formed a new butterfly from her hand. The butterfly flew towards Laxus's neck. The bug attached itself on the neck and chains came out of the ground, binding Laxus and hung him back in the air. The butterfly in the neck released his sand and Laxus breathing was getting slower.

"Sand…She is the Sandman." Thought Lucy. She flinched back when she noticed Flemeth looking at her direction, holding her breath until she was sure Flemeth's eyes were more directed to the dragon then towards her.

'I'm not done with you. I will come back later, after I have killed some Fairies,' said Flemeth with much venom in her words.

The dragon didn't responded and saw Flemeth disappearing.

The dragon looked at Laxus who was hanging unconsciously next to him with a butterfly stuck in his neck. The dragon started to laugh softly. Lucy looked up confused by that sound and saw how the dragon were looking at some big seeds behind him. The seeds had the same feeling as Acnologia! The delight smile on the dragon's lips were not the same as the worried look in his eyes. Did this dragon wanted to make another Acnologia? After the fight with Tartaros, it didn't surprised her that there was a Dragon in Laxus's body. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel had also their parents dragon in their body…but because Laxus Dragon Slayer was artificial…she can understand that Laxus's case can be a little bit different.

'Is that really what you want?' asked Lucy towards the dragon.

 _\- What I want is my business, star girl.-_

Lucy didn't believed him. In all the people she had come across as a heiress, was this dragon the worst in keeping a mask up.

'You were maybe lying to Laxus, but you are lying the most towards yourself.'

 _\- What do you know! I hate humans, you beings should crumble under my power. I will kill you when I'm out of here! –_

'Then why did you safe him?' asked Lucy confused. She had seen the moment when this dragon had given power to Laxus, when Flemeth wanted to kill him and she was grateful for that!

She noticed the confusion on the dragon face. This was a good sign, she needed to push further.

'You care about him, don't you?'

His eyes became soft by that question, but his face turned into rage a moment later.

 _\- GET OUT! –_ screamed the dragon while red lightning was charging towards Lucy. _\- You don't know anything about me! –_

Lucy felt her body being split apart and darkness had consumed her.

She opened her eyes and saw she was back in the chains again. She couldn't understand the dragon. He had his own conflict and his own past for the decision he had made today. He hates human…but on the same time he had saved Laxus. She slowly came to realize how close it had been today. Laxus could have been dead… A cold chill was crawling around her spine by that thought. The words that Flemeth had said before her disappearance came to her later…

"Fairies! My Nakama!" She looked at the screen and saw Flemeth looking at her with an exhausted angry face.

'Enemies are walking to our doorsteps. Kill them! And don't stand in Zero his way!' she almost yelled.

Lucy noticed how the butterfly in her mind was reacting to the command and she saw herself and Laxus were running in the hallway.

"No…Please…Please stop…" Lucy needed to calm down. She knew that, but her emotions got the better of her. She pulled on the chains as hard as she could. The chains didn't budge, but that didn't stopped her for trying.

On the screen she could see that they had exited the building. Laxus was holding her hand and they both teleported with Lightning Speed in the air.

The butterfly in her mind above her made a small sound and a purple magic circle came visible above the screen. The magic circle gave another image, but it was slightly different. The view was higher and more sharper. Lucy could see on the screen the slightest of movement in the forest. The image zoomed in on that and Lucy recognized Gray, Juvia, Evergreen and Elfman running through the forest… Lucy followed the images closely and saw how she had opened one of her Heaven's Gate. This was bad… really bad. The image she was seeing right now was not only from her own perspective but also from Laxus's perspective. That means that the butterflies were linked to each other. Flemeth had in this way full sight and control over the battlefield! An extra pair of eyes could make Fairy Tail's attacks less efficient, but it can also take a lot out of the Mind Mage and after that fight with Laxus… Lucy was hoping that the exhaustion would give her Nakama a chance of defeating them. Fairy Tail needed to catch her and Laxus or make them somehow unable to fight, by for example hitting them unconscious…before they has started to kill their own family…

Heaven's Gate portal had opened, just before her friends in the middle of the forest and Lucy saw how the group had stopped their movements, looking at them with multiple emotions. No one had ever wanted this fight to start, no one wanted to hurt one or another. Lucy would have never considerate to fight her guild mates…but she wasn't the one in control. It was Flemeth and she didn't care if the fairies would die or not. Lucy had seen that in Laxus's mind.

'Oh no, Master Laxus-sama,' said Evergreen in unbelieve.

'Lucy,' said Gray in a whisper with half determination.

"Please run!" screamed Lucy in her mind. Her voice wasn't reaching them. Tears were leaking form her eyes. In no way did she wanted to see this…in no way did she let Flemeth have her way. Lucy started to pull harder on the chains. The chains started to light up and Lucy felt pain going to her body. This pain was nothing in comparison what Flemeth had done to her. She kept pulling and she could feel magic emerging from her body. The butterfly responded on that and spread a little sand above her head.

On the outside it felt like a moment of silence. Lucy and Laxus both with no light in their eyes were staring with a smirk on their face at them. Gray held up his left arm and his ice magic was shot in the air. The magic exploded and was clearly visible in the air for anyone near them.

"Please Gray, Juvia…Run. Please…run…" though Lucy when everything in front of her became dark.

Freed looked up noticing the signal and start running in the flare's direction. His teeth were gnashing on each other. The form of the flare could only mean one thing. What they had feared became true. Master Laxus-sama and Lucy-sama were under Flemeth's spell and now they were forced to fight against them. He pushed his emotions away and knew that half-linked attack would only harm them more. They needed to finish this quickly.

'You know the plan. Separation is for utmost important. Capture or disarm them, before they can kill anyone.'

Erza nodded, while already been equipped in her Lightning Empress Armor. Leoric and Sebastian following them closely.

Another group made out of Mirajane, Bickslow and Doranbolt had stopped in their tracks.

'Bickslow have you found their base yet?' asked Doranbolt.

Bickslow waited for his babies to respond but shook in disappointment. He had send his babies ahead to search the area. They hadn't been spotted by the enemy yet, but the chance was getting bigger now that the enemy was getting closer.

Doranbolt looked at Mirajane.

'Don't worry…they haven't found us either,' said Mirajane with a soft smile.

Doranbolt wouldn't lie, but it took some time for him to accept the appearance of Mirajane. Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah. Seilah a demon from the guild Tartaros…The appearance are too similar. Two large gold-looking horns were sticking out of Mirajane's side of her head and were pointing upwards. Her hair was long and black with her signature upwards ponytail. She wore a white band on her head that was separating her hair. On the forehead was a small circular symbol visible with small dots in the circle. Her clothes were very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick yellow ribbon that is tied behind her back. As the finishing touch was her thigh-high socks that was only revealing her heels and toes.

The Macro from her Satan Soul should help Bickslow defeating Flemeth…well…that is the plan…

Bickslow halted them, when he heard a voice from one of his babies and he started to smirk.

'Found it,' said Bickslow with his tong out of his mouth showing of his Fairy Tail mark.

Doranbolt had grabbed a map and folded it out on the ground. The Seith Mage pointed on the map. The member of the council nodded looking at the direction they needed to go and where they were now. He laid his hand on Mirajane's and Bickslow's shoulder and teleported them towards Flemeth's base.

Wendy and Gajeel looked up by the sight of the flare. The group kept running without taking a break.

'Tch, they have found Bunny and Sparky,' said Gajeel.

'Lucy…' said Happy concerned, while looking at the flare. Natsu didn't looked up, but Happy could see that Natsu was angry.

'First we need to focus on Zero. The others can take care of themselves,' said Panther Lily understanding everyone's concern.

The vision of Lucy lying in Laxus's arms in a pool of her own blood was crossing Charle's mind.

'Charle?' Asked Wendy concerned.

The white Exceed shook her head. 'Yeah they can take care of themselves. Let's defeat Zero and help the others as quickly as possible.'

The Dragon Slayers and her fellow Exceeds nodded in agreement. Natsu nose had found the smell of Zero and made a sharp turn to the right. His right fist was already lit up. He jumped out of some bushes came in an open area were Zero had been waiting for them.

'ZERO!' yelled Natsu.

Zero smiled wickedly. He caught Natsu's fist with his bare hands and kicked Natsu a couple meters back. The Fire Dragon Slayer landed on his feet. Gajeel, Wendy standing next to him while Happy, Charle and Lilly were flying in the air above them.

'I have waited for this, Natsu…Show me…! SHOW ME YOUR POWER! THIS IS THE DAY… That I will defeat you!'

'Huh, I like to see you try,' said Natsu with a cocky grin. He stretched his arms and raised his right hand in front of him. On his fingertips was the word 'Come on' visible in form of his own flames.

'I'M ALL FIRED UP!'

 **So in general there are going to be four big fights. I know for sure you will think multiple eyes connected to each other is similar as Pain from Naruto. And I'm fine with that ;-) It was my own thought as well when I was thinking about the upcoming fights.**

 **Smash, kick or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. (^_^)/ Thank you JIO for leaving a reply. I haven't thought about a complete side-story for Shenlong but it's an option that I can maybe write down after I have finished this story.**

 **See you in three weeks!**


	25. Going Down or Flying Up - Chapter 25

***Keeps breathing* I'm alive…somehow. Time to write! I'm not sure if the fight here is going to be M or T rated in the end… Shit is really going down here…or flying up... O.O :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Only the OC's and this story.**

 **Have fun reading ^_^)/**

 **Chapter 25 – Going down or Flying up!**

 _Zero smiled wickedly. He caught Natsu's fist with his bare hands and kicked Natsu a couple meters back. The Fire Dragon Slayer landed on his feet. Gajeel, Wendy standing next to him while Happy, Charle and Lilly were flying in the air above them._

' _I have waited for this, Natsu…Show me…! SHOW ME YOUR POWER! THIS IS THE DAY… That I will defeat you!'_

' _Huh, I like to see you try,' said Natsu with a cocky grin. He stretched his arms and raised his right hand in front of him. On his fingertips was the word 'Come on' visible in form of his own flames._

' _I'M ALL FIRED UP!'_

-0o0-

Flemeth cursed. Her wounds were maybe healed, but her magic had received a fierce blow from that fight with that noisy Lightning Dragon Slayer. She had no moment for rest, thought. Fairies were flying her way in the hope to save their comrades. They were faster than she had anticipated. Time was ticking and parts of her defenses were a mere bluff. All her research had let her, to her final creation, the demon core. She had no doubt about the function, but it was the first time they were going to be used in the battlefield.

Flemeth was lying on her bed and started to concentrate. Her body was emitting a soft purple aura. She blinked a couple times and noticed the screens in front of her. She was now in her mind, controlling and seeing everything her minions saw. From the twelve images that were bestowed in front of her, were eight images still black. Five of those were from Lucy's spirits. Even if she was controlling them, the time difference between the Human Realm and the Celestial Realm made it impossible for her to make the connection. Maybe the images are going too fast for a human mind to comprehend or something…or someone in the Celestial World was interfering her. She know just the person…The Celestial King…

Flemeth had heard about him and even had seen him in the memories of Lucy. If her calculations were right…and only if…then she has nothing to fear of the all-powerful spirit. The Celestial King can't enter the Human Realm as he wish. He had only entered the Human World through the magic of The Maiden of the Stars. First time was when Lucy had been knocking on the Celestial World's door with her magic to save Leo and the second time was also by her magic, while breaking the key of Aquarius. The King needed enough magic and the link of powerful Celestial Mage to enter the Human Realm.

When Flemeth knew that, she took a gamble. Celestial Magic is about rules. Flemeth was no Celestial Mage and the spirit's mind are out of her reach in the Celestial Realm, but what if she took control of the keys? The spirits mind and very souls were in those keys and it was the only link the spirits had with earth. Flemeth had created a ritual and it had worked. The spirits who were bounded with the keys are now under her control and because the keys are bounded to earth it is also out of the reach of the Celestial King. It was still a gamble and hopefully would her gamble pay off.

Flemeth saw how Lucy and Laxus had made their first encounter. Sherria was on guard outside her room and an image of herself staring at the ceiling. Three more possible minions at her disposal. Should she take the risk? That she is able to control three more, was not the problem here. It was her limit of magic. The duration of the battle and the unknown amount of enemies. Maybe three was too risky, but one extra minion, couldn't hurt much. She rose her hand and purple magic was emerging from it, forming a butterfly. 'Just one extra mind,' said Flemeth with a grin on her face. The butterfly flew up and left Flemeth's mind, flying into the battlefield.

-0o0-

The flare in the sky had send a clear message to their guild members. Lucy and Laxus had been found and they are being controlled. They had a plan, but they needed the other group to set things into motion. They had split up, to set more ground. The flare was the sign, that they had found their objective. Now it was up to the team who had found the objective to survive and to not get too badly hurt before the others arrive.

Lucy, Laxus and the group of Gray stood there silently, watching each other carefully, waiting for the unavoidable. Laxus stood there with the clothes he had on the day before he disappeared. The only difference was the extra holes in his shirt. His jacked hanging on his shoulders. Lucy had different clothes on, clearly from the Celestial Realm. Her blue shirt with white and golden stars were completely covering her arms and chest, while her white skirt was barely covering her ass. Her keys and Fleuves d'étoiles were locked into her white belt. Her outfit was finished by some black brown combat boots.

They looked maybe completely fine on the first glance, but some clues of unwashed hair and marks they haven't had a good rest was visible for anyone who could see them. The moment of silence had felt only for a second. Finally, Laxus had made the first move and charged with lightning speed towards Evergreen. Evergreen eye's widened, by the speed of the attack. There was no doubt in Laxus's attack, it was full murder intent. He wasn't holding back and Laxus really wanted to kill her. Everything happened so fast for Evergreen to respond. The only thing she could do was embrace herself for the impact. However, a large body made of green scales ran before her and had caught Laxus's Lightning Fist.

Evergreen's mind felt frozen. Pain, disbelieve and fear was filling her head. Laxus…Their Master…Her friend, she had known for more than ten years, had tried to kill her. She had seen him in pain, in anger, in disgust. She had seen him in his struggles, but nonetheless they had followed him. She had seen him fall and rise. After years she was finally able to detect a smile on his face and just a couple days ago she had finally seen him in love…But now…that person had tried to kill her. Really kill her…and he could… Evergreen looked up when she noticed blood falling on the ground. Then reality was hitting her. She is still alive. Someone had protected her. The large body made of green scales was from a man she had learned to love more than anyone.

'Elfman!' Evergreen screamed.

Elfman stood before her in his Lizardman form and was still trembling by the impact. Electricity was crawling around his green scales and blood was coming out of his mouth. The pain was immense, but he was glad he was on time. His reaction and instinct had saved Evergreen's life. The force behind that attack would have killed her… Lizardman had the highest defense of all the Beast Soul he had. The highest defense on the outside….On the inside, however, he could feel the damaged that had been inflicted on his organs by Laxus's lightning. Blood had started to leek from his mouth and he smiled, while he looked down at his hands. Laxus's fist was now stuck in his hands. Laxus tried to pull his hand back, but Elfman was using all his power to keep Laxus into place. He knew that Laxus could teleport away in any seconds, but the surprise effect could give his team enough time to make the best out of the situation.

Gray had seen how Elfman was able to catch the fist of Laxus with his body and he knew what he had to do. He placed his fist in his other hand and his magic started to form. 'Ice Make: Pillar!' yelled Gray.

Ice were forming on the ground and charged his way towards Laxus. In a second before impact, a wall of wool started to form before Laxus and took the impact of Gray's attack. The wool wall changed into ice and broke into million pieces on the ground. Gray looked up and saw Lucy standing with a golden key in her hand. Gray cursed. The whole neutral pose of Aries had giving him all the information he needed. Flemeth could even control Lucy's spirits. Aries was standing next to Lucy with her hands secure next to her body. No sound of 'I'm sorry' had left her mouth.

Elfman saw that Gray had failed and knew now that his life was in danger. He looked at Laxus closely and noticed how electricity was building up around Laxus's body. He released Laxus's hand and jumped a couple meters back. Elfman flinched, when he felt the pain of his damaged organs.

'Elfman,' said Evergreen worried. She looked at Laxus, while pulling her glasses of her face. Laxus knew what was coming and used his Lightning Form to escape her vision. When Evergreen had lost sight of him, he knew he could safely charge at her. Elfman saw Laxus's Lightning Bolt attack and wanted to jump in between them but fell with one knee on the ground. The pain was too much and there was no time for him to save Evergreen now.

'Evergreen! LOOK OUT!' Elfman yelled in desperation.

Wings became visible on Evergreen's back and she jumped into the air to dodge the Lightning Bolt. Her eyes widened when she noticed that the lightning had changed direction towards her. The lightning was faster than her wings could carry her.

'Water Cyclone!' yelled Juvia

Water in form of a cyclone had interrupted the attack. Evergreen took advantage of the interruption and flew back towards Elfman's side. Laxus smiled and launched another Lightning Bolt attack, but this time it was focused on Juvia. She took her stands and raised both of her arms.

'Water Nebula!' Two columns of water shot from her hands and collided with the lightning, but her water got vaporized by Laxus's attack.

Gray made his stance next to her and his fist went to his other hand.

'Ice Make: Shield.'

His arms stretched wide into the air and a large shield of ice had formed in front of Juvia and Gray. Lightning crashed into the ice shield. Little cracks were forming and a large explosion had followed it. In result, Gray and Juvia were pushed back a couple meters, by the force of the impact. Both were able to keep standing on their feet and prepared themselves for the next attack. Juvia looked suddenly at her right when she noticed some movement. Lucy was running towards them with full speed in her Taurus form, ready to attack.

'Gray-sama!' yelled Juvia in warning.

Gray who was standing next to Juvia was looking at his right, but saw too late what was coming for him. The punch of Lucy went right through Juvia's Water Body and made contact with Gray's face. The Ice Mage flew into the air blasting right through a couple of trees, before he finally could hit the ground.

He cursed behind his teeth when blood was flowing from a wound of his head. His body felt numb for a couple seconds, due to the impact and his head was started to pound. A lot had happened, but he wouldn't be surprised if his team had endured for only two minutes. They needed the other team to survive this. His team wasn't made to fight Laxus. Evergreen and Juvia would have died if it wasn't for Gray's and Elfman's protection. Juvia is made out of water and Evergreen strongest point isn't her defense. They are outmatched right here. The biggest issue here is that Laxus and Lucy weren't holding back. Their punches are made to kill someone. If they hadn't been mages in the first place, then they had lost the match on the first contact. Furthermore…there was something…off. Laxus and Lucy are responding too well towards each other, like they know what is going on, on the battlefield. Like they can see and know what the other is going to do. That is only possible if they had trained years and years with each other. Knowing each other weaknesses and each other strengths. He had trained a year with Juvia, but still their timing is still sometimes off. In Lucy and Laxus case that is impossible as far as Gray know. He doesn't have much knowledge about Mind Magic, but he was guessing it was because of that. It was the only explanation he could find why Lucy and Laxus were working so well with each other, like they were a one-man's army. One person was controlling them and knew were the other was. The linking part wasn't a good thing. The possibility of capturing their friends is therefore getting smaller. You can maybe surprise one person in their blind spot, but if the other can fill that blind spot up…then the surprise moments are limited.

Although, in the end, this new information wouldn't change their plan. It made their plan only more difficult to execute. They had wanted to separate Laxus and Lucy from the start. Firstly, because Laxus is already a powerhouse on his own. It is already hard enough to handle him alone, let's stand if Lucy would help him. Secondly, because Lucy was the support type of mage and then in a very annoying kind of way. She could react fast to the surrounding, knowing what kind of spirit she needed to use to change the situation into their hands. And because of her spirit, she was able to form Unison Raid with most of the mages.

Gray's train of thoughts were interrupted when he saw lightning charging at him. He stood up and grabbed at his head. His vision became blurry and the pounding of his head had become worse. 'Shit,' mumbled Gray.

Nonetheless, he placed his fist in his hand ready for the unavoidable, when suddenly Erza had made her stance before him, ready to receive the blow. She had her Adamantine Shields in her hands, while her body was emerged in her Lightning Empress Armor. The lightning crashed into the shield and only a small scent of melting metal was able to reach Gray his nose. Erza opened her arms and didn't even pay attention to the slight glowing shields in her hands, keeping her eyes on the enemy. If it wasn't for her Lightning Empress Armor, she definitely would have taken some damage. No matter how high her armor defenses are, her armor is still made out of metal and metal can conduct electricity towards her body. The shield was there only to divide the force of the electricity in an equal amount, so that her Lightning Empress Armor could absorb Laxus's Lightning in a more friendly matter.

Erza was checking her surroundings. Laxus was standing straight in front of her with lightning crawling around his body and Lucy with Aries were on her right. Gray and Elfman were wounded. Gray had probably a light conscious while the damage on Elfman was unknown. The amount of sweat on his face and the amount of blood he was coughing, made it clear that Laxus was able to hit him with full force.

'Erza!' said Gray.

'Sorry, I came as fast as I could. Are you ok, Gray?'

'Nothing to worry about…the others?'

'They are coming this way,' said Erza.

-0o0-

'She is really Titania,' said Sebastian laughing sheepishly. At the moment they had seen the flare, was the moment Freed had given the go for Erza to run before them. It was a smart move. Every second could be fatal and knowing the teams. That team could use some little help.

Sebastian, Leoric and Freed were still running towards the flare, knowing that it would take another five minutes for them to reach their destination. Leoric looked up noticing the difference of energy behind some trees before them. 'We are about to enter Flemeth's domain. Without a Mind Mage to cover us, she will know that we are here,' said Leoric.

Sebastian got a chill on his spine when Leoric words were finally reaching him. There were about to run in the domain of a lunatic. TWO lunatics….He really didn't wanted to be here, but Rose and Tyler were in danger. Stupid Rose…stupid Tyler. Leaving their friends and family behind for the so justice of themselves. He understood they wanted freedom. Hell he wanted freedom. He had fought for it in his own way. Helping other families under the leadership of Doranbolt. He wanted to live his own life and Doranbolt could give him that. This was a fight they needed to win. It wasn't the fight that was frightening him the most. It was the knowledge that he had a Sandman Minion of Flemeth in his head. Bickslow had found it, saying that he found it weird that Sebastian had two souls in his body. Leoric was Sandman Minion free apparently…something to do that he is actually undead…just his luck…Was that a reason for him to chicken out…uhm yes. A big YES, but Leoric guy here had convinced the others that they needed him. His powers could neutralize powers. Leoric needed him to keep himself in check. Had Sebastian tried his powers on himself, to neutralize that Sandman Minion? DUH of course! Unfortunately, like Bickslow said it is a soul. It is part of Flemeth's soul that is in his mind…It isn't just magic. That makes her the most dangerous human, maybe second to Zeref, in the world. Flemeth wasn't a person you should mess around with.

The idea of him entering her domain, that she could just control him in a snap…that…that was frightening him. Sebastian was looking at his gun on his hip. An Electric Paralyzing gun…A gun he is going to use when Flemeth want to control him. Not the most pleasant feeling, although, that is still better than to be controlled by a lunatic.

Leoric looked at his left, noticing a familiar magic. 'Rose?' he whispered.

Sebastian noticed how Leoric was slowing down. 'Leoric? What are you doing?' asked Sebastian.

Leoric looked at Sebastian. If he was going to tell him that he maybe had found Rose, then Sebastian would definitely follow him. Fairy Tail needed his power in this fight. Fear took over him. What if he was going to lose control and Sebastian isn't around? What was his part in Fairy Tail's plan? He could only absorb others magic into his own and he only knows how to kill people…Fairy Tail loves their guild members…In no way is he going to use his powers against them. He wanted his wife back. He wanted to bring Melanie's mother back home. If he needed to kill Zero and Flemeth in the process, then he probably would do it.

Memories of his past victims were playing inside his head. Their screams, their pain…If it was Zero or Flemeth…He probably would do it.

He had found Rose, but something was wrong. Rose's magic is so small…Sebastian was still looking at him with a confused face.

'Go ahead of me, I need to check something,' said Leoric while he took a sharp turn to the left.

'What! Leoric wait!' yelled Sebastian and cursed when Leoric was already a couple meters away from them.

Freed looked at scene behind him. 'Do you trust him?' asked Freed towards Sebastian.

'Huh, what do you mean?'

'Will he return for us?'

'Yes,' responded Sebastian without any doubt.

'Then keep moving, we can't lose any more time,' said Freed with no emotion on his face.

'Yes, sire!'

-0o0-

'They are coming this way,' said Erza, while changing one half of her shield into a sword that was part of her Flame Empress Armor. 'Elfman? Can you still fight?'

Elfman stood up, having trouble keeping his balance. 'Yeah.'

'You are out of your mind! You are in no condition to fight!' screamed Evergreen, trying to keep Elfman stable on his feet.

'A man knows when he needs to fight,' said Elfman with a grin on his face.

'Erza, it's going to be harder than you think,' said Gray. 'This Flemeth person, who is controlling them, knows where the other is. Lucy, Laxus and Aries are fighting now as a one-man's army. There are hardly any blind spots.'

Erza nodded in understanding. 'More the reason we need to split them up. I handle Laxus, you four will go for Lucy and Aries.' Erza started to run towards Laxus at the moment the word Aries had left her mouth. Fire had surrounded her Fire Empress Sword and she swung her sword towards him. Laxus stepped to the right, dodging her sword and pounded his fist into Erza's direction. His fist was easily caught by her Adamantine Shield.

Lucy ran towards Gray's direction, still in her Taurus Form. Evergreen looked at Elfman, who she was still supporting to keep his balance. Elfman nodded in understanding. Evergreen let him go and started to run, ready to fly. Aries jumped before her. Evergreen was caught of her guard and her foot got stuck in Aries's Wool. More wool was shot out from Aries's hands and just like that was Evergreen, except for her head, completely covered in pinkish wool.

'Iiieel, what is this?' asked Evergreen in disgust. It felt like her hair was stuck in pink gum. In no hell is she going to lose her long beautiful hair. She tried to get free, but the wool was not only sticky but also strong.

'Evergreen!' yelled Elfman while he pushed his pain away, so that he could move. Aries blasted some more wool towards Elfman. He punched the wool out of his way and looked surprised when he noticed that some wool was sticking on his arm. More wool got stuck on his body and slowly he noticed how hard it got for him to move, until he was completely stopped. His whole body was covered in pinkish wool. Aries stood before them, keeping her concentration on the wool, to make sure it didn't lose any strength.

Gray had dodged Lucy's fist and looked at the crater, which had formed into the ground. 'Oy oy, you got to be kidding me,' said Gray surprised. He hadn't seen her fight in a year and even the description Evergreen had given them, wasn't in comparison, what he was seeing now. This almost felt like Erza 2.0. Lucy had jumped before Gray and was ready to attack him again. Gray smiled. 'No time to hold back, huh… Now Juvia!' yelled the Ice Mage.

Water was forming before him and caught Lucy's fist. This time it wasn't pushed out of Lucy's way by its force, this time the water emerged around Lucy's body. Keeping her into place. Lucy looked at the water and noticed Juvia's head coming out of it.

'Love-rival maybe had surprised Juvia, but this time you will not be able to go through Juvia's Water Body that easily,' said Juvia confidence. Juvia's body was now completely covering Lucy's body. It didn't matter how much Lucy tried to punch the water off of her. The water was responding like a second layer around her body, controlling the strength of Lucy's body and in this case also concealing Lucy from any oxygen. The Celestial Mage was already grabbing at her mouth. Her lungs were starting to burn, hungering for air.

Aries responded to that and knew that if Lucy was getting unconscious that she would disappear too. The spirit turned around and ran towards Lucy. Evergreen smiled, when she noticed that the strength of the wool around her had gotten less and she saw her chance.

'Elfman, embrace yourself,' said Evergreen with a mischievous smile.

Elfman, still in Lizardman form, had no time to respond. Little needles made out of light had formed above him and was shot at the pinkish wool. The wool got shredded and Elfman was able to move. He ripped the last pieces of wool from his body and walked towards Evergreen. The Fairy Mage did the same with the wool around her body and let Elfman remove the leftovers….there was only one little problem…

'AU! Elfman stop it! You are ripping my hair of my head!' Evergreen turned around and wanted to hit Elfman with her fan, but stopped when she remembered in what kind of condition he was in.

'Sorry…It's not getting lose…' Elfman didn't know what to do. He knew Evergreen was angry and even if his own hair was in the same situation, he didn't really cared about it as much as Evergreen. He would regret it for saying it, but if the wool wasn't going off and washing wasn't going to help either.

Evergreen pulled on the sticky pinkish wool in her hair and saw there was no way for her to remove it.

'You can wash it or…maybe we need to cut… those parts of your hair off.'

'Cut it!...CUT IT. MY BEAUTIFULL HAIR!' Screamed Evergreen with rage. 'Do you know how long it will take before my hair gets back to this length again?!' Evergreen turned and looked at the spirit who had almost reached Lucy. She jumped and flew in Aries's direction.

'Unforgivable! Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!'

Evergreen had waved her arm and released torrent of energy needles towards Aries. Through the eyes of Lucy, was Aries able to respond. The spirit turned around and placed a wall of wool before her. The wool was able to absorb the needles. The wool could protect her, but the wool wall gave her a downside. Evergreen flew low, knowing that the wall was covering her. She flew around the wall on the left with massive speed, already with her glasses in her hand. Aries eyes widened. She was too late to respond and she turned into stone.

Erza had noticed that Laxus focus had changed. She was able to block his attack that was directed to Evergreen a couple times, but she knew it was a matter of time before his speed was getting the better of her.

Juvia felt a little bit sorry, but she had to do this. The only way to stop Laxus's and Lucy's attack was to make them unconscious or to trap them in one of Freed's runes. Lucy knew how to rewrite runes, so making her unconscious was the only way. They had heard about Lucy's new powers. Heaven's Gate was one of them. As long as Juvia's body was like a second skin around her Love-rival's body, then it was hard for Love-rival to teleport to her own realm.

Gray was glad that Evergreen had handled Aries, now his only focus was Laxus. Erza was amazing in keeping him in line, but every mage had their own specialty. He kept on guard and tried to follow the battle in front of him.

Erza kept her adamantine shield in her hand. She was maybe less effective in attack, but she needed to absorb Laxus's lightning no matter what. There was a moment of silence in their fight. Laxus stood still and Erza kept staring at him, waiting for Laxus's next move.

'L...l-lucy…' whispered Laxus.

Erza's eyes widened. Laxus spoke! Was that the real Laxus, or was that Flemeth playing with her mind. Dragon scales were getting visible on Laxus's skin and dark clouds were forming above them.

Gray noticed the change. 'Elfman, Evergreen, stand ready to defend Juvia!'

The ground under Laxus's feet had started to grumble. "Here it comes," thought Erza. Laxus changed into his Lightning Form and made his way around Erza. "So fast!" The equip mage changed her Flame Empress Sword into her Lightning Empress Spear and threw the spear towards Laxus.

Gray stood on guard and was already placing his fist in his other hand, ready to make a shield. Evergreen, Elfman and Gray was standing guard between Lucy and Laxus, unknown what was happening behind them.

The keys on Lucy's hip was starting to shine. Virgo and Loke had forced their way through their own gates. Gray and Elfman fell into a hole, made by Virgo, while Evergreen was kicked in her back by Loke. Laxus went straight to Lucy. Loke had vision of the spear that was thrown into Laxus direction. The Lightning Dragon Slayer flew up, dodging it. The spear reacted to Laxus's lightning and was pulling on Laxus Lightning Form, absorbing his lightning. The Dragon Slayer looked at the spear that was pulling him in and fired a couple Lightning Bolt around the spear. The pull towards him disappeared and he made his way towards Lucy.

'Damnit,' said Erza knowing they had failed.

Laxus caught Lucy with enormous speed, while keeping Lucy's small body safely against his chest, protecting her by the sudden change of speed. Juvia couldn't hold the grip and she needed to let Lucy go. The moment they were separated, had Laxus charged a Lightning Bolt from above towards Juvia. The Water Woman screamed when Lightning was going through her body. She fell unconscious on the ground.

Gray had made his way out of the hole by filling it with ice and saw how Juvia was falling on the ground. 'Juvia!'

He made his way towards the water mage. He laid his finger on her neck, to make sure she was still alive. He felt some assurance when he was able to feel her heartbeat. 'She is alive,' he whispered towards himself. 'She is alive.'

He looked around him and noticed how Evergreen was carrying Elfman out of the hole. Both with a slight defeated look in their eyes. They had a moment…They had a moment to take Lucy partly or completely out of the fight and they had blown it up. Just because Flemeth is controlling the spirits, doesn't mean that they couldn't come to the Human Realm on their own.

Laxus was flying in the air with Lucy in his arms, giving her time to catch some breath. Lucy breathing was heavy and her whole body was completely wet, but Laxus's Lightning wasn't hurting her.

Erza grabbed her spear in her hand from the ground and looked at Laxus, who was still flying in the air. Loke stood right under them, while Virgo appeared out of the ground and taken her place next to him. Laxus looked at Lucy in his arms and finally turned his head towards Fairy Tail.

'L...l-ucy…' Laxus whispered again.

Lucy looked up. Laxus started to emit a purple glow. 'L...l-u…' Were Laxus last words, before his mouth turned into a devilish grin.

Evergreen gasped by the words she just had heard.

'Laxus-sama,' said Evergreen, unknown what just had happened.

'So I wasn't hearing things…,' said Erza with a straight face.

'What was that about?' asked Gray irritated, with Juvia in his arms.

'Laxus-sama is still there. Laxus-sama can you hear us!' yelled Evergreen in desperation. She wanted to fly towards them.

'Elfman stop her!' Commanded Erza.

Elfman rushed towards Evergreen and grabbed her arm. 'Evergreen stop! Look at his eyes, what you heard was a trick! Flemeth is still controlling them!' screamed Elfman while stopping Evergreen for going any further.

Evergreen looked at the empty eyes of Laxus while the Dragon Slayer's grin was still visible on his face.

'I don't care! They are our friends, our family! They are still there! You have heard him, just like me! He is there!' Tears were forming in Evergreen's eyes. She wanted this to stop. People have gotten hurt. Elfman had trouble to keep Evergreen in her place and he finally had pulled her in a hug.

Evergreen's body started to tremble and she knew she was an idiot, but she wanted to believe. She desperately wanted to believe that that was Laxus fighting for control.

'We get them back…don't worry, we get them back,' said Elfman while rubbing softly on Evergreen's back.

Evergreen eyes widened, when he heard the voice they wanted to save.

'How touching,' said Laxus.

Erza, Gray, Evergreen and Elfman looked up by his sudden voice.

'So this is the famous Fairy Tail? Is this…all you've got?' said Laxus with an evil grin.

'Or are you holding back, because of these…wonderful subjects,' followed Lucy while she was touching Laxus's chest up and down.

'Lucy,' said Gray in unbelieve.

'Are you in pain?' asked Loke with a mischievous smile.

'Or should I give you more?' asked Virgo with a grin of her own.

Erza noticed how the magical pressure was going up. The magic of Laxus and Lucy was combining.

'Unison Raid,' said Erza. She threw her spear towards Laxus, but it was kicked out of the air by Virgo. Erza started to run towards Lucy, but Loke jumped before her.

'Lion Brilliance.' Large amount of light was emitted from Loke's body. Erza needed to cover one part of her eye and blinked to keep her vision back. Virgo had used the time to kick Erza with force into a tree. In comparison with Laxus's strength, was Virgo kick lacking the power. Erza made a backwards summersault and she was able to land on the tree. Erza used the force of Virgo's kick to jump back up in the air and the Equip Mage needed to use all her power to stop Laxus's and Lucy's Unison Raid.

Two more members had finally reached the battle, but couldn't believe the scenery before them.

'Master Laxus-sama,' said Freed with his eyes widened when he took in the fight before him.

Lucy started her chant and a black gate had started to form above them. Wind was rising and black lightning was erupting towards the ground. Dark clouds were covering the sky and no one could tell if it was still day time.

 _All the stars that were lost_

 _Open the Heavens to the wanderers_

 _Claim the light of this realm_

 _Open thy gate of the Blackness_

Sebastian looked up and cursed. He ran towards a man who had an unconscious woman in his hand, while black lightening was charging at them. Sebastian stood before them and raised his arms. The black lightning evaporated into nothing.

Gray looked up and thanked the man, while he was trying to bring Juvia into safety.

He laid her down and saw how Erza was able to knock Virgo down into the ground. Only Loke was standing between her and Laxus's and Lucy's way. Lucy's right hand was folded in Laxus's left hand.

 _Dominate!_

 _Unison Raid!_

Erza punched Loke to the ground and used his body as a set up to come closer to the duo, but it was already too late.

 _Black gate!_

'Take cover!' yelled Erza towards everyone who was standing on the ground. The Black Gate in the air shrunk and a black hole was formed. Enormous wind took Erza in mid-air towards the sky, with large blocks from the ground following her.

'ERZA!' yelled Gray.

 **Did you understood my hint at the start of this chapter: "** **Shit is really going down here…or flying up... O.O :P"** **I know, I'm mean to leave you guys here…come one just say it! I dare you. I double dare you! ;-)**

 **Can I say that it is really exhausting to write a long action scene. My whole body is like POW PUNCH POW and the writing is going too slow, to follow that excitement from my own body. xD I see the images in my head, but I need to reread it so many times before the actions are going as smoothly as it should! MAN!**

 **Hmm, Hmmmmm lets count. Four kinds of Fights, Rose part, Lisanna still looking for clues sandman minions. Uhm I'm guessing this story will be finished in 6-8 chapters. Q.Q Babies grow so fast. *Sniff* Maybe more, but it is a good guess.**

 **Kick, Smash or Hug the Favorite/following button or leave a reply. Hopefully see you in 1 a 1,5 week. (^_^)/**


	26. Enduring the Pain - Chapter 26

**I'm happy to say that I have been able to relax a lot last couple of weeks. My stress level is much lower now and my daily of 12-14 hours a sleep each day have gone down. Hereby I hope that I can catch up to my schedule. I do it slowly, but don't worry I'm working on it. ;-) I love the sensation when I was able to finish a chapter, just keep in mind that I'm working on multiple chapters on the same time to keep the chapters correct and in the right order.**

 **This is still a story that I love and I'm happy that there are people enjoying it in the same way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Only the extra CCs and this story.**

 **Have fun reading (^_^)/**

 **Chapter 26 – Enduring the Pain**

 _Erza punched Loke to the ground and she used his body as an set up to come closer to the duo, but it was already too late._

 _Black gate!_

' _Take cover!' yelled Erza towards everyone who was standing on the ground. The Black Gate in the air shrunk and a black hole was formed. Enormous wind took Erza in mid-air towards the sky, with large blocks from the ground following her._

' _ERZA!' yelled Gray._

Erza looked around her. Freed was fast as usual. He saw the situation, calculated it and had started to work on a protection wall of runes. Sebastian was running around trying to neutralize the lightning attack that was directed to some Fairy Tail members. Freed shouted some commands towards Gray and Sebastian, when he was almost finished with the protection barrier. Gray couldn't hear the commands at first. He was just staring around him, making sure to protect Juvia from Laxus's and Lucy's attack. It was only when Sebastian hadn't pointed out the safe-spot, that Gray finally started to move. Sebastian ran towards Evergreen and Elfman and brought them to the barrier. Fairy Tail and Sebastian looked at the play in the sky. Lightning was crashing on the ground, making the ground more lose and broken around them. The crater that was starting to form on the ground was getting bigger and bigger. Freed and Sebastian noticed how the lightning was getting more focused on the barrier. Little cracks were starting to form.

Freed knew it was only a matter of time before the barrier would break. He couldn't make the barrier stronger than it already was. He needed more time, before he could make the rules absolute.

Sebastian looked at the barrier and looked at Gray. 'Gray! When I'm outside the barrier, freeze my legs to the ground!'

Gray had no time to respond. Sebastian was already outside of the barrier.

'Damnit!' Gray cursed. He held his fist in his hand and placed his hands on the ground. Ice started to form on the ground until it had reached Sebastian's legs. Sebastian hissed by the sudden cold and he could feel how his legs were started to get numb. Pain with a burning edge was going through his legs. The black hole that was trying to pull him in, wasn't making the pain any lighter. He tried to ignore the pain and held his arms in the air. Lightning, that was coming too close, were vaporized into nothing.

Erza cursed behind her teeth. She understood what Lucy and Laxus were doing. Lucy had a large range and kept the pressure on the whole field, so that no one could escape. Well Laxus's attacks were more accurate and more focused. She needed to get down. The wind was too strong for her to just simply fly out of it. Even if she would change into another armor, the chance is really high that she would get electrocuted on the way down. She looked at a large rock that was coming her way. Lightning crashed into it. Erza saw how the force from Laxus's lightning had pushed the rock a little bit down before it had crumbled into little pieces. How higher she got, how more electricity she could feel in the air.

Maybe she can't go down, but she wasn't planning on going further up either. Laxus was maybe preventing her from leaving, but his lightning could also help her preventing for going up. Erza's adamantine shield had been sent back to her own space and she channeled as much magic as she could into her Lightning Empress Armor and Spear. The electricity in the air responded and crashed into her. The wind from the black hole wanted to pull her in, but the electricity that was crashing into her was holding her on the same spot.

-0o0-

Flemeth cursed. She had hoped to end the fight in one big spell, but the famous Titania had outsmarted her and Sebastian had kept most Fairy Tail members alive. She looked closer to the Rune Mage.

'If I eliminate those three, then my little Dragon Slayer would have more free game,' said Flemeth towards herself.

It was clear that it was hard to finish this battle in a couple minutes. Now that Fairy Tail had grouped together. She could feel the magical struggle in Lucy's body. The Demon Core haven't completely adjusted yet. It was possible she would kill her subject in this fight. Flemeth needed to decide, but she knew her answer all along. She needed more power! She is going to take the risk! What is a fight without some good corpses?

She looked at her screens. 'So many minds to choose, so little time,' said Flemeth playfully. Again this same sensation as before. It had been such a while. The hairs on her body were prickling. She inhaled in and out. 'I have never felt so more alive!'

The Mind Mage focused on two screens before her. One was a sight of Sebastian and one had a good view of the battle between three Dragon Slayers and Zero.

-0o0-

Zero smiled wickedly and looked at the three Dragon Slayers before him. The Maiden of the Sky and the Iron Dragon Slayer. The Iron Dragon Slayer is not the problem, but the Maiden could be a thorn in his side. He had no interest in the people before him. He cared only about one slayer in particular, Natsu. It didn't matter who or how many would stand in between them, he would kill them without any hesitation to get to his goal. Zero wanted to laugh in Natsu's face. Was he that weak, that he needed help from those little fairies. He started to absorb some magic from the Demon Core that was lying on this chest. His smile became broader. This feeling…he could never get enough of it. It gave him a rush. It was almost like a drug. This power…this is what he had wanted and Flemeth had given it to him.

'Natsu, Gajeel this magical pressure,' said Wendy with a warning.

'Looks like this big guy hasn't sits still either in those years,' said Gajeel while keeping his eyes on Zero.

'Doesn't matter. I would beat him up even if he has more magical power,' said Natsu while creaking his knuckles.

Wendy nodded and raised her arms in the air.

'Fast winds that run the heaven. Power of the stout arms that tears heaven. Ile Vernier. Ile Arms. Enchantment!'

Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu started to glow. The weight of their bodies had lifted and power was rushing in their muscles. Gajeel looked at his hand while he opened and closed it in front of him. He had felt this before and he liked it.

'Time to bust some heads, Gihi. Let's go Salamander!'

'Always!'

Natsu and Gajeel sprinted, almost flying, with high speed towards Zero. Kicks and punches were dealt in a matter of seconds. Zero was able to dodge some of them, but at this speed it was even impossible for him to dodge them all. He blocked the kick of Natsu, sawing an opportunity. He grabbed the Fire Dragon Slayer's leg and threw him into a tree on the left of him. Zero looked up when he noticed a shadow covering his face. Gajeel had jumped in the air and he changed his right arm into a metallic pipe. His arm extracted while punching Zero into the ground. Zero was pushed a couple meters forwards, leaving a trail in the ground until he came to a stop by a couple of trees.

Natsu stood up and looked at Wendy, who was standing next to him. They both pointed their face towards Zero's direction and both breathed in deeply.

'Roar of the….'

'Howl of the…'

'…Fire Dragon.'

'…Sky Dragon.'

Fire that came out of Natsu's mouth had absorbed Wendy's wind howl and expended itself in mid-air. The roars collided moved with high speeds towards Zero.

'Dark Gravity,' said Zero while turning slightly his body to protect his chest. The roar attack direction was slightly changed to the left and crashed into the tree. A hole had formed and Zero looked down at his right arm. Burn marked had become visible and his sleeve had been burned off.

'Tch,' cursed Zero.

He looked at his left, noticing the presence of his wife.

 _I know you don't like my interferences and I know you don't want my help. Isn't it rude of them! They are ruining your fun. Should I take out the other slayers?_

'Only one,' said Zero suddenly. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy had stopped in their tracks. To who was Zero talking.

 _Who?_ Heard Zero in his head.

'The Maiden,' said he wickedly.

Charle's eyes widened. A small vision came before her eyes and she had no time to act.

'Wendy, look out!' Charle yelled while flying before her. A purple magic circle became visible under Wendy's feet on the ground. Wendy and Charle fell on the ground with their eyes wide open.

'Charle,' said Happy while flying towards her. His head smacked into a barrier and looked helplessly at the white Exceed's eyes. Panther Lily changed into his battle form and sliced his sword into the barrier. The sword got bounced back and the barrier kept standing. Gajeel ran towards Wendy.

'Natsu, Zero is all yours,' yelled Gajeel annoyed. He had worked for the council and he had seen enough crazy shit, to know that this was bad. They couldn't hear Wendy's heartbeat or her breathing. It felt like Wendy was already death. Charle was in the same situation. It made no sense. Was the barrier blocking their senses.

'Is it really her, that you should worry about?' asked Zero while standing up. He looked up and noticing Natsu standing a couple meters before him.

'What did you do?' asked Natsu with rage, noticing like Gajeel the missing heartbeat.

'Nothing,' said Zero. Natsu anger became worse when he noticed that Zero's smile had become broader.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO WENDY?' yelled Natsu while dashing towards Zero with fire surroundings his own fists.

Wendy felt with her hand on the barrier. The softness of the barrier didn't made her worry it was the feeling of the temperature that made her skin crawl. The barrier felt warm and cold on the same time.

'What is this?' asked Wendy.

Wendy and Charle looked outside the barrier, noticing how Panther Lily and Gajeel had started to smack on the barrier. Tears were visible in Happy's eyes who had started to bump on the barrier in his own way. Making a distance with the barrier, by flying a little bit up and speeded towards the barrier again. He followed this routine over and over again.

'They… can't see us?' said Charle unsure when she tried to have eye contact with Happy.

'You are correct little cat,' said a woman voice.

Wendy and Charle turned around and noticed butterflies flying towards the center of the barrier. The butterflies merged together and formed a woman with brown half long hair. Wendy's eyes widened with fear.

'Flemeth,' said Wendy.

-0o0-

Cana sat at the corner of the table, gnashing on her thumbnail. Wendy's cart had been triggered. She was in danger and Cana was stuck in a moldy library. She should be out there on the field fighting with them.

'This doesn't make any sense,' said Levy annoyed. Sweat was visible on Lisanna's and Levy's faces. All the books and information they had been reading through the Gale-Force Reading Glasses had made them mentally exhausted. Lisanna looked up from her book in her hand. Her head felt like it was going to explode. They had found nothing…In the end they had decided to check each other's work. Thinking that they had missed something, but there was nothing else they could do. The only library they could think of, who had a huge assortment of ancient textbooks was in the hands of the council. Unfortunately that could take months before the council would give them permission. They could give up now and go to Freed and the others, but going to the battlefield without any results, felt like a failure on its own.

'Levy…?' asked Lisanna unsure if Levy had lost her mind.

'I have kept rereading this journal, but his way of describing is abnormal,' said Levy.

'Abnormal?' Lisanna looked at the journal in Levy's hand. 'Diary of Saint Joffrick.'

'His way of writing, makes no sense…'

Lisanna had troubles on her own understanding that diary, but thought it was because of her lack of knowledge.

'But it's his journal…His personal diary…Everyone can write it on his own way.'

Levy shook her head. 'It's not that simple. It's a labjournal for a scientist. Saint John Joffrick was a scientist in the old days and what makes this even better... John was also a mage. Unfortunately for him, in that time it was forbidden to experiment, but he still kept doing it in a secret room under his own house. Diary was to cover up his findings…not really a good way, because he got found out and all his work, including him got burned in a fire. A friend of him managed to save some of his work. What I try to tell you is that the difference between a journal and a labjournal is that a labjournal must be written in a curtained way so that someone else can mimic the experiment without trouble.'

Lisanna's eyes widened. 'So it's a journal used in a lab? Is that the reason that the book has an unusual smell?'

'I don't know about the smell, but all his experiments aren't standing in a chronological order and even the results are mixed up with the preparations. Until now the experiments that I was able to connect are about hydrophobic coatings. What already is impressive for a subject in that time.'

Cana eyes twitched. Their friends were in danger and they were talking about smell and chronological bullshit…

'What does is smell like?' asked Levy after a couple minutes of silence while being in deep thoughts.

'It smelled like…'

Lisanna had no time to finish her sentence. Cana had whacked her hands on the table with a lot of annoyance. Cups with water, even her own beer got spilled on the table. She hadn't cared or couldn't care about the loss of her precious beer.

Melanie woke up by that noise and she looked at the souls before her. She could see how the woman named Cana's soul had become more spikier. Mr. Chaply and Mrs. Lily were standing before the little girl, keeping an eye out on what was going to happen.

'If you can't find anything in those stupid books, then drop it! Smell isn't going to help us! Wendy is in danger and not responding to my calls! The only thing we can do now is going after them and help our friends in the fight as much as we can! Who cares that we haven't found a solution! Knowing Freed, he probably has more than one plan. So drop those stuffy books and let's go!' yelled Cana in annoyance.

'CANA, you are a genius,' said Levy surprisingly happy.

'Who cares!'

'No…no look at the journal!'

Cana and Lisanna looked down noticing some drops of water on the book.

'The book got wet so what,' said Cana not having the patience to stay here any longer.

'No, look closer. Paper would absorb the water, but the water is now lying on the book like its…'

'…hydrophobic,' finished Cana.

Lisanna looked confused between the two girls and laughed sheepishly.

'I don't get it…'

Levy grabbed the journal and held it slant. The water drop moved down on the page by the gravity, but the paper staid dry, until it finally sank at some point in the paper at the bottom of the page. It became darker where the paper had absorbed the water and the number 53 became visible.

'Lisanna get me a large bottle of water,' said Levy while skipping through some pages. Cana looked at the blue haired mage with curiosity. Levy stopped at a sudden page what was almost at the beginning of the journal.

'What have you found, Levy?' asked the Card Mage.

'I had noticed a number that kept showing itself on all the pages throughout the book,' pointed Levy out with her finger.

Cana looked at the page. '15 mg of salt…15 times….August the 15th…15 days…15 tubes… The number 15!'

Levy nodded and smiled when Lisanna came through the door with a bottle of water in her hand. She grabbed the bottle and spilled some water at the edge of the page. The water was guided to one spot and got absorbed. The number 15 became visible. Melanie became curious what was going on and stood next to the girls.

'We are on the right page…ok…here it goes.' Levy couldn't believe she was going to throw water on some books. Books were her live, books were her everything…next to someone else…but that is a different story. She had to control her anger when she noticed the damage Cana had caused, but now she is going to do it herself. Levy spilled water over the whole page. Cana, Lisanna, Melanie and Levy looked down at the play before them. The water moved around the page and got absorbed on sudden spots on the paper. A magic circle with some text became visible. Levy grabbed some pen and paper and started to copy the spell that became visible before them.

'And…?' Cana and Lisanna were holding their breath. Had they found something? After all those research. Cana and Lisanna had been here only for a couple hours, but Levy had been in this Library for a couple days. Levy looked at them and smiled. 'We need to contact Bickslow.'

Cana smiled and Lisanna looked down when she felt a pull on her shirt.

'Onee-chan,' said Melanie with a sad look in her eyes. The little Seith Mage knew that the girls were going to her parents. She wanted to go with them.

'I'm sorry, but this is a grown-up problem,' said Lisanna knowing at too well how the girl was feeling right now.

'Lisanna, Freed told you that we and Warren are the back-up plan, that includes Melanie,' said Cana while winking at the little girl.

'Cana!'

Levy was thinking while looking at the little Seith Mage and looked then a the little metal horses.

'We should take her,' said Levy agreeing.

'She is seven years old!' yelled Lisanna unsure.

'I'll help you protecting her and…' Levy raised the paper in her hand. '…she can maybe help us.'

Lisanna knew Levy was right. It's just that she was responsible and taking a child towards a battlefield is not the most logical thing to do. Mirajane and Elfman had protected her until the point of annoyance. They mean it well and she became to understand it more and more. The fear of losing her again was too much for them, but she was almost 19 years old. Laxus called it a rebellious stage…Lisanna laughed by that thought. He knows how that is right…?

Lisanna looked at Melanie and finally agreed to take the little girl with them. Cana smiled widely and Lisanna smiled with her, knowing what was going to happen.

'Who is last outside of Magnolia is a squirrel!' yelled Cana.

Melanie showed her childish smile and started to run with her metal horses behind her. Levy blinked a couple times, before noticing that the girls had already left the library.

'Guys!'

Levy started to run and caught Warren looking confused at the guild's door. The girls must have ran past by him, without any hints of their departure. Levy pulled at his arm and the cup with his drink flew on Wakaba's hair. Macao laughed.

'Hey!' yelled Wakaba annoyed, but smiled softly when he grabbed towards his own cup of beer.

'Don't you….!'

Too late. Beer was sulking through Macao's hair and dropped on the floor from his face. Levy laughed sheepishly and left the guildhall just before a fight broke loose. Levy was happy that the guild members could relax in these moments of time. What else could they do?

'Sorry, Warren can you link me to Freed and Bickslow?' asked Levy finally.

Warren nodded and placed a finger on his head. There was no connection. 'We need to get closer, but what is going on?'

'You guys are slow!' yelled Cana at the end of Magnolia. Levy's eyes widened. The little metal horses had now the form of Hephaes, the Volcan. The creatures were half part horse and half part human and their skin was completely covered with metal armor. Between the armor was nothing to see then only darkness, but Levy had read that flames can come out of it. Cana and Lisanna sat on Mrs. Lily, while Melanie sat on Mr. Chaply.

'Volcans! So Mrs. Lily and Mr. Chaply are Volcans,' said Levy excited. 'that will save us a lot of time!'

Cana nodded and pointed at Lily. 'These little horses can fly us towards Wendy and the others.

'The squirrels can sit behind me!' Yelled Melanie while raising her hand joyful in the air.

'Squirrels?' asked Warren confused.

'Don't ask, just sit!' said Levy smiling.

Warren and Levy flinched when the metallic horses started to float.

'Grab on something,' said Melanie while laughing.

Warren and Levy looked around them and started to panic. Levy looked at the hands of Melanie and copied her. She laid her hand at the end of some armor piece. Her finger went into the darkness. It felt really strange it was not warm, but actually cold. Levy's eyes started to shine by this new information and wasn't even annoyed that Warren had clung to her out of panic. The group left Magnolia through the sky on their way towards the battlefield.

-0o0-

Sebastian could feel the coldness spreading through his body. His hands were starting to feel cold and his body was starting to tremble. He looked up when he could feel a change in the air of magical pressure. Erza was floating in mid-air, a good couple meters beneath the black hole. She was dangerously high for her own comfort and now she turning herself into a Lightning rod? Is she crazy? Erza wasn't screaming, but Sebastian could tell…all that lightning focused on someone's body. Yes her armor has a high resistance towards lightning, but that doesn't mean it has a 100% resistance. This wasn't simple absorbing a lightning attack, this was absorbing a storm.

Sebastian lowered his arms. He just stood there, standing ready if any lightning was surpassing Erza in the sky, while he tried to ignore the pain of his body. Then he felt it, a strange drowsiness. Flemeth had used him to get info about the Council. Now he knew about her little minion in his head, but that didn't made it any easier.

'Freed!' Sebastian yelled well looking at his hip. He cursed, his gun was stuck under a layer of ice. He laid his hand on the ice and saw how the ice was started to vaporize away.

"Faster," Sebastian though in panic.

His gun was free and he wanted to grasp it, but his fingers were numb by the coldness.

'Shit!'

His eyes widened when suddenly he noticed Freed's hand grabbing his gun. Sebastian yelled out when the electricity of the gun was going through his body. Freed held his torso up, when Sebastian was losing his conscious. Freed looked down and was glad on Evergreen's quick reaction. His teammate knew what she needed to do in a split of a second and was holding him down on his ankles. Her body was partly in the wind free barrier and partly out of it. Even if Evergreen was strong, her low weight wasn't helping her keeping Freed on the ground.

'Gray, melt your ice. We need to get Sebastian inside!' commanded Freed towards the Ice Mage.

Gray nodded and looked at Elfman who was too wounded to help him. He needed to freeze himself.

'Drag me inside afterwards, will you?' asked Gray. He prepared himself and took a quick couple steps outside of the barrier. He could feel how the wind was getting the better of him. As fast as he could he made ice from the ground until his torso and laid his hand on the unconscious Sebastian. The ice on Sebastian's legs broke and his legs started to flow into the air through the wind.

'Ever,' said Freed.

'I know!' said Evergreen annoyed.

Slowly was Evergreen able to get Freed inside the barrier. Freed pulled Sebastian inside and laid him down. The Rune Mage set a step outside the barrier, while still being hold down by Evergreen.

'Ready?' asked Freed while raising his arm towards the Ice Mage.

Gray grabbed Freed's outstretched hand. The ice around him broke down and Freed pulled the Ice Mage inside. Evergreen breathed heavy and fell back in the grass with her ass.

'Have you guys ever thought about doing a diet? You guys are heavy,' said Evergreen annoyed while catching her breath.

Freed laughed softly on the inside, but he knew no one was able to tell that from his face. Evergreen had never liked her own strength. With the excuse: it wasn't lady like or fairy like, something in that sentence. She doesn't like to show it, but Freed knew that Evergreen had been flying around, with Elfman in her arms. If they were heavy, how heavy would Elfman be?

Gray looked at Sebastian on the ground and saw the blue cold skin. He placed his hands on the skin and pulled all the cold from Sebastian's muscles.

'What are you doing?' asked Evergreen.

'A mage mostly has an aura protecting themselves against harm, but Sebastian's magic can neutralize magic. If he had used his aura to protect himself, then the ice on his legs would have vaporized a long time ago…so in the end he couldn't protect himself against the cold. I found it a stupid idea, but he was already outside the barrier, before I could say my mind,' said Gray annoyed.

Evergreen looked at Freed. 'And Flemeth was…?'

Freed nodded. 'Apparently, Flemeth wanted to take over his mind, he felt it coming. I noticed the blue skin and I knew that the cold was hindering him from any feelings in his hands. I prefer him unconscious then conscious and against us.'

'What do we do now?' asked Evergreen.

Freed looked up and noticed the sweat crawling from Erza's face. He glanced at Lucy and Laxus. Lucy's magic was getting dangerously low. Its already a miracle that she was able to keep up. Three spirits, Star Dress and an Unison Raid. Virgo and Loke had made their stance next to her, while Laxus's eyes were focused on Erza. It was a matter of minutes, before the spell was going to work off…But something…something was off. Lucy's magical pressure felt weird it even felt partly demonic. Freed couldn't explain, but it felt the same as one of Mirajane's demons. He knew about two demons, she was able to take-over in the fight against Tartaros. One of the demons was Alegria. The home base of Tartaros, that was able to regenerate and to turn humans into demons.

Freed knew for sure that Lucy hadn't any demon inside of her, while she was in the guild. She had some magical problems, because of a live-death situation, but this wasn't the same. Her magic was spiking and he knew he needed to do something, before Lucy was killing herself.

'Gray! You and Evergreen will grab Lucy and pull her far away from here. I and Erza will keep Laxus in check,' said Freed.

'What can I do,' asked Elfman while holding down his pain.

'You will protect Juvia,' said Freed while keeping his eyes focused on Laxus.

Evergreen stood up and placed her hand on Freed's shoulder. Her wings were moving slightly into position.

'Gray you take care of Virgo, I will take on Loke,' said Evergreen.

'He got glasses, your Stone Eye won't work on him,' said Gray unsure.

'No worries, he is far too ugly for my statue collection in the first place.'

There was a moment of silence before Evergreen opened her mouth again. 'Elfman…'

'…take care of Juvia,' finished Gray.

Elfman had a conceited smile. 'Only a man, knows when to fight and when to retreat. Juvia will be safe, otherwise I can't call myself a man!'

Evergreen and Gray nodded. The Ice Mage looked up, noticing that the black hole was finally closing.

The black hole had closed and the wind had settled down. Laxus changed into his lightning form and charged at Erza who was still absorbing the remainder lightning. Scales of a dragon were forming on Laxus's skin and his canines were growing.

'Lightning Dragon Fist.'

Erza's eyes widened by the speed and blocked Laxus's fist with her spear. The lance of the spear broke and Laxus's fist made contact with her face. She was pushed down by the force and landed hard on the ground.

Evergreen and Gray rushed their way towards Lucy. Virgo drilled her way under the ground and Loke was preparing himself for another Lion Brilliance. The Fairy flew up, knowing that Loke was better in hand to hand combat then her. On the contrary was Evergreen far faster than Loke ever could be. Evergreen waved with her arm and little light needles were shot at Loke. Loke changed his stance, interrupting his Lion Brilliance and started to knock down the needles out of the air into the ground with his glowing fists.

Gray concentrated, waited for the right moment. He jumped to the left when ground under his feet was getting softer. Virgo shot out of the ground and tried to kick Gray in the face. Gray made himself low and dodge the high kick. He placed his hands on the ground.

'Sorry about this.'

Ice came out of the hole that Virgo had made and an pillar made out of ice shot out of the ground, surrounding Virgo completely.

Evergreen noticed that the eyes of Loke had lost its focus on her. She flew straight towards him and kicked him hard in his stomach. Loke gasped for air and fell towards his knees. Evergreen flew as quickly as she could towards Lucy and grabbed her. Lucy was still recovering from the enormous spell. She was breathing heavy and had no time to respond. Gray ran after them, but kept his guard up.

'Gray just run, we handle Laxus,' said Freed.

Gray looked at him and saw how Freed's body had started to change.

'Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow,' said Freed.

Runes that were written on his body were slowly absorbed. His upper body was now completely covered in a dark armor with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance. His hair had become longer and was sticking out of an opening from his helmet.

Gray saw how Evergreen was almost out of his sight. He speeded up and could hear lightning crashing behind him. The sound was getting lower and he knew the plan had worked. The only problem is…where is Evergreen and Lucy?

'Damnit.'

 **One of the guest reviews that is probably JIO, if not thank you for the long review. I'm happy that you have noticed how I made the groups that you think Bickslow is going to play a big part in this fight and now that I have shown you guys Levy's part here. I can say for sure that you were on the right trail. *claps for you*!**

 **I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have some music, but you will notice that….**

 **Kick, Smash or Hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply. (^_^)/ Thank you for all your support!**


	27. Because you aren't Lucy! - Chapter 27

**Already an update! Yes! Because like I said I'm working on multiple chapters. Doesn't mean that I take my time to get all the errors out of it. Apologies for that. This chapter is less long. I have erased a large piece from it. I wasn't happy with it… if I'm not happy…then I will have a bad feeling…bad feeling means mostly…it's not good enough to be mentioned. It isn't working etc. It's a feeling. Hard to explain.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own the OCs and this story.**

 **Have fun reading! (^_^)/ Apologies for all the grammar mistakes. I'm not English…and dyslectic. I keep practicing.**

' _Gray just run, we handle Laxus,' said Freed._

 _Gray looked at him and saw how Freed's body had started to change._

' _Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow,' said Freed._

 _Runes that were written on his body were slowly absorbed. His upper body was now completely covered in a dark armor with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance. His hair had become longer and was sticking out of an opening from his helmet._

 _Gray saw how Evergreen was almost out of his sight. He speeded up and could hear lightning crashing behind him. The sound was getting lower and he knew the plan had worked. The only problem is…where is Evergreen and Lucy?_

' _Dammit.'_

 **Chapter 27 – Because you aren't Lucy!**

Gray ran through the bushes, keeping a straight line. He covered his eyes, when a strange light was shot in the air. A magical pressure that felt like Lucy was vibrating in the sky. Unsure what just had happened, he made his way towards the light. The light slowly faded. He pushed some branches away and he jumped over some rocks, when suddenly he noticed a pink color. It was the sticky wool of Aries…and Evergreen…unconscious with some bruises on her arms. Gray knelt by her and softly shook her body.

'Evergreen, what happened?'

Evergreen moaned by the sudden pain and slowly opened her eyes.

'Gray?...Lucy…she…'

Evergreen wanted to move but flinched back.

'Easy there, unsure what have hit you, but it hit you good.'

She looked at him.

'Lucy…she…should have been completely drained from that last spell, but…but while I was carrying her I could feel her magic coming back. Like her second origin was unleashed. Her chamber was suddenly filled with magic. It felt the same as her energy spikes, but more rough.'

'More rough?'

Evergreen breathed in slowly. 'The energy that was radiating from her….it was painful for me to hold her…' Gray looked at Evergreen's arms. Burn marks…There was clearly a trail where Evergreen had been in contact with Lucy's skin. '…but I noticed something...'

Gray attention was drawn back, when Evergreen suddenly grabbed his wrist.

'There was something in her chest. They have done something to her.' Tears were filling Evergreen's eyes.

Gray placed Evergreen softly in a more comfortable position and nodded.

'Don't worry I will get her.'

He stopped a couple meters away from her and turned his head around. Evergreen had already fallen back into a slumber.

The Ice Mage walked further into the forest and came down a small stream. He had no clue where Lucy could be. He didn't wanted to admit, but in these kind of situation did he miss Flame Brain. Not because of his personality, but only for his nose. He would be able to sniff her out, now was Gray standing here, without any good plan. He heard some movement of branches on his right. He followed the sound and walked his way next to the stream. His eyes widened when he was able to see the figure standing near the tree.

'Juvia?' asked Gray confused.

Juvia was hobbling from tree towards tree to keep her balance. She smiled by the sight of him. 'Gray-sama, Juvia was able to find you,' said Juvia happily.

Gray ran towards her when he noticed her knees was going to give in. He caught her and knelt down.

'What are you doing here? You should be resting.'

Juvia shook her head. 'Juvia…Juvia wanted to be next to Gray-sama.'

He looked at her and noticed no wounds on her face or arms. Her magic felt also weird.

Her arms flew around his shoulder.

'Juvia is so happy…Piri Piri.'

His eyes widened and he tried to push her arms away, to make himself free.

'Water Lock!'

Gray was surrounded by water and he looked down, glancing how easily Juvia could step out of her water cocoon. He kept his calm and looked around him and saw Lucy walking towards him in her Gemini Star Dress.

'Huh, you should know that, water lock has no effect on me…,' said Gray seriously, knowing what kind of fight was coming. The water lock froze and broke into million pieces. '…, but that's even more proof that you aren't Lucy.'

Lucy glared at him as response. Juvia who was standing next to her started to lighten up and changed back in his spirit form. Two blue creatures were flying in the air before him.

'Gemini.'

Was Gemini able to copy Juvia while they were fighting, how? He hadn't seen him at all. Gray looked down at Lucy's hip. Two keys were slightly shining…Two?! He had no time to look for the other spirit. Lucy and Gemini started to glow and changed into in another version of him. It was weird to see himself. His Edolas version was already enough for him, but two… He threw his shirt in the air and took his stance. He noticed how the other Grays were copying him. Two more shirts fell on the ground and the air around them started to drop in temperature.

'Ice make…' said the three of them at the same time.

'…Hamer,' said Gray.

'…Excalibur,' said Gemini.

'…Cannon,' said Lucy.

The hamer overtook Gemini's Excalibur and pounced him back, while breaking the sword. Lucy jumped into the air and shot her ice cannon. Gray took the hit, but knew to keep his stance. He slid a couple meters back. He looked suddenly at his left, when he felt something.

Arrows made of light was shot at his ankles. Gray gasped by the sudden pain and looked in the direction were the arrows had come from.

"Two keys were shining, so two spirits are active. He tried to remember all the spirits Lucy, had ever used before him. Loke? No…his attacks doesn't have that kind of a form. Most of Lucy's spirit are for close combat…except…Sagittarius. The horse face was shooting at him!" Thought Gray to himself.

Gemini was standing again and had already placed his fist in his palm. Gray recognized the attack and copied him.

'Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance,' said Gray and Gemini at the same time.

A large number of big ice swords were formed and surrounding the two Grays. Gemini moved his hands, who were still in the same position, towards Gray. Gray did the same and moved his hands towards Gemini. The ice swords crashed into each other and a big cloud made out of ice was forming from the impact.

'Ice Make Geyser,' said Lucy while her hands were on the ground. Ice spikes were forming on the ground and Gray gasped. One of the ice spikes had pierced his right leg and cuts were visible on his other leg and arms. He cursed when he heard the same sound again like last time. Sagittarius is going to shoot. He jumped with as much force as he could with his left leg, but he got hit in mid-air. His right shoulder was feeling numb for a moment. He looked at the two Grays before him. One of the Gray looked just as much hurt as him. Cuts were visible on his skin and the last attack wasn't an easy one to control. The other Gray was still healthy and unhurt…something that was pissing him off.

'Two reasons, I'm going to defeat you!' said Gray annoyed and angry. 'Number one! You can copy my spells, my voice, my looks, but you will never copy the true me!' yelled Gray. A black mark started to grow on the right side of his arm. His arm and part of his head and chest got covered in a black color. Gemini who was trying to copy the power, felt a strange pain through his body and yelled suddenly by the pain, while he grabbed towards his head. The mark grew smaller again and sweat was covering his body.

Gray looked at him seriously. 'It took me a full year to control this curse, don't mock with me, you fake!' An dark aura was merging from his body and the temperature was dropping even more.

'Ice Devil's Rage!'

Ice was shot out of Gray his mouth and raged towards Gemini. Gemini spread his arms and made an Ice Shield in front of him, hoping that that would safe him. Gemini's eyes widened, when his shield broke and he jumped out of the way. Part of his leg got frozen and he gnashed his teeth from the pain.

Gray caught himself with one knee on the ground, when pain could be felt in his back. Again…Sagittarius had been shooting at him from a distance. This time it felt like electricity and fire. It was nothing in comparison with Laxus's and Natsu's attack, but it was still hurting.

Gray looked at the Gray that had kept the most distance. 'Reason number two, you are not Lucy,' said Gray pushing the pain away.

'Lucy doesn't hide behind her spirits…she fights right next to them and that is why you are going to lose!'

-0o0-

Wendy took her stance, while she tried to push her fear down. In no way would she let this evil woman take control over her. Air was forming around her hands and she charged towards Flemeth. The wind from her little claws had sliced the Mind Mage into two. Wendy flinched back by the sight she had caused. She knew it couldn't be that easy, but still was it shocking to see. Flemeth's body changed into the color: purple and the body scattered into millions of butterflies. The butterflies flew towards a different place and merged together again. Wendy saw Flemeth standing before her, unharmed. Wind was forming around Wendy's foot and she kicked the woman. Again the same situation was playing like a recorder. Wendy tried a roar, tried to punch her again…but the woman kept coming back unharmed.

'It's useless little mind. You are stuck in my world, in my illusion. I can make everything here.'

Wendy's eyes widened when the surrounding was started to fade. Her friends were nowhere to be seen and darkness had emerged her.

'Where is Charle? Where is Gajeel and Natsu?' asked Wendy trying to keep herself calm.

'Charle? Ah the little white exceed that wanted to interfere. She is sleeping right now and the others are fighting my husband at the moment, while you are stuck here….'

Wendy kept looking around her. Flemeth's laugh was echoing in the darkness.

'…No one can safe you…' said Flemeth while her head became visible to see '…and you can't safe them.' The woman's face multiplied into four and had surrounded Wendy. Another laugh was echoing in the darkness and Flemeth's heads disappeared. Wendy started to run into a random direction. She couldn't see anything, hear anything, smell anything or feel anything.

'Where are you trying to run to?' asked Flemeth while floating next to her.

Wendy flinched back by her sudden appearance and fell on the ground. She laid there and looked terrified towards the woman.

'Are you scared? Good, you should be,' said Flemeth with an evil smile. 'I'm curious thought…why don't you have a dragon inside you?'

Wendy blinked in confusion and looked sad at her hands by the memory. Their dragons had protected them for turning into Acnologia. One moment she had found her mother and the next moment she had lost her again.

Flemeth looked at the little girl and saw the memories of the fight with Acnologia in front of her. The woman started to laugh. Wendy looked at her. Fear had changed into rage and she started to absorb the air around her…if there was air…She was maybe terrified of this woman, but no one would laugh at her mother! Grandeeney had raised her, had protected her and was a better mother then Flemeth ever could be in a million years. Natsu would have beaten the crap out of this woman ages ago, but she wasn't Natsu. People sometimes forget that she was only 14 years old, but the live of the mage wasn't for kid. Live was cruel and hard and she had found that out between her loss.

'Stop running…' whispered Wendy towards herself.

'Huh?' said Flemeth confused.

'…It's alright to be afraid…' Wendy started to glow and determination became visible in her eyes. '…no more excuses…if I'm out of magic, then I will use my magic from tomorrow!'

Wendy breathed in some air and opened her mouth wide.

'Howl of the Sky Dragon!'

The roar crashed into Flemeth, who splat all over the floor in a purple liquid. Small minions were started to form from the liquid with huge claws and pointy tails. The little Sky Dragon Slayer focused on the enemies around her.

'Vernier, Enchantment!'

Wendy started to float above the ground and with an immensely speed she charged at the little minions. While standing in the middle of the group she took her stance and swung her arms towards the other side. Wind followed her arms and made a cyclone around her. The smaller minions were easily pulled by the force into the air, while the bigger minions were making her way towards her. Wendy kept firing her wind attacks, keeping the monsters at bay. Flemeth cursed, there was no doubt in that little girls mind. No logical fear that she could use in this battle. Why were all Fairies so annoying? A couple minions merged together and Flemeth stood on the side line waiting for the cyclone to clear her view.

'I have no time, to play with you little girl.'

She placed both her dumbs and her index finger on the opposite finger, like you were taking a picture. She was holding that stance in front of her until the storm would pass.

'Mind Lock!' yelled Flemeth when she was able to see Wendy clearly between her fingers.

A purple magic circle was forming under Wendy's feet and chains became visible, chaining Wendy down. The little Sky Maiden tried to break herself loose. Wind was merging around her trying to cut or pull the chains off of her, but the chains kept Wendy in one place. All the minions turned into purple sand and a single butterfly was now roaming in the air. It flew right before the Maiden of the Sky.

'Why were you so bothered to try?' asked Flemeth annoyed.

Wendy didn't answer and looked at the butterfly like she was disgusted by her.

'Little Mind, normally I wouldn't mind but you see. Your guild are interfering with my life work.'

Wendy looked at the ground and part of her blue hair was covering her eyes.

'Good,' whispered Wendy slightly surprised by her own answer.

Flemeth didn't liked this girl and how ridiculous that girl's fear was, the little girl had it coming. Purple sand on the floor changed into multiple pots with pickled plums and another part of the sand took the shape of Loke. He grabbed one pot of plums and stood still a meter away from her. Finally fear became visible in the little girl's eyes. Loke took a bite of the pickled plum and his whole face broke by the sourness. Wendy unconsciously pushed her lips as hard as she could on each other. Flemeth shook softly her head. She had no energy to laugh. No energy to care. This whole fight had become a problem. She flew above the chains and took her place. A screen had become visible. On the screen was it still visible how the Fairy Tail members were trying to break the barrier around this little girl's body. Flemeth breathed in and out slowly and the barrier around Wendy broke into pieces. One more mind in her control.

-0o0-

Gajeel let out some air he hadn't noticed he had been holding, when he spotted that Wendy was alive and well. Wendy sat on the ground with Charle in her arms. She stood up and dropped Charle like a sack potatoes on the ground. Wendy just walked over Charle's lifeless body. Happy saw everything and couldn't think. He just moved towards Charle, looking if she was ok.

'Oi,' said Gajeel confused.

The red glow that had surrounded Natsu and the green glow that had surrounded Gajeel had started to disappear. Wendy's enchantments were gone. The timing was bad, Natsu was in the middle of a punch. Zero smiled wickedly and caught his flaming punch with his bare hand. He pulled Natsu towards him and hit him hard into the stomach. Natsu gasped by the force. Zero hold into the Salamander's fist and pulled again. But this time was Natsu pulled into the air. Zero let his hand go and kicked Natsu some good hundred meters away. A trail of destruction and a cloud of dust had formed by the impact.

Gajeel saw how Wendy was walking away from the fight and he ran after her.

'Vernier, Enchantment!' yelled Wendy suddenly

The Maiden of the Sky was surrounded in a blue color and before Gajeel or anyone else could response was she gone…

Gajeel didn't understand what just had happened and he cursed when he felt the pressure of Dark Gravity on his body. Ground under him was starting to crumble. He felt on his knees and hands and looked at the other exceeds, that had the same problem as him. He looked at the shadows on the ground that had been formed by the trees and merged with it, escaping the gravity field.

-0o0-

Gray was breathing heavy. He prepared himself to attack them and waited patiently. He knew their attack pattern now. Gemini would take all his blows, he was always the first one to attack him. When Gray is occupied with Gemini, was it Lucy's turn. Mostly ended that in a hit, while Gray was recovering was last but not least Sagittarius turn. Arrows were shot from a distance, his aim was to slow Gray's recovery down. Gray knew that Gemini could only handle a couple more hits before he will be send back towards the Celestial World…Sagittarius was a different story. Gray has no idea where the man horse….horse man…dammit…where that horse face was. But if he can force Gemini back, that would give him more breathing area.

Gray stopped in his track, when he observed a strange phenomen. Both the Grays before him had stopped their movements completely. He didn't care what just had happened, but he need to take advantage of this. He looked at the Gray he was sure was Lucy and inhaled in.

'Ice Devil's Rage.'

Ice was again shot out of his mouth. At that moment he saw how both Grays had blinked and was surprised by the sudden attack. Gemini ran towards Lucy and pushed her out of the way. Gemini was caught in the roar and was frozen instantly. His body started to glow and he returned to the Celestial World.

Lucy who was pushed out of the way had changed back to her own body. Only one of her keys was now glowing and that gave Gray all the information he needed. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew that the others were fighting their hearts out and that was all that matters. Someone had helped him at that moment. Someone had stopped the control of Flemeth for a couple seconds and just those couple seconds could change this fight.

Lucy's body glowed again and she wore now her Star Dress Taurus. Gray stood on guard knowing that one hit could be fatal for him. The ice pike in his leg had been absorbed into his body and his own layer of ice had been formed on the wound to stop the bleeding. These cuts were nothing and the pain could he simple ignore. He ran slow by his injuries towards Lucy while ice was forming on the ground behind him. Lucy grabbed one of her keys and brought new life into one of them. Aries came out of the light and formed a Wool Wall before her.

'Ice Devil's Scythe.'

A scythe was resting in Gray's hands and he swung with it. The wool got cut by the scythe and froze completely by the first touch. The force of the scythe had hit Aries and she screamed by the burning pain. Lucy ran towards, used Aries as a step up, jumped into the air, before Aries was pulled back into the Celestial World. Gray was barely able to dodge Lucy's attack and protected his eyes by the sudden sand and dust by the impact.

He looked at how Aries had disappeared and noticed the smile on Lucy's face. Anger was rushing through his body.

'Don't hide behind Lucy's spirits!' yelled Gray in anger. Lucy had become a person, she hated the most herself. He heard the familiar sound and knew that Sagittarius was going to fire at him. The accuracy of that horse was just too high for Gray to dodge, so the only thing he could do was…

'Ice Devil's Cocoon.'

His body got surrounded by ice and the arrows got deflected towards the ground. No scratch could be found on the ice. Lucy had already climbed into a tree above him and jumped down making her fist ready. Gray could feel the piercing pain of the impact, but his cocoon was able to hold on with a major crack and crater in his cocoon where Lucy had hit him. Lucy followed the routine and did the same thing over. Gray knew that the next blow would be fatal for him if he would stay there. He released his cocoon and jumped out of the way. A crater was formed on the ground. Force from the impact pushed him into the air. Gray coordinated himself and he looked in the distance where he was able to notice Sagittarius for the first time. Gray made a spear in his hand and threw it towards the horseman. The whole tree he had been standing on was now stuck into a pillar of ice, but Sagittarius had escaped. He heard the sound of movement and again was his shoulder pierced by some arrows. His right arm felt numb again for a second and his eyes widened when he saw Lucy right before him ready to attack him in mid-air. He had no time to react or to dodge. He embraced himself for the impact. He molded all the ice he could in that amount of time around his left arm and protected his face. Lucy's fists went right through the ice and Gray could hear his bone breaking. The force pushed him into a couple trees until he was finally stopped. Gray gasped for air, as blood came out of his mouth. He looked around him, noticing the cloud of sand and dust that had been formed by the impact. It was hard to see any movements or were the next tree could be. Lucy stepped through it and grabbed Gray by his neck. He was surprised to hear her voice.

'Why would you defeat me again, sweetie?' asked Lucy with a large grin.

Gray was trying to breath and had trouble getting noise out of his throat.

'B-e..ca-use….yo-u-u…a-ren't…L-L-L-u-u-c-y…' was Gray able to say after a lot of trouble.

Lucy prepared her fist and punched with all her force into his head. Her eyes widened, the body in front of her had been crumbled into ice pieces and she turned around, looking at Gray who was standing next to a pillar of ice with a frozen Sagittarius in it.

'Because you aren't Lucy,' said Gray.

His left arm was hinging next to his body, bruised and twisted in the wrong way.

'You purposely had yourself hit to caught me off guard?'

'And used the cloud as a cover to take out your combined vision.' Followed Gray her up. 'Lucy has better communication with her spirit then you have with your minions. She would have noticed my body was fake, because she would have known that her spirit was in danger. You…you have a delay…' said Gray while pointing towards the horse that was slowly disappearing towards the Celestial World.

Lucy saw some ice pieces of the Gray's clone rolling towards her feet and a magical circle was forming under her. The temperature was dropping immensely.

'CURSE YOU!' yelled Lucy while her body was completely covered in a pillar of ice. Gray couldn't smile or enjoy his victory. He was glad this part was over, but it tasted very sour and it made him more angry then happy. Blood was leaking from his wound on his leg that had reopened himself and blood was leaking from his mouth. On top of that was blood leaking from his mouth and other small cuts on his body. His vision had become blurry and he shook his head. He needed to stay awake…he needed to stay awake. He hobbled while slacking with his right leg behind him towards Lucy. He made his place next to her and he sat down. He raised his hand in the air and ice shot out of his palm. The ice exploded in the air and the Fairy Tail symbol became visible.

'Lucy…is captured'

Evergreen saw the sign in the air and smiled slightly. She flinched by the pain, but was able to stand and she dragged herself towards the signal in the air.

 **I have focused on one fight, with a slight peek on some other people, so that the reader can follow it much easier. Next chapter will be the fight between Zero and Natsu and Gajeel. Start with Bickslow, Mirajane, Doranbolt fight… SO many fights. So much adrenaline. WHOOP!**

 **And a little hint in the fight between Gray and Lucy. What have caused the Lucy and Gemini to stop in their tracks? Why haven't Lucy used her Heaven's Gate? Do you know already the answers let me know what you think in the review or personal message :)**

 **Thanks for all the support! Maybe you have noticed no music O.O was with the piece that I deleted… Maybe I can use it in another part of the story. This week I will be going to Castlefest, so hopefully my next update will be on Tuesday.**

 **Kick, smash or hug the favorite/following button or leave a reply! (^_^)/ Love you guys!**


	28. Absorbing your Flames - Chapter 28

**A wild Diasphro has appeared!**

 **Hi guys, no I haven't ditched this story… more that it is in some Hiatus, because of the lack of time. I will try to upload some chapters when they are done. I had deleted out of frustration a lot of chapters. I wasn't happy with the end result and I was getting stuck all the time. I'm stubborn….really really stubborn… and that has cost me a lot of time. Because I couldn't get further I was trying to get a breather. But this breather was taking longer and longer and then my own work life got in the way….SOOOOO to be short.**

 **Hello o/**

 **Here a new chapter! It haven't ditched this story and I never will. Next time when I get stuck I will notify you guys. Sorry for that… It's actually very unprofessional from my point of view and I will learn from it.**

 **Thank you for all the new followers and favorites. I will not disappoint you again in such a way .'**

 **Sorry for all the grammar mistakes…of course…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own this story and the side characters.**

' _CURSE YOU!' yelled Lucy while her body was completely covered in a pillar of ice. Gray couldn't smile or enjoy his victory. He was glad this part was over, but it tasted very sour and it made him more angry then happy. Blood was leaking from his wound on his leg that had reopened himself. On top of that was blood leaking from his mouth and other small cuts on his body. His vision had become blurry and he shook his head. He needed to stay awake…he needed to stay awake. He hobbled while slacking with his right leg behind him towards Lucy. He made his place next to her and he sat down. He raised his hand in the air and ice shot out of his palm. The ice exploded in the air and the Fairy Tail symbol became visible._

' _Lucy…is captured'_

 _Evergreen saw the sign in the air and smiled slightly. She flinched by the pain, but was able to stand and she dragged herself towards the signal in the air._

Chapter 28 – Absorbing your Flames!

Gray's head was laying against a pillar of ice and he looked up in the sky. The earth was shaking and birds were flying in the air, clearly in panic. The sounds of explosions and impacts gave Gray a bit of comfort, but also some uneasiness. Trust?…No…It wasn't the lack of trust, but the lack of time he was worried about. He didn't even dared to look at his left arm, knowing that the pain would be worse if he would focus on it. Lucy's body was still frozen in his pillar of ice behind him. Unfortunately, Gray was only a step away of losing her. One attack would be enough to make him unconscious. Who could ensure him, that Laxus wasn't on his way towards him, right now?!

Gray cursed behind his teeth. Darkness wanted to consume him. He quickly shook his head.

'Where is Flame Brain's annoying voice, when you need him…'

The Ice Mage chuckled softly, but stopped when he heard the cracking noise of broken branches.

He tried to stand up, but his legs gave in and he fell back on the ground. The cracking noise was getting dangerously closer. Gray grabbed a solid rock in his right hand and pretended to be unconscious. His heartbeat was bouncing in his head and it made it hard for him to focus.

A light and footsteps were getting closer, while the smell of a sweet cologne was entering his nostrils. He knew only one person with that cologne. Muscles were tensing up by the idea and his heartbeat was bouncing louder. He needed to wait…He needed to wait more… The footsteps were now finally next to him. Alarms were ringing in his head, while a chill went through his body. The light he had noticed was pulled back from his face.

"Now!" Gray thought.

Gray opened his eyes and forced all his strength in his right arm. He slammed his the rock in his right hand with all his force towards the intruder's face. The opponent was caught off guard. The rock crashed into his skull and the intruder slammed into the ground and rolled a couple meters away from the Ice Mage.

Gray was breathing heavily and his vision became unstable. 'Stay awake….stay awake….,' said Gray towards himself over and over again. He looked at the body next to him. Loke slowly pushed himself up. Blood was leaking from his head and sand was falling on the ground from his hair and clothes. The glasses he always proudly wore were shattered on the ground.

Loke looked at Gray with defeat in his eyes. He showed his hands in the air in surrender.

'Gray… I know this sounds suspicious….it's me…Just listen to me….The Celestial King have found a way to break Flemeth's spell…Unfortunately a little bit too late…' Loke looked sadly at him. Gray kept silence while looking at his old friend before him. He wanted to believe him…he really wanted to believe him…unfortunately was there no time to think. Loke stood up and slowly walked towards him.

'…I felt so horrible…I-I just wanted to check on you.' Loke looked at Lucy.

'Is she alright?'

Gray nodded but kept glaring at him. Loke took another step.

'STAY THERE LOKE!...Don't come closer,' yelled Gray suddenly.

Gray looked at the ground. He didn't wanted to see the pain in Loke's face. This wasn't just a battle. They have tried to kill each other. The force he had placed in that last attack… The blood on Loke's head…A chill crawled over Gray his skin.

'It's ok, I understand… How do you think I'm feeling right now. I was looking through my own eyes, but my body was moving on its own! Attacking you all…and seeing Lucy in so much pain…'

Gray looked up and saw the pain in Loke's eyes. It was really Loke. This were really his emotions. 'Loke…'

The Lion Spirit slowly took another step and sighted in relieve when he noticed that Gray had started to trust him. The gap between them became smaller, but both were still on guard. The noise of moving branches made them both flinch.

'Don't trust him, Gray!' yelled Evergreen suddenly.

Loke stopped moving and turned around. 'Ever…'

Evergreen flew slightly above the ground, behind some bushes. Burn marks were visible on her skin and sticky pink gum was sticking out of her hair. But the determination in her eyes could make you forget about her pain and struggle she had seen today.

Loke sharpened his eyes. 'Gray? How long ago have you seen Evergreen?'

Gray understood what Loke was trying to imply. They were fighting against their own friends. If they were able to free one person from Flemeth's spell, made that room for someone else. Was Evergreen now under Flemeth's spell? Who could he trust?

'An hour…' said Gray finally.

'Get away from him,' yelled Evergreen seriously.

'Calm down Ever. I understand we are all on guard, because of the situation. I'm telling you the Celestial King was able to make a spell that could break Flemeth's spell, but h….'

'YOU'RE LYING!' yelled Evergreen back. 'I saw you in the woods, I kept my distance on purpose. I saw your wicked smile! You're not Loke. You are still that madwoman!'

Gray looked at Loke and noticed a slight curl at the edge of Loke's lip. The Ice Mage hadn't noticed he he was holding his breath. Suddenly the spirit turned around and looked at Gray. 'You only need to be unconscious,' whispered Loke softly.

Gray's eyes widened by that sentence. It is Flemeth!

'Gray!' yelled Evergreen while flying with all her strength she could gather towards the Ice Mage.

Light became visible in Loke's fist. The same chill ran over Gray his skin and he knew that Evergreen was right. Loke didn't wanted to check up on him, but wanted to kill him. That rock had saved his life…but who was going to save him now? Dark marks became visible on Gray's his skin. He wanted to use his Demon Slayer magic to protect himself for the impact, but his body was screaming in pain. The strain became too much. His vision became dark after a couple seconds. The magic had made it worse…He was about to lose conscious!

Little needles made out of light was shot towards Loke. The Lion Spirit didn't even tried to dodge it or to block it. He gnashed his teeth by the impact and made his fist ready for the finishing blow. He gasped for air when a person flew into him from the side. Evergreen rolled over Loke and landed in the grass. She immediately looked at Loke and moved her fingers towards her glasses.

Loke smiled. 'That isn't going to work.' He moved his fingers towards… He looked behind him and saw the glasses that had been shattered by Gray on the ground. He had no protection for Evergreen's stone eyes!

'Why would someone weir fake glasses!?' yelled Loke annoyed. Their eyes met. Her eyes started to glow green. Loke's body stopped moving and turned into stone. The stone crumbled and the spirit was send back to the Spirit World.

Evergreen ran towards Gray and slapped her hands on his face. Gray yielded back, but noticed that dizziness had token over the darkness. 'Oy, be a man! Don't let all our work….your work be in fain,' said Evergreen with much pain in her voice.

'You don't have to tell me that,' said Gray.

He wasn't able to suppress the pain from his voice and he saw Evergreen checking up his body. Evergreen noticed the wounds on his body and she quickly looked around. She saw the shirt of Gray laying on the ground and grabbed it. She tore it apart and started treating Gray's wounds as much as possible. She couldn't do much about his broken arm that was bending in the wrong direction. The pain could make him lose conscious. The chances were high that some nerves or veins will be permanently damaged, if they keep the arm like this. She was no doctor…what if she damaged his arm even more by pushing the bone back into place. Gray laid his right hand on Evergreen's shoulder.

'Do it,' was the only words he could say.

Evergreen sighed and took some loose laying tick branches from the ground. She placed a tick branch in Gray his mouth.

'Don't bite your tong off,' said Evergreen unsure.

Gray took the branch between his teeth and looked away from his broken arm. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Evergreen pushed his broken arm back into position. A loud grunt was hearable out of Gray his mouth. Evergreen placed two tick branches around his broken arm and bandaged it as good as possible with the strokes she had made from his torn shirt. She tied it up around his neck. His arm was now packed and screaming in pain like crazy. Gray spitted out the branch of his mouth and kept silence for a long time. Trying to keep himself together. Evergreen slapped a couple times on Gray his cheek to check if he was still conscious. She sighed in relief and sat down next to him. She looked in the sky and noticed the dark clouds.

'Elfman…I'm curious how the others are doing,' said Evergreen defeated.

Gray followed her eyes and noticed the red electricity in the clouds.

'Yeah…' said Gray with pain in his voice.

-0o0-

' _Vernier, Enchantment!' yelled Wendy suddenly_

 _The Maiden of the Sky was surrounded in a blue color and before Gajeel or anyone else could response was she gone…_

 _Gajeel didn't understand what just had happened and he cursed when he felt the pressure of Dark Gravity on his body. Ground under him was starting to crumble. He felt on his knees and hands and looked at the other exceeds, that had the same problem as him. He looked at the shadows on the ground that had been formed by the trees and merged with it, escaping the gravity field._

Zero looked around him. 'So it's true…you can manipulate the shadows. That makes you even more of a parasite then you already were.'

There was no responds only the moaning sounds of the little exceeds in his gravity field. There were some running noise followed by a yell.

'Zero!' yelled Natsu when he was finally in Zero's sight after his previous hit. Anger was still visible on Natsu's face. Zero was suspecting him to go rambling about Wendy again, but Natsu kept his mouth closed. Fire was dancing around his fists while he kept glaring at the psycho before him. The temperature started to rise and sweat had started to form on Zero's face. Some leaves and branches that were lying on the ground just a meter away from Natsu had started to glow. Fire had formed and smoke was rising up. Gajeel's head popped out from a shadow on a tree with sweat crawling on his face.

'Oy, Salamander, are you serious…?' asked Gajeel.

'Take Happy and the others out of here,' said Natsu as a response, while rushing towards Zero.

'Oy!' yelled Gajeel annoyed after him. 'Tch.'

Gajeel disappeared in his shadow. He focused on the shadows that were surrounding the exceeds and the ground turned black under them. The exceeds were pulled into the ground. The shadow with the exceeds moved meters away from the battle and Gajeel and the exceed merged up from it.

Panther Lily stood up. 'Thanks.'

Happy trembled slightly next to him. 'We were inside Gajeel's Shadow Body….' One big tremble went through his spine by the thought of it. 'Yuck….'

The Iron Dragon Slayer clenched his fist up in the air. 'You stupid cat...,' said he angry, while looking darkly at the blue cat. Gajeel's fist fell next to his body.

'Tch,' said Gajeel softly, knowing that the cat was trying to lighting up the mood.

Happy crouched towards Charle and held her in his arms. Tears were appearing in the corner of his eyes. He looked at her and then back at Natsu.

'Charle…' sobbed Happy like a whisper. The whole idea that Natsu would throw him away in a second, it scared him. Charle was unconscious when everything happened, but this is more than cruel. Wendy would never treat Charle in such a way and everyone knew that. Happy knew that look on his face all too well.

Natsu had seen everything what had happened. He isn't mad because Wendy left them alone, but more how she was forced to do things she would never do. Natsu had tried to follow the rules, but fuck the rules. After losing Dragneel, in hell is he going to lose anyone else. He had tried to find Lucy at the first moment he had that bad feeling. He had been yelling, screaming that she was in danger, but no one except for his team had taken action.

'Natsu…' whispered Happy while looking at the fight before him. Sweat was forming on Happy's forehead and the temperature was rising even further.

Zero started to laugh. 'YES! Come at me Natsu! COME AT ME!'

Natsu inhaled some air. 'Roar of the Fire Dragon!'

A roar of fire came out his mouth and was fired directly at the maniac in front of him. Zero jumped to the right, but needed to get a better hold on his feet. The force of the fire roar was almost pulling him in. Excitement was getting visible on his face and his grin was getting broader. He rose his arm up and used his gravity spell to suck Natsu towards him. Natsu made a spin in the air, using the momentum of the pull to kick Zero in the face. Zero moved his head slightly by the impact and without looking he placed his hand before Natsu's face, who had gotten too close because of the gravity spell.

'Dark Delete,' said Zero while smiling.

Green spheres were shot out of his hand and exploded right in Natsu's face. Natsu flew back through the air. They both looked at each other. Both faces got burn marks from the opponents spell. Natsu had no time to respond and was pulled back again towards Zero. The Dark Mage slammed his right fist in Natsu's stomach. Natsu went up from the impact and got grabbed by his head. Zero pushed with all his power, Natsu's face into the ground. The earth grumbled by the impact and slowly started to melt. Zero ignored the pain and wasn't even looking at his hands. His hands were looking black by the burn marks and smoke was coming off of it. Natsu started to laugh and crawled right back on his feet. He shove away some dirt from his mouth. Steam was coming of his body and his skin was turning into scales. Zero felt the chill he had lunged for. Natsu's eyes had started to glow and magic was vibrating in the air.

'Dragon Force,' said Panther Lily. He looked up and noticed that Gajeel hadn't moved a muscles.

'Gajeel…'

'Tch…' Gajeel was gnashing his teeth and looked at Natsu's laughing face.

'He thinks that I'm going to be scared of a little heat then he is even an bigger idiot then before. Lily bring Happy…'

Gajeel stopped talking when he looked in Happy's direction.

Happy just shook his head. 'I'm not leaving.'

'Oy, have you guys lost some brain cells while you were goofing around?' asked Gajeel annoyed.

Happy shook his head again. 'Natsu… Natsu needs me now.'

Gajeel followed the glare of Happy and looked at Natsu's stance. Trees had been set on fire by the rise of the temperature.

'Natsu needs me,' said Happy again.

Gajeel crossed his arms. The Iron Dragon Slayer kept his mouth and kept starring at the fight in front of him. His patience was getting thin. He had learned multiple things while working for the council. Sometimes it's better to gather information from the sideline then to rush to help an idiot. Unfortunately, was this idiot getting on his limit.

The ground grumbled under Natsu's feet, while he started to ran. Fire appeared around his fist. Zero protected his chest with his arms and was pushed into the air by the impact. Pieces of his clothes were burning away while burn marks were getting visible on his skin.

'Zero Slash,' said Zero. A beam of darkness was forming into whip in his hand. He swung the whip around Natsu's neck. The Fire Dragon Slayer kept standing on the ground and even grabbed the whip with his bare hands. He pulled on the whip and Zero got pulled towards Natsu.

'NATSU!' yelled Zero.

'ZERO!'

They both hit each other in the face with their fists. They were blown away in the opposite direction of each other. Zero stood up and flinched slightly by the pain, his arms were hanging next to his body. He looked at Natsu who was standing up as well. Zero wanted to use it. He knew the risk, but he wanted more power! The Demon Core on his chest started to glow slightly in responds. Dark green aura was becoming visible on his body, while his veins were getting thicker. Zero breathed in and out and started to gather more magic around him.

Natsu jumped into the air. He ignites both of his hands in flames and brought them together.

'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!' He yelled.

A giant fireball was thrown towards Zero. The Dark Mage jumped aside. The fireball made contact with the ground and changed into a fierce explosion. Zero covered his chest and his eyes widened.

'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!'

Natsu's whole body was now covered in flames. With a massive speed got Zero head-butted in his right side. Zero looked at his Demon Core and cursed behind his teeth. It's too slow! He needed more…more power!

Gajeel's eyes widened when he noticed that some of Natsu's flames were starting to vanish in thin air and he wasn't the only one.

'Is it only me or are some of Natsu's flames disappearing?' said Lily while watching on the side line in his small body

'Tch…not only that.' Gajeel kept staring at the fight. 'The temperature had dropped a couple degrees.'

Zero was standing against a tree. Natsu fired a fireball. A gravity spell of Zero pushed the attack slightly in a different direction. His hands were slightly touching the flames. The fireball's were getting smaller and smaller over the time. Gajeel looked closer at Zero's hands and noticed the flames following Zero's magic flow, and then disappeared into thin air.

Zero fired a Dark Capriccio spell. Natsu was able to cancel out the spell with his Fire Dragon's Claw, but annoyance was getting visible on Natsu's face.

'That spell was stronger than the previous one,' said Gajeel annoyed. Lily looked confused by that.

'It could be that Zero had been toying around and now showing his true strength?'

Gajeel didn't answer Lily's question and kept observing the fight before him. Hoping his own theory is wrong. Natsu's attacks were getting weaker and Zero's attacks were getting stronger. What kind of magic is Zero using? Gajeel's eyes widened when it finally hit him.

'Demon Core,' said Charle while looking at the fight in Happy's arms.

'Charle,' said Happy cheerfully. 'You are ok?'

Charle nodded slightly. 'Zero has a Demon Core installed on him. He is absorbing Natsu's magic with every attack. At this rate…Zero will win this fight.'

'Tch, so if we destroy the Demon Core, we can defeat Zero?' said Gajeel annoyed.

Charle nodded.

'And how do we do that, if its absorbing magic?' asked Panther Lily in confusion.

Charle looked at the futures she was able to see ignoring an alarm that was ringing in her head. 'The chest…' she finally said.

Gajeel, Happy and Panther Lily were looking at Charle. Sweat was visible on her head. 'The chest…if you destroy the gem on the chest, then you have a chance of winning.'

Gajeel looked at Lily and they both nodded in agreement. Gajeel disappeared into the shadows, while Lily was taking his fighting form and ran towards the battle in front of him.

Charle had started to breath heavily and her head was pounding. So many futures were jumping before her eyes. She needed to control it. Flemeth's illusion attack had messed up her mind and her control. The massive stream of images were finally slowing down and the control was coming back. She flinched slightly back and exhaustion wanted to take over.

'Charle?'

'I'm fine, I just need to take some rest.' Charle's eyes widened. The alarm that was ringing inside her head. In all the futures of that fight…Wendy wasn't there. She looked around her and noticed that Wendy was missing.

'Where is Wendy?'

Happy's face became pale by that question. 'She ran away.'

Charle eyes sharpened. 'I must find her, if something happens to Wendy…' Happy arms strengthened around Charle's body. She looked at him in confusion.

'I won't let you go…'

'Happy?'

'…please Charle….wait for Natsu, Gajeel and Lily to come with you…Don't go out on your own.'

Happy was trying to keep himself brave, but water was leaking from his nose and eyes. It wasn't the most charming face to see, but Charle knew that Happy was right.

'Ok…I will wait.'

Charle looked at the fight and she didn't wanted to think about the heat that was radiating from it.

-0o0-

Leoric looked at a black-green small light source further in the forest. Leoric was undead and couldn't see like anyone else. He doesn't see the color wavelength like every normal person. What he saw was energy itself. The trees around him had a brown/green aura, while for example the little dragon slayer girl was light blue. The black-green light source was hazy and hard to see, because the energy field of Flemeth around him. The energy field felt like a snowstorm. Purple energy was flying up and down and from left to right. The energy went right through him. It was messing around with his sentences. Even then, he tried to keep his focus on that little black-green dot. He knew that magic all too well. It was the magic from his wife Rose or from one of her minions. He had hoped it was the last, but fortune kept failing him.

Leoric walked slowly and noticed the dots reacted to him. He was in her range, but it didn't move…He pushed some leaves away from a bush and his whole face fell into terror. Before him laid a skeleton mouse weak on the floor.

'Rose…why?' asked Leoric while having trouble breathing.

'L-l-e-oric?' The little mouse tilted her head by a little and looked at the man before her.

Leoric had asked why, but he knew the answer already. Tyler wasn't here and he knew Rose and her little brother. They had lost their fight against their mother and Tyler had felt under Flemeth's control.

'Do you want to die?' asked Leoric in pain.

'I..'

Leoric grabbed the little undead mouse in his hands and started to move. He followed the purple magic in the air.

'L..L-eoric…s-stop..'

Leoric shook his head. Silence had followed between them. No words were said, but Rose knew what he was going to do. This man had been into hardship, because of her mother. She wanted to give him a new life. A new beginning.

Leoric sighed. 'I prefer death above living without you or Melanie. You are stubborn. NAÏVE. A FOOL…!'

Rose flinched back.

'…but…you are my fool. Melanie has lived seven years without a mother and father. We can't take those years back, but we can be her family now. Of course…we aren't the family we have seen on the street. We have murdered, we have suffered, we have cried…BUT…we had each other. You and Tyler went after Flemeth, without asking Sebastian's or my opinion. Not even Melanie's opinion! We have been separated for so many years and on the first day that I finally was able to see you…You disappeared right before my eyes….I don't care what you think. I'm gonna find your real body and bring you two back home. I bring you guys back to our daughter.'

His hands had strengthened unconsciously softly around Rose's undead body. The energy of Rose was very low. More than an hour must have passed to bring her in this kind of condition.

'I'm..s-sorry…'

'Where is your real body, Rose?' asked Leoric as calm as he possibly could.

'F-Flemeth...'

His hunch was right. His steps were getting bigger and he speeded up. Flemeth was bad and good in a sentence. Bad because Flemeth could be an hindrance to save his wife and good because he was only able to find Flemeth at this moment. The energy field had been messing with his sentences. Rose's energy was still hazy and hard to see, even from this close. Fortunately, was finding the source of this energy field no problem for him. He looked up noticing the purple energy from Flemeth in the sky going to one direction. Rose had ran quiet a distance. The undead body had saved her and is killing her right now. Flemeth can't rule over the death and that was the only weakness he knew. Leoric and Rose were the only one of the group that were free of Flemeth's Sandminions. Leoric was free because of his undead body and Rose was free because she could transport her own soul towards her undead minions. The sandminion will detached itself automatically from his wife's body, when the soul is missing. When the soul is missing the minion thinks the body is death.

Leoric started his way towards Flemeth's base, keeping a close eye on the surrounding. He noticed how he had started to run. It became harder to keep his calm...it had become a fight against the clock.

-0o0-

Lisanna wanted to enjoy the wind in her face, but the thoughts of the fight that was about to come was holding her back. Next to that, was something bothering her.

'Levy?'

'Hmm.'

'I hadn't noticed, but had the First left the library even before us?'

Levy nodded her head in worry.

'Yeah…The First told me she had forgotten something and left the library in a hurry.'

'I hope it wasn't something important, her memories can be vague sometimes.'

'Well it surprise me still, how much she can remember, for her age. She even helped us to pick out books for our research. She knew about that diary and probably had a feeling it could be of importance. How she know things and forget things is still a mystery for me, but I trust the First. It must be important for her to leave us alone in the middle of our research.'

Lisanna knew Levy was right. They needed to trust her. It was more that she felt ashamed that she forgot all about Master Mavis in the first place. She was maybe a ghost, but still getting ignored by the only people that can see her…Lisanna could imagine how painful that must be.

Levy's group flew in the air looking at their destination. It was hard to gasp what they saw. A black hole in the sky was eating rocks and trees like it was nothing, while black lightning was crashing onto the ground.

'Lucy,' said Lisanna in pain, recognizing the spell the Celestial Mage had been practicing in the training room.

'And Laxus…' followed Cana.

'Warren?' asked Levy while keeping her eyes on the black hole.

Warren had been sitting with her fingers towards his head for a while now and kept his focus on his magic. Bickslow was still out of his reach, by all the noise Warren was hearing, but he was able to hear Freed's words from the distance.

'I have Freed, but Bickslow is still too far away from me.'

Levy nodded. 'Link me to Freed.'

Warren's hand rested on Levy's shoulder and he made the link.

Levy waited before she could hear Freed's voice commanding Gray and Sebastian around. A smile of relieve and a feeling of worry was coming over her.

'Freed, can you hear me? We have found the solution!' yelled Levy quickly.

There was suddenly silence on the line and a shrieking pain went through Warren's and Levy's head. 'What is that?' asked Levy.

'Someone is interfering our link,' said Warren in response.

'Haven't you Fairies learned anything?' asked Zero in delight.

-0o0-

Natsu couldn't understand what was going on. The temperature should have slowed his opponent down. Only a Fire Dragon would be able to withstand this heat for such a long time. His Dragon Force was slipping from his grasp and he noticed how the temperature was dropping slowly. His flames weren't able to reach Zero and that was making Natsu even more on edge. In no way is he going to use Dragneel's flame. He needs to win this fight without that one move. He punched his fist in the direction of Zero's chest. Zero dodged it by stepping aside. The Dark Mage made himself ready for a kick and saw how Natsu dodged it by lowering his upper body. Natsu fired a Fire Dragon's Claw. Zero activated his Demon Core while pushing the flames slightly to the right and he noticed how the flames were getting absorbed by the machine that had been installed on his body. The energy went through his core. This feeling…It's not enough! I want more power! MORE! Unconsciously had his grin growing bigger and bigger, while frustration was getting visible on Natsu's face.

Zero noticed movement on the left and saw a massive black cat running his way. Gajeel was nowhere to be found. He looked at the shadows on the ground. He felt another disturbance in the air and cursed. Someone had joined the party or better said was crashing the party. He heard voices inside his head. 'Telepathy…'

Zero made a distance between him and Natsu and placed two fingers on his head.

'Freed, can you hear me? We have found the solution!' yelled Levy quickly.

Zero eyes sharpened by that sentence and he sent his own transmission onto it. Small yells of pain was reaching his ears.

'What is that?' asked Levy.

'Someone is interfering our link,' said Warren in response.

'Haven't you Fairies learned anything?' asked Zero in delight. 'Maybe I should have been a better teacher.'

Zero jumped into a tree and ran up. Panther Lily flew in front of him in mid-air.

'Where do you think you are going?'

Zero smiled wickedly and fired a Dark Capriccio beam towards him. Panther Lily was shocked by the power behind the spell and was barely able to dodge it. The black exceed look confused by Zero's wicked smile.

'Thank you for dodging that,' said Zero finally.

Panther Lily eyes widened and looked at the dark black/green spell that had been fired. He noticed some people were flying in the air.

'Levy?' asked Panther Lily in confusion. Then it was hitting him what Zero was trying to do. 'LEVY!'

-0o0-

 **Had you trust Loke? Had you fallen for his trick? Evergreen has found Gray and will now be able to protect him. Next chapter will be focused again mostly on the fight between Natsu, Gajeel, Panther Lily and Zero. In the meantime am I finally going to give you some light what Mirajane, Mest and Bickslow are up to.**

 **Now some information on what is happening in my life :P I work 40+ hours a week at the moment. I'm doing board and an internship. I'm also planning for my graduation internship. And I got accepted to an Institute in JAPAN next half year. WHOOP!**

 **So I'm preparing everything at the moment…. Visa…stay….flight….expenses… URGH**

 **I love you guys. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Leave a comment! Smash, hug or kick the following/favorite button.^_^)/**


End file.
